Only Hope
by Sacred Dust
Summary: Have you ever dared to look at a best friend in a different light, only to realize there was no going back? Real life doesn't work out in obvious patterns. Everything you believed about the destinies of two characters is about to change. SOKERU
1. Memories

_A/N: There are several Sokeru fics in the entire Digimon section, and most of them have one basic plot: Sora and/or TK break/s up with his/her/their current significant other/s, then run into each other and fall in love. I've got my own ideas for this pairing, but it's going to be more realistic and it's going to be longer than one chapter._

_Let's assume the characters were certain ages during Seasons 1 and 2. According to this list, which I spent far too much time on:_

_END OF SEASON 1: Tai, Sora, and Matt were 11; Mimi and Izzy were 10; Joe was 12; T.K. and Kari were 8._

_END OF SEASON 2 (3 ½ yrs. later): Tai, Sora, and Matt were 14 ½; Mimi and Izzy were 13 ½; Joe was 15 ½; T.K. and Kari were 11 ½; Davis and Ken were 11; Yolei was 12; Cody was 9._

_TIME OF THIS STORY (4 ½ yrs. after Season 2): Tai, Sora, and Matt are 19; Mimi and Izzy are 18; Joe is 20; T.K. and Kari are 16; Davis and Ken are 15 ½; Yolei is 16 ½; Cody is 13 ½._

_Phew!_

_I'm ready if you guys are. Please review and let me know how I'm doing; criticism is welcomed, flames are pointless. Woo!_

_-Sacred Dust_

Ω-

**Only Hope**

Ω

CHAPTER ONE: Memories

Ω

Perhaps it was only T.K.'s imagination, but there was something about warm, bright summer days like this one that seemed to bring out the best in everybody.

His mother's writing looked better; her aspirations of becoming a famous author had not yet come to fruition, but she wasn't giving up just yet. Davis Motomiya's was easier to put up with, although his bomber jacket looked silly in the heat. Even the bookish Ken Ichijouji seemed livelier; T.K. had hung out with him just last week.

This was another of those great summer days—maybe the best, for two reasons. First, it was his very last day of tenth grade; second, it was the night of a surprise party to welcome his best friends back from college. Tai Kamiya, Sora Takenouchi, Izzy Izumi, Matt Ishida, and Joe Kido were all coming home on the same train by seven o'clock that evening, oblivious to the celebration that had been in the works for a month. In fact, Mimi Tachikawa was coming all the way from America just to be part of it.

For the first time in at least a few years, they would all be together again—at least for one night. Back in the Digital World, the eight of them had been like siblings, a united and happy team that had plenty of disagreements, but always came out okay. But with their departure from that world and the end of their childhood, they had gradually drifted apart. T.K. hadn't seen most of the older kids since they went away to college. Even his big brother Matt seemed distant. That was one of the things he disliked most about growing up. It changed things, separated people who had once been inseparable—even the children once known as the "Digi-destined."

As for school, T.K. found that he didn't mind it nearly as much when there was no work left to do. All of his final exams had been studiously completed (more or less) in the last few days, lifting a heavy burden from his shoulders. Now there were only about fifteen minutes left in his last class before summer vacation.

It felt more like fifteen hours.

"This summer is gonna be awesome, T.M." said Davis Motomiya, the aforementioned bomber jacket-wearing spaz.

Well, he was sometimes, T.K. thought wryly. A nice guy and all, but he couldn't sit still for ten seconds. Plus he was crushing on Kari Kamiya yet again (it seemed to be an on-and-off thing for him). The only reason the two boys ever became friends was because of what they had gone through together in the Digital World, but that was enough.

"I think I'll swim in the pool every day and see if I can turn my hair green," Davis mused. "What about you?"

"Well, as thrilling as that sounds, Davis, I think I'll play basketball with some guys from the team. If we practice enough, we could get a killer head start on the other teams next season." T.K. watched with mild interest as Davis twirled a pen skillfully between his fingers.

"Aw, that sounds just like you," Davis scoffed. His goggles reflected the fluorescent lights.

"What does?"

"I dunno, it's…I've never seen you just go wild. We've got the best summer of our lives ahead of us and you're still—"

"The best summer of our lives? How do you know that?" T.K. raised an eyebrow.

Davis shrugged. "I just know this stuff."

"Attention, students," said their strict, bespectacled physics teacher. "Before you go and prepare for your futures by doing absolutely nothing for three months, I have one more assignment for you: the class evaluations. Be honest and concise; do NOT put your names on them. After you have completed them, you may go."

The class shared a collective groan.

"I hate those things," Davis leaned back in his desk chair. "So basketball is the only thing you're going to do with your summer, T.P.?"

"It's T.K.," said T.K., although Davis never got it right. "And I haven't thought of what else I want to do. I'll be at Kari's tonight for the party, I guess."

"Well, duh. So will I. And that's just it! You know how long it's been since we've seen all those guys? This summer is gonna be special, just wait and see. So do something for me, would you?"

"No, I'm not hooking you up with Kari." T.K. said, finally showing a trace of irritation.

"What…? Uh…not that!" Davis snapped. He looked flustered, for some reason. "I mean, promise me you'll do something different. Something unpredictable. Surprise us for once."

"Fine," said T.K., only half paying attention as the class evaluation slips were passed out. He went through his as quickly as possible. Davis, he noticed, was scribbling silly answers to all the questions on the paper. That was just like him; impulsive, goofy, carefree. Everything T.K. wasn't.

_Okay_, T.K. thought. _So maybe I'm not the most spontaneous guy in the world. But I'm not used to just going out and __doing__ stuff. I like to see what's coming. We all had to be that way, to make it in the Digital World._

But it hadn't started then. All the experiences that truly made him who he was went as far back as he could remember—even further than the little boy dressed in green, shouting the name of that Digimon he nearly lost forever.

T.K. walked absent-mindedly through the halls, reminiscing on his very first adventures in the Digiworld. The last day of school was over and the other kids exulted around him, dropping their notebooks and papers on the hall floors (a real pain in the butt for the janitors) and rushing out into the welcoming sunlight.

But he couldn't help it. Eight years later the memories lingered, refusing to fade completely. T.K. had been the youngest of the first Digi-destined. He was the baby, the one struggling to keep up, the last one to find out when something important happened. It was frustrating sometimes, but looking back, he wouldn't have changed a thing.

Ω

"T.K. Call me T.K.! And I'm not as small as I look." The little boy said, minutes after arriving in a strange new world the likes (and inhabitants) of which he had only imagined in dreams.

Ω

"…All this techno-talk is making my head spinny." The boy declared as he watched Izzy make large pictures appear on the wall of a cave with his computer. It looked like something important, but he couldn't understand what it all meant.

Ω

"Computer geeks can never just do something, T.K.," said his big brother Matt. "That would be too easy. They have to spend all day telling you how they'll do it."

- Ω

- "Sora?" The boy asked as he rode on the foot of a giant bird, flying high over the deadest, grayest land he had ever seen.

"…What?" the girl with the helmet asked. She was a few years older, but didn't feel like it right now. Her mind was somewhere else, but he was too young to notice that.

"We'll be able to find Matt and the others, right?" T.K. said. The boy needed all the encouragement he could get. He and his friends were facing their greatest challenge so far. If they were going to save a world plundered by the Dark Masters (hence the starved appearance of the landscape), they would have to face this evil together—and that meant reuniting the team, as Tai had ordered. They had split up after a bunch of arguments. T.K. couldn't remember half of them, but they must have been bad. He hadn't seen Matt, Joe or Mimi for days.

Strangely, the girl with the helmet was silent. Normally she would have jumped at the chance to comfort him, to give him hope. She held onto Birdramon's other foot, her dark red eyes dull and spiritless.

"…Well, Sora?" he asked, confused. Patamon waited for her answer, too, sitting quietly on his shoulder.

She turned to gaze upon the barren world below, but still couldn't look at him. "The only thing I can say, T.K., is…"

Her voice caught. He was suddenly worried. "…Sora, are you all right? You're not crying, are you?"

"Just…something in my eye. Don't worry; we'll find them, T.K." She turned to him and smiled reassuringly, or tried to.

The boy smiled back.

Ω

"Hey, T.K." she said, falling into step beside him.

He nodded. "I know…I heard you."

"…What do you mean? I only said your name once." she said. Her bright blue helmet gleamed in the sun. "…T.K.?"

He blinked at her. "Wha—oh!"

Of course, it wasn't Sora at all.

He blushed slightly. "Sorry about that, Kari."

She couldn't resist a laugh. Kari Kamiya had known him since childhood, had fought beside him and been one of his best friends since either one could remember. She was used to him. "Just got a lot on your mind, huh?"

"I guess," he admitted. "You know, old memories and stuff."

She nodded. The sunlight gleamed off her short brown hair. "I know! We're going to see everybody at the party tonight, and it's been so long…I can hardly get to sleep, I've been thinking about the old days so much. How was last hour?"

"Stimulating," he rolled his eyes, and they both laughed. "Davis made me promise to do something 'different' this summer."

"Like what? Convincing me to go out with him?"

"Nah, he left it to my imagination." T.K. removed his white fisherman's hat momentarily to brush a few blonde strands out of his bright blue eyes. He'd needed a haircut for a while now. A few more weeks and he would look like his older brother—and that reminded him of how much he wanted to see Matt. He hadn't gotten any emails from him in quite a while, but the guy was probably just busy with his coursework. At least, he hoped that was the reason.

"Hmmm," Kari looked up at the beautiful blue sky, strolling gracefully beside him as they left the school grounds. "What do you think you'll do, then?"

"How would I know? He said it had to be unpredictable." T.K. teased her, knowing he wouldn't do anything of the kind.

It was hard to stop thinking like a Digi-destined. He was constantly preoccupied with the future, always looking ahead and planning everything, rarely stopping to appreciate what was in front of him.

He sighed and replaced his hat. Maybe the brain underneath had a point. He was in the tenth grade now—no, he'd just finished it. These were supposed to be the best years of his life, and they were bound to run out eventually. Was he going to spend them all just like this?

"Earth to T.K. Come in." Kari said, jolting him out of his thoughts once more.

"Sorry," He stopped, rubbing his forehead. That was getting annoying.

"Got a headache? Davis can be a bit much sometimes." Kari smiled.

"No…I just wish I could get this stuff out of my head, that's all."

Her brown eyes were sympathetic. "Which one is it this time? Devimon? Piedmon?"

"Nah, none of the bad guys."

"Who?"

(Strangely, the girl with the helmet was silent.)

He paused. "…Heck, I don't know. It's not important."

"All right, if you say so. But you looked pretty deep for a second there."

"You know me. I'm always deep. Deeper than the Dark Ocean." He grinned, but secretly realized how much of an exaggeration that was.

"Hey! No joking about the Dark Ocean." She punched him gently in the arm.

"When are you going to get over that?"

"I'm not sure. But when I do, you'll be the first to know. Deal?"

"Deal."

As they walked to the bus stop together, speaking as naturally as they always did, he wondered why he hadn't told her the truth. If anyone could understand him, she could. There was no good reason to keep it secret.

And yet, that last memory…why couldn't he get it out of his head?

"So let me guess; you're going home to get ready for the party?"

"You've got it," she winked. "Want to come with me?"

"Lead the way," he agreed. "Has it really been three years?"

She nodded, her steps light and carefree beside him. Not surprisingly, she was in a great mood. "I've missed Tai like you wouldn't believe. Even though he called me all the time? Isn't he a great brother?"

"Yeah…yeah, he is," T.K. nodded. In fact, he remembered a time when he had looked up to Tai Kamiya more than his own brother. Tai was so much more fun back then; Matt was quiet, serious, overprotective. Throughout all their trials in the Digiworld, they had rarely connected as brothers.

Come to think of it, if anyone could help T.K. cut loose and have fun right now, it would be Tai. Right down to his basic appearance, favorite sport, and superfluous goggles, Tai was like an older version of Davis. But he was a little smarter, a little more decisive and confident. Although he didn't need a surrogate brother anymore, T.K. still admired him.

"So you're really coming?" Kari asked.

"You think I'd miss this?" He chuckled. "It's exactly what we've been waiting for. I'm with you."

"I know." Kari smiled a little, still thinking of something else—probably Tai, he thought.

"Hey, wait for me!" yelled a voice from about fifty feet behind him.

T.K. winced and Kari stifled a laugh as Davis ran to catch up with them.

"Hi, Davis," Kari said pleasantly. She didn't return his sporadic crushes, but she tried to be a friend to everyone.

"Hey, Kari, T.J.," he waved. "You guys weren't going to set up the party without me, were you?"

"Of course not. I wondered where you and Ken were." Kari smiled.

"Have you seen Ken, by the way?" T.K. asked him.

Davis shrugged. "Not lately. He still goes to our school, right?"

T.K. rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Davis. I studied for finals with him just last week. Don't you guys talk at all anymore?"

Davis looked away. "…I dunno. I've been busy."

"Well, hold on. I'll call him." Kari took her bright yellow cell phone from her backpack and dialed Ken Ichijouji's number. After a few rings, they heard someone pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Ken. It's Kari. How did finals go?"

"The heck with that," Davis muttered impatiently. "Just tell him to get over here."

"Very well, thank you. I suppose you're wondering where I am?"

"Yep. Tonight is the party to welcome back Tai and the others," Kari answered. "Want to help us get ready?"

"Oh, yes. T.K. told me about that," Ken replied on the other end. "I'll be glad to. Where are you right now?"

"Just a few blocks down from the school. Meet us at the bus stop by the park. But don't take too long, okay? It leaves at three, and the next one doesn't come for at least an hour."

"All right, I'll be there. Thank you for reminding me."

"You're welcome! See you soon." She hung up and slipped the phone back into her bag. "He's coming."

"Good," T.K. said. "Let's go, Davis."

Strangely enough, Davis was gone.

Kari blinked in surprise. "Hey, where did he…"

"There he is." T.K. pointed far ahead of them.

"You guys coming or what?" Davis called, already close to the park. "Last two people there are rotten eggs!"

"His jokes haven't changed since middle school," said T.K.

Kari couldn't help laughing. She thought silently about their relationship as they walked to the park. It wasn't that she didn't like him; his crush on her was rather sweet, and she had to admire his persistence. But he wasn't her type. She needed someone who really understood her, someone more like T.K.

They'd gone on a date once, but it was so awkward and strange that they quickly went back to the friend zone. As he admitted later, he just couldn't fall for a girl who was more like a sister to him than anything else. Kari was disappointed, and part of her hoped they could try again sometime.

She knew he would find someone, and make her very happy. Maybe that girl just hadn't come into his life yet.

Kari quickened her pace as T.K. began to jog ahead of her, his brown shorts and bright yellow t-shirt waving in a warm breeze.

Ω

Ken arrived promptly, as usual. It was hard to believe the slender, reserved teen who walked up to them now with his nose in a computer magazine had once been the merciless, egomaniacal Digimon Emporer. But he was a different person now, and one of their longtime friends.

Davis hung back slightly, watching him. Yep, still the same Ken—same neck-length black hair, piercing green eyes, and perpetual calm. Compared to this kid, T.K. was a regular party animal. Heck, Ichijouji might spend the whole summer studying for the next school year. Well, let him. "Hey, Ken. Your mommy and daddy let you out longer today?"

Ken glanced up from the magazine. That was rude even for Davis, but he pretended not to notice. "When I threatened them with my whip, we were able to reach a compromise."

"I thought you got rid of that thing," T.K. grinned. "When we invaded your base and I beat the stuffing out of you."

"You did, as I recall," Ken admitted. "But I can still own you at chess, so we're even. When are they coming?"

"Their train is coming at seven, but Mimi's plane is supposed to get here an hour earlier. So we'll just pick her up at the airport and wait for the others at my place." Said Kari.

"It's a surprise party, right?" asked Davis. "How are you going to get them over there?"

"My dad will be waiting for them at the train station. He'll act like he's just dropping them off at their houses, but he's really going to get them to our apartment somehow. That's when we'll surprise them."

"It sounds like the fun's just started today. What about Yolei and Cody?" Ken sat down next to them on the bench to wait for the bus to Highton View Terrace.

"Cody is camping with his grandfather, since the middle school let out a week ago. Yolei has a dentist appointment. She said she'd get a ride to my place at five or so."

"In their van?" T.K. chuckled. "That thing was having problems, last time I checked."

"Never met someone who was harder to get rid of—except maybe June," said Davis. "Don't worry, T.R. She'll make it."

("Just…something in my eye. Don't worry; we'll find them, T.K.")

Wasn't that out of his head yet?

For now, he surrendered and let his mind wander back in time. He had trusted and liked all of the older Digi-destined for different reasons. Tai was brave and outgoing, which made him a good leader. Mimi was funny and helpful. Izzy was really smart. Joe was dependable. Matt…well, Matt was his older brother. And Sora took care of him.

In fact, she looked out for all the other Digi-destined and held the team together. It put a ton of pressure on her, but she did as good a job as anyone could have. And since he was the youngest by at least three years (until Kari came along), she watched over him most of all.

T.K. sat silently on the bench, barely listening as his friends made small talk. He didn't remember saying "thank you" for everything she'd done, for just being Sora. Like most of the kids, he often took her for granted. She was used to it; he could tell by the way a single compliment would change her mood.

He decided to thank her when he saw her again tonight.

"T.K. The bus." Ken nudged him lightly with his elbow.

"Oh!" he stood up as the vehicle stopped at the curb, and jumped inside with the others. There would be plenty of time for reminiscing later on. They had to get ready for the party first—and, if he knew Kari, she would make it a night to remember.

Ω

-END OF CHAPTER ONE

Ω

_So, what do you think? I tried to put substance into each of the characters. In my opinion, compelling romance stories need buildup._


	2. Getting There

_I want to personally thank everyone who has reviewed this story. The quick responses to the story really encouraged me. Perhaps the concept of Sokeru is more popular around here than I thought. I'm doing my best to make the dialogue suit the characters, although I can hardly do them justice._

_So many of the Digifics I've read treat the characters like normal people, but the reality is they are not normal—they're Digi-destined, and each has his/her own personal issues to deal with. I try to stay as true to the characters as I can, and that means making sure I don't forget where they came from._

_Every "flashback" in this story features the original dialogue of the actual Season 1 and 2 episodes word for word, if it matters. Hope you enjoy this chapter! I did._

_-Sacred Dust _

Ω

CHAPTER TWO: Getting There

Ω

It wasn't that she didn't want to see her friends. Actually, she'd been looking forward to it for months. But airplanes just were not Mimi Tachikawa's thing.

Walking was inconvenient, but being a Digi-destined and a New Yorker had made it second nature. Biking was all right. The subway was crowded and dirty—nothing like the bullet train her friends would be coming in, but tolerable.

But Mimi really didn't like planes. She wasn't afraid of them, but if she couldn't fly first class (and in this case, she couldn't), they held little appeal for her. The inedible food, the tiny armrests and the overstuffed baggage compartments didn't help either. Her friends used to joke that homeless people lived in them.

She took a makeup mirror out of her purse and checked her reflection again. Long pink hair with yellow stars in it, sparkling green eyes, dynamite smile…she loved being cute. She didn't obsess over it (she'd wielded the Crest of Sincerity, after all), but you couldn't deny the truth. Moving beyond her pink wardrobe had been beneficial in the long run; the blue and white midriff t-shirt, white miniskirt, and leather sandals suited her well.

Replacing the mirror, Mimi closed her eyes and leaned back in the uncomfortable seat.

"Hello." grunted the man sitting next to her.

She looked over at him, and was quickly inclined to look away. He was a large, sweaty American with carrot-colored hair and a cheap suit.

"Would you like me to introduce myself, missy?" he asked in a harsh, distracted voice. He sounded half-drunk, but maybe he was like that all the time.

"…That's okay." Mimi said, trying to sound friendly and disinterested at the same time. She turned away, trying desperately to edge closer to the window, but the seat was pretty narrow. Worse, the man was leaning towards her and studying her intently. She wondered if she should call one of the flight attendants. Maybe they could distract him with some complementary peanuts while she made her escape.

_"MY NAME IS BRASKY!"_ roared the man, his eyes bulging. Mimi stared at him, almost cringing. Okay, she was calling the flight attendant.

"…Nice to meet you." the man nodded sagely, and then casually opened an issue of _Good Housekeeping_, reading only the advertisements.

_I hate planes_, Mimi thought. _I hate planes so much. Why am I doing this? Why couldn't I have stayed on the ground, in New York where it was safe? Why couldn't my suffering have ended when I left the Digiworld?_

She closed her eyes again, and was blissfully uninterrupted. She even got some sleep as the afternoon wore on, and the plane finally approached Eastern Asia.

Ω

As he helped his friends set up tables and decorations at the Kamiyas' apartment, Ken reflected on how quiet T.K. was during their bus ride.

"It looks like my restrained composure is rubbing off on you," Ken had said.

T.K. was gazing out the bus window, seeing much more than the busy streets and traffic lights. "Yeah, maybe. Or maybe just…memories. Stuff I haven't thought about for a while."

"Because of the older kids coming back?"

"Yeah, must be. It has been a long time, you know. Too long."

Ken didn't know any of the older Digi-destined personally—T.K. and Kari ran with them before his time. While they were getting used to fighting evil monsters with the help of Patamon and Gatomon, he was struggling with resentment for his brother. Sam was always the popular one, the one his parents paid attention to. They loved him the most, and Ken hated him for it, even wishing he would disappear. Then the car accident happened—and sure enough, his brother was gone forever. To comfort his parents, Ken had tried to emulate Sam in every way. But the lie he was living, along with the dark spore planted in his soul by Oikawa, had caused his transformation into the Digimon Emperor. Only then had people like T.K. and Kari entered his life.

They had broken his grip on the Digiworld and helped him salvage his humanity. Since his recovery, Ken had come to know T.K. very well. He could tell when the other teenager was dealing with emotional baggage, and this was one of those times. But being Ken, he didn't ask a lot of questions…and besides, he had his own concerns.

_I have to talk to Davis._

Ω

"Wow," T.K. gazed at an intricate rope made from ten colors of construction paper. "How long did this take you to finish, Kari?"

"A week, I guess," she said, like it was nothing at all. "It was worth it. Besides, Yolei taught me how to do that, so I think she'll like it too."

"Classic Kari. Trying to make everyone happy."

She winked. "Yep."

Mrs. Kamiya poked her head out from the kitchen. "By the way, Kari, it was nice of you to buy all this food for the party. But you really didn't have to. I would have been happy to cook, you know..."

"NO!" Kari cried. Her mother's cooking was known and feared by all. "I mean…thanks, Mom, but that's all right. You deserve a break once in a while."

"Aww," Mrs. Kamiya smiled, and went to find more folding chairs in the apartment closet.

"Yikes," Davis muttered sideways to Kari. "Dodged a bullet there."

Mr. Kamiya happened to overhear them, but he just stifled a laugh and offered to help them hang the paper braid on the wall. It went below the hand-painted "WELCOME BACK" sign hanging in front of the drapes.

Ω

"How long 'till Odaiba, Izzy?"

The red-haired computer genius glanced at his watch and ran a few distance formulas through his mind. "Well, we left only ten minutes ago…so it'll probably be at least another 70 minutes, Tai."

The bullet train, or _shinkansen_, was traveling southwest at a fantastic speed—nearly 175 miles anhour—and Tai Kamiya, Izzy Izumi, Matt Ishida, Joe Kido, and Sora Takenouchi could hardly wait to get home after a rigorous first year of college (except for Joe, who had finished his second year of pre-med). Tai's ambition was still to become an international soccer star, but he was also studying world politics "just in case." Izzy, the only one of them enrolled in the University of Tokyo, was on his way to being one of the institution's most promising computer science majors. Meanwhile, Matt was looking into mass media and broadcasting, just like his father. His band, the Teenage Wolves, was on hold for now; soon the members wouldn't even be teenaged anymore.

"How long have we been gone? Five months now?" asked Matt.

"Maybe you have," Izzy said, "For me, it'll be nine. I had so much work to do in Tokyo, I couldn't come back for winter break."

"Ditto for me," Joe nodded. "Another nine months spent learning how to poke around outside and inside people's bodies…I really don't think I can do this." He looked rather sick at the thought.

"Leave it to you to get cold feet now," said Matt, rolling his eyes.

"He's right, but it's still not too late. You could change your career, Joe. Just tell your father you don't WANT to be a doctor." Tai was anxiously tapping his foot on the floor of the train, wanting to get home and see Kari and his parents. College had made him surprisingly homesick. In his weaker moments, he almost missed his mother's cooking.

"It's not that easy!" Joe insisted. "Just leave it alone for now. I'll tell him when I'm ready."

"Joe, you're never ready. That's the problem."

Only one of the Digi-destined-turned-coeds was silent. Sora Takenouchi leaned back in her seat, eyes closed, hands folded in her lap. The smooth vibration of the train was comforting. It reminded her that she was finally safe from college. Sure, it had been a nice building, and the professors were fine, and the dorms were in decent condition…but she couldn't get into the communal living and the monotonous work.

Having just completed her final exams that morning, she wasted no time in packing up with her friends and leaving. She even forgot to change out of her uniform. Not that the fashionable black skirt and blouse didn't fit well (the uniforms were one of the few things she liked). She would even be glad to see her mother's flower shop. Hopefully there would be time to hang out with her friends. Mimi was still back in New York (as far as she knew), but Kari would certainly be good company.

And of course, there was T.K. It would be great to see him again, too. Sora had kept an eye on everyone in the old days. Their friendship and safety had been her primary concern; she was like Joe in that way, but without being a klutz (or, frankly, a hypochondriac who fainted at the sight of blood). And the one who needed the most looking after, in her opinion, was T.K. Not just because he was the youngest; he was also the most curious, innocent little boy she'd ever met.

But T.K. learned the ropes fairly soon in the Digiworld. Once he had the fundamentals down (don't automatically trust any strange Digimon, no matter how it looks; don't be afraid to fight in self-defense; your Digimon can and will get hurt in battles, etc.), he really started to grow up—so much that it surprised most of the older kids, especially his big brother Matt. But no matter how used to their rugged, dangerous lifestyle T.K. became, he still retained his optimism, his generosity of spirit. It was easy to see why he had been entrusted with the Crest of Hope.

Sora barely heard the amusing conversation the boys were having next to her. In fact, she felt herself getting sleepy. Just as she began to nod off, a brief outburst of laughter from Tai stopped her.

"'_Ground Stingers'! _" he cried, recalling the attack of some evil Digimon or another from back in the day. "Oh, man! Wasn't that the most pathetic attack you'd ever seen?"

"Hmm," Izzy thought for a moment. "The name, perhaps. As far as execution I thought Kiwimon's 'Pummel Pack' was worse, but I see what you mean."

"And we still needed Birdramon to bail us out," Matt admitted. "Was that humiliating or what?"

Tai slapped his knee. "Can't believe we needed your help on that one, Sora…hey, Sora?"

"Shh," Joe said. "Looks like she's asleep."

And she might have been, had their musings not helped some of her most important memories to resurface. One seemed to lead to another, until the entire scene was there.

Indeed, that particular evil Digimon—Flymon, he was called—caught them off guard. And they were short a member; Sora had been traveling solo for nearly two weeks. But still, it should have been a piece of cake.

_As the oversized hornet hovered overhead, firing his "Ground Stingers" at her friends, Sora found them and had Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon. One Meteor Wing attack sent Flymon down in flames, never to terrorize the ground with his stingers again. But Birdramon's brief appearance had given away Sora's location. She was hiding from the others, and for good reason. She had helped them out in secret but couldn't bring herself to let the other Digi-destined find her._

_Biyomon took one road and Sora took another, running from the scene of the battle as quick as she could, crossing a bridge into the forest. She was completely shocked when Tai appeared right of her, breathing hard, his brown hair still as wild as ever. "Sora! It's…you!"_

_She spun around, but Matt was running up from the direction she had come. There was no place left to hide. The boys stared at her, happy to finally see her again, but puzzled._

"_So why were you running?" Matt asked._

"_Enough running," Tai agreed. "Tell us what's going on."_

_Then TK was there, running up behind Matt with the other Digimon. But he hung back, studying her with a worried expression. "Sora? Does this mean that you don't like us anymore?"_

"_No…of course not." Biyomon had landed next to her by now, and Sora did her best to explain things. First, she mentioned spying on two evil Digimon—one a bat-like creature, the other a shadow. According to them, each of the Digi-destineds' crests had its own special meaning. Tai's was the Crest of Courage, Matt's was Friendship, T.K.'s was Hope, Izzy's Knowledge, Joe's Reliability, and Mimi's Sincerity. Finally, hers was the Crest of Love. But that was the problem._

"_Love? That's just perfect for you, Sora." Tai observed._

"_No, it's not!" she blurted out. "You're wrong! Don't even say that, Tai. It's not like me at all."_

"…_But, Sora, it _is_ like you. You're always thinking of everyone else."_

_She glared at him. "No way. I don't care _what_ happens to everyone else! The truth is, you don't know the first thing about me, so back off!"_

_Tai stared at her. Sora never yelled like that, and he'd been friends with her since childhood._

_She'd surprised herself, too. "…I'm sorry, Tai. It's just that my crest…it won't _glow."_ This had happened for every other Digi-destined. Their crest glowed at a critical moment and allowed their Digimon to reach a new level. "It's because I don't have any love."_

"_That's it?" Tai asked, unbelieving. He tried to shrug it off and make some lame joke, but Sora didn't crack a smile._

_It wasn't funny if you had to live with a mother like hers. All Mrs. Takenouchi cared about was running the flower shop, and making Sora help. But she didn't care about the family business. She wanted to go running, to play soccer, to be with her friends—and her mother couldn't see that. And her father was away so often, he didn't understand either._

_So what did Sora know about love? And what could she do with a powerless crest?_

_That was when T.K. walked up to her. "Sora? I forgot to thank you."_

_Startled, she stopped crying and looked down at him, puzzled._

"_You told us not to eat the mushrooms, didn't you? I want to thank you for saving us."_

Oh, _she thought. _The Mushrooms of Forgetfulness. _Indeed, an evil Digimon had attempted to trick TK, Tai, Patamon, and Agumon into eating those a few days before._

"_Right, TK. We thought Demidevimon was up to no good, so we made sure you guys stayed out of trouble." Biyomon said helpfully._

"_You didn't have to hide from us," Tai said, glad the tone of the conversation was finally improving. "We were all worried."_

"_Sora just needed to be alone for a little while. But she really didn't want to be separated from you guys. Please understand..."_

Ω

"…Wow. I don't even remember that." Joe broke in.

"No, you were busy falling into the river. Mimi had to come to your rescue." Tai helpfully noted.

Sora's eyes snapped open. Joe was just asking about something Tai had said. But strangely, their conversation and her memory were going in the same direction.

"You know T.K.," Matt said, yawning. "He said something to make it all seem better. He's pretty good at that."

"Yeah…" Sora whispered to herself.

Ω

"Sora," the boy continued, "I like you."

She looked down at him, speechless, wondering how one kid could be so sweet.

"So, please—don't go away again," T.K. continued earnestly. "I don't like being away from you. When you're around, I don't miss my mom as much!" He laughed.

_Sora felt herself starting to cry. "TK…I'm so, so sorry."_

Ω

"Gees," Matt's voice cut into her thoughts. "Were we really that corny?"

"We _were_ kids, you know." Joe frowned from behind his glasses. "And remember the look on Sora's face? It was like no one had ever said such nice things to her before."

"Yeah…" Tai was studying one of his sneakers.

Izzy cleared his throat. "Regardless, it's not polite to talk about her when she's sitting right there."

Matt shrugged. "She's asleep. Right, Sora?"

"No," she answered, opening her eyes.

The boys jumped in their seats. Matt and Tai turned red, while Joe and Izzy tried to keep from laughing.

"Oh, please," she smiled cheerfully. "Don't mind me."

"I'm guessing you remember it too." Joe asked.

"What T.K. said? Yeah. It almost feels like yesterday."

But when she got back to Odaiba, she would see a teenager in the boy's place. Still with those beautiful blue eyes, and still wearing a hat of some kind—but definitely growing up. She remembered thinking, even three years ago when the second team of Digi-destined was around, that he would have no problem getting dates in high school. Maybe, if she could have looked beyond the memories of that kid, then—

Tai burst out laughing again. "_'Pummel Pack'_! I almost forgot about Kiwimon, Izzy!"

Sora took a CD player out of her backpack and started listening to it. That was enough reminiscing for now.

The train raced on into the evening.

Ω

Never in her life had Mimi Tachikawa been so happy to get off a plane. After grabbing her luggage, she practically jogged into the airport lobby, where a waving T.K. and Kari awaited her with a yawning Mr. Kamiya.

"Hey, guys!" she cried, delighted to see two of her best friends for the first time in many months.

"Mimi!" Kari ran over and embraced her warmly. "It is _so_ good to finally see you again!"

"Things just aren't the same without you around, Meems." T.K. winked, joining in the hug.

It was true. Already they felt a cheerful aura exuding from her. Mimi always seemed to bring out the best in others.

"Wow, T.K.!" Mimi gushed, standing next to him so she could compare their heights. "You must have grown at least an inch!"

"Still not as tall as you," he admitted. "But I'm getting there. How's New York?"

"Awesome, as usual. Dirty, crowded; but what can I say? I love the place. You know there was this huge fire in Brooklyn? They said it was the biggest in the city in the last ten years. And Kari, you look awesome!"

"Thanks! So do you." One good word could make Kari's day. That was part of what made her such a good friend, T.K. had learned; she rarely thought about herself.

"Where did you get those shorts?"

"Oh, these things? Found 'em in The Dumpster."

Mimi gawked at her. "What?"

Kari giggled wildly. "That's what the new store at Odaiba Mall is called."

"And people _go there?"_ Mimi cried.

"It's the hottest thing going."

Mr. Kamiya tried to interject, but the two girls were too engrossed in talking about the latest fashions in New York and Japan. He caught T.K.'s attention, and they each took one of Mimi's bags.

Carefully, they herded the girls out of the airport and into the minivan, while the animated discussion continued nonstop. Not that T.K. minded it; it was great to have Mimi back again. And tonight, the others would be here too. He really couldn't wait.

"By the way, Mimi," Mr. Kamiya happened to mention as they got out onto the highway, an odd smile spreading over his face. "I don't mean to interrupt, but…did Kari tell you that I'm gangster now?"

_Oh, no._ In the front passenger's seat, T.K. recoiled and glanced out the window. The highway was whizzing by at…only 60 miles an hour or so. People could survive jumping out of vehicles at that speed, couldn't they?

But the automatic locks clicked ominously, and they were trapped.

Mimi raised an eyebrow. "Um…gangster?"

"Heck, yeah. I've learned how to get _down_ with you kids. Listen, I'll crank up the radio!"

"Dad, please. No…" Kari begged. But before they knew it, her father was shouting along with a Japanese rap song at full volume.

T.K. plugged his ears with his fingers, squeezed his eyes closed and searched his brain for a pleasant thought. Oddly enough, he was saved by comforting memories of a reddish-haired tomboy with a blue helmet, sleeveless shirt and jeans.

…_Could be worse_.

Ω

-END OF CHAPTER TWO

Ω

_Chapter three is the surprise party! I'm excited about it myself. Especially because T.K. and Sora will finally see each other again. The "Brasky" character is one I made up myself; he doesn't exist for any major reason, but he's fun to have around. Shouting his name at people is just his thing. Mr. Kamiya acting 'gangster' was an idea I got from a particularly good Digific writer. Until the next chapter…_


	3. A Night To Remember

_Thanks for all the comments and advice. I'm trying to puzzle out where exactly to take the story, even as I write it. But this chapter came easily. Somebody asked about why Davis and Ken don't seem nearly as close now as they were at the end of Season Two; I'm starting to wonder myself, so you may see some scenes involving that as well. At last, the party is about to begin. Here we go._

_-Sacred Dust_

Ω

CHAPTER THREE: A Night To Remember

- Ω

Yolei Inoue's hazel eyes narrowed as she stared down her adversary. Instinctively, her fingers twitched and her hand reached for her Digivice (or technically D3). Her lavender hair fluttered dramatically in a summer wind as she prepared to fight for her life.

But despite all her intensity, she didn't have her D3, Hawkmon was no longer beside her…and her father's van still sat dead and useless in the parking lot.

"Sorry, Yolei," Mr. Inoue sighed. "But that thing ain't going nowhere."

She groaned, sitting down hard on the back bumper. "This piece of junk had one last drive left in it, and we used it on my dentist appointment?"

"Relax. We all knew it was going to break down sometime. We'll just have to figure out some other way to get you to Odaiba."

Yolei stood up again with a resigned expression, and walked morosely to the side of the road, sticking her thumb out at passing cars.

Her dad pulled her back. "Not quite what I had in mind, kiddo."

"What, then? It's too far to walk!"

"You have to be patient, Yolei," he explained. "That's part of growing up. First we need to get the van towed. And then, if you have a friend with a license, maybe they can pick you up and take you to the party."

"But I'll be late! It could start without me!"

"Now, honey," he said soothingly. "How could any party start without you?"

"Grrrrrrr!" she turned away, frustrated. "Why do these things always happen to me?"

She stood by while her father called a tow truck on his cell phone. If there was one thing Yolei loved (aside from her Digimon, who she sorely missed), it was parties. Especially surprise parties with decorations and food and people she liked, and Kari's party fit the bill perfectly. Now the Inoue family van had chosen just the right moment to die for good. She kicked one of the tires angrily.

_I'll get to that party_, she thought. _No matter what I have to do!_

Ω

T.K. Takaishi half-sat, half-leaned on the arm of the Kamiyas' living room couch. Finally, everything was ready. The extra table was set up in the living room, loaded with a perfect assortment of chips, crackers, even cold cuts (that was going pretty wild by Kari's standards). Mr. Kamiya had lugged a beat-up old cooler out of the closet that he'd used in his college days, and managed to fit most of the pop into it. Davis and Ken were sorting through the movie shelf in Kari's room, looking for some long-lost home video that was supposedly from eight years ago. ("Man," Davis griped, "How many chick flicks can one girl own?") Kari herself was in the kitchen, explaining very carefully to her parents that they were all mature, responsible kids, and could easily handle this event without adult supervision. Fortunately, they seemed to understand what she was getting at. Kari had always been a wonderful communicator. Mimi backed her up, while doing something mysterious with the napkins that made them into pretty shapes.

This was it, T.K. realized. In just a few more minutes, Mr. Kamiya would leave in his car and pick up the others at the train station.

This was the same electric feeling he had before a big basketball game or a fight with the Digimon. He wanted to hear Tai's voice, talking about soccer or his sister (the two things he loved the most). He wanted Matt to play his harmonica—or no, his guitar—or maybe sing. Whichever! As long as he could see that guy for once. He wanted Izzy to answer all the questions that popped into his head, he wanted Joe to quibble about the nutritional content of the food and nearly knock the table over at least once, and he wanted Sora to just…be Sora. To make them feel together. Nobody else could do that like her.

Maybe she had a boyfriend by now. College was when that stuff got serious, right? Heck, it could be someone he knew. Not Matt, since he was still with June Motomiya. But it could be Tai, or Joe, or…any guy really.

_Why the heck am I even thinking about this?_

Ω

"Found it!" Davis announced, lifting the beat-up videocassette from the back of Kari's movie shelf. "Gees, about time. She's got to be more organized than this if we're ever going to date."

Ken didn't look at him. "You haven't believed that for years."

Davis glared at him. "What's that supposed to mean? I can't like her anymore?"

"No, but…"

"But nothing. Come on! Let's go." Davis turned to leave.

"You know she doesn't like you that way. She never has. And suddenly you're crazy about her again?"

The spiky-haired boy stopped, but didn't turn around.

"On the other hand, I'm your best friend and you're not even returning my messages. I thought we were friends, Davis."

"We are friends."

"Friends who never talk?" Ken's voice was expressionless; only his eyes told a different story.

"I talk to you."

"Sometimes, when T.K. or Kari is around and you feel like telling a mean joke; then you talk to me. That doesn't count."

Ken waited, but he still got no answer.

"Davis, I said I was sorry."

"Just leave me alone! I told you I'm fine!" Davis stormed out of the room, still with his back turned. Ken stared after him. A small part of him said that it wasn't his business; if Davis felt like avoiding him, so be it. But he couldn't leave it at that. Ken had been close with Davis since his downfall as the Emperor.

So what was going on now?

With a barely audible sigh, he exited Kari's room.

Ω

"Hey, handsome!" a sugary voice cried in T.K.'s ear.

"Whoa!" he lost his balance on the couch arm, barely landing on his feet. Mimi Tachikawa stood close beside him, giggling uncontrollably.

"Sorry…T.K….I didn't mean to startle you," she managed to get out, trying her best to stop laughing.

T.K. rolled his eyes and stepped up close to her, saying "Hey, beautiful," in an exaggerated whisper. Mimi lost the battle and they laughed even harder. Finally they stopped, not wanting the others to think they'd gone nuts. (Although it wasn't a rare occurrence in the Kamiya household.)

"You looked like you were a million miles away," Mimi said. "What you were thinking that hard about, hmm?"

"Uh…nothing important." He shrugged. Of course she saw right through it.

"Oh c'mon. I was in high school myself a week ago." She looked hard at him, her mouth curving up into a smile again. "I know…you were thinking about a girl, weren't ya?"

He looked away noncommittally. "No, I just—"

"I knew you were! Who is it? You know I'm going to guess."

"Well…um…"

"Look what I found in Kari's dresserrrr!" the voice of Davis sang out from the doorway, distracting Mimi and saving him.

T.K. spun around to see the auburn-haired goggle boy holding the old tape—along with the whistle Kari had worn in the Digiworld. Creepy.

"Very impressive, Davis," Ken said from just out of sight.

"Aw, you're no fun!" Davis replied, stepping into the room, idly tossing the whistle in the air. "So where's Kari?"

"Davis!" Mimi cried. "Are you nuts? You went through her dresser?"

He winked. "Did I say _in_ her dresser? 'Cause I meant on top of it."

"Gees, Davis," T.K. sighed. "We were all waiting for the day when you'd cross that line, but still…"

"Hey!" Davis interrupted him. "That's not funny, T.B. I wouldn't do that, okay?"

T.K. supposed that was true. And was Davis' crush still an issue after all this time?

Kari chose a strange moment to enter the living room from the other side, along with her parents. "Hey, guys. What's…going on?"

"…Nothing," T.K. replied. "Just waiting for the action, I guess."

"Good! 'Cause I'm about to go and pick them up, just like we planned," Mr. Kamiya jubilantly strode to the door. "Leave everything to me. I'll have them over here in no time…"

He paused as he was about to shut the door, and stuck his head back in momentarily. "…Homies!"

The teens froze, along with Mrs. Kamiya.

They rushed to stop him, but he was already gone, escaping down the apartment elevator. Moments later they heard his minivan roaring away through the suburb as rap music throbbed from the speakers.

"...He's got to talk to somebody about that midlife crisis." Mrs. Kamiya shook her head worriedly. Davis was doubled over, laughing his guts out. T.K. collapsed on the couch, closing his eyes.

This party couldn't start soon enough.

Ω

They stood on the busy street outside the Highton View Terrace train station, thinking about life, love, and the way things were. The setting sun cast everything in an orange from behind the distant houses. It was an inspiring scene, a meaningful moment in their lives that came at a completely unexpected time.

"…Yeah." Said Tai.

Matt nodded slowly. "…Yup."

"…Yep." Joe said in agreement.

Izzy searched for words of his own. "…Prodigious."

Sora just stared at them.

"Okay, where the hell is he?" Tai asked finally, crossing his arms and looking both ways down the road. "We agreed on seven."

"People are late sometimes," Sora shrugged.

"Besides, it's your dad we're talking about." Matt said. With the waning light shining on his semi-long blonde hair and wistful expression, he looked like a model. The magazines would kill for a shot like that, Sora thought. Not that she was interested—she hadn't dated Matt in years. Personally, she found him a little too distracted. Every conversation with him was a struggle. Maybe he was better off with a girl who was outspoken and stubborn; Sora was neither. But June Motomiya, Davis' big sister and Matt's girlfriend of two years, fit the bill. If June had grown up a little, maybe she could draw Matt out. Someday.

Tai…well, he was Tai. Athletic. Confident. A man of action, their former leader, the original wearer of superfluous swimming goggles (he was even wearing them now)…and her childhood friend. She'd thought about him before. But in the end…well, he was Tai.

Izzy was handsome in a way, but so wrapped up in computers and school that he was too busy for anything else. Except his parents and close friends, Izzy was the same around everyone—polite but dismissive. While Sora had had a few deep conversations with him in the past, they were definitely just friends.

All she had in common with Joe was worrying about the other members of the group in the old days…and that was for different reasons. Joe tended to obsess over details and over-think things. Sora was more concerned with the big picture. If they ever got together, she couldn't see them agreeing on much.

For now, she was single. There were plenty of okay guys in college, but the interest wasn't there. She spent her free time studying and playing tennis, which continued to pay off; as any of her friends could attest, she was a murder weapon on the court.

She was nearly as rough on herself.

"You just didn't know how to have fun!" a roommate had snapped at her once. Maybe not…

In any case, a person having far too much fun was driving up to them right now.

Even with the windows closed, they could hear the bass blaring from the minivan. To their mutual embarrassment, Mr. Kamiya rolled down the driver's window and waved at them, yelling over the music.

"…See you guys. I'm going back to Tokyo." Izzy said heartily, turning back toward the train station.

Matt blocked his way. "Sorry, Izzy, but we're home now. Might as well face the music."

"Are we allowed to cover our ears?" Joe demanded.

"Yo, guys!" yelled Mr. Kamiya. "Put that junk in the trunk and let's hustle."

As they reluctantly complied, Tai wondered if he would be the first person ever to strangle his own father with a pair of goggles.

Mr. Kamiya bounced to the music all the way through Highton View Terrace as the five mortified young people looked on. When he started imitating the record-scratching noises with his mouth, Tai reached the breaking point.

"Dad," he said calmly, "Turn it off."

Mr. Kamiya laughed, thinking it was a joke, but one look at his son's expression proved otherwise. He stabbed at the radio and blessed silence engulfed them.

"Thank you. Now pull over, and let's all step out of the car."

Beginning to fear for his safety, Mr. Kamiya did so. They all stood on the curb next to a school playground, as the sun prepared to dip below the horizon. A little kid in overalls watched them solemnly from behind the fence with two fingers in his mouth.

"Now let's do this the right way. You know, you see us again for the first time in eight months and welcome us back. Sans music." Tai and his friends walked about twenty feet away, then abruptly turned around, cueing him.

"Hey, guys! What's up?" Mr. Kamiya called to them, but not too loudly. "Great to see you again!"

"Hey, old man!" Tai returned, grinning and shaking his hand firmly. "They still let people your age out on the roads?"

"Ha ha! You're funny!" his father chuckled. "And Matt! Sora! And, uh…you two other guys! Have you been working hard in college? Or hardly working?"

They all piled into the minivan and headed off. Coincidence or not, Mr. Kamiya never rapped again.

"…I'm glad we've come to an understanding, Dad," Tai was saying about ten minutes later. "So I assume you're dropping us off…?"

"Abso-tively," agreed his father.

"All right, then let's go ahead and do these guys first," Tai said. "Since I'm coming home with you anyway."

"Sure." Mr. Kamiya's smile was a little too wide. Tai kept a suspicious eye on him. What else does he have up his sleeve?

The minivan crossed over into Odaiba, and from there, Sora's house was the closest stop.

"Thanks, Mr. Kamiya," she said wryly, stepping out of the van. "See you guys! Call me tomorrow. We should get together sometime."

"Good idea." Matt waved.

"See you later, Sora." Said Tai.

Eager to change out of her uniform, Sora grabbed her luggage from the trunk and jogged up the front walk to the door. She stopped, seeing a note taped to it in her father's handwriting.

_ Dear Sora,_

_Welcome back from college! Your mother and I missed you so much—she swears that half the flowers in the shop wilted the day you left. Crazy, huh? Anyway, we can't wait to see you again, so we must ask that you not go into the house. We are not home—right now, we're actually visiting the Kamiyas. Mr. Kamiya has just dropped you off here, no doubt, so he knows all about it and will be glad to give you a ride. See you soon,_

_ Your Loving Parents_

Sora frowned. What's going on?

Ω

"Um, Dad?" Tai said, slowly. "Why are we still sitting here?"

"You'll see, son," the father assured him. "It's all part of the plan."

"Has his dad always been this nuts?" Joe whispered.

"Not quite. But it has been a while..." Izzy rubbed his chin.

Now Sora was walking back to the minivan, holding a sheet of notebook paper. "Mr. Kamiya, did you know about this?"

"Know about what, my dear?" he asked, his hands steepled elegantly below his chin.

"This note saying that my parents are out visiting you at your apartment?"

"Really? I thought my wife said something to that effect, but I wasn't certain. My apologies, Sora. A bit of bad timing, it seems."

"Bad timing is an understatement."

"…It'll all make sense when we get there." He assured her, cryptically.

The minivan began its journey back toward Highton View Terrace.

"…Um, Mr. Kamiya?" Matt asked. "Can't you at least drop off the rest of us?"

"…Whoops," the man replied, sheepishly. "Silly me. Don't worry, kids. All in good time."

Tai knew his father wasn't this loopy. There had to be a reason for all this, but what was it?

The van pulled up outside Tai's apartment. Tai and Mr. Kamiya stepped out, followed reluctantly by Sora.

"Hey, guys," Mr. Kamiya said to the other boys. "Come on in for a moment. Might as well say a few hellos while we're here."

Reluctantly, they stepped out of the car and followed him up to the apartment. Mr. Kamiya buzzed a mid-level floor. "Hey, honey. It's us."

"All right." Mrs. Kamiya's voice chirped. The door unlocked. They took the elevator up and stepped off outside Tai's door.

After a great deal of fooling with the latch, Mr. Kamiya opened the door to reveal a dark, empty living room.

_Something's about to happen, _thought Sora, standing curiously in the doorway with the others.

_It's going to happen,_ thought T.K. crouching quietly in the dark with his friends.

It was one of those moments you couldn't forget, no matter how much time passed—moments like the ones they'd both been struggling with on their way here. Those memories were from years ago. But this was a new one.

Somebody turned on the lights (T.K.'s mother, to be exact), and everyone jumped up in a wave, the moment finally upon them. "**SURPRISE!**"

Their guests stood there, astonished..It wasn't just the Kamiyas and the Takenouchis—everyone was here. Matt's father and mother in the same place, which amazed him; Izzy's and Joe's parents near the back; Sora's mother in one of those kimonos she usually wore in the flower shop, and her father, too—he never got off work this early. And Mimi! She must have flown all the way from America for this!

Tai didn't know they could have done this—getting all the other grownups together, warning the neighbors about the impending bash, decorating the whole apartment. It must have been Kari's idea; that was all he could fathom.

"Tai!" she yelled, ecstatic, running across the room and embracing him.

"Kari! What did you do?"

"Threw you a party!" she kissed him hard on the cheek.

"Yeah…but how? I mean, why?"

"Because I love you," his sister giggled. "Plus it was a great idea. I missed you so much—I had to make it special."

"I…uh…" Tai closed his eyes, shook his head. "Thanks, Kari."

Ω

Matt just stood there, still having trouble believing it, as his mother and father greeted him. T.K., was there too, giving him a knowing look. Had he and Kari done all this?

"Long time no see, Matt." His father said, looking almost comfortable next to his ex-wife.

"You too, Dad…and Mom? You came, too?"

"I guess so," she agreed. "Your brother was very persuasive."

"Oh, yeah. He was one of the original conspirators!" Mr. Ishida chuckled.

"Great to see you again, bro." T.K. slapped hands with him. "I wanted to do something that would surprise even you, so…I convinced Mom and Dad to come. That was half the battle, so everything else just kind of fell into place."

Ω

"I swear, Izzy, you look even smarter now than you were when you left," Mrs. Izumi said, holding back tears as she hugged him.

"I am." He admitted.

"That's our boy," Mr. Izumi said proudly. "We knew you could handle Tokyo."

Ω

"Operate on anyone yet, son?" Mr. Kido was joking.

Joe pretended to laugh. "Not legally. But I'm getting there."

"Glad to hear it. I've been waiting for this a long time, Joe."

"I know, Dad…I know."

Ω

"Mom? Dad? This was…?" Sora searched for words, amazed.

"…A surprise," her mother finished for her. "Those can be fun once in a while, after all."

"Fun?" Sora blinked. Her idea of fun was tending flowers all afternoon.

Mr. Takenouchi nodded. "We tried to call, but your phone was off, so we had to leave the note instead. Sorry about that."

Despite her misgivings, Sora embraced both of them. Seeing her mother not in the house or the shop, and her father not at work, both at once…that was something else.

Ω

Kari started directing some traffic. As they planned, the parents would go home soon and let the teenagers relax and have fun. They knew there was no beer or drugs in the apartment, and no surprise guests had been invited. It was Digi-destined only. Everybody would be home by two in the morning, at the very latest. They'd pulled off the surprise and now it was time for the party.

When the last parents were gone (Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya, that is), their children stood silently in the living room. Each one realized, as they looked around, that the old team was together again.

Surprisingly, Joe was the first to speak. "It's been…five years, hasn't it?"

"Four and a half, actually," Izzy said.

Tai let his breath out slowly, taking it in. "Guys…I can't believe you pulled this off."

"Neither can we," admitted Kari, "But the more we grow up, the less time we can spend with each other. So we'd better make the most of what we've got, don't you think?"

"That's true," said Izzy. "But—Mimi…did you really—"

"Fly all the way here from America? You bet!" she said, glowing with happiness.

"…But you hate planes." Was all Joe could say.

"Maybe I do. But I love you guys more. Now are we going to have a group-hug, or what?"

She ran up and pounced on them.

Davis turned on the stereo, Kari gestured to the food, and (after making sure it wasn't Mrs. Kamiya's) everyone was happy from there. Sitting on or around the brown leather couch, the Digi-destined who had saved two worlds now spoke to each other not as fighters, but as people—seemingly normal people attempting to live in a normal world, some having a harder time of it than others.

Ω

-END OF CHAPTER THREE

Ω

…_And that's the end of that chapter. I hope it wasn't too sentimental. _


	4. Together

_This is one of the most important chapters in the story. I made an extra effort to nail the characterization. That's pretty much all there is to say; read on. This is where the story really gets going. _

_-Sacred Dust_

Ω

CHAPTER FOUR: Together

Ω

As the world went dark outside, the original Digi-destined said their hellos. After two years they were home, and they were together. Life had split them up and put their relationships on hold during the last eight years, that was more than any of them had hoped for.

Tai was happy and doing all right in Political Science, although he preferred to focus on his professional soccer ambitions. Kari was doing well too, but mostly she talked about how happy she was to see Tai again. Her life was very consistent: good grades, babysitting a lot of neighborhood kids, and hanging out with T.K. The Kamiyas had readapted well since leaving the Digiworld.

Although getting him to admit it was a chore, Joe still had a problem. It was the same one that had bothered him since before they met: his father wanted him to be a doctor, and even though he was a hypochondriac who fainted at the sight of blood, Joe was still going along with it. Tai and Matt chided him about it, but Mimi was a little more helpful.

"What if I _can't_ stand up to my dad?" he demanded. "Then what?"

"If you don't," Mimi replied gently, "Then…I guess…you'll faint every time a bleeding patient comes in, and you'll say people have really bad diseases when they actually don't, and…you won't be a very good doctor."

That seemed to get through to Joe. "…Yeah. I guess there's that to think about."

Matt said he was doing better in life since leaving the Digiworld. He hadn't made a lot of new friends, but he didn't want them. He had a band, he was getting good grades at a good college, and was pretty much satisfied right now. T.K had a feeling that his brother was leaving some things out, but he didn't want to start an argument tonight.

Mimi and Izzy had similar stories. Most of their problems were behind them and their futures looked bright. Izzy no longer used computers to escape from his issues, like the stigma of being adopted in a society where family bloodlines were so important. Instead, he used his knowledge to run his own tech support service and advance his education. Mimi still sought alternatives to violence and the ultimate fashion accessories, but without the naïvete that so limited her actions in the Digiworld.

As they talked, T.K. couldn't help stealing extra glances at Sora when he got the chance. The memories had been bad enough, but seeing her again after so much time—the look of amazement on her face when the lights had come on, the way her hair was still cut more or less the same, how good her college uniform looked on her (for whatever reason she hadn't changed out of it)—it was a rush of images, triggering unfamiliar emotions deep inside of him.

He tried to concentrate on Izzy's critique of Tokyo U's computer system, but she was sitting only six feet away on the Kamiyas' couch. Her feet, now clad only in dark socks, tapped silently on the floor. From there, T.K.'s eyes led him to her knees, then further up her smooth, shapely legs to where they crossed and disappeared into her skirt.

He swallowed hard, well aware that he should quit looking. But she still didn't notice, and he allowed his eyes to travel up her waist, then her torso—and while the dark shirt wasn't exactly tight, it certainly wasn't loose-fitting, either. T.K. finally made it to her face. In a body that featured athletic, well-defined curves wherever he looked, it was still her best feature. Her eyes were alert, expressive, and a shade of light brown he'd never seen on anyone else. Her short, straight hair was that same unique color; "red-orange" was as close as he could come to describing it. A few rebellious strands fell over one of her thin brows; then it was tucked behind her ears and curved slightly outward, stopping in the middle of her neck. Her mouth was set in a line, opening slightly when she took a sip from her can of soda.

T.K. realized he was staring. He turned away as casually as possible, hoping no one (especially her) would notice his red face.

_What are you doing?_

Unfortunately, he couldn't answer himself. As far as he could tell, he was losing his mind. That about covered it for now.

_Stop it! There are eight other people in this room you can stare at! Try…try Joe!_

Unfortunately, Joe was not as interesting to watch. His shoulder-length hair and square glasses made him look older than he actually was, physically or mentally. His button-down gray flannel shirt was not that remarkable, nor were his pressed chinos. Within seconds T.K. was glancing back at Sora again, at her smooth hands and deft fingers curling around her pop can. In fact they were pressing hard into it, leaving dents in the Coke logo—from some kind of stress, perhaps.

He could relate.

Ω

"Thanks!" Mr. Inoue waved to the tow truck driver as he sputtered off down the street, taking the van with him.

"Figures he could drop us off here, but not take _me_ to Highton View Terrace," Yolei said, pouting slightly.

"Count your blessings, Yolei. He could have just left us there in the parking lot."

She sighed. "Yeah, I know. Now what about the party?"

"Well, I suppose if you really wanted to spend the money, you could call a cab, but—"

"Sweet! Thanks, Dad!" she cried, throwing her arms tightly around his neck for a split second, then dashing into the house to use the phone.

Mr. Inoue just stood there, wincing. "…Ow."

Yolei called the cab company and left her address. Within minutes, one of the cars rolled up to the house, waiting for her.

"_Yes!_ See you, Mom! Dad! I'll get a ride back by two a.m.!" And she ran outside again.

"Did she say _two a.m.?"_ Mrs. Inoue asked. "Yolei, come back here! That's two hours past curfew!"

Her brothers and sisters laughed uproariously. "Way to go, Yolei!"

Yolei's feet hardly touched the ground from the front walk to the cab. "Hi! Thanks for picking me up! I'm going to an apartment in Highton View Terrace and I forget what the address is exactly but I know what street it's on so get me there as fast as you can, okay? And by the way, I'm Yolei. Who are you?"

The beefy cab driver slowly turned around and looked at her. His eyes bulged. _"MY NAME IS BRASKY!"_

Yolei was about to play it safe and jump out, but too late. The cab peeled off down the street with a madman at the wheel.

Ω

Sora sat quietly at the far end of the couch. Most of the others had already discussed how they were doing, and she had a feeling that it was her turn now. She also had a feeling she might burst into tears at the first word anyone said, because she was nothing like Izzy or Mimi; she had problems that were still there, that had affected her life before the Digital World and were still affecting it now. But she didn't feel like talking about them.

Everybody else seemed to sense her reluctance. After an especially long pause, the one who finally spoke was T.K.

"Sora?"

_("…I like you.")_

She waited. If it had been anyone else, she might have said "never mind" and stayed quiet. But he made her feel better. In some way, maybe he always had.

"You don't have to say anything if you really don't want to." T.K. added.

How could that kid she knew grow up so much and yet still be so nice? He was sixteen now and looked it, but his eyes still had the eight-year-old's generosity.

_I should probably answer him._

"That's okay. I feel like I _should_ say something. It's not that I've been doing badly, but...it hasn't been the same, either." She looked away, squirming a little. "At least then I felt like I was making myself useful."

"You didn't get tired of babysitting everyone?" Kari smiled.

"Never! That was the part I liked the best. But I can't do that now, even if you needed it. I'm back in the real world, doing what I want to do. I never had that before."

Tai leaned forward. "So what's the problem?"

She bit her lip.

"…Sora?"

"Everybody needs someone else to watch out for them. And when I did that for you guys...it was important, you know? Even if I didn't have that person, at least I could..." She trailed off.

"What about your parents?"

"Tai, you know how it is. My dad was so busy with work that I hardly see him, and my mother talked more to plants than she did to me. It's not all that different now, either. She still thinks I'm going to 'come around' someday and do everything she wants, like work in the flower shop with her and stop playing sports. She still treats me like I'm going through one long phase. I won't be able to depend on her until I do what she wants, and that's not going to happen." Sora wished she didn't have to say this, but it more or less true, and she had to tell them; it could be now or never. "It was nice that they showed up tonight. Maybe it actually means something for them, but I don't want to get my hopes up."

"…So what about the mood swings?" asked Matt.

"Actually, those stopped long ago. I guess it was a phase." Sora replied.

Everyone laughed.

Ω

T.K. thought about how long it had taken her to open up to the other Digi-destined about why she had run away that one time, so long ago.

He hadn't dwelled on it before, although it was important. The details were rather hazy on this one, but he remembered that even when she did try to describe her reasons, they didn't fully justify her actions. Sora couldn't truly explain the emotions that drove her to avoid everyone else, because not even _she_ was sure about them.

Oddly, he felt himself beginning to sweat. It seemed a lot warmer in the apartment than it should have been, even on a summer evening. Was Kari's place always like this, or was he coming down with something?

_Yeah, that's one way of putting it._

He shifted uncomfortably, wishing his mind would shut up for once. No, he decided, that was impossible. Besides, this was _Sora._ A really nice girl who had watched over him in the Digiworld, had almost been like a mother to him. Even though he would have liked to see her a lot more often, they were still good friends. But that was all. It was only a coincidence that many of the things he'd remembered earlier that day involved her; it could have been any of his friends. He was not going to overreact about this. And if he could just stop _looking at her_ already—

Deeply confused, he focused on putting his ideas into words.

"Sora," T.K. said, a little too quickly, "Maybe you just bottle up your feelings. I used to do that sometimes."

Everyone looked at him then. He was not widely known as the psychological or observant type. Izzy nodded, impressed. "I think that's generally correct. You see—"

She frowned at T.K., trying to grasp his meaning. "But I don't understand. How do I…"

"I mean, you don't usually tell people how you feel about stuff. And when you try, it doesn't always come across." T.K. explained, trying to speak normally. For crying out loud, since when had that been such a chore? When he was a toddler? "It's not that you can't handle emotions. You're probably the most loving person I've ever met. But you aren't used to talking about them, that's all."

She knew he was right.

"I try," she said slowly. "But it's hard. It really is. I can't just relax and have fun. It seems like there's always something else to deal with. But, I'm trying."

Sora's words were coming a little more easily. Now that those things were off her chest, she was starting to feel better already. Maybe everything would be all right eventually. She hoped so.

"So I guess that leaves you, T.K.," Kari chimed in.

"I guess it does," Now he was breathing too fast. Hyperventilating would be a great way to end the meeting, wouldn't it? He forced himself to settle down; his fists had been pressing into the carpet so hard, they would probably leave grooves.

"Go ahead; tell 'em your little story, T.K.," said Matt. "Which psych ward were you in lately? There have been so many, I—"

"Oh, shut up," T.K. frowned at him. "That's not funny."

Privately, he was grateful to Matt for distracting him. Now he could focus a little better, think a little more clearly.

"…Okay. Unlike my extremely troubled brother over here, I've been doing okay. School's been fine. Since you guys aren't around most of the time, I just hang out with Kari, or Davis, or Ken; I've convinced them all to do my bidding, and now they're my loyal slaves."

"In your dreams, Takaishi!" Davis scoffed, crossing his arms. Startled by Davis' use of his real name (one of them, anyway), T.K. still noticed he had finally taken off his bomber jacket. (So he was hot, too! It wasn't just T.K.'s imagination, hopefully.) "Ken here might bend over backwards for everyone, but I've got a life, okay?"

_That seems harsh,_ T.K. thought. Come to think of it, since when had Davis said anything about Ken lately that didn't involve a put-down of some kind?

Ken glanced briefly in Davis' direction. His eyes were unusually shiny in the dim light. _Is he…?_

"T.K.?"

Sora's voice.

He turned immediately, startling everyone. "Sorry."

_Idiot_, he thought to himself.

"You were at the 'loyal slaves' part?" she said helpfully.

"Oh, yeah. Well…yeah, school's been fine; did I say that? Yeah, I did. Uh…my mom's still trying to be an author, my dad's still working at the TV station—I don't see him as much as I used to, you know—but, uh…that's it."

Izzy was studying him closely. "No problems, then?"

"Well, everyone has some, right?" he answered, trying to laugh it off. "No big deal, really."

Matt raised an eyebrow. "Who are you kidding, T.K.? You've been wound tighter than a ball of string."

"What do you mean?"

"You won't loosen up. Not just lately; ever since the Malomyotismon thing. We've moved on as normal people, in some way, except for you. You're still living like you expect to rush over to the Digiworld any minute and destroy another thousand control spires." Matt said.

"That's not true!"

"Isn't it? What was the last important party you went to since that one Christmas like four and a half years ago?"

T.K. realized he couldn't answer. "Uh…well, I don't—"

"Name a single girl you've seriously dated in your life," Matt didn't mean to torture his younger brother, but it was important that everyone know the truth. Apparently no one was leaving this living room unscathed, anyway. "Tell me the last time you did something on a whim. Something that surprised people."

Out of the corner of his eye, T.K. saw Davis look up sharply. He started to turn red.

"No big deal, my ass." Matt said.

"That's enough, Matt," Sora told him, firmly. Even now she was still helping him out. "He doesn't have to say anything if he doesn't want to."

"The rest of us have!" Matt insisted. "Why should he get off easy?"

Ω

Sora could see T.K. turning away from them, and knew that Matt had hit a nerve. Telling her best friends about her problems had made them feel a little less…well, problematic. T.K. should be able to do that too, right? She didn't want to grill him like Matt was doing, but she did want to make him feel better.

Farther across the room, Kari pushed herself up with her hands. Vaguely, Sora realized she was about to get up and walk over to T.K., to comfort him or something like that.

Sora rose from the couch in one fluid motion and, in a few easy steps, was already sitting down beside him. With a look of surprise (or was it disappointment?), Kari slowly relaxed her body and stayed where she was.

_One point for Takenouchi,_ Sora thought. _And…a five-minute penalty for doing that for no reason. Exercise, maybe?_

"T.K.?" she asked him kindly. "I think you'll feel a lot better if you tell us this stuff. On your own, that is." She threw a telling glance at Matt, who rolled his eyes and shoved his hands in his pockets.

_She's right,_ T.K. thought. And even if she weren't, Sora had actually gotten up and sat next to him, as Mimi had for Joe.

He did a double take as that fact set in. _Wait…Sora's sitting right next to me._

But he had to think. She was depending on him to spill the beans. The thought of letting her down bothered him, maybe even more than confessing his problems.

"Well, I…it's just I…can't. Almost every time we let our guard down and tried to have fun, someone or something ended up attacking us. You guys were there; you know that."

The others were nodding.

"You remember what the darkness was like; it got in anywhere it could, manipulated anyone it could. After a while, we just couldn't risk cutting loose and doing our own thing."

"But, T.K.—" Tai was about to interrupt him.

"I know, Tai. I know we aren't fighting the powers of darkness anymore. But I just…I never forget."

Izzy cleared his throat. "That's true, T.K. You don't forget. You always keep your promises, even ones that were made years ago. For example, when Sora told you to protect Kari from Piedmon—you remember that, don't you? Five years later, you were still protecting her from the likes of Oikawa and the Digimon Emporer. No offense intended, Ken."

"None taken." Ken replied.

While they talked, T.K. turned to look at them, forgetting his view was blocked by Sora. Their eyes met for the briefest of moments before she turned as well, and he felt chills run down his spine.

Okay, he was definitely losing it.

"I guess it just meant a lot to me…" He began to say, but the sentence trailed off there. Apparently certain hormonal malfunctions had prevented him from forming the rest of it.

"We know what you mean," Mimi assured him. "You're used to keeping on your toes, that's all."

"And it keeps you from having fun," added Kari. "A lot like Sora."

Sora blinked. Had there been just a hint of frost in her voice there? _Enough already. My imagination is working overtime on too much coffee._

"I'll try," T.K. finally said, echoing Sora's earlier promise. "I don't know how much I can do, but I'll do what I can. It'll be hard, but…man, I sound like an idiot." He chuckled.

"We love you anyway," Matt assured him.

That surprised T.K. His big brother only said something like that once in a blue moon, and while there were plenty of stars outside, he didn't think there would be one tonight. "Thanks."

He felt…lighter, somehow. The tension that had been building up inside him throughout the day was seeping out. He felt normal. Very un-Digi-destined-like. He tentatively decided that must be a good thing.

Now that he was breathing easier, he realized Sora was still sitting close by. She smelled like soap—a brand that must be ten times better than the stuff his mother bought—and…was it flowers? He felt himself sweating underneath his hat again.

Far too soon, she got up and perched carefully on the edge of the couch as everyone began to relax, finishing beverages or stretching. Unbeknownst to them, the same easy-listening CD (music inspired by "Scottish moors," as it turned out) had been playing quietly on the stereo a few times over.

Ω

The party did not end there; in a way it was beginning. With some emotional baggage out of the way, the former Digi-destined were content to simply enjoy each other's company, not to mention more of the food. At Kari and Tai's urging, Matt even played his guitar for them. It seemed magical, the way his fingers danced over the strings—as if he were born to do this. He didn't miss a single chord, and his well-pitched singing voice complimented the music beautifully; in their spellbound faces, it was easy to see why the Teenage Wolves were considered one of the best garage bands for many miles around.

"Hey, you're not bad," Davis commented. "You guys have any concerts coming up?"

"Yeah," Matt said. "But only a few more. We might be moving on to other things, actually."

"How come?" asked Mimi. "You guys are great! If you stay together, you might get signed and everything!"

"Well, maybe we don't _want_ to get signed. A band is like a car. As soon as someone buys it, it starts to lose its value. And we don't want to get bought. We love playing, but if we keep doing it, everyone's going to pressure us to get a label and all that stuff. We've seen too many bands forget where they came from when they actually 'made it.' Besides, we don't have as much time anymore."

Joe had his doubts. "But couldn't you at least—"

"Probably not." Matt interrupted. "Trust me, it's better this way."

T.K. said nothing, but shoved his hands into his pockets. _Is he trying to convince us, or himself?_

Ω

"…So that was how we chopped the other team into school cafeteria meat at the regional finals," Tai said, finishing a long-winded story about high school soccer. "I still remember how hoarse Kari was after that. Remember, Kari? You lost your voice for a day or so."

"Yeah, I think I did." Kari's eyes shone with pride as she gave him her full attention.

"Wait a minute. Go back." Matt said abruptly.

"You mean to the part where I scored our tenth goal by crossing the ball off of a center back's head and into the net?"

"No, no," Matt said. "After that lie."

"Uh…June Motomiya cheering her head off?"

"Yeah. That part." Matt nodded, staring hard at him.

Tai scratched the back of his head. "Chill out, Matt. You didn't start dating her until…when was it?"

"Two summers ago."

"Oh, yeah!" Tai agreed sheepishly. "Guess you _were_ going out then, huh? But I swear, it didn't mean anything. I hardly knew her. Besides, everyone was cheering. Considering my skills, it's a natural reaction."

"Whatever."

Everyone else laughed.

Ω

"You know, I'm alarmed that Kari actually bought these snacks," Joe was saying to T.K. as they stood at the table near the living room doorway, examining the impressive spread. "At least some of them must contain trans fat. Not to mention partially hydrogenated oil and monosodium glutamate, two of the greatest evils in modern food preparation."

"My God. Was she trying to kill us?" T.K. asked him.

Joe, being himself, didn't quite pick up on the sarcasm. "Well, I wouldn't go that far. I assume she just didn't look closely at what she was buying. Or perhaps she was short on time and had to stop at a convenience store. But honestly, it's something that deserves consideration. The mainstream grocery chains are hardly selling us food anymore; they're selling us drugs, and we're eating them up and asking for more."

"What can we do?"

"Buy organic food. Buy health food. Avoid sugary beverages, like the ones we are spiking our fructose levels with as we speak. And, above all, avoid partially hydrogenated oil and monosodium glutamate. Just ask Mrs. Kamiya; she's successfully integrated health food into her children's diets. To tell you the truth, I'm surprised that she didn't cook for us tonight." Said Joe.

T.K. thought back on the horror stories he'd been told about that cooking. "Er…why don't you ask Tai or Kari about that?"

Ω

After talking with Joe, T.K. stepped into the den, a small room connecting the kitchen and the hallway to the apartment's three bedrooms. It wasn't much, but Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya had done some work on it recently, adding a bookshelf, a small lamp, and a few easy chairs, where one could look easily out the long, narrow window. Through it, he could see hundreds of stars coming out, and a few stray clouds hovering lower in the sky.

"Hey, Sora," he said, pretending to be noticing that instead of his friend, who was standing there and looking out the window herself.

She turned around, and a pleasant smile quickly came over her face. "Hey, T.K."

"Stargazing, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," she moved a few feet to the side so he could walk between the chairs and stand next to her. "Aren't they beautiful?"

_You're beautiful, _T.K. thought, but managed not to say it aloud. "Yeah. I wish I'd paid more attention to all those constellations in astronomy class, though."

"You don't have to be an expert on something to enjoy it," she told him. "That's an Izzy thing."

"Yeah…"

They looked at the stars.

T.K. broke the silence at last. "Brings back memories, doesn't it? We saw some amazing night skies in the Digiworld."

"Yes, we did," she said. "So how much do you remember? You were just a kid then."

"Oh, lots of things. Some of the stuff I remembered better than you guys. Puppetmon, for one."

"When you escaped from his house, you mean? Yeah…that was really something. We thought you were a goner."

"Man, I was proud," T.K. said. "I just wish Matt hadn't taken it so hard. But…tough times, I guess. The Dark Masters were pretty nasty."

"And having the group split up didn't make things any easier."

The memory flashed through his head then. Riding Birdramon. Talking to Sora. Her sad, sad eyes as she looked over the desolation below. "That was…when you kind of…"

"Freaked out?" she asked, looking over at him. "Yeah. I went into a depression, or…something."

"Yeah, kind of like Matt did. But he and Joe pulled you out of it somehow. I had a feeling there was something wrong before that, but…"

"How?" apparently she didn't remember that.

The longer he stood this close to her, the harder it was to communicate. If he breathed in deeply, he would probably be able to smell her again, but he didn't dare. "Well, you know…when Tai was fighting Piedmon. He told you and me to go find Matt and the others, because we needed everybody to help defeat him. So we left on Birdramon. Remember?"

"I think…maybe."

_"Sora?"_

_ "…What?"_

_ "We'll be able to find Matt and the others, right?"_

He remembered their words well. After all, they had been bugging him all day.

"_I_ remember it pretty well. It's been bugging me all day."

He froze. Did he just say that out loud?

Sora was surprised, of course, and now kept her attention on him rather than the stars. That just made him twice as nervous. "How come?"

She felt her stomach tightening. T.K. had memories that were bugging him, too? That was a possibility she hadn't considered. But after all…he did have an introspective side.

T.K. seemed reluctant to answer. "I don't know why…guess that's just how it is. It popped into my head this afternoon, and hasn't given me a break since."

His senses screamed alarm. Letting that slip out had been bad enough; now he was telling her the truth about it?

Still, no other option had occurred to him, especially not lying to Sora.

"Heh…sounds familiar." She said.

That threw him. "Familiar? You mean you…?"

"I guess, yeah. Memories and all. Especially this one that…"

"The same one?"

"No. It was just about me running away or something. I dunno; it's not important."

She felt a pang of shame at that. In a way, it was true, but in another way it was a total lie. Somehow, it _was_ important. Why else would it have lingered in her mind all day?

"Running away," T.K. repeated. "You _did_ do that once, didn't you? And it had something to do with your crest?"

"Yeah. Long story, I guess."

"And when we finally met up again, what happened?"

_("Sora…I like you.")_

Why was she blushing? That wasn't like her. Fortunately, it probably wasn't quite light enough in the den for T.K. to see it.

It was beginning to come back to him now. "You talked about your crest. And your mom, just like you did tonight."

_("So, please—don't go away again.")_

"Didn't I tell you something, though?"

_("I don't like being away from you.")_

"Hey, I think I remember. Didn't I say that—"

Sora let out her breath in a rush, cutting him off. "I, uh…I have to go."

'_I have to go'? How lame does that sound? At least think of a decent excuse!_

"Go? Where?" But she was already moving past him, quickly walking out of the den. He heard the nearby sliding door open, then shut quietly.

T.K. stood in the hall for a moment and listened. All the others were still in the kitchen, living room, or Kari's bedroom. There was no one else on this side of the apartment, besides him and her.

He carefully pulled the glass door open, and stepped out onto the balcony.

Ω

-END OF CHAPTER FOUR

Ω

_You may be wondering why I briefly covered other characters' issues before moving on to T.K. and Sora. I felt obligated. T.K. and Sora may be my favorites, but I loved every Digimon character. But as you can see, now that that's out of the way, T.K. and Sora are receiving the sharpest focus. Their relationship, or whatever it is, is intriguing me already._

_By the way, the Joe/TK bit was almost identical to conversations my dad and I have had about food. He's nuts for that organic stuff. He even looks like a shorter, older, less paranoid version of Joe._


	5. Pretending

_Chapter Four was where all of this really started, and now it's continuing at a steadily increasing pace. Don't worry, though; this story will not be rushed in any way. Read on—and please review! I'm starting to wonder where everybody went after the first few chapters. Believe me, your feedback is important._

_-Sacred Dust_

Ω

CHAPTER FIVE: Pretending

Ω

Sora was looking out over the city. She knew T.K. was standing behind her, but she _(was silent. Normally she would have jumped at the chance to provide encouragement, to give him hope. She held onto)_ the handrail tightly, hoping he would just leave, hoping that was what she actually wanted.

_Okay, that's the last flashback_, she thought. _I can't take any more._

"Sorry…I didn't mean to be rude or anything, T.K.," she said, smiling apologetically. "I just needed some fresh air, I suppose. Didn't you think it was hot in there?"

"Yes," he admitted. "But are you sure that's why you came out here?"

Sora turned back to the amazing view. Hundreds of lit windows and streetlamps glowed before in the darkness. "It's close enough, isn't it?"

"Close enough?"

"Maybe I'm coming down with something," she said, feeling her forehead.

He felt his as well. "In that case, maybe I am, too."

She still wasn't looking at him. T.K.'s heart pounded as he waited—all too patiently—for her to say something. If it were just him flipping out, that was one thing. But if Sora's day had been as weird as his, he wanted to know about it. It would be far too easy to write it all off as a coincidence.

Finally, she did say something. "I…should probably rest, T.K."

And she retreated back into the apartment, leaving him alone once again.

Ω

_So what's up with that?_ T.K. wondered. Something was definitely bothering Sora. Did she actually feel the same way he did? Was he in her head somehow, just like she was in his?

He hadn't thought of that, but now…he had to admit it was a possibility.

Still. If that were the case, Sora hadn't seemed to like the idea. She was trying to be friendly for his sake. But if he knew her, she would avoid talking about her feelings at all until she had figured them out…and that usually didn't happen. Instead, she would put unfamiliar things aside and going on with her life, while they collected dust in the back of her conscience.

No, he decided; if there was anything at all going on here, he wanted to know what it was, and he wouldn't get any answers by just leaving her alone all summer.

Wait. Something _going on?_ With him and Sora? He didn't actually know that. It might not be anything at all.

"Man, I'm getting way ahead of myself," he muttered. Did he really have feelings for her in the first place, or would all of today's weirdness be wiped clean from his life, irrelevant and forgotten by morning?

Suddenly, he heard the door sliding open behind him.

"Sora?" he turned around, too quickly.

It was Kari.

"…Oh. What's up?"

She looked sidewise at him. "Sora's resting in the living room."

_God, I'm an idiot._ "So, what do you think? Was the party to your satisfaction?" He crossed his arms professionally, raising an eyebrow at her.

Kari giggled. "Definitely. Everything was just perfect. Tai almost dropped his teeth! I don't think I'm ever going to forget it, T.K."

"Same here, Kari," he said honestly. "I knew it would be fun and all, but all eight of us sitting in there, talking to each other like that—I never saw that coming. I'm glad it happened, though."

"I think we all are. Some of us really needed that." She leaned on the railing next to him, looking more at him than the view. She wanted to know what was going on inside his head; that had always interested her. How did T.K.'s mind work? Maybe she'd never figure it out. But on a night like this, it hardly seemed to matter. "You know, I didn't think it was quite as bad as everyone else made it out to be, but I guess maybe you were having a tough time letting go of the old habits."

"You guys know me better than I know myself, sometimes."

"That's what friends are for, right?"

"Heh…I guess so." While basically at peace, he did look a little flushed and concerned. Like, as fulfilling as this party had been, there was still one thing missing—which was exactly how _she_ felt right now. It was a feeling she couldn't bring herself to ignore.

Kari pressed her lips together anxiously. "T.K.?"

"Yeah?" Somehow, things were different. The stars were different. He was different. Kari was different. He could see the night reflected in her eyes, hear her soft, steady breathing. Her face was close to his now, too close.

_She's so cute,_ he thought. _If I just leaned forward a little…_

Sora's face flashed through his head.

_Not again. Enough already. It's nothing. You know Kari a lot better. You actually understand her, to some degree. And even though this isn't like her…you are definitely not opposed to kissing her. Don't be a fool; just do it._

He only had a few more seconds, and then the opportunity would be gone. Taking a breath, T.K. leaned closer to Kari, and wasn't disappointed. She closed her eyes.

"Hey, loser! Wondered where you'd disappeared to."

They jumped apart, and turned to see Matt standing there, leaning out of the half-open glass door, a look of realization just now dawning on his handsome face.

"Hey, Matt," said T.K., sounding less welcoming than usual.

"_Oh_. Uh…whoops. Sorry, you guys. I…sorry. Never mind." He started to disappear back into the apartment.

"What is it?" T.K. asked him.

"What? Well, I was going to tell you that we're about to watch some old home video. You know, the one from Kari's room? At least that's what Davis said."

"Oh, I forgot!" Kari said, putting her hand to her mouth. "Wait for me."

She quickly strode to the door and followed Matt inside, with an uncertain smile thrown back in T.K.'s direction.

He just stood there, wondering what was going on.

But…whatever. He'd done enough thinking for today. His brain was overloaded. He would just watch the video, have a laugh, go home soon, collapse into bed…and then everything would be normal again in the morning.

_Yeah…and maybe all our Digimon will show up as surprise guests and sing karaoke with us._

In fact, he and Patamon could do a pretty good "My Way."

Ω

"All right, here we go! Everybody ready for some reminiscence?" asked Davis as all the Digi-destined gathered in the living room once again.

"Always." replied Izzy.

"And you're putting the tape in backwards," T.K. added helpfully.

Davis fumbled with the tape, fixing it, and then pushed it correctly into the VCR. "What's supposed to be on this thing anyway, Kari?"

"To be honest, I don't remember. Tai, did our parents shoot this, or was it you?"

Her brother leaned casually against the wall. "I dunno. If they did, it's probably some ancient video of me in the bathtub or something."

His brown eyes widened. Mortified by that thought, he dove forward in a desperate attempt to get the tape out of the VCR before anybody could see it. Matt and T.K. restrained him, while everyone else watched the screen intently.

"Let me go!"

"Relax, Tai," Matt grinned. "It won't be anything we haven't seen before."

At first, it was all static. But after a minute or so, the recording finally started.

The first thing they saw was a shot of a dark, wet city street from high above. Rain was bursting from the blackened sky.

"Man," said the voice of an eleven-year-old Tai Kamiya, who was apparently holding the camcorder. "It's really coming down out there."

As he zoomed the camera out, it became clear that he was standing on his apartment balcony—the same one T.K. had stood on just a few minutes ago.

"Tai, honey?" asked the voice of Mrs. Kamiya, from inside the apartment. "You're not getting the camera wet, are you?"

"_No_, Mom," Tai's voice muttered. (Meanwhile, he was quickly wiping off the lens with the sleeve of his pajamas.)

"Well, take it back inside, just in case. I'd rather avoid breaking it; we'll be using it a lot if Kari starts soccer this year."

"Does she have to do everything I do?" Tai's voice muttered. The camera swung abruptly around, pointed at the floor for a moment as he shut the sliding door, and then jerked upwards, filming the inside of an older but quite recognizable Kamiya apartment.

The other seven Digi-destined were all sitting on the living room floor, the same place they were right now. Only these Digi-destined were all still ten or eleven years old (except for Kari and T.K., who were eight, and Joe, who was twelve). All were wearing pajamas, playing a board game which had long since been thrown out after Tai lost too many of the pieces.

"Hey, Tai, it's your turn!" Kari waved to him.

"Never mind, Kari. It looks like he wants to film us now." Said Joe, who was pushing his glasses up on his nose.

Matt glanced at the camera, irritated. "Do you have to do that?"

"Well, yeah! We're going back to school in a few days. This one sleepover could be the last time we all get together. Shouldn't we try to…uh, I mean…"

The eight-year-old Kari already knew her brother better than he knew himself. "We know what you mean, Tai. Go ahead. I think we'll want to remember it, too."

Tai sat down in the circle, and the camera looked back and forth a few times, showing the faces of all his friends. Their various clothes spoke volumes about their personalities back then; Kari, Joe and Izzy wore sensible flannel pajamas. Mimi wore a glittering pink nightdress. Matt and T.K. had on pairs of basketball shorts with tank tops, and Sora a large t-shirt with black leggings (and, of course, the perennial blue bike helmet). The board game lay in the middle of the circle, but they were ignoring it now. Everyone was looking at Tai. Mrs. Kamiya wasn't visible; it seemed she was in the kitchen.

Tai began to talk, his hands shaking slightly as he held the camera steady. "I just think everything's going to change after this. When school starts and everything—we won't be friends like we were in the Digital World. We can't be, 'cause there'll be school and stuff. I guess that's the way it has to be, so…if this tape doesn't get lost or broken or something, maybe we can all watch it someday. I dunno…"

Sora smiled at the thought. "Don't you guys sort of wish we were still in the Digiworld? It was pretty dangerous and everything, but…we didn't have to worry about getting bored there, or about doing homework, or dealing with our parents. Back here, nobody else has been through what we've been through. Even though our parents know about it, they don't really understand. It's only been a week since we left the Digiworld, and I…I really miss Biyomon."

"I've hardly used my computer since we left," Izzy admitted, staring down at the carpet. "It doesn't feel the same without Tentomon looking over my shoulder."

T.K. seemed especially morose. "I miss Patamon so much I can't sleep anymore."

"You'll get over it, T.K.," Matt told him. "We're all going through the same thing."

"I know. But I…I…" T.K. tried to say.

"What is it, little guy?" Tai asked, his voice much gentler than usual.

"I don't _want_ to get over it!" T.K. blurted out, with tears in his eyes. "I want to see Patamon! I want to go back too, Sora!"

She put a comforting arm around his shoulder. "You will, T.K. I think we all will, someday."

"You mean we'll see our Digimon again?"

"I'm sure of it. You know what the Digiworld is like; it's never at peace for verylong." She smiled at him encouragingly.

"We have nut jobs like Apocalymon and Piedmon to thank for that." Joe added.

"Yeah…but if it weren't for them, we wouldn't know each other the way we do now." Matt said. "We would have finished summer camp, gone back to school…and we wouldn't know about anything outside of our own world. It wasn't easy, but I wouldn't trade it for anything. Would you?"

The tape went on like that. Their conversation over the board game at that slumber party had long been forgotten, and would have stayed that way if Davis hadn't found the ancient thing in Kari's room. And, seeing their own faces from eight years ago, they realized that Tai had been more or less correct. Things did change. They drifted apart, and weren't able to get together very often at all since then. But Sora was right, too; they _did_ get to see all their Digimon again, as well as the Digiworld. It was often under dire circumstances, but at least it happened.

Ω

Part of Sora just wanted to get into a time machine and go back to the beginning, when that helmet still fit her, when life hadn't been so complicated. Part of what made the Digiworld compelling had been its simplicity. As surreal as the place was, it usually lent itself to their understanding after a short time. Real life was quite different.

Real life, Sora decided, was too complex for its own good. Real life emphasized a lot of things that just didn't matter very much. Real life slapped labels on you, dressed you up in uniforms, shut you inside of dull buildings, and decided that you weren't good enough unless you went along with its precious systems, curriculums, and tests. Real life was a stressful, unrelenting pain in the ass. Far be it from her to swear very much, even in thought—but there it was.

Tonight, though, was different. Tonight she was surrounded by the people who meant the most to her, and respected her for who she was. Tai, who she still played soccer with at their college when she had the time; Mimi, who had matured so much since the Digiworld and yet changed so little; T.K., who…who she had rudely walked away from—twice—such a short time ago.

_Why did I do that, anyway? _She asked herself, thinking hard. _Is it because he was about to remember the same thing I remembered?_

As she recalled, he was going to repeat those same words he'd said to her eight years ago—or at least try to. And she had left the room before he could do it.

_Oh, brother. Even I don't understand me sometimes. And I probably hurt his feelings, too. Maybe I should say something._

But why embarrass herself any further? It was just another feeling she couldn't understand, and Sora had learned to sweep those under the rug long ago. That had always made things easier for her. She was better off just focusing on what she knew. After a long, arduous first year of college, she had come back home and had a nice party with all of her oldest friends, and that was all she needed to remember about it. What she didn't need was to dwell on was all these weird memories. After all, wasn't she trying to detach herself from the past?

Ω

T.K. was choking up a little right now, watching himself on that old tape. He didn't remember this, but it had obviously happened. And, as always, Sora had been there for him. She'd done her best to make him feel better, regardless of what she was thinking or feeling at the time. That was her personality in a nutshell. And he was able to see Patamon again. In fact, they'd fought another long war together to save the Digiworld as members of the second Digi-destined.

If he weren't so tired by now, he might have wondered why he and Kari were about to kiss out there…or why he'd basically allowed Matt to interrupt them. As surprising as it was, if Kari really did feel that way about him after all, he should have been happy to reciprocate.

_Whatever,_ he thought. _My brain hurts. Everything will make more sense tomorrow. _

Ω

Somehow, it was already well after midnight, and the party began to die down. Stuffed, drowsy, but all very happy, the original Digi-destined said their goodbyes. After a quick call from Kari, Mr. Kamiya emerged from the night and got the minivan out of the apartment garage, its trunk still full of their luggage.

The others helped T.K. and Kari clean up the apartment while they waited for him.

"This was a good idea you guys had," Matt said as he tied a plastic trash bag shut. "Let's do it again sometime, huh? I might be tied up a lot this summer, but give me a call if anything comes up."

"I'll be playing soccer, mostly. So I think I'll have some free time." Tai said.

Sora took the cloth off of the extra table. "I'll probably be working out and playing tennis. I'd rather spend as little time in the flower shop as possible."

"Aww," Tai pouted girlishly, clasping his hands. "How could you get tired of all those flowers?"

"You're welcome to take the job yourself and find out, Tai." She assured him.

Just then, somebody began pounding on the apartment door. Everyone looked up, startled.

"What the…" Davis walked over and opened it.

Yolei Inoue burst into the room, exhausted. "Sorry I'm late! You guys ready to party?"

"Um, Yolei… T.K. said, trying desperately not to laugh at her disheveled state. "Where have you been, anyway?"

"All over the city! First our van broke down, so my dad and I couldn't even leave the dentist's office. _Then_ we had to get a ride home in a tow truck. _Then _I called a cab, and the driver turned out to be a total psycho. I told him exactly where to go, but I probably should have been watching him, because I fell asleep in the car for a while and when I woke up we were in the red light district of some huge city! And _then_ when I refused to pay him for taking me to the wrong place, he started shouting his name at me over and over. So _then_ I got out and called another cab, but there was some old lady driving it and she took like _forever_! And she ran over like ten lawn ornaments on the way here, and then she was running out of gas and the cab almost went into vapor lock before she found a station, and she'd forgotten her glasses so she filled the car with _diesel fuel_, so then I called _another_ cab and had to repeat the street name to the driver about a dozen times, and then I finally got here!"

She glanced around breathlessly at all of the stunned faces before her. "Did I miss anything?"

Ω

"See you guys later," Sora waved, opening the door. Joe and Izzy were already on the elevator. Ken and Davis would stay and wait for Mr. Kamiya to come back (as the minivan would already be quite full without them), and Mimi would be staying with the Kamiyas for a week or so.

"Bye, Sora!" Mimi hugged her. "I'll be here for a week, so let's hang out in The Dumpster sometime!"

"The what?" Sora gave her a weird look.

"The new store at the mall," Mimi explained, giggling wildly. "Kari told me all about it."

She looked around for Kari, but didn't see her anywhere.

"She's in the kitchen," Said Tai, who was rubbing his eyes. "I'll get her."

"Okay. Sounds fun, Meems." Sora smiled warmly. "How about tomorrow afternoon?"

T.K. was half-listening to them, looking for nonexistent crumbs on the couch. He felt like he ought to say something to Sora. But, for some reason, he wouldn't turn around.

"Bye, Sora." Kari was saying in the doorway. "Have some fun sometime, okay?"

Sora half-smiled. "…I'll try. See you around, Kari."

Ω

T.K. heard her footsteps receding as she stepped out into the hall and toward the elevator.

Mimi yawned. "I'm so exhausted, guys. What a day."

"I'll set the couch up for you," Kari dutifully walked into the living room. "Oh! There you are, T.K."

"Hey." He said, with as little awkwardness as he could manage. "One step ahead of you."

They quickly took the cushions off, and with a quick goodbye to T.K., Kari went to her parents' room to get the spare bedclothes.

"Let's go, Teeks. Everyone's ready." Matt said.

T.K. stood and followed him to the door. "See you guys. Sorry, Yolei; tough luck, I guess."

"Yeah…it happens." She shrugged. (Of course, she was planning to throw a monumental tantrum when she got home.)

"Bye, T.K.!" Mimi blew him a kiss.

"Take it easy, T.O." Davis waved at him.

T.K. rolled his eyes on his way out the door. Would that guy ever say his name right?

Ω

Finally, everyone seemed to be busy. Ken turned to Davis and studied him silently. He was wearing his jacket again, leaning against the wall, pretending he was too tired to notice his friend standing there.

"…Davis?"

He didn't answer, didn't turn around.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"That's a lie."

Davis could feel Ken's eyes burning into him. He shifted uncomfortably. "Forget about it. Just leave me alone."

"Why are you acting like this?" Ken replied coldly. "What about us? What about everything we've been through until now? Do you want to forget about that, too? It seems that way. You're not even treating me like a friend anymore, and I've tried to talk to you as many times as I'm willing." He walked quietly to the door, so quietly that Davis could barely hear his footsteps. "If this is what you really want, then…see you around. Whoever you are."

The door closed.

Davis didn't move. Even alone, he kept up the act, lounging against the apartment wall and fiddling with the sleeves of his coat.

"See you around," he muttered to himself.

But he was only pretending.

He threw the door open and bolted out into the hall, took the elevator all the way down, practically leaving dents in the railing with his hands as he waited for it to reach the lobby. He pushed open the apartment door, dashing outside into the night.

Ken was already gone.

Ω

-END OF CHAPTER FIVE

Ω

_Another chapter in, and things are finally taking shape here. I plan to stick to T.K. and Sora's characters religiously, since I know I can show them in a slightly different light without altering them too much. I've been looking through a lot of other stories recently, and I'm a little depressed by how many authors are forcing the characters into roles that don't suit them…mobsters, prostitutes, vampires, etc. It just doesn't work. Worse is when they start putting the characters through personal tragedies just so the readers will identify with them._

_Excuse the rant._


	6. Decisions, Decisions

_{Before we begin, I'd like to thank "Tai-for-you" for complimenting my characterization, Lunarian for his individual reviews of each chapter, and finally, Adam and RobotMasterDusty, for your insightful emails. You're two of the most helpful people I've ever met online. -Sacred Dust }_

CHAPTER SEVEN: Coincidence

_T.K.'s lucky…he already has his license_, thought Kari as she walked down to the bus stop. Inevitably, she passed by the pet store, and stopped for a moment to adore all the puppies and kittens near the windows. No wonder the store did good business. Still, no matter how much she enjoyed looking, Kari could never bring herself to buy any of the animals—especially not the kittens. They reminded her too much of Gatomon.

She sighed, and continued down the sidewalk. She and that cat-like Digimon had taken on so many enemies over the years and won—but then Gatomon had to stay in the Digiworld, and Kari in the real world. It was the same way for all the others, and they'd had three years to get over it.

But that didn't make it any easier.

In a way, she couldn't blame some of them—T.K., and obviously Sora—for having trouble letting go of all their old habits. The challenges of the Digital World had polished and honed them down nearly to instincts. No matter how much time passed, none of those seven children would truly be the same as they were before that fateful day at summer camp, when their Digivices shot down from the sky like meteors and the giant tsunami came out of nowhere, washing them up on the shores of destiny. Kari herself hadn't joined in their adventure until much later, and although she was pretty close with the other kids, she never understood them quite as well as they understood each other. Well, except for Tai, of course…

Kari stopped abruptly; she had almost walked past the bus stop. Chuckling at herself a little, and sat down on the bench to wait. She was acting like T.K. now. Not to say that was a bad thing.

_So, was the kiss?_

It was an almost-kiss; she corrected herself. Matt had interrupted them by accident. But even when that had happened, T.K. didn't seem terribly eager to get rid of him. Instead, he'd asked what Matt wanted. Plus he'd hesitated so long in the first place…

And whirled around and said "Sora?" when she came out on the balcony…

And hadn't seemed to mind Sora sitting next to him, instead of her…

And had barely looked at her during their whole conversation at the party, since he was too busy looking in Sora's direction…

She let out her breath in a _whoosh_. She was getting ahead of herself. How could T.K. actually like Sora? That had to be a one-in-a-million chance if ever there was one.

Of course, that still left the one chance. She had to admit that she'd wanted to be the one who came over to T.K. and reassured him back there. None of these things meant much on their own. But, put all together, they did kind of make her wonder.

But she wasn't meeting up with T.K. to jump to nutty conclusions about stuff like that. She was just going to talk about the almost-kiss, and…and then…well, she'd have to improvise. In a very small way, it was her who had made the first move, but she didn't think she'd be able to explain it any better than T.K. could. It had just happened.

_Right?_

The Odaiba Mall was a relatively old building, and while its size was quite impressive compared to most buildings in Japan, its stores were only as diverse as they needed to be. Instead of dozens of stores all crammed together on both floors, with dozens of kiosks besides, there was a surprising amount of space to enjoy here: only a few clothing stores, a few gift shops, a few arcades and movie stores. There was plenty of room to breathe, to hang out and relax—hence why it was an enormously popular place to be.

And why it was extremely hard to locate just one person there unless you arranged a specific meeting place, T.K. knew—especially in summer. Because of that, he and Kari had always met at the north doors, one of the least used entrances (as there was no parking available on that side of the building).

As usual, Kari was there waiting for him; not only because the bus ride from her apartment in Highton View Terrace was actually easier with fewer stoplights, but because showing up early was just her style—as opposed to Tai, who could have showed up at midnight for all T.K. knew. Kari stood up from the wooden bench by the doors and waved to him. She was wearing tight blue shorts and a yellow sleeveless shirt. As usual, her hair was quite short. She had graduated from the strange camera case she'd once worn around her neck, but didn't care for purses either; today, she was wearing a fanny pack instead.

_That's us_, T.K. thought of himself and his old friends. _Anything but conventional._

Still, that last detail was bothering him a little. He didn't know why, but he hadn't been sure of much of anything since yesterday afternoon, right?

"What's up?" T.K. asked, giving her the requisite smile.

Kari returned it, a little more nervously than usual. "Oh, well…you know."

A silence. They both had a good idea of what was up.

"Should we go inside?"

She nodded. "Let's."

The afternoon rush hadn't started quite yet, but as it was the first full day of summer vacation, the mall was already quite busy. T.K. and Kari made their way over to the fountain. On the way they sidestepped two excessively happy European tourists, a very tall man in a black suit, and a girl at least a year younger than Kari who was wearing impossibly snug jeans and, as far as T.K. could tell, some kind of candy wrapper where a top should be. They took a seat on the side of the large marble fountain, and neither spoke for a minute or so.

Finally T.K. decided to say something. "Is this—"

Kari chose the same moment to break the silence. "I guess—"

They both stopped and chuckled, looking down at the floor.

_A living, breathing cliché, aren't we?_

T.K. frowned. He didn't usually think of himself and Kari that way.

Still, it wasn't entirely unjustified.

"Sorry. Do you want to go first?" Kari was asking him.

"…Huh? Oh, no. Go ahead. We were probably going to say the same thing anyway."

Kari's expression was unusually solemn. "Yeah, probably. I just wish I knew how to talk about it. You know…last night."

"Yeah." He nodded.

She leaned a little closer to him, although nobody was sitting near enough to eavesdrop. "Just so you know, I didn't come out there intending to kiss you."

He couldn't resist a half-smile at the thought. Kari was about the least seductive girl you could know. "I figured that."

"I mean, one second I was talking to you, and then it was like…"

"Everything changed?"

"Yes!" she agreed. Even that much understanding was enough to boost her confidence. "I really don't get it, but…I guess I wasn't thinking."

"Me, neither."

Suddenly she hit a wall. "Um…"

He usually would have waited for her, but he had less patience than usual today for the emotional song and dance of teenage life. "So what did it actually mean to you?"

Coming from T.K., a question like that was a little surprising. Kari thought about it. "Well…that's just it. I don't know. But it had to have meant something, don't you think?"

T.K. remained silent, not trusting himself to answer that one.

"I mean, I know the last time we dated didn't really work out, but…"

He smirked. "Not really."

"…But I thought, maybe…maybe we could…"

He suddenly felt uncomfortable, like his skin was too tight or something. But here it was. For once, Kari was surprising him.

_Wow. Well…don't take all day, T.K. Be yourself. Say yes._

His fingers pressed hard into the fountain, half hidden under his legs. He couldn't look at her now; he felt too nervous already.

Shouldn't he be more enthusiastic about this? This was him and Kari. Bread and butter, two peas in a pod, the children of Hope and Light, all that jazz. Everybody knew they should be together. Just because the first try didn't work out…

Well, that was kind of an understatement, wasn't it? The two of them had barely said a word on the date. In fact, it was a date in name and appearance only. They wore somewhat nicer clothes than usual, went to a decent restaurant, and spent most of the evening picking at their food and staring at the table. A typical first date, perhaps, but at the time it had been more than enough for them.

Kari, meanwhile, was attempting to finish her sentence. "I mean, if you want to…go—"

Apparently no amount of rehearsal in the car could prepare you for the actual moment. But this…this wasn't…

_"MY NAME IS BRASKY!"_

The hoarse, bellowing voice came from somewhere close behind them, startling everyone on their floor of the mall (the second, that is). Some people dropped their shopping bags. Others ran for the escalators. The well-dressed 20-something man accidentally spilled his medium Sprite all over the sleeve of T.K.'s gray shirt.

"Who was—oh, T.K.! Your…" Kari blurted out as she looked around, wide-eyed, for the source of the voice.

An image of MetalSeadramon, a Digimon they'd defeated so long ago, flashed through T.K.'s mind; that voice sounded kind of like his. But in this case, the perp was a pudgy man with curly reddish hair and a cheap suit, standing on the other side of the fountain, holding a clipboard and staring at them with bulging eyes. "…Nice to meet you. Would you be interested in taking a survey about today's public transportation systems?"

Both teenagers got up and edged away, as quickly as possible.

"Concentrating on airplanes and taxis?" he leered.

"Uh…no. No, thanks," T.K. said. "We've got a…uh…a date. Somewhere."

"…Bye!" Kari waved, and T.K. pulled her down the escalator with him.

"That was seriously freaky." He said.

"You'd better get some paper towels for your sleeve…" she said, trying to keep herself from giggling uncontrollably as they reached the first floor.

T.K. narrowed his eyes at her. "You wouldn't be laughing at _me_, now, would you?"

"…No." she said, unable to speak without one hand over her mouth.

With a suspicious glance, he headed for the nearest restroom.

"Uh…T.K., I…"

"Just a second, Kari, okay?" he entered as quickly as possible, leaving no room for argument, and let out his breath in a rush. What a day this was turning out to be…and indeed, he could heard her laughing her head off just outside the door. Good old Kari.

A second later, T.K. casually noted that the floor tiles were pink instead of the familiar blue, and there were no urinals.

He turned as red as a tomato, and abruptly vacated the women's bathroom.

Kari was leaning against the wall outside, weak from laughter. "I…tried…to tell you…"

"Kari," he replied calmly. "I'm going to dry off my arm. Then I'm going to come out and murder you."

"Okay." She chuckled, breathlessly.

Instead of paper towels, T.K. found the wall dryer much more effective, and after a few minutes of using it, his sleeve was in relatively good shape. (And while he was still intent on killing Kari, perhaps he wouldn't make it as slow or painful as he'd previously intended.)

_Speaking of which, talk about killing the moment_, he thought. _Was that a close call, or what?_

That brought him up short. His brain had been disagreeing with his instincts on many occasions lately, but…

_Well, think about it. You had no idea how to answer her question. She was asking you out on a date and you didn't know what the hell you were going to say. The Brasky lunatic was a blessing in disguise._

Maybe he could understand that logic, but he still didn't like it.

"Hi, T.K.," she said, in much better control of herself by now. "Are you still going to murder me?"

"Not here. Too many witnesses." He said dryly.

"It's not like I spilled the drink on your arm."

"Of course not. You just laughed at me. A lot."

She blushed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

Another silence.

"…You want to get something to eat?" she asked him shyly.

"…I guess."

The situation seemed defused for now, T.K. figured. At least, until she worked up the nerve to ask him again.

The mall's food court was probably its most diverse area; nearly every kind of fast and easy food was represented. Sure, it would be the death of T.K.'s generation, but at least it tasted good, right?

He and Kari stopped and looked around at the various restaurants, eventually deciding on a pizza place.

T.K. turned to her. "You want me to…"

"That's okay, I'll get it," Kari said, heading for the counter. "Go find a place to sit, okay?"

"Okay." He looked briefly around the food court. It was already densely populated, and many of the tables were occupied. Still, he could usually find a good one pretty quickly, but so much was going on today that he just couldn't focus.

"…Looked…absolutely _wrong_ on her…a size…"

"I can imagine. But what about…and…to you?"

He continued looking around, catching only fragments of the conversation going on somewhere behind him, as it was half drowned out in the collective noise of the court. But it still registered with a familiar _click_ in the back of his mind. He turned around, throwing a brief glance in that direction.

And froze solid.

Well, not literally, but close enough.

How? How could he have completely forgotten the similar half-heard conversation back in Kari's apartment, when he was searching for those nonexistent crumbs remaining on the couch cushions?

_ …Oh, no._

Sora Takenouchi and Mimi Tachikawa sat casually at a table less than twenty feet away from him.

It seemed they had met at the mall this afternoon, just like they planned. They were starting on some Chinese food, as far as he could tell; Mimi was talking animatedly about the various goings-on with her friends in New York, while Sora was mostly listening and nodding. Mimi looked fashionable as always, with her red tank top and blue Capri pants. But Sora, after finally being able to change out of that uniform, had on a yellow shirt with semi-long sleeves and navy-blue athletic shorts. She was laughing at something Mimi was telling her.

T.K. desperately tried to keep his mind from thinking it; it was pointless, he didn't need it. For crying out loud, she was three years older than him, and he would just feel even more awkward if he let that thought surface now—

_She's so cute._

Like the idiot he knew he was, T.K. remained frozen in the middle of the food court.

School was out, he'd been to an awesome party last night…but in the end, life just would not give him a break.

"Omigosh! _Hey!_ Hey, T.K.!" Mimi cried in her enthusiastic, extremely feminine voice. "Over here!"

Sora looked up sharply upon hearing his name.

It _was_ T.K. standing there, fisherman's hat and all, looking very surprised to see them.

"Long time no see!" Mimi joked, giggling. "Come on, sit with us!"

Last night's phone conversation still resonated in Sora's mind, distracting her. But after a long moment, she realized that T.K. was awkwardly sitting down in the chair next to Mimi, and that she should probably say hello to avoid being rude. "…Hi, T.K. I…I can't believe you're here."

_Real articulate, Sora._

"Did you hear us talking about coming here last night? Is _that_ why you came?" Mimi asked him, raising an eyebrow in mock suspicion.

T.K. seemed extremely flustered. "No! I mean…uh, that's not why…I'm here with, uh, with Kari."

"Awesome! Where is she? Oh! Oh, I see her!" Mimi cried excitedly, pointing to the pizza place. Kari was just coming back from the counter with a large square box in her hands. "_Kari!"_

To Sora's mild amusement, Kari looked every bit as surprised as T.K. did. So Mimi hadn't actually told her about their plan to visit the mall today—that much was clear. Which meant that her being here with T.K. was probably just a coincidence.

_…Right?_

Kari reluctantly approached their table, balancing the pizza box in her hands. Where had Sora and Mimi come from? Had T.K. known about this…or was she just being paranoid?

"Nice to see you guys!" she said, with more enthusiasm than she felt. "Mimi, I didn't know you were coming here."

"Sorry…I must have forgotten to tell you." Mimi replied, with a touch of embarrassment. "T.K. was surprised, too."

_So he didn't know either. Well…_

"So what have you guys been up to?" T.K. asked. He tone was casual, but Kari could tell how nervous he was; he was sitting a bit too rigidly in his chair.

"Well, mostly we picked some new clothes out of The Dumpster," said Sora.

"What?" T.K. gaped at her.

Mimi and Kari burst out laughing. He just stared at them.

"Remember, T.K.? The new store I was telling Kari about at the airport." Mimi said. "It's actually a great place. Wanna see what I bought?"

"Do we?" asked Kari.

"Of course you do!" Mimi giggled, holding up a few plastic shopping bags. "First I got this awesome silk blouse—isn't it sexy?—for only $35. Can you believe it? I don't know if I've ever found a deal that good! And then I got these great jeans with pink flowers stenciled on the back pockets…see?" She held them up.

"What were those, a size negative five?" Sora asked playfully.

"Hey, I'm skinny!" insisted Mimi. "And I got some new leather sandals, and then Sora and I both got new swimsuits. Here's mine!"

She held up the white bikini with red polka dots, having no shame. Kari glanced at T.K. to see his reaction; he gave it a polite glance and then focused his attention elsewhere, to her relief.

"Cute, huh? Hey, Sora, show them yours!" Mimi said, finally giving some attention to her food. T.K. and Kari followed her example, starting on their pepperoni pizza.

"…That's okay, Mimi. I don't know why I bought it, anyway."

"Aww, c'mon!" Mimi put down her fork. "If you don't, I'll just have to show them myself."

"Mimi…"

"Yoink!" Mimi ducked around the table and snatched up Sora's shopping bag from beside her chair.

"Mimi!" The tomboy made a grab for it.

Mimi held it away from her.

"Give it back."

"Say 'pretty please'!"

T.K. abruptly grabbed the bag from Mimi's hand. "I thought you were showing us _your_ stuff, Meems."

"Oh, fine," she said, pretending to be disappointed. "Let's see…where was I? Oh, yeah! The sandals, then the swimsuit…OH! And I got this awesome new…"

T.K. let her voice fade into the background as he slowly, slowly prepared to glance at Sora. Fortunately, she still looked just as good as she had last night. Maybe even better, in a way, since she had regular clothes on. But that beautiful face was still the same, always the same.

_Yep, she looks fine…good, good. Time to look away now._

He could look away. Yeah, good idea. He'd do that in just a few more seconds, right after he got a good look at her shirt.

_Okay. Now look away already._

Actually, it was a V-neck jersey. He'd just look at it for another few seconds…

_Look away!_

…Concentrating on the "V"…

_T.K., you moron—_

"T.K.?" Kari asked him.

"Huh? Oh! Uh, what?" he asked, smiling politely.

She raised an eyebrow, confused. "I just asked you a question." _What was he looking at?_

"You did? Sorry…what was it?"

"She asked you if you'd been to the beach lately." Sora said helpfully.

"Oh," he said, laughing. "No, I guess I haven't. You know…school and all."

"Or maybe you just never go anywhere?" Kari said, nudging him.

"…Heh. Maybe." _It's not like you had to say that out loud, Kar…_

Mimi put a little more soy sauce on her rice. "Well, you know, we were thinking about going there at around one, tomorrow afternoon. I can't stay here forever, and I have to try out the new suit sometime. How about it? You want to come with us? Matt already said yes. I wanted to ask Davis, Yolei, and Ken, but I don't have their numbers."

"I can call and ask them for you," said T.K., looking over at Kari. "You want to come?"

_Sounds like he's already made up his mind._

"Uh…sure! That sounds fun."

T.K. would have phrased the question differently, but he was somewhat distracted by the brilliant thoughts racing through his mind.

_Don't look at her again. Don't look at her again. Once was enough. Don't look at her again. You shouldn't even care. She's three years older. Don't look at her don't look at her don't look at her…_

As hard as it was, he obeyed himself.

_Good boy. Just keep your eyes on your pizza. Better than the stuff we got in school, that's for sure._

Sora chose that moment to glance at T.K. as he neatly ate his pizza. She hadn't been focusing on him all that much last night, but…

_Liar._

Okay, she hadn't _tried_ to focus on him much last night. But looking at him now, she had to admit that the gangly adolescent she'd once known was gone. All that basketball playing seemed to have left him in great shape. His hair was just a bit longer now, although he still wore the hat. Then again, Sora's own fashion sense hadn't changed that much either. She stuck to simple outdoor and athletic wear, sans helmet and gloves, which she had outgrown years ago.

_Another problem with letting go of the past? Or is it just the way we are?_

She couldn't say. In any case, that shirt looked great on him. She had the feeling that everything T.K. wore looked great on him, and wished she could say the same for most kids his age.

_Kids his age? You're only three years older than him, you know. And you saw some weird outfits in college, too._

Sora couldn't argue with that. But while three years wasn't a very long time, it separated them further in other ways, didn't it? She had more education _(three more years of suffering than him…big deal)_, more developed emotions _(blah…he's the most mature 16-year-old you'll ever find in that category), _more experience _(yeah right!)…_

…And her brain was ticking her off.

Okay, maybe it wasn't that big a deal. But, whatever. It wasn't like they were going out. Besides, there was Kari.

Wait; T.K. said they were just friends.

Okay, then Kari wasn't an issue. T.K. was single. But so what?

And why were two different sides of her brain playing ping-pong? She stood up from her chair. "Be right back, you guys."

They glanced up at her as she made a beeline for the nearest restroom.

"Maybe you could show her to the ladies' room, T.K." Kari said.

He turned his head, Exorcist-style, until the murderous look in his eyes was fixed directly on her.

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Mimi.

"Uh…nothing at all," Kari wisely answered, balking under T.K.'s frightening expression. "I think I'll go, too…ha ha. Bye!"

T.K. and Mimi were left alone at the table.

"…Good Chinese?" he finally asked her.

She smiled. "Delicious."

A knock on the bedroom door.

"Ken, honey?"

He glanced up, irritated.

"The phone's for you. It's—"

"…I'm not home."

"What? But I already told him you're here."

"Then make someone up. I don't care what you tell him." _Whoever "he" is. _Ken had managed to get out of bed, but he didn't feel like talking right now. He didn't feel like doing anything but sitting on the floor with the lights out. What was the use? Little by little, over the last few weeks, his best friend had betrayed him and wouldn't explain why. And now…he just didn't care anymore.

Or so he told himself, like a little kid pouting in the corner. Only he was a teenager who knew far better than that.

"…Ken, please talk to him. Davis sounds…upset about something. I thought you two were friends."

_Davis?_

Ken opened his eyes, got to his feet, and hesitated.

He'd already asked Davis what was wrong—many times, in fact. And still Davis told him nothing, opening his mouth only to hurt Ken's feelings. Why should he forgive him now?

But he'd do it anyway. Ken would do anything to have things the way they used to be, and he knew it. "…Okay."

He opened the door, and his mother handed him the phone with a worried look. He closed it quickly, and brought the phone up to his ear. "…Hello?"

Silence. Not a sound came from the other end.

"Davis?"

Still nothing. Maybe he'd hung up.

_"Hey…Ken."_

"I'm here." Ken could feel tears in his eyes.

_"Listen, I…this won't work on the phone. Can you be at the park in fifteen minutes?"_

"Yes." Ken replied immediately, gripping the phone hard.

_"All right, let's do that. I…"_

Ken waited.

_"See you."_

Davis hung up quickly.

Ken was breathing hard, staring at the wall without actually seeing it. He couldn't think right now; none of this made sense. All he knew was that he was going to the park.

He grabbed his black loafers out from under the bed and slipped them on. He left the room and ran down the hall, down the stairs. Reaching out to throw open the front door, he glanced down at his white undershirt and pajama bottoms.

_Whoops._

His heart pounding, Ken ran back upstairs for a five-minute shower and some decent clothes.

Sora was already washing her hands at the sink. Kari stepped up to the sink next to her.

"Hey."

Sora looked over at her, surprised. "Oh! Kari. I didn't see you come in."

"How's your day going?" Kari asked brightly.

"Pretty good. It was really nice running into you guys—not that Mimi isn't good company, but…"

"Yeah."

"Thanks for the surprise party, by the way. That must have been really hard to set up, Kari."

"You're welcome. It was worth it."

The silence seemed to stretch between them for eternity as they washed their hands. Sora was somewhat relieved when she finally made it out of the bathroom.

Kari frowned as she let the warmer dry her fingers. Was there something going on with Sora, or with her? Or both?

Maybe it was just that she hadn't seen Sora in such a long time. That could always make things awkward. Maybe the trip to the beach tomorrow would help with that…T.K. had certainly agreed to it quickly enough.

…But what about just the two of them hanging out? Didn't he remember that? Or hadn't he known what she was trying to say?

And why had she been trying to say it in the first place? She sighed, trying to rub the stress out of her forehead. Because she was attracted to him, of course. Was that against the rules or something?

Well…she would just have to try again. Even T.K. couldn't stay single forever.

Kari reached down to unzip the fanny pack for the few makeup supplies she carried. She paused a moment, remembering something she hadn't considered before.

_Hmm…just like the one Sora used to wear._

She stared into the mirror, her face red, hands clenched into fists at her sides. Had she already remembered that in the back of her mind, and done it on purpose? What was next? Would she start playing tennis, arguing with her mother 24/7, and beating Tai at soccer?

Of course not. Because it was just a coincidence.

She absent-mindedly turned on the faucet and started washing her hands again.

-END OF CHAPTER SEVEN

_{Ah, what a fun day at the mall…more interesting than any I've ever had, I'll say that much. The party's over; now I have to ease into the routine of their daily lives and advance the story. The next few chapters should be extremely interesting. We'll have our day at the beach to look forward to…plus we might actually find out what's going on between some of the characters. Or I might just leave you all hanging again. It's more fun that way. }_


	7. Coincidence

_Before we begin, I'd like to thank "Tai-for-you" for complimenting my characterization, Lunarian for his individual reviews of each chapter, and finally, Adam and RobotMasterDusty, for your insightful emails. You are two of the most helpful people I've ever met online.--Sacred Dust _

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

--

CHAPTER SEVEN: Coincidence

--

-

-

_T.K.'s lucky…he already has his license_, thought Kari as she walked down to the bus stop. Inevitably, she passed by the pet store, and stopped for a moment to adore all the puppies and kittens near the windows. No wonder the store did good business. Still, no matter how much she enjoyed looking, Kari could never bring herself to buy any of the animals—especially not the kittens. They reminded her too much of Gatomon.

She sighed, and continued down the sidewalk. She and that cat-like Digimon had taken on so many enemies over the years and won—but then Gatomon had to stay in the Digiworld, and Kari in the real world. It was the same way for all the others, and they'd had three years to get over it.

But that didn't make it any easier.

In a way, she couldn't blame some of them—T.K., and obviously Sora—for having trouble letting go of all their old habits. The challenges of the Digital World had polished and honed them down nearly to instincts. No matter how much time passed, none of those seven children would truly be the same as they were before that fateful day at summer camp, when their Digivices shot down from the sky like meteors and the giant tsunami came out of nowhere, washing them up on the shores of destiny. Kari herself hadn't joined in their adventure until much later, and although she was pretty close with the other kids, she never understood them quite as well as they understood each other. Well, except for Tai, of course…

Kari stopped abruptly; she had almost walked past the bus stop. Chuckling at herself a little, and sat down on the bench to wait. She was acting like T.K. now. Not to say that was a bad thing.

-

_So, was the kiss?_

It was an almost-kiss; she corrected herself. Matt had interrupted them by accident. But even when that had happened, T.K. didn't seem terribly eager to get rid of him. Instead, he'd asked what Matt wanted. Plus he'd hesitated so long in the first place…

And whirled around and said "Sora?" when she came out on the balcony…

And hadn't seemed to mind Sora sitting next to him, instead of her…

And had barely looked at her during their whole conversation at the party, since he was too busy looking in Sora's direction…

-

She let out her breath in a _whoosh_. She was getting ahead of herself. How could T.K. actually like Sora? That had to be a one-in-a-million chance if ever there was one.

Of course, that still left the one chance. She had to admit that she'd wanted to be the one who came over to T.K. and reassured him back there. None of these things meant much on their own. But, put all together, they did kind of make her wonder.

But she wasn't meeting up with T.K. to jump to nutty conclusions about stuff like that. She was just going to talk about the almost-kiss, and…and then…well, she'd have to improvise. In a very small way, it was her who had made the first move, but she didn't think she'd be able to explain it any better than T.K. could. It had just happened.

_Right?_

-

-

-

The Odaiba Mall was a relatively old building, and while its size was quite impressive compared to most buildings in Japan, its stores were only as diverse as they needed to be. Instead of dozens of stores all crammed together on both floors, with dozens of kiosks besides, there was a surprising amount of space to enjoy here: only a few clothing stores, a few gift shops, a few arcades and movie stores. There was plenty of room to breathe, to hang out and relax—hence why it was an enormously popular place to be.

And why it was extremely hard to locate just one person there unless you arranged a specific meeting place, T.K. knew—especially in summer. Because of that, he and Kari had always met at the north doors, one of the least used entrances (as there was no parking available on that side of the building).

As usual, Kari was there waiting for him; not only because the bus ride from her apartment in Highton View Terrace was actually easier with fewer stoplights, but because showing up early was just her style—as opposed to Tai, who could have showed up at midnight for all T.K. knew. Kari stood up from the wooden bench by the doors and waved to him. She was wearing tight blue shorts and a yellow sleeveless shirt. As usual, her hair was quite short. She had graduated from the strange camera case she'd once worn around her neck, but didn't care for purses either; today, she was wearing a fanny pack instead.

_That's us_, T.K. thought of himself and his old friends. _Anything but conventional._

Still, that last detail was bothering him a little. He didn't know why, but he hadn't been sure of much of anything since yesterday afternoon, right?

"What's up?" T.K. asked, giving her the requisite smile.

Kari returned it, a little more nervously than usual. "Oh, well…you know."

A silence. They both had a good idea of what was up.

"Should we go inside?"

She nodded. "Let's."

-

The afternoon rush hadn't started quite yet, but as it was the first full day of summer vacation, the mall was already quite busy. T.K. and Kari made their way over to the fountain. On the way they sidestepped two excessively happy European tourists, a very tall man in a black suit, and a girl at least a year younger than Kari who was wearing impossibly snug jeans and, as far as T.K. could tell, some kind of candy wrapper where a top should be. They took a seat on the side of the large marble fountain, and neither spoke for a minute or so.

Finally T.K. decided to say something. "Is this—"

Kari chose the same moment to break the silence. "I guess—"

They both stopped and chuckled, looking down at the floor.

_A living, breathing cliché, aren't we?_

T.K. frowned. He didn't usually think of himself and Kari that way.

Still, it wasn't entirely unjustified.

"Sorry. Do you want to go first?" Kari was asking him.

"…Huh? Oh, no. Go ahead. We were probably going to say the same thing anyway."

Kari's expression was unusually solemn. "Yeah, probably. I just wish I knew how to talk about it. You know…last night."

"Yeah." He nodded.

She leaned a little closer to him, although nobody was sitting near enough to eavesdrop. "Just so you know, I didn't come out there intending to kiss you."

He couldn't resist a half-smile at the thought. Kari was about the least seductive girl you could know. "I figured that."

"I mean, one second I was talking to you, and then it was like…"

"Everything changed?"

"Yes!" she agreed. Even that much understanding was enough to boost her confidence. "I really don't get it, but…I guess I wasn't thinking."

"Me, neither."

Suddenly she hit a wall. "Um…"

He usually would have waited for her, but he had less patience than usual today for the emotional song and dance of teenage life. "So what did it actually mean to you?"

Coming from T.K., a question like that was a little surprising. Kari thought about it. "Well…that's just it. I don't know. But it had to have meant something, don't you think?"

T.K. remained silent, not trusting himself to answer that one.

"I mean, I know the last time we dated didn't really work out, but…"

He smirked. "Not really."

"…But I thought, maybe…maybe we could…"

He suddenly felt uncomfortable, like his skin was too tight or something. But here it was. For once, Kari was surprising him.

_Wow. Well…don't take all day, T.K. Be yourself. Say yes._

His fingers pressed hard into the fountain, half hidden under his legs. He couldn't look at her now; he felt too nervous already.

Shouldn't he be more enthusiastic about this? This was him and Kari. Bread and butter, two peas in a pod, the children of Hope and Light, all that jazz. Everybody knew they should be together. Just because the first try didn't work out…

Well, that was kind of an understatement, wasn't it? The two of them had barely said a word on the date. In fact, it was a date in name and appearance only. They wore somewhat nicer clothes than usual, went to a decent restaurant, and spent most of the evening picking at their food and staring at the table. A typical first date, perhaps, but at the time it had been more than enough for them.

Kari, meanwhile, was attempting to finish her sentence. "I mean, if you want to…go—"

Apparently no amount of rehearsal in the car could prepare you for the actual moment. But this…this wasn't…

-

_"MY NAME IS BRASKY!!"_

The hoarse, bellowing voice came from somewhere close behind them, startling everyone on their floor of the mall (the second, that is). Some people dropped their shopping bags. Others ran for the escalators. The well-dressed 20-something man accidentally spilled his medium Sprite all over the sleeve of T.K.'s gray shirt.

"Who was—oh, T.K.! Your…" Kari blurted out as she looked around, wide-eyed, for the source of the voice.

An image of MetalSeadramon, a Digimon they'd defeated so long ago, flashed through T.K.'s mind; that voice sounded kind of like his. But in this case, the perp was a pudgy man with curly reddish hair and a cheap suit, standing on the other side of the fountain, holding a clipboard and staring at them with bulging eyes. "…Nice to meet you. Would you be interested in taking a survey about today's public transportation systems?"

Both teenagers got up and edged away, as quickly as possible.

"Concentrating on airplanes and taxis?" he leered.

"Uh…no. No, thanks," T.K. said. "We've got a…uh…a date. Somewhere."

"…Bye!" Kari waved, and T.K. pulled her down the escalator with him.

"That was seriously freaky." He said.

"You'd better get some paper towels for your sleeve…" she said, trying to keep herself from giggling uncontrollably as they reached the first floor.

T.K. narrowed his eyes at her. "You wouldn't be laughing at _me_, now, would you?"

"…No." she said, unable to speak without one hand over her mouth.

With a suspicious glance, he headed for the nearest restroom.

"Uh…T.K., I…"

"Just a second, Kari, okay?" he entered as quickly as possible, leaving no room for argument, and let out his breath in a rush. What a day this was turning out to be…and indeed, he could heard her laughing her head off just outside the door. Good old Kari.

A second later, T.K. casually noted that the floor tiles were pink instead of the familiar blue, and there were no urinals.

He turned as red as a tomato, and abruptly vacated the women's bathroom.

Kari was leaning against the wall outside, weak from laughter. "I…tried…to tell you…"

"Kari," he replied calmly. "I'm going to dry off my arm. Then I'm going to come out and murder you."

"Okay." She chuckled, breathlessly.

-

Instead of paper towels, T.K. found the wall dryer much more effective, and after a few minutes of using it, his sleeve was in relatively good shape. (And while he was still intent on killing Kari, perhaps he wouldn't make it as slow or painful as he'd previously intended.)

_Speaking of which, talk about killing the moment_, he thought. _Was that a close call, or what?_

That brought him up short. His brain had been disagreeing with his instincts on many occasions lately, but…

_Well, think about it. You had no idea how to answer her question. She was asking you out on a date and you didn't know what the hell you were going to say. The Brasky lunatic was a blessing in disguise._

Maybe he could understand that logic, but he still didn't like it.

-

"Hi, T.K.," she said, in much better control of herself by now. "Are you still going to murder me?"

"Not here. Too many witnesses." He said dryly.

"It's not like I spilled the drink on your arm."

"Of course not. You just laughed at me. A lot."

She blushed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

Another silence.

"…You want to get something to eat?" she asked him shyly.

"…I guess."

The situation seemed defused for now, T.K. figured. At least, until she worked up the nerve to ask him again.

-

-

-

The mall's food court was probably its most diverse area; nearly every kind of fast and easy food was represented. Sure, it would be the death of T.K.'s generation, but at least it tasted good, right?

He and Kari stopped and looked around at the various restaurants, eventually deciding on a pizza place.

T.K. turned to her. "You want me to…"

"That's okay, I'll get it," Kari said, heading for the counter. "Go find a place to sit, okay?"

"Okay." He looked briefly around the food court. It was already densely populated, and many of the tables were occupied. Still, he could usually find a good one pretty quickly, but so much was going on today that he just couldn't focus.

"…Looked…absolutely _wrong_ on her…a size…"

"I can imagine. But what about…and…to you?"

He continued looking around, catching only fragments of the conversation going on somewhere behind him, as it was half drowned out in the collective noise of the court. But it still registered with a familiar _click_ in the back of his mind. He turned around, throwing a brief glance in that direction.

And froze solid.

Well, not literally, but close enough.

How? How could he have completely forgotten the similar half-heard conversation back in Kari's apartment, when he was searching for those nonexistent crumbs remaining on the couch cushions?

_…Oh, no._

-

Sora Takenouchi and Mimi Tachikawa sat casually at a table less than twenty feet away from him.

It seemed they had met at the mall this afternoon, just like they planned. They were starting on some Chinese food, as far as he could tell; Mimi was talking animatedly about the various goings-on with her friends in New York, while Sora was mostly listening and nodding. Mimi looked fashionable as always, with her red tank top and blue Capri pants. But Sora, after finally being able to change out of that uniform, had on a yellow shirt with semi-long sleeves and navy-blue athletic shorts. She was laughing at something Mimi was telling her.

T.K. desperately tried to keep his mind from thinking it; it was pointless, he didn't need it. For crying out loud, she was three years older than him, and he would just feel even more awkward if he let that thought surface now—

-

_She's so cute._

_-_

Like the idiot he knew he was, T.K. remained frozen in the middle of the food court.

School was out, he'd been to an awesome party last night…but in the end, life just would not give him a break.

-

-

-

"Omigosh! _Hey!_ Hey, T.K.!" Mimi cried in her enthusiastic, extremely feminine voice. "Over here!"

Sora looked up sharply upon hearing his name.

It _was_ T.K. standing there, fisherman's hat and all, looking very surprised to see them.

"Long time no see!" Mimi joked, giggling. "Come on, sit with us!"

Last night's phone conversation still resonated in Sora's mind, distracting her. But after a long moment, she realized that T.K. was awkwardly sitting down in the chair next to Mimi, and that she should probably say hello to avoid being rude. "…Hi, T.K. I…I can't believe you're here."

_Real articulate, Sora._

"Did you hear us talking about coming here last night? Is _that_ why you came?" Mimi asked him, raising an eyebrow in mock suspicion.

T.K. seemed extremely flustered. "No! I mean…uh, that's not why…I'm here with, uh, with Kari."

"Awesome! Where is she? Oh! Oh, I see her!!" Mimi cried excitedly, pointing to the pizza place. Kari was just coming back from the counter with a large square box in her hands. "_Kari!"_

To Sora's mild amusement, Kari looked every bit as surprised as T.K. did. So Mimi hadn't actually told her about their plan to visit the mall today—that much was clear. Which meant that her being here with T.K. was probably just a coincidence.

_…Right?_

-

-

-

Kari reluctantly approached their table, balancing the pizza box in her hands. Where had Sora and Mimi come from? Had T.K. known about this…or was she just being paranoid?

"Nice to see you guys!" she said, with more enthusiasm than she felt. "Mimi, I didn't know you were coming here."

"Sorry…I must have forgotten to tell you." Mimi replied, with a touch of embarrassment. "T.K. was surprised, too."

_So he didn't know either. Well…_

"So what have you guys been up to?" T.K. asked. He tone was casual, but Kari could tell how nervous he was; he was sitting a bit too rigidly in his chair.

"Well, mostly we picked some new clothes out of The Dumpster," said Sora.

"What?" T.K. gaped at her.

Mimi and Kari burst out laughing. He just stared at them.

"Remember, T.K.? The new store I was telling Kari about at the airport." Mimi said. "It's actually a great place. Wanna see what I bought?"

"Do we?" asked Kari.

"Of course you do!" Mimi giggled, holding up a few plastic shopping bags. "First I got this awesome silk blouse—isn't it sexy?—for only 35. Can you believe it? I don't know if I've ever found a deal that good! And then I got these great jeans with pink flowers stenciled on the back pockets…see?" She held them up.

"What were those, a size negative five?" Sora asked playfully.

"Hey, I'm skinny!" insisted Mimi. "And I got some new leather sandals, and then Sora and I both got new swimsuits. Here's mine!"

She held up the white bikini with red polka dots, having no shame. Kari glanced at T.K. to see his reaction; he gave it a polite glance and then focused his attention elsewhere, to her relief.

"Cute, huh? Hey, Sora, show them yours!" Mimi said, finally giving some attention to her food. T.K. and Kari followed her example, starting on their pepperoni pizza.

"…That's okay, Mimi. I don't know why I bought it, anyway."

"Aww, c'mon!" Mimi put down her fork. "If you don't, I'll just have to show them myself."

"Mimi…"

"Yoink!" Mimi ducked around the table and snatched up Sora's shopping bag from beside her chair.

"Mimi!" The tomboy made a grab for it.

Mimi held it away from her.

"Give it back."

"Say 'pretty please'!"

T.K. abruptly grabbed the bag from Mimi's hand. "I thought you were showing us _your_ stuff, Meems."

"Oh, fine," she said, pretending to be disappointed. "Let's see…where was I? Oh, yeah! The sandals, then the swimsuit…OH! And I got this awesome new…"

-

T.K. let her voice fade into the background as he slowly, slowly prepared to glance at Sora. Fortunately, she still looked just as good as she had last night. Maybe even better, in a way, since she had regular clothes on. But that beautiful face was still the same, always the same.

_Yep, she looks fine…good, good. Time to look away now._

He could look away. Yeah, good idea. He'd do that in just a few more seconds, right after he got a good look at her shirt.

_Okay. Now look away already._

Actually, it was a V-neck jersey. He'd just look at it for another few seconds…

_Look away!_

…Concentrating on the "V"…

_T.K., you moron—_

-

"T.K.?" Kari asked him.

"Huh? Oh! Uh, what?" he asked, smiling politely.

She raised an eyebrow, confused. "I just asked you a question." _What was he looking at?_

"You did? Sorry…what was it?"

"She asked you if you'd been to the beach lately." Sora said helpfully.

"Oh," he said, laughing. "No, I guess I haven't. You know…school and all."

"Or maybe you just never go anywhere?" Kari said, nudging him.

"…Heh. Maybe." _It's not like you had to say that out loud, Kar…_

Mimi put a little more soy sauce on her rice. "Well, you know, we were thinking about going there at around one, tomorrow afternoon. I can't stay here forever, and I have to try out the new suit sometime. How about it? You want to come with us? Matt already said yes. I wanted to ask Davis, Yolei, and Ken, but I don't have their numbers."

"I can call and ask them for you," said T.K., looking over at Kari. "You want to come?"

_Sounds like he's already made up his mind._

"Uh…sure! That sounds fun."

T.K. would have phrased the question differently, but he was somewhat distracted by the brilliant thoughts racing through his mind.

_Don't look at her again. Don't look at her again. Once was enough. Don't look at her again. You shouldn't even care. She's three years older. Don't look at her don't look at her don't look at her…_

As hard as it was, he obeyed himself.

_Good boy. Just keep your eyes on your pizza. Better than the stuff we got in school, that's for sure._

-

Sora chose that moment to glance at T.K. as he neatly ate his pizza. She hadn't been focusing on him all that much last night, but…

_Liar._

Okay, she hadn't _tried_ to focus on him much last night. But looking at him now, she had to admit that the gangly adolescent she'd once known was gone. All that basketball playing seemed to have left him in great shape. His hair was just a bit longer now, although he still wore the hat. Then again, Sora's own fashion sense hadn't changed that much either. She stuck to simple outdoor and athletic wear, sans helmet and gloves, which she had outgrown years ago.

_Another problem with letting go of the past? Or is it just the way we are?_

She couldn't say. In any case, that shirt looked great on him. She had the feeling that everything T.K. wore looked great on him, and wished she could say the same for most kids his age.

_Kids his age? You're only three years older than him, you know. And you saw some weird outfits in college, too._

Sora couldn't argue with that. But while three years wasn't a very long time, it separated them further in other ways, didn't it? She had more education _(three more years of suffering than him…big deal)_, more developed emotions _(blah…he's the most mature 16-year-old you'll ever find in that category), _more experience _(yeah right!)…_

…And her brain was ticking her off.

Okay, maybe it wasn't that big a deal. But, whatever. It wasn't like they were going out. Besides, there was Kari.

Wait; T.K. said they were just friends.

Okay, then Kari wasn't an issue. T.K. was single. But so what?

And why were two different sides of her brain playing ping-pong? She stood up from her chair. "Be right back, you guys."

They glanced up at her as she made a beeline for the nearest restroom.

"Maybe you could show her to the ladies' room, T.K." Kari said.

He turned his head, Exorcist-style, until the murderous look in his eyes was fixed directly on her.

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Mimi.

"Uh…nothing at all," Kari wisely answered, balking under T.K.'s frightening expression. "I think I'll go, too…ha ha. Bye!"

T.K. and Mimi were left alone at the table.

"…Good Chinese?" he finally asked her.

She smiled. "Delicious."

-

-

-

A knock on the bedroom door.

"Ken, honey?"

He glanced up, irritated.

"The phone's for you. It's—"

"…I'm not home."

"What? But I already told him you're here."

"Then make something up. I don't care what you tell him." _Whoever "he" is. _Ken had managed to get out of bed, but he didn't feel like talking right now. He didn't feel like doing anything but sitting on the floor with the lights out. What was the use? Little by little, over the last few weeks, his best friend had betrayed him and wouldn't explain why. And now…he just didn't care anymore.

Or so he told himself, like a little kid pouting in the corner. Only he was a teenager who knew far better than that.

"…Ken, please talk to him. Davis sounds…upset about something. I thought you two were friends."

_Davis?_

Ken opened his eyes, got to his feet, and hesitated.

He'd already asked Davis what was wrong—many times, in fact. And still Davis told him nothing, opening his mouth only to hurt Ken's feelings. Why should he forgive him now?

But he'd do it anyway. Ken would do anything to have things the way they used to be, and he knew it. "…Okay."

He opened the door, and his mother handed him the phone with a worried look. He closed it quickly, and brought the phone up to his ear. "…Hello?"

Silence. Not a sound came from the other end.

"Davis?"

Still nothing. Maybe he'd hung up.

_"Hey…Ken."_

"I'm here." Ken could feel tears in his eyes.

_"Listen, I…this won't work on the phone. Can you be at the park in fifteen minutes?"_

"Yes." Ken replied immediately, gripping the phone hard.

_"All right, let's do that. I…"_

Ken waited.

_"See you."_

Davis hung up quickly.

Ken was breathing hard, staring at the wall without actually seeing it. He couldn't think right now; none of this made sense. All he knew was that he was going to the park.

He grabbed his black loafers out from under the bed and slipped them on. He left the room and ran down the hall, down the stairs. Reaching out to throw open the front door, he glanced down at his white undershirt and pajama bottoms.

_Whoops._

His heart pounding, Ken ran back upstairs for a five-minute shower and some decent clothes.

-

-

-

Sora was already washing her hands at the sink. Kari stepped up to the sink next to her.

"Hey."

Sora looked over at her, surprised. "Oh! Kari. I didn't see you come in."

"How's your day going?" Kari asked brightly.

"Pretty good. It was really nice running into you guys—not that Mimi isn't good company, but…"

"Yeah."

"Thanks for the surprise party, by the way. That must have been really hard to set up, Kari."

"You're welcome. It was worth it."

The silence seemed to stretch between them for eternity as they washed their hands. Sora was somewhat relieved when she finally made it out of the bathroom.

Kari frowned as she let the warmer dry her fingers. Was there something going on with Sora, or with her? Or both?

Maybe it was just that she hadn't seen Sora in such a long time. That could always make things awkward. Maybe the trip to the beach tomorrow would help with that…T.K. had certainly agreed to it quickly enough.

…But what about just the two of them hanging out? Didn't he remember that? Or hadn't he known what she was trying to say?

And why had she been trying to say it in the first place? She sighed, trying to rub the stress out of her forehead. Because she was attracted to him, of course. Was that against the rules or something?

Well…she would just have to try again. Even T.K. couldn't stay single forever.

Kari reached down to unzip the fanny pack for the few makeup supplies she carried. She paused a moment, remembering something she hadn't considered before.

_Hmm…just like the one Sora used to wear._

She stared into the mirror, her face red, hands clenched into fists at her sides. Had she already remembered that in the back of her mind, and done it on purpose? What was next? Would she start playing tennis, arguing with her mother 24/7, and beating Tai at soccer?

Of course not. Because it was just a coincidence.

She absent-mindedly turned on the faucet and started washing her hands again.

-

-

-

--END OF CHAPTER SEVEN

-

-

-

-

-

-

_Ah, what a fun day at the mall…more interesting than any I've ever had, I'll say that much. The party's over; now I have to ease into the routine of their daily lives and advance the story. The next few chapters should be extremely interesting. We'll have our day at the beach to look forward to…plus we might actually find out what's going on between some of the characters. Or I might just leave you all hanging again. It's more fun that way. _


	8. Let Go

_ I've been getting some great messages lately regarding this story. Again, many thanks to Adam, RobotMasterDusty, Showstopper, chaos, Lunarian, and Birdboy. You guys rule. It's always much more helpful when you tell me how you actually feel about the chapter and how specific parts of it affected you._

_-_

_I think you're going to enjoy this one; I know I did. So far, no other chapter in the story has flowed as naturally and easily for me as this one has, and that gives me a good feeling. I was starting to worry that the fic was losing steam, but I soon alleviated those concerns for myself. Read on, and be sure to review! By the way, please don't ask me why T.K. drives his own car all over the place while Yolei has to call a cab…OR why the older kids had to take the damn bullet train back to Odaiba instead of driving THEIR cars…OR why the cars they are driving now must have been left at home the whole time they were at college…OR how they handled said college without any vehicles to drive… because I don't know. Let's just say that whenever you notice something like that, it's Brasky's fault. --Sacred Dust _

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

----------------------------------

CHAPTER EIGHT: Let Go 

----------------------------------

-

-

Ken Ichijouji dashed out his front door, and the air already smelled like rain. He didn't need to look up to know the sky was completely overcast, a sign of that short late-afternoon thunderstorm they were supposed to get. He didn't care.

His dark brown shoes pounded down the sidewalk. Once one of the most celebrated child athletes in Japan, he was running as fast as he could in pursuit of a meaning, a reality that had been gradually slipping away from him and threatened to leave him alone with his demons again. He couldn't imagine a worse fate, didn't want to imagine it, and at the thought he ran even faster. He would have been out of shape long ago had it not been for his best friend; Davis was the only reason he still played soccer, anyway.

_Davis,_ thought Ken as he sprinted across the street. _I can't handle this anymore. _Usually he would have waited for the light to change at the corner instead of jaywalking, but this was no time for Japanese etiquette. He needed to see his friend, _now._ He was sick of all the put-downs, all the excuses Davis had invented to avoid being with him.

He rounded one more corner, narrowly avoiding a young mother with a baby stroller as he ran beside the thick green hedge surrounding the Odaiba Park.

"Sorry!" he yelled back, not slowing down. What if he was late? Davis had asked him to be there in fifteen minutes; suppose he'd given up on Ken and left right after that? Or even before?

Out of breath, but still pumping his legs as fast as he could, he finally burst into the park. He stopped, looking all around him. A young couple packed up a blanket and a picnic basket to his left, not wanting to get caught in the rain. An old man with a cane was hobbled away down a trail, probably to the condominiums near the other side of the park. But there was no one else.

His body still aching from the exertion, Ken jogged quickly down the central path to the fountain, surrounded by a ring of stone benches and enormous green bushes. No one there.

_Where would Davis go? Think!_

Somewhere quiet. He wanted to talk privately; usually, a lot of kids hung out by the fountain. Ken broke into a run down the northeast path, still imagining Davis giving up on him and leaving.

There was a creek running along the eastern edge of the park, which started at a small waterfall surrounded by more hedges. It was nice to look at, but few people ever sat there, as there were no benches and the ground was usually damp. Ken darted around the hedge and finally stopped, staring in relief, half doubled over from running.

-

He was sitting there on his jacket, watching the water. Even though he knew Ken was there, Davis didn't look at him. He kept his gaze straight ahead, as if frozen. This was it. He'd officially lost his mind and suddenly called up Ken on his phone, and regardless of how he'd been treated lately…Ken was here. Davis wasn't the most discerning guy in the world, but he could tell a doormat from a best friend.

Even a doormat wouldn't have come here without some kind of complaint, some kind of hesitation. But none of that from Ken. This was the person he'd been pushing away for weeks now.

Davis felt like trash.

-

"…Davis?" Ken gasped, bracing his hands on his upper legs.

Davis slowly turned and looked at him. His face was expressionless, except for his dark brown eyes. Ken wasn't sure he'd ever seen that look in them before. It was a look that welcomed him and pushed him away at the same time. "Hey, Ken."

For a long moment, both were silent.

"Can I sit?" asked Ken. He had thrown on a green button-down shirt and black trousers, not thinking to bring a jacket with him.

Davis spread his coat out further on the wet grass and moved over. Ken sat down next to him. His friend was still staring at the falling water, so Ken looked at it, too, trying to guess what secrets—or what problems—Davis could be hiding in it. The gray sky rumbled ominously over their heads, but they didn't move.

-

"I'm a jerk," Davis said finally.

"…What do you mean?"

"Just what I said, Ken. Sometimes I think you're the only one who knows me anymore. You've always been there for me, and all I've done for the last month or so is push you away." A small, pathetic smile appeared on Davis' face. "I guess that's the kind of friend I am, huh?"

Ken didn't know what to say to that. But he struggled for words anyway. "I don't think you're a jerk, Davis."

Davis sighed. "Well, duh. Of course you don't. You're like the nicest guy I've ever met. I mean, why do you put up with everything?!"

Ken paused as he was about to say something, startled by the sudden outburst.

"Why are you like that, Ken?" Davis demanded, almost shouting at him. "Why do you have to be so…I mean…"

He trailed off. Ken said nothing.

"…What can I say to you? I'm sorry?"

Ken swallowed. "Thanks."

A barely perceptible nod. Davis was just looking at the water again. There was some conflict, some struggle going on inside his head even as Ken watched. More than anything, he wanted to know what it was about.

"Just tell me one thing."

"What?"

"Tell me what's wrong."

An even deeper sigh than before, and Davis looked somehow defeated as it left his mouth. "I can't."

Ken's stomach ached. "Why not?"

Davis clenched one of his hands in his spiky auburn hair, continuing the pointless staring contest with the waterfall. "Because you wouldn't be my friend anymore if I told you, Ken. Not even you. That's why not."

Ken tried to imagine something like that, but couldn't. "Davis, I'm always going to be your friend. Don't you know that yet? Or would you rather push me away for another few weeks just to make sure?"

Davis winced. "No…but—"

"Whatever it is, I can handle it. You're right; I'm still your friend. But if you're mine, too, then you'll tell me why you're doing this."

The heels of Davis' sneakers were digging small ruts in the soil. The first drops of rain began to fall.

"I…"

Ken waited.

Davis closed his eyes. "I…I can't…stay here."

He jumped up to leave, to run around the hedge and get out of the park as fast as he could. But then Ken was right there in front of him, blocking his path. "No! You're not doing this again!"

"Leave me alone." Davis turned to go another way. Ken darted in front of him again. He was still twice the soccer player Davis Motomiya was, and could stop him no matter which way he tried to go.

Davis realized it, too, and stood still, staring angrily at his friend.

Ken waited expectantly as the thunder rumbled softly again and the rain began to fall in earnest, peppering their clothes. He gestured helplessly, palms up. "Should I say 'please'?"

A short laugh escaped from Davis, but sounded more like a cough. His mouth worked for a moment, and then… "Ken, you could be begging me, and it wouldn't help. That's how hard this is."

"Try."

Davis looked at him. "…I guess you know how long it's been bothering me. For the last two or three weeks, ever since…"

"…Yeah."

He scratched the back of his head nervously.

At that moment, Ken could see it flicker behind Davis' eyes, and that same shadow began to take shape in his mind. He clenched his fists hard, telling himself it couldn't be possible. Of all the people he knew, Davis was the last person who could…who would—

"…I like you." He barely whispered the words, already regretting them, already bracing himself for disaster.

But Ken just stood there, watching him, not reacting.

Davis forced out the words, turning away. He couldn't look at Ken now. "I can't…stop thinking about you. Whenever you're around, it just…it just gets worse, and that's why…"

He closed his eyes. Finally he had said it. He'd ruined his life, he was sure; but he couldn't deny how wonderful it felt to get that off his chest at last.

He couldn't have gone another day like this.

"It doesn't justify treating you like shit. I know that. But…you asked. You can run away now." He turned to leave. Ken didn't step in front of him this time. Davis could feel himself about to cry as he walked away from the creek.

-

Almost before he heard the footsteps behind him, he felt Ken's hand grabbing his, stopping him again. Slowly, Davis turned back. The feeling was so awkward, yet so natural, that he could find no words.

They stood there for what seemed like hours, Ken holding Davis' hand in the rain. It was the strangest thing they had ever felt, and for some insane reason, neither could pull away.

Finally, Ken held out his friend's coat.

Shaking his head, Davis let go of his hand and slowly put the bomber jacket back on, even though it was as wet as the rest of him now.

"Davis…"

"Yeah?"

Ken's eyes burned into his the same way they had last night, holding him in place. He couldn't have moved now, even if he wanted to.

"…I'm not running away."

They stood there in the empty park while the rain fell around them, not seeing a single drop.

-

-

-

"Looks like it started raining," T.K. observed, looking out at the trees and the clouds through the glass doors of the mall.

"Yes indeed, oh master of the obvious." Kari said, glancing at him strangely.

He stared at her in disbelief. Abruptly she doubled over, laughing hard—not for the first time that day.

"Sorry…sorry, T.K. I didn't mean that; just had to say it, that's all…"

He rolled his eyes. "Oh, so you don't say what you mean, huh? Brat."

That only made her laugh harder. Just behind them, Sora gave Mimi a questioning glance. She only shrugged her shoulders. "So…is T.K. driving you home?"

Kari turned at the sound of Mimi's voice, almost as if she'd forgotten the older girls were there. "Oh, no, I took the bus."

"You didn't just have him pick you up?" Sora asked her. "…Oh."

Kari felt a slight chill. How could Sora say that much in nine words?

And even she had never asked herself that before.

…_Why didn't I?_

T.K. glanced at the floor uncomfortably.

"Um, guys," Mimi said, looking worriedly over her shoulder. "I hate to interrupt this extremely awkward moment, but…"

The rest of them turned at the noise.

A flood of terrified people came rushing for the exit doors, in desperate flight from something in the mall, something that bellowed and stomped and…shouted its name for no discernable reason.

"…That voice sounds familiar somehow." Mimi said, but there was no more time to think about it. In the next few moments, the panicking mob was upon them. T.K. and Sora were nearer to the doors, but even they couldn't get out in time. The mass of people rushing by shoved T.K. mindlessly to the wall, and for nearly five seconds, pressed his body up against hers.

T.K.'s senses were on instant overload. He couldn't remember Sora ever being quite this close to him before. Their wide eyes locked in surprise; their mouths hung slightly open.

T.K. instantly forgot the crowd. Every fiber of his being was focused on how this felt. She was soft, softer than the pillow he used at night, and far better than any dreams he'd ever had on it. He was fascinated by her fevered breath against his forehead; she was still two inches taller than him. He could feel her breasts through the jersey, and her long legs were nearly wrapped around one of his in a way that would have seemed seductive if it hadn't been completely unintentional. Still, if this lasted much longer, Sora would probably feel something else happening down there that was also unintentional.

She gazed back at him, unable to push herself away as the people rushed by. But the idea fled her mind far too soon. One of her hands was up against the wall; the other was gripping T.K's arm. She was in conflict. Half of her was losing itself in T.K.'s eyes; in nineteen years, she couldn't remember seeing a single sky as pure and blue and captivating as his eyes were. They seemed too good to be true—and yet, with T.K., they had to be. Surviving through middle school, high school, and one year of college had taught her how to pick out good, honest people in this increasingly selfish world, and though all of her old friends qualified in that respect, he was one of the best.

But the other half of her was preoccupied with the extremely physical reminder that…yes, T.K. was indeed in good shape. There was nothing fragile or insubstantial about him; hard time letting go of the Digiworld or not, he had taken great care of himself ever since. His upper arm felt surprisingly thick through the shirt. Privately, she wondered how he would look with it off, and then remembered that she would see for herself tomorrow at the beach.

-

Then the people were gone, and the two of them broke apart in a flash as they caught their breath, looking blankly at each other, their cheeks burning.

Meanwhile, Kari's fingers very slowly and carefully parted the fronds of a potted fern she and Mimi had taken refuge behind at the last second. To her relief, she saw that the coast was clear, and signaled the same to Mimi. Mimi popped up beside her. "…Wow."

And standing in the hall only forty or fifty feet away, scuffed leather shoes planted firmly on the floor, beefy hands planted just as firmly on his hips, was the red-haired man.

They watched each other for some time, and not a sound could be heard in the mall.

Then the man gestured to himself with both thumbs.

"_BRASKY."_ He said loudly.

Then he turned and walked back into the food court area.

"Hey! Wait a minute, you!" Mimi cried shrilly, running after him. "I remember you from the—"

But when she reached the court, full of empty tables and discarded trash, she saw that she was alone. Brasky had vanished.

-

-

-

The walk out to the parking lot didn't take long. The four teenagers walked around the side of the building to the west lot, where both T.K. and Sora had parked their cars.

They didn't have to walk very fast; the rain was already letting up, and many of the cars were gone; so many shoppers apparently scared away by Brasky. As they turned the northwestern corner of the building, Kari slowly reached up and took T.K.'s hand in hers.

He looked at her, surprised by the gesture. Even as good friends, they rarely held hands; it suggested something a little more intimate than the two of them were capable of, at least with each other. But Kari continued staring straight ahead, as though there were nothing unusual about it. It wasn't her, and T.K. began to realize then that, as a whole, she hadn't been herself lately.

First there was the almost-kiss on the Kamiyas' balcony. Then there was the attempt to ask him out again, even though their first date a year and a half ago had bombed. Then the unusually hard-edged words exchanged between her and Sora, the fanny pack, and now this.

He didn't want to do it. Honestly, it scared him. But T.K. felt himself approaching a point that he would look back on as very important in the future. It was time to stop floundering in the gale stirred up by all these memories and insecurities, and begin weathering the storm. And for that to happen, he had to make a choice. Both were long shots; he couldn't see either of them happening. But he still had to choose.

T.K.'s blue sneakers felt heavier the closer they got to the parking lot. Sora and Mimi were still walking ahead of them, chatting about the eventful day (at least Mimi was; Sora wasn't saying much of anything now, for some reason). But he knew they would have to turn and see Kari suddenly holding his hand like a girlfriend.

Sora would see.

-

Kari knew this. She couldn't bear to hide it anymore. If she had actually seen Sora and T.K. trapped against the wall like they had been earlier (all the people were in the way, not to mention the plant she was hiding behind), she probably would have lost it; but as it was, she was unusually stressed out. Nothing about this day had gone as she'd planned. She was supposed to ask T.K. out, but he'd never been able to answer. And then they'd run into Mimi and Sora…

_Always Sora_.

The fanny pack bounced accusingly behind her with every step she took.

Kari couldn't take much more of this.

-

"You know, I don't think there's a single bad store in that mall," Mimi was telling Sora, her eyes shining blissfully. "I forgot how much I missed it. Going back to New York is going to be so hard after this week…I don't even want to think about it. I hate saying goodbye."

Sora smiled at her. "I know you do, Mimi. We all remember that."

Her friend nodded, running a hand through her long pink hair where a large cowboy hat would have been so long ago. "Palmon…"

As Mimi fell silent, Sora took a moment to think about the head-on collision she'd just experienced with T.K. It had felt…strange, to say the least. Embarrassing, of course…

But perhaps not as embarrassing as it should have been. For example, why hadn't either one of them apologized? How could the light in T.K.'s eyes have looked so new, yet so familiar? And besides that…there was the plain and simple fact that being pressed up against his body had just felt way too good. She wasn't merely distracted or impressed by that; what was the word she'd found for the way his eyes held hers? _Captivated._ That was more like it. And it was something Sora wasn't used to, something she should have immediately swept under the rug and never thought about again.

For some reason, though, she just couldn't do it this time. It didn't seem right; it didn't seem fair.

And if there was something so special about this bizarre situation that it was interfering with her instinctive thought processes, she wanted to know what it was.

The curiosity was another unfamiliar emotion. She hadn't felt this much of it in…well, in eight years, since her time in the Digital World. She felt curious about T.K., and why he was suddenly so interesting to her when there were six other original Digi-destined to talk to. She felt curious about Kari, and what exactly was bothering her lately. Most of all, she felt curious what was going to happen to her this summer.

The talk her parents had with her that morning was important in itself. They'd sat down with her in the living room (her father was suddenly working only half a day, while her mother wasn't keeping the flower shop open as long) and tried to communicate more openly than usual. It was painfully obvious that they weren't used to it; her mother was an inflexible stick in the mud, while her father was never around anyway. But Sora had deeply appreciated their efforts. It wasn't a long conversation, but her father had promised that things would be changing in the family soon—she'd been getting that feeling from them ever since they welcomed her home at the surprise reunion. Her mother in turn did not object, or even demand that she work in the flower shop this summer. They had definitely talked about this plan before Sora had returned, and she didn't know what to make of it all.

Kind of like she didn't know what to make of T.K.'s slender, athletic body and why it wouldn't get out of her head.

And she'd agreed to go swimming with him tomorrow?! Great. That would sure help matters.

-

-

-

T.K. pressed his lips together hard, trying frantically to decide. There wasn't much time left now; Sora's car was just a few rows up from here.

There were many, many things he would rather do than risk hurting Kari Kamiya's feelings. But there was something odd going on here that had taken hold of him deep inside—kind of like in those movies Tai and Matt used to watch, where some parasitic aliens would grow bigger and bigger inside people and then burst out of their stomachs. (Then Tai would laugh uproariously, whereas Matt and T.K. couldn't eat anything with sauce for days.)

Somehow, though, he didn't think the alien gut sauce explanation was going to impress Kari very much. Actions spoke louder than words, his mom always told him—and he'd always believed it.

As they approached Sora's dark red station wagon, T.K. stretched out his hand and slid it out of Kari's, back to his side.

And at that moment, Sora and Mimi turned around.

"Here's my car," said Sora. "Well, it was fun hanging out with you guys…except for the mob."

"Makino Beach, tomorrow at one?" Mimi reminded them. "Don't forget, okay? 'Cause we WILL be there. And ask Yolei, Ken, and Davis, too! Just call us back tonight and let us know who's coming, okay?"

"Will do," T.K. agreed quickly. "Drive safely."

"No, really?" Mimi giggled. "She's like a grandma out there."

Sora rolled her eyes. "Get in the car, Mimi." She turned back a moment to wave. "See you tomorrow, T.K…Kari."

That was when she noticed the fanny pack for the first time. Just from the side, sort of…but unmistakable. It was even the same color as her old one.

T.K. waved cheerfully.

Kari stood quietly about ten feet behind him, unmoving, returning Sora's questioning glance without expression.

-

The car left the parking lot, and T.K. turned around to face her.

She couldn't look at him. She was staring as intently at blacktop as anyone could have. Yes, T.K. knew; she could tell what that had meant.

"I'm sorry, Kar." He said after a moment. He meant it, too. But he didn't want to do this anymore.

She nodded slowly. "It's just…what everyone said."

"What was that?"

"About us."

He closed his eyes. "I know. But…"

She knew what that meant, too.

"Come on, let's talk about it, okay?" T.K. took his keys out of his pocket and looked around for the sports sedan.

"That's all right, T.K."

"Really, Kari. It isn't a problem."

"That's not true," Her caramel eyes flashed. "It's fine, T.K. Please go."

He looked at her in surprise for a long moment, but her expression didn't change. "Well, if—"

"_Please."_

He slowly walked over to his car and got in. It seemed to take him forever to leave. Kari could have stopped him at any moment, but she didn't. There was no reason to.

Looking back, she couldn't have known how long she'd sat on the curb and cried this out, just letting the tears run down over and between her fingers, crying without knowing why she was crying. But later, she would figure it out. It wasn't heartbreak. And it wasn't even because of T.K., really; it was her. It was everything she'd been doing lately, and the reasons why. It was because of a role she had looked forward to fulfilling and completing for so long, whether it would really bring her happiness or not, crumbling into dust. The closer she held it to her heart, the more it had slipped through her fingers, until finally it was gone, like it had never been there in the first place.

Maybe it hadn't.

-

She wiped her eyes as she walked to the bus stop and mechanically sat down on the bench. The sun was getting low in the sky; it was almost dinnertime, she supposed. _Honk if you like lima bean soufflé, _she thought to the cars as they whizzed by, _because mine's all yours. I couldn't eat anything good tonight, anyway._

To her surprise, a compact black car pulled up next to the bus stop. It looked like one of the newer and extremely fuel-efficient models, but she forgot the name. One of the tinted windows rolled down, giving her a clear view of Izzy Izumi's precise, redheaded profile at the wheel. "Hello, Kari. Didn't expect to see you still taking the bus."

"I only have my permit," she said weakly, trying to smile at him.

He frowned. "In that case, may I give you a ride home?"

Kari thought about it briefly, and decided it was a lot better than the bus. "…Sure, Izzy." He unlocked the door for her, and she got in. "Thanks. I know it's probably out of your way."

"Approximately seven and a half miles," Izzy agreed. "But given this car's fuel efficiency, it's hardly an inconvenience."

He looked carefully over his left shoulder before pulling back onto the street. His eyes surveyed it closely, seeing everything and missing nothing.

_Except for the most obvious things, such as me looking totally depressed, _Kari thought to herself. _But, well…that's Izzy, I guess. You can hardly expect him to notice things like—_

"So," he said, interrupting her thoughts as he made a smooth right turn, "Why the long face?"

She looked over at him, amazed, as they proceeded swiftly north to Highton View Terrace.

-

-

-

--END OF CHAPTER EIGHT

-

-

-

-

-

_-_

There! Enough plot development for ya? Now we've got things moving. Unbeknownst to myself, this chapter turned out to be one of the most important in the story. Coming up next: badda bing, badda boom, badda beach. Who will come? Who will stay home? And who will just get lost on the way there? All this and more, in the next riveting and swimsuit-oriented chapter of "Only Hope." Finally, I'd like to point out a true oddity among many fics that occurred in this chapter: certain characters being attracted to each other without having an emo-breakdown or doing the nasty later that afternoon! Okay, okay…went a bit too far there. In spite of our possible differences, you know that I love all the writers here on FF. And I love these characters just as much. 


	9. Meetings and Partings

_ This fic is really going places, guys. Since I wrote the very first chapter, "Only Hope" has been my pride and joy as an author. It's my favorite two characters in my favorite pairing on my favorite season of my favorite show; how could I not fall in love with it? Sora and T.K. don't have to be just a cute couple forced into soap opera roles; they—as well as any pairing in capable hands—can be an extension of the Digimon universe itself. But I've said all that before…on to the chapter. Before we get to the beach, I decided we had to straighten a few things out first. Read on, and let's see how it goes. --Sacred Dust _

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

--

CHAPTER NINE: Meetings and Partings

--

-

-

"Give me my glasses back, _now!_ I'm warning you…" Yolei threatened her younger brother.

"Or what? You'll sic Hawkmon on me?" He teased her. She lunged at him, but he quickly tossed the glasses to a younger sister. Yolei's oldest brother just leaned in the doorway, watching with mild amusement.

"Give me those!"

"Nyah nyah!" the sister yelled.

Mrs. Inoue carefully poked her head into the room, wary of possible flying objects. "Er…kids? If you could calm down for just a second…"

They all looked up at her impatiently.

"…The phone's for Yolei." Mrs. Inoue finished.

The younger brother sprang forward and grabbed the phone from his mother's hand, making an explosive farting noise into the receiver. Yolei wrestled it away from him with murder in her eyes. "You little freaks are DEAD!"

She brought the phone to her ear as she escaped upstairs. "Hello?!"

She was greeted by T.K.'s helpless laughter on the other end. "…Oh, man. Let me guess; you guys had beans for dinner?"

"Grow up, T.K.," she sighed, still fuming. "Just my disgusting little brother. What is it?"

"Well, I know you were pretty bummed about missing the party, so I wanted to make sure I called you about something we've got going tomorrow."

She smiled. "Thanks, Teeks. What is it?"

"We're going to the beach. I'm not sure if everyone will be able to make it; I guess we'll see when we get there. How does one p.m. sound?"

"Sounds good, but my dad's still looking for a new van."

"Oh, yeah…there's that. Well, I don't suppose you'd want to call a cab again…"

_"No!"_ cried Yolei. "I mean…uh, no, I don't know if I want to do that. Bad memories."

T.K. chuckled. "I guess that makes sense. Well, then…would you like a ride?"

"Thank you! Yes. Gees, I thought you'd never ask. I mean—"

"Good," he answered, clearing his throat. "Pick you up at half past noon?"

"Perfecto! Anything to get out of this nuthouse."

-

-

-

T.K. shut off his cell phone and put it back in his pocket. That took care of Yolei; as he'd predicted, she was in. For some reason, Davis and Ken had both sounded rather spaced out. Davis said he'd think about it, while Ken gave no real answer. Cody Hida wouldn't get back from his camping trip until tomorrow morning, so they would have to wait until then to call him up. Tai answered the phone at his apartment and said that he—and, of course, Mimi—were already planning to come.

"Oh, yeah…Mimi _did_ say she'd ask everybody else, didn't she?" T.K. asked sheepishly, although he already knew this. He was actually hoping to talk to Kari, but he wanted to be discreet about it. It didn't take much for Tai to become overly concerned about his sister. T.K. had learned that from experience,

"Yep, all the older kids are into it," Tai was saying, "Did Kari tell you she would go, too?"

"Yeah…why?"

Tai sighed on the other end. "I dunno. She got a ride home from Izzy or something, and now she won't come out of her room. I don't know what's going on with her."

"…It's probably no big deal. You know how girls are."

"Ha! I wish." Tai chuckled. "See you tomorrow, then?"

"Not if I see you first."

T.K. hung up the phone. He couldn't blame Kari for wanting to be left alone. So far, he had been spared from honestly expressing how he felt about her—thanks to Matt's interruption on the balcony, then because of that middle-aged nutcase in the bad suit. But in the end, he would have to come clean. He'd started that when he silently refused to hold hands with her, but Kari could interpret that in any number of ways, and it made him uneasy. He felt sympathy for her; most of the people who knew them had predicted they would naturally end up together, and even though they had no real chemistry, it was hard for them to completely let go of that assumption.

In any case, he didn't prefer to think too much about tomorrow until he had resolved things with Kari. And the subtle choice he had made out there in the parking lot still baffled him.

How could he decide to pursue a relationship that didn't even exist? Just because he couldn't stop thinking about Sora, and she looked incredibly attractive (even more than she had been three years ago), and they'd spontaneously called each other up in the middle of the night, and just being close to her was enough to drive him crazy, and having her body pressed against his had lit every pore of his skin on fire…

…Okay, so maybe he could understand how.

-

Regardless, the issue was still weighing him down. The more he thought about it, the less acceptable it seemed to leave Kari hanging like this.

T.K. twirled his car keys around his finger for a few minutes as the sunset lit his bedroom in pale orange. Finally, he cursed under his breath. If Kari wouldn't talk to Tai, it was doubtful whether she'd want to talk to him, either. But he was going to try anyway.

"Mom, I'm borrowing the car." He said, walking past Mrs. Takaishi as she brainstormed a new chapter of her book at the dining room table.

"Now?" she glanced up. "It'll be dark in an hour, T.K. Maybe less."

"We've got headlights."

"Where and when?"

"Kari's. I'll be back in…let's say two hours."

"Or you'll call?"

"Uh-huh," T.K. agreed wearily, leaving the apartment and jogging down to the parking garage.

-

-

-

Finally, Kari dropped the pen and the diary back under her mattress. This had been a particularly tough day for her to write about, but now that she'd managed it, things seemed a little bit easier to deal with. Still, she didn't feel like talking to anybody else now. Hadn't T.K. made things clear enough at the mall?

Kari felt like a fool. If she'd paid enough attention to her own actions, they would have told her more about the situation than she'd even wanted to know. Her reluctance to converse with Sora and the fact that she'd worn the fanny pack were not easily explained; they were subconscious reactions, due to things she hadn't fully noticed before. But her subconscious had been repeatedly warning her—ever since that first night—that something was going on with T.K. and Sora. Sure, it was the exact same idea she'd casually dismissed that very morning, and she couldn't blame herself for doing that…but now, things seemed different.

She gazed out her window at the sun setting behind the enormous Ferris wheel at the old amusement park. It seemed that thing would never be taken down, no matter how much she grew up. It was a comforting thought. She watched the dying red-orange light silently, already in a long green nightshirt. Really, what else could she do but go to bed? She'd had enough of this crazy day, and wanted to end it as soon as possible.

She collapsed on the bed, forgetting to turn the lights off, and felt her eyes begin to close.

-

There was a knock on the door. Kari's eyes fluttered open and glanced at the digital clock; nine p.m.

"Please…I want to be alone, Tai." Kari said, hoping he would understand. Her words were half muffled by the pillow.

"Kari, it's me," said a softer and more modest voice.

That surprised her. "Wh…what do you want, T.K.?"

"To talk to you! What do you think? I couldn't really do it on the phone even if I wanted to, since you won't come out of here, so…"

Kari was silent. Maybe if she kept her mouth shut long enough, he'd just give up and leave. She felt too vulnerable right now. She was afraid that if she opened the door, he would look at her and see all her weaknesses, all the insecurities she was increasingly unable to hide.

"Kari, please don't make me talk to you through a door," T.K.'s voice insisted. "You know that if we don't work this out, it'll never leave us alone. We're better off dealing with it right now. I'll be out on the balcony."

She glared at the door as his footsteps receded.

-

But, after a long moment, Kari threw on a pair of sweat pants, ran her fingers through her hair, and carefully stepped out. The apartment was dark and quiet. Her parents must be in the den or their bedroom. Thank goodness; she didn't think she could stomach a beef jerky shake at a time like this.

Tai and Mimi were watching some music videos on TV. She padded into the living room and lightly tapped Tai on the shoulder. He turned in surprise, a relieved smile spreading over his face. "Kari! About time you came out of there! I mean, you get a ride home from Izzy, you disappear…"

"Are you all right?" Mimi chimed in, giving her a worried look. "Is it about the mall or something?"

Kari wasn't sure how to answer that. "I'll…tell you later." She glanced in the direction of the sliding door. "He's out there?"

"Yep," Tai nodded. "Seemed weird for him to show up this late…but, well, he is your best friend. Assuming that's all it is."

He winked at her. Even though she deeply loved her brother, part of Kari felt like slugging him. "Whatever, Tai."

She reluctantly approached the door and slid it open.

-

-

-

T.K. turned to look at her. He was leaning against the railing, wearing the same green shorts from earlier, but a different shirt; this one was black. For once, he seemed to have left the fisherman's hat at home; she could see his hair now. Although it was looking more like Matt's every day, he'd still taken the time to brush it.

Kari closed the door behind her, gazing back at him silently. She hardly trusted herself to speak at this point. But T.K. had been nice enough to come here and talk to her personally; she wasn't about to shrug him off.

"…Hi," she finally whispered, swallowing hard.

He nodded. "Hi."

"So…" Kari trailed off, hoping he would just get to the point.

T.K. took a deep breath. "Are you all right?"

"I don't know," she admitted, glancing up at him. "Do you think so?"

That was an unexpected question, coming from her. "If I knew, I wouldn't be asking."

"I think you'd probably ask anyway, T.K. Being the nice guy you are." She rolled her eyes. "I kind of wish you were a little less nice, sometimes."

Well, T.K. realized, he'd gotten her out of her room…but she sure wasn't in a good mood. "What do you mean?"

"Because then you'd be able to tell me the truth, even if it hurt my feelings."

He bristled. "When did I ever lie to you, Kar?"

"I don't mean that. It's what you _haven't_ said that's the problem. I mean…"

"If this is about you asking me out, we were interrupted. I don't—"

Kari's cheeks turned pink. "It's not just that! It's _everything_, T.K. You never tell me what you're thinking anymore. I don't know what you want. Hell, I don't know what _I_ want!"

T.K. blinked. Kari swore about as often as he and his brother said "I love you."

"Just tell me!" Kari insisted. One of her hands gripped the railing hard; the other hung rigidly at her side. "Just say you don't want to go out with me. I'm not going to feel any worse about it than I do already."

"Fine," he said, brushing his blonde hair out of his eyes. "I don't. I didn't want to say it, because…well, you know. But I thought you didn't want to date, either. We both agreed that was okay a long time ago, right?"

She hesitated. "Right."

T.K. sighed, feeling some relief. He was on the right track now, it seemed. "But then there's the kiss…"

"The almost-kiss?"

"Yeah, the almost-kiss—and the fact that you asked me out again in the first place. What about that?"

She rubbed her arms. "You were about to kiss, too."

"I wasn't really thinking about it, but it seemed kind of natural at the time. I mean..."

"So I thought, maybe that meant…you would want to…"

T.K. nodded. "I'm sorry. But just because everyone thought we'd end up like that doesn't mean we have to, right?"

She almost winced. "I know. But—"

"What?"

-

Could she really tell him the whole truth? That it wasn't just that?

They were both talking like the almost-kiss had been a coincidence, and T.K. seemed to believe it. But Kari wasn't sure. True, her desire to make everyone happy, to fulfill that role at his side everyone had predicted for her, had always been there. But she didn't have a crush on T.K. in the first place, so why had she acted like it? Almost kissing him, asking him out, trying to hold his hand…

As far as she could tell, it had just started yesterday night. Which was when everybody else had come back, including Sora.

_Sora._

-

She massaged her forehead, exasperated. That was exactly what her subconscious had been trying to tell her. She really should listen to it more often from now on…

"What's wrong, Kar?"

_If you only knew_, she thought, forcing herself to look at him.

Maybe if she said the words really fast, her honesty could beat her sanity to the punch. It was worth a try.

"It didn't just happen."

She'd done it. A horrible idea, probably, but she couldn't take it back now.

T.K. raised an eyebrow. "What didn't just happen?"

"The…the kiss. Everything, I guess." She closed her eyes. Suddenly she felt so weak, so powerless. She slid down against the rail into a sitting position.

He sat down next to her. "Does that mean what I think it means?"

She nodded slowly.

"So you knew what you were doing out there?"

Again, she nodded. "I think so."

He just looked more confused than ever. "Why? I thought you didn't feel that way about—"

"I _don't! _It was because of So—"

_Oh, no. Press "rewind," somebody? Anybody!_

-

T.K. was still as a statue. _"Sora?"_

Kari hid her face in her hands. She waited for him to tell her she was nuts, that she was imagining things. But he didn't.

"…So that's why all of this is going on? Because of her?" This was the last thing he'd been expecting to hear. But the scariest part was…it made sense. T.K. did his best to avoid complete honesty, although his hands hurt from gripping the railing so hard. "Kari, Sora and I are just friends."

She looked closely at him, as if searching for some truth that was hidden deep inside of him. He found himself holding his breath, and in the next few seconds she was sitting only inches away from him, as close as she'd been last night. She was leaning towards him, lips apart, willing to stake everything on this moment.

Even if he didn't have feelings for her, it was impossible to ignore a cute girl who wanted to kiss you. T.K. breathed in as he closed his eyes; she smelled like gentle soap and hairspray. She would still be his girlfriend if he wanted her to. If he just leaned forward one more inch, they could still be together, like everybody thought they ought to be. One more inch, and life could become a whole lot simpler. T.K. smiled at the thought. He wondered what it would feel like to touch Kari, to be even closer to her, as he leaned into the kiss.

-

And he remembered the look of bewilderment on the older girl's face, the sensation of her breasts pressing warmly into him, the sheer electricity of that moment—and others—that was so conspicuously absent from this one.

-

T.K. turned his face away, and put his hand on Kari's shoulder. He opened his mouth to apologize, or something—but she didn't look upset. It was like she'd been expecting him not to kiss her.

"Just friends, huh?" Her caramel eyes glittered in the night.

He couldn't say anything, but it didn't matter. She was already walking back into the apartment.

"Good night, T.K."

The door slid shut behind her, and then it was over.

-

-

-

"Hi, T.K.," said Mrs. Takaishi, still deep in thought at the table when he walked in. "Everything go all right?"

"Yep," he said, barely hearing her. "You have dinner yet?"

She looked up. "Actually, no. You?"

He shook his head.

She got up from the table and crossed the floor into the kitchen. "Well, I'm sure we have something halfway decent in the fridge…"

T.K. glanced at his mother's notes, and had to smile. She didn't appear to have made any progress since he left. Although he only read her work to avoid hurting her feelings most of the time, he had to admit he was interested in writing himself. But mostly he just played basketball and hung out with Kari, the same old things he'd been doing several years ago.

_Matt was right; I still haven't moved on._

"Success!" announced his mother, holding up a large white container. "Leftover kino chicken."

"That sounds okay." T.K. grabbed a bowl from the cupboard and dished up some of it. He wasn't especially hungry tonight, anyway.

-

He was in his room less than half an hour later, sitting at the head of his bed and trying to read a sports magazine. But it was much harder than usual to focus on the words, even though it was an article recapping this year's high school basketball tournament (he thought his team could have gone all the way, but their top scorer sprained his ankle at just the wrong time and they didn't make it out of the regional finals). His mind kept wandering to the cell phone in his pocket.

Finally, he gave up and put down the magazine. He handled the phone carefully, as if it might bite him or something, and selected her number from his list. Of course, there was no reason to feel so jittery about this; he was _supposed_ to call her, wasn't he? About the beach and everything.

Nevertheless, there was a curious fluttering in his stomach as he waited for her to pick up.

-

-

-

There weren't many people working out in the Odaiba Gymnasium this evening, although it had no shortage of members. Sora Takenouchi was usually able to find someone she could practice with on the indoor tennis courts, but no such luck tonight. So she was doing the next best thing: practicing with the wall, returning shot after shot in an endless game. After honing her skills for four or five years, she could keep doing that for quite a while without messing up a swing.

She'd taken a liking to the sport as soon as her mother suggested it. It may not be as physical or exhilarating as soccer, but it was definitely easier on her knees, both of which had been injured more than once on the field. She still played soccer once in a while with Tai, but most of her time was devoted to tennis and studying. Or, if it was summer, mostly tennis. She had to admit she wasn't much for branching out, and never had been; it was a good thing she was going to the beach tomorrow.

Of course, that made her think of T.K. She'd come here hoping to distract herself from him, the same way she distracted herself from other things she didn't understand. Usually, if she played hard enough, she could sweat it all off.

But the thoughts were still there, and they were driving her crazy. _I wonder where he is right now? I kind of wish he was here with me. He's only into basketball, so I'd probably own him at this. Does he love basketball the way I love soccer and tennis?_

_Does he use basketball the same way I use soccer and tennis? To forget about things that bother him?_

She sighed in exasperation, and caught the ball in one hand with barely a glance. This wasn't working. It always did the trick when she was frustrated about her mother, or anxious about a test (college life in a nutshell), or just feeling lonely. But, as she should have remembered, this feeling was different.

"Oh, well," she muttered. "At least I'm getting some exercise."

She tossed the ball up in the air, pulling back her racket and swatting it hard at the wall again. Her cell phone went off in her pocket, startling her. She ducked as the ball bounced back and sailed over her head.

-

Irritably, she answered the phone. "Hello?"

_"Hey, Sora. It's T.K."_

"…T.K?" she asked, breathing hard.

_"Yep. You out of breath or something?"_

She walked over to the corner and picked up her towel, wiping it across her forehead. "Yeah. Practicing tennis at the gym. What are you doing?"

_"Just hanging out at home. About the beach tomorrow…"_

"Yeah?" What if he couldn't make it? Sora bit her lip, waiting.

_"Well, Yolei's definitely going. But I'm not sure about Davis or Ken."_

"Couldn't get a hold of them?" She sat down to catch her breath.

_"No, that wasn't a problem. It was just…I don't know. Sounded like they might have something going on. Davis said he might be able to make it, but no promises. And Ken sounded totally spaced out. He wasn't sure at all."_

She frowned. "Have those two been all right lately?"

_"Somehow, I don't think so. They hardly hang out anymore, and Davis can't seem to say anything nice to him. I don't know…maybe Ken's avoiding the beach because he thinks Davis will be there."_

"I hope not. I thought they were supposed to be friends."

_"Me, too."_

Silence.

_"So…"_ T.K. said casually, _"How much money do you think Mimi spent at the mall today?"_

"A lot more than I did, that's for sure. But you know her. Shopping is her life."

_"So what's your life?"_

That one came out of left field. She thought for a moment, and said, "Probably…tennis. School, I guess. And being ticked off at my mom. That's pretty much my life."

He laughed_. "That's all, huh?"_

"Yeah. Pretty sad, isn't it?"

_"Well, I didn't mean like that…"_

"I know." She half-smiled. His sensitive side had definitely matured since their days in the Digital World. But then, everything about T.K. had matured since then.

She quickly decided not to board that train of thought.

_"So is that how you like things?"_

She blinked. "Huh?"

_"Is that how you like things to be? Just tennis and school and your mom?"_

This wasn't the type of conversation she would have expected out of him., but she found it to be a pleasant surprise. "Well…a few days ago, I might have said 'yes.' But now…I guess the party got me thinking."

_"Me, too."_

Another silence.

-

-

-

_"You were right. I don't deal with my problems, do I? I just try to forget about them; I guess that's the easy way out."_

"…Does it work?"

_"Sort of. Why? You want to try it sometime?"_ she joked.

"No, that's okay," T.K. chuckled, sitting upright on the bed, holding the phone firmly against his ear. "At least you've been able to let go of the Digiworld, go places, meet people…that must be fun."

_"Are you sure you're not just beating yourself up? It's not because of what Matt and Kari said, is it?"_

He rolled his eyes, remembering Kari's embarrassing comment at the mall. "No, not really. They're both pretty much right. Three years ago, when we had to go to the Digiworld secretly and all that, we didn't have as much time to live normal lives in the real world. So we just kind of scraped by. Problem is, I got too used to it. I don't know why I can't get past that. It's like my life's been on hold since then."

_"Mine, too!"_ she exclaimed. _"I mean, I don't know what I'm waiting for. I can't remember the last time I did something for _fun._ I started playing sports just to get away from my mom. I went to Matt's concerts just to see him."_

"Hey, uh…how long were you guys together, anyway?"

_"Probably a few months. No, wait. It was four."_

"Why'd you break up?"

She hesitated. _"It's just that Matt…well, you don't mind me being brutally honest about him, do you?"_

"Ha! I've probably said worse things about him than anybody else, sometimes."

_"All right. Well, he's nice and everything, but he's just so closed off, you know?"_

T.K. nodded, even though she couldn't see him. "Believe me, I know."

_"There's always this wall between him and everyone else. And it's like whenever you talk to him, you're talking to the wall. He puts his ear up against it if he really wants to hear your voice, but you can't tell if he's listening, plus he doesn't really say much, either. I liked him, but I could never tell what he was thinking, how he felt about anything—I was never even sure if he liked _me."

"He's never been much of a talker." T.K. agreed.

_"Do you remember those brownies I made for him three Christmases ago? Well, I'm not sure if he even ate them. He said thanks, and that was the end of it. He never mentioned them again. For all I know, they could still be under his bed or something."_

T.K. stifled a raucous laugh at the thought, just barely. "Nah, June's probably taken care of them by now. If it weren't for her, his apartment would be a total disaster."

She didn't say anything.

"…Sora?"

_"Yeah. I guess I'm just thinking."_

"What about? June?"

_"Yeah. How she can be with Matt for two years, and I only lasted four months with him. Kind of makes me wonder what I was doing wrong."_

"Trust me, there is nothing wrong with you. Matt's antisocial, and June's just too crazy about him to realize it."

She laughed. _"Ouch."_

"It's true," he tried to think of something else to talk about. "So…wearing your new bathing suit tomorrow?"

Oh, for crying out loud. Why did he have to ask that?

_"…New bathing suit?"_

"Yeah. The one you bought at the mall, only you didn't want us to see it."

_"Oh. I can't believe Mimi convinced me to buy that thing."_

"Is it all pink, or something?"

_"All? There's no 'all' about it. As far as I can tell, it's only part of a bathing suit. I think they cut the rest of it off and still charged me full price."_

"Wow. It's that bad, huh?"

_"To me it is. I guess I'm just not a bikini person."_

Unbeknownst to Sora, T.K.'s mind was promptly overloaded with thoughts of how she would look in a bikini. Tomorrow was sounding better and better.

_"T.K.?"_

"Yeah…sorry."

_"So what are you wearing?"_

"At the beach? I'll probably go natural."

-

-

-

Sora's cheeks turned red. "What?!"

T.K. snickered on the other end. _"Just kidding."_

"…Good one, T.K."

_"Thanks."_

"I guess you'll have to wait and see what my suit looks like. I bet it'll blow your mind."

_"Not if mine blows yours first."_

"Yeah?"

_"Yeah."_

"Don't flatter yourself."

_"I don't have to."_

T.K. grinned. "You think you look that good, huh?"

_"Do you?"_

"Well…yes."

She giggled, a vastly unfamiliar sound.

-

_Are we flirting?_ T.K. thought, his mind racing. _I can't believe it. We're actually flirting. When was the last time I did that?_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_"So how are you guys getting there? I told Yolei I'd drive her, since they still have to buy a new van."_

Sora thought for a moment. "Oh. Well, Tai will probably take Mimi and Kari in his car…but maybe the others will just drive themselves." She replied. "You just got your license, didn't you?"

_"Yep. A few months ago."_

"Must feel pretty good. Get in any accidents yet?"

_"Not to your knowledge,"_ he said playfully. _"So do you really drive like a grandma?"_

She smirked. "No. They're always passing me."

_"Yeah, that sounds like you."_

Sora glanced at her watch. It was getting late; she should probably get home. This was usually when she would just say her goodbyes and see-you-laters before packing up her stuff and heading home, but she didn't. She talked to him while she shoved her towel, racket, and tennis balls into her bag; talked to him while she walked out of the gym; talked to him as she got into her car and sat still in the parking lot. But it felt so normal that she barely realized it.

She'd been wanting this. She knew he might remember to call her tonight. Why else would she have bothered to take her phone with her to the gym—something she never would have done otherwise? After all, she went to the gym to get away from whatever was bothering her.

But, somehow, talking to T.K. felt like getting away. She'd never realized before how similar they were, how many hang-ups they shared. He actually understood her feelings. And, on the long list of things Sora Takenouchi wasn't used to, that one was pretty high up.

-

Half an hour after she'd actually gotten into the car, they finally said goodbye. Sora held the phone in her hand and stared at it for a while afterwards, wondering if all of this meant something, and what it could mean, and why she never felt quite like this after talking to anyone else.

At last she started the car, switched on the headlights, and headed for home.

-

-

-

"June, it doesn't have to be like this!" Matt Ishida protested. He'd never intended for it to happen. But his girlfriend was standing by the apartment door, her arms crossed and her back stubbornly turned.

"Let it go, Matt," she said, in a much quieter voice than usual. "You know this can't work."

"Why not?" he clenched his fists.

"I already told you why not!" June answered over her shoulder. "You think I like going out with a guy who _never_ asks me how my day was? Who _never_ talks to me at all? Do you even know how that makes me feel? You could have at least returned my emails and stuff. But you didn't, because you know this isn't working, either. You just don't want to admit it!"

He moved to the door to stop her, but she was already leaving. "But—June! I can…I can—"

"What? Change?" she asked. "No, Matt, I don't think you could if you tried. Besides, what good is our relationship if we can't accept each other as we are? You're a great guy, but you're so closed-up that I…I just don't feel comfortable with you. Sometimes, being with you is just as bad as being away from you. And I can't handle that anymore."

"I thought you didn't mind!" he protested from the doorway. "You never used to care about any of that stuff! Now you're pulling all this 'sensitive' crap on me? Hell, you even told me you thought the mysterious type was sexy! I don't understand you."

"Two years ago, Matt!" she retorted. "Two years ago, when I was obsessed with you, I thought it was sexy. But I guess I just grew up!"

He'd been wondering what was wrong with her lately. "June…"

She shook her head, her wild red hair casting a bizarre shadow on the apartment wall. "It's over, Matt. I'm sorry."

There was nothing more to say.

-

Matt stood in the doorway long after her car was gone.

It couldn't be over. He couldn't wrap his mind around the idea. This was the girl who was once his biggest fan, who he'd been with for nearly two years. He'd been so sure she was the one, had wondered how it would be to spend the rest of his life with her.

And, just like that, June Motomiya was gone.

Part of him had seen it coming, especially in the last several months. They'd been emailing each other less and less frequently, almost never visiting during breaks. But this was supposed to be a good day for them, he thought. The day they finally saw each other again—and this was how it had to end? Hell, he was even going to take her to the beach tomorrow.

He shut the door and felt a hollow, aching sensation spreading inside of him. The laughter from the cookie-cutter sitcom on the TV was the only sound or light in the living room. Robotically, he went to switch it off, then stared at the remote control for what felt like forever. Abruptly, he flung it across the room, heard it hit the wall and break into pieces.

Matt collapsed on the couch in the dark, too empty even to cry, waiting for this horrible feeling to swallow him up. He was falling, and no one was there to catch him.

-

-

-

--END OF CHAPTER NINE

-

-

-

-

-

-

_ Finally! Took me a while to decide how things were going to play out in this chapter. Sorry we didn't get to the beach yet, but we will in Chapter 10, I promise. I had the feeling that things weren't going all that well between Matt and June; now we'll have to see how that affects the story. Please, tell me what you think; I live for the reviews._


	10. Unfamiliar

_ Hey, guys. Before we begin, I'd like to thank Tai-for-you, Birdboy, and Adam for faithfully reviewing. You'll be glad to hear that this story is definitely approaching a turning point. You see, a very surprising development is about to take place—one which may wrap things up rather…unexpectedly. Read on, and you'll see what I mean. --Sacred Dust _

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

------------------------------------

CHAPTER TEN: Unfamiliar 

------------------------------------

-

-

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep._

_-_

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep._

_-_

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep._

_-_

_-_

_-_

Sora opened her eyes and immediately felt like groaning. She'd always hated that alarm with a passion. Her arm groped out from under thin bedsheets, searching blindly for the clock on her nightstand. She found herself wishing that Biyomon could still be with her; if anything deserved a Wing Blade attack, it was this horrible alarm clock.

Glancing down, Sora spotted her tennis racket on the floor and had a bright idea. Casually, she snatched it up and lashed out in the clock's vicinity with deadly precision. After a few vicious attacks, the evil Clockmon was silenced forever.

"That's better," she smiled, stifling a yawn as she sat up in bed. Her bedroom was flooded with so much sunlight that it appeared magical, which reminded her of today's plan: she was going to the beach, where she could swim and laugh and get a tan (or at least try to) and…see T.K. Not that she was looking forward to that most of all…T.K. was just nice. That was it.

It was only 9 a.m. now, but Sora knew the value of getting an early start. It was one of the few appealing traits she'd gotten from her mother, in her humble opinion.

Quickly selecting some clothes from her closet, as well as a fresh bra and panties from the dresser, she stepped out of her bedroom into the hall and made a beeline for the shower. She could hear it going already—someone was in there. But who was it? Both of her parents should be out of the house by now. Her father usually left at around six, and her mother around seven-thirty.

Frowning, Sora barged into the bathroom and threw open the shower curtain to reveal T.K. Takaishi, casually standing there with a washcloth in his hands, probably using up what was left of the hot water.

"Good morning," he greeted her with an innocent smile.

-

Sora gaped at him, her peach-red eyes as wide as saucers. "Wh-what…are you…_doing_ here?"

"Well, I _am_ your husband, you know," T.K. answered, raising a blonde eyebrow.

"_What?"_

"Come on, don't tell me you've forgotten already. Heck, we've been married for six months Although you were saying a lot of weird things in your sleep last night, so I can hardly blame you for being out of it this morning." T.K. reasoned, looking very calm and very naked.

"I…was dreaming?"

Sora couldn't believe it. The realization hit her like a ton of bricks. The last "few days" she'd thought she was experiencing had all been a dream. In real life, the puzzle was already put together—she and T.K. were married!

"So…it was all a dream." She said, blinking, amazed.

"I'd say so," said T.K. "Now that that's cleared up, would you mind closing the curtain?"

Sora went red as a tomato, trying unsuccessfully to look away from him.

"Unless, of course, you'd like to join me?"

_…Oh, well. _

She opened her mouth to answer.

-

-

-

--THE END

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep._

-

Sora jerked upright in bed, breathing hard, staring wildly at her surroundings. The room now appeared less surreal, and her tennis racket was in the closet where she'd put it last night.

"Wait…_that _was all a dream." She sighed with relief, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and shutting off the maddening alarm with trembling hands. Although the idea of T.K. showering in front of her was not all that bad in itself…the rest was just too bizarre, and she was very glad it hadn't been real.

Still, she sat there for about ten minutes, trying to make sense of the crazy dream. When she finally summoned the courage to leave her bed, she selected her clothes more slowly than before (a blue tank top and jean shorts) and padded cautiously down the hall, praying she wouldn't hear the shower going again. Thankfully, the bathroom was silent.

She pushed the door open, switched on the light, and very slowly drew back the shower curtain. The bathtub was empty.

Sora breathed easier now, and reached out to turn on the faucet. Yep; there was still some hot water left. Good.

-

Trying to focus on the real world now, Sora shed her clothes and turned on the shower. Upon stepping inside, that unusually vivid image of T.K. flashed through her mind, and she immediately shoved her face into the hot water to drive it out. She stepped back, gasping, and waited a few cautious moments. Thankfully, the thought didn't return. _That's better._

She lathered a cloth with soap and began to wash, being sure to think only wholesome, innocent thoughts—about puppies, kittens, ducklings, and chirping birds. Clichéd, perhaps, but as long as she could keep herself from thinking…_thoughts_ like that about a sixteen-year-old boy who was only supposed to be a friend—well, anything else would do. She smiled as she covered herself in soapsuds, envisioning all the happy little animals in The Valley of Duckies and Bunnies. Awww…how cute. She found the bunnies' ears particularly amusing; all white and floppy, rather like a white fisherman's hat. Which, come to think of it, reminded her of T.K

Sora jumped under the showerhead again, staying there even longer this time. It was going to be a very long day.

-

-

-

Joe Kido looked carefully through his bag to make sure he had everything he needed. Even if his purposes today were merely recreational, he always took it upon himself to be prepared.

"Let's see," he muttered, checking off the items he'd packed on a rather long list. "Extra pair of swimming trunks, just in case of emergency…one regular towel, one extra towel…one spare pair of glasses…the first aid kit, of course…one plastic bag so we'll have a place to put the broken glass and syringes sticking out of the sand…disposable plastic gloves to pick them up with…sunscreen, sunblock, and sun lotion—I think they're the same thing, but I'll take all three just in case…a camera, since I know nobody else will remember to bring one…sunglasses…bottled water…"

"Emergency rations, fire extinguisher, inflatable life raft, shark poison…" his older brother added, poking his head in the doorway.

"Oh! I forgot those." Joe said, jumping up from the bed and looking through his closet.

"Joe, I was being sarcastic," Jim rolled his eyes.

"…Oh."

"Really, you've got a full-blown survival kit in there. Why can't you just bring trunks, a towel, and flip-flops like everyone else?"

"Because something could happen!" Joe replied, crossing his arms. "If I don't think of these things, who will?"

"Probably the lifeguards. Really, the whole reason they have them there is so we don't have to worry about all this stuff."

Joe smoothed down his Hawaiian shirt and wiped his glasses with it. "Yeah, well. Just in case."

Jim suppressed a heavy sigh and continued down the hall.

-

-

-

Davis Motomiya rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, yawned loudly, and struggled with the sheet that was wrapped around his leg. Well, it was a brand new day; what was he going to do with it?

Oh, yeah. The beach. Maybe.

As soon as he felt ready to move, he reached for the cell phone on his desk, intending to pick it up…but instead his hand hovered in midair for what seemed like forever. All of a sudden, yesterday was rushing back to him: the park, the rain, and Ken.

-

_"Davis…I'm not running away."_

-

He bit his lip, and finally picked up the phone. His fingers dialed Ken's number so easily, it seemed natural. Struggling to think of what he was going to say, Davis held his breath and waited.

-

-

-

Ken was walking up from the laundry room, freshly dressed, his hair still damp from the shower. The phone rang on its small stand in a corner of the living room; he glanced at the caller ID and, after a second of nervous hesitation, answered. "Hi, Davis."

_"…Hey."_

Ken walked up to his room, waiting for his friend to say something. Davis, of course, was waiting for _him_ to say something. You couldn't shut the guy up on most days, but…well, there was yesterday to think about.

Ken had thought about it as hard as he could, had lain awake and repeated what Davis said over and over in his mind. Even now, he still wasn't certain what it meant for them. It wasn't exactly an idea he preferred to dwell on, because that meant he would have to ask himself some tough questions; why he never found himself checking out girls in school, why he was so attached to Davis, why every day spent without him had felt like a month…

_"You still there, Ken?"_ Davis asked him.

"Yeah…sorry."

_"I just wanted to know if T.K. called you about the beach yesterday."_

Oh, that. "Yes, he did. He called you, too?"

_"Uh-huh. I told him I'd think about it."_

"I told him I wasn't sure."

Another silence, but this one wasn't nearly as long as the first.

_"So do you want to go?"_ Davis asked.

"Do you?"

_"…Yeah. It's been a while."_

"I suppose so," Ken agreed. He sat stiffly in his desk chair, waiting for Davis to say something else. But he didn't, so Ken brought it up instead. "Davis."

_"Yeah?"_

"Are we going to talk about this?"

Yet another silence.

Then, in a rush, _"It's not that I don't want to. But I just don't know what to think about it."_

"…Neither do I," Ken answered. "At least you're not insulting me anymore."

Davis laughed, sadly. _"I'm really sorry about that, Ken. It wasn't you. It was me."_

"I know."

_"…So T.K. said one o'clock, right?"_

"Yes."

_"I guess I'll call him back. You do want to go, don't you?"_

"Of course."

_"Okay. Do you want to…come over, then?"_

Ken's death grip on the phone relaxed, somewhat. "Sure, Davis."

-

-

-

"T.K.?" Mrs. Takaishi called.

He opened his bedroom door. "Yeah, Mom."

"Are you having lunch at the beach, or before you leave?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure," he admitted. "I can wait."

T.K. hadn't wasted any time getting ready; after all, this was an important day. Now he just had to occupy himself until it was time to pick up Yolei and go to the beach. He stepped into his mother's room and switched on the computer, remembering that he hadn't checked his email in several days. As he waited for the ancient machine to power up, his cell phone buzzed in his pocket.

He took it out and answered. "Hello?"

"Hey, T.S."

He rolled his eyes. "How's it going, Davis?"

"Peachy. Just called about the beach."

"Oh, so you're coming?"

"You kidding? You couldn't go without me if you tried. I got Ken to come along, too. We'll both be at my house, so if you could pick us up…"

Neither of them could drive, T.K. remembered; Ken was waiting another year to take driving lessons, and Davis' parents wanted him to wait even longer. He tried to imagine Davis behind the wheel of a car, and winced. "No problem. Glad you're coming. Just to let you know, I'll be picking Yolei up, too."

"Aw, gees."

"Hey. What's wrong with Yolei?"

"Don't make me answer that," said Davis. "See you later, T.M."

"Davis, you know what my name is," T.K. said, finally showing a trace of irritation. "Are you ever going to…"

Davis had already hung up. Shaking his head, T.K. turned the phone off and logged on to the computer.

As he'd predicted, he didn't have any exciting new emails. Aside from the spam, there were a few casual messages from online acquaintances he'd never met, people who would never truly know him. He replied to them quickly, briefly checking out the headlines on a news site. The economy was improving. A new anime that harshly criticized Japanese society was causing loads of controversy. A new allergy medicine with some nasty side effects was being recalled. The government was planning a massive digging operation that might allow for badly needed housing developments in certain mountainous areas.

Inevitably, T.K. found himself thinking of the Digital World. There had been lots of problems over there, but land space wasn't one of them. Neither was pollution or overpopulation. Even Machinedramon's giant city had never been as confusing as Tokyo, where you had grocery stores next to gymnasiums, next to nightclubs, next to playgrounds, next to adult video stores, next to pharmacies, in a smorgasbord of urban chaos.

-

Maybe the reluctance to move on with life stemmed from nostalgia. He hadn't quite grown out of his desire to be back in the Digiworld, back where things were exciting and easy to grasp, where he knew he could do his best and it would always make a difference, where he was the Child of Hope and not some naïve kid with a broken family.

But he wasn't in the Digiworld anymore; this was the real world, and it was time he found something to appreciate about it. He didn't want to sleepwalk through another day. He wanted to feel like his life meant something again. He wanted to be honest with his own feelings, and whether he felt like admitting it or not, he had feelings for Sora Takenouchi. It wasn't just physical attraction, because he noticed more about her than just her looks—and besides, his interest in her had started before she'd even come back. It was more than a desire for friendship; the contrast between how he felt about Kari and how he felt about Sora was proof of that.

T.K. leaned back in his chair and gazed up at the ceiling, oblivious to the colorful screen saver that had long since popped up. Was it right to have feelings for a girl who was three years older than him? He wasn't sure. Relationships were not his forte.

One way or the other, he had to tell her. He couldn't just hide it all summer until she went back to school. Somehow, he would have to face this.

-

"T.K.?" Mrs. Takaishi leaned into the room. "It's about 12:30. You should probably pick up your friends and get going. And drive carefully, okay?"

"Oh. Thanks." He said, finally jolting himself out of his thoughts and shutting down the computer.

"What time will you be back by, again?"

"We're not sure. Could be there a few hours, could be there all day. I'll give you a call." T.K. got up from the chair.

"Okay. Have fun."

"I might." He ducked quickly into his room to change into blue swimming trunks and a pair of sandals, leaving his gray t-shirt on. He tossed a towel, sunscreen, his cell phone, and his hat into a backpack. With that in one hand and his keys in the other, he strolled out of the apartment and down to the garage, whistling. He was in the mood to enjoy life again, and this was a great time to start.

-

-

-

Cody's grandfather waved to the kids as he drove away from Davis' house. Cody and the others waved back.

"Well," Cody remarked, turning to his friends with a smile, "This was definitely a surprise. Grandpa and I had barely finished unpacking the car when you called me about the beach, Davis. I wish every summer could be like this."

At thirteen years old, Cody Hida still looked a lot like the quiet, courageous kid from the second Digi-destined. A little taller, perhaps, with a slightly improved fashion sense, but he was the same unique combination of soft-spoken and strong-willed, observant and unusually mature for someone his age. He still spent plenty of time with his grandfather and practiced kendo, but he had also taken an unexpected interest in swimming and learned to play chess, often beating many of his older opponents. The recent chess games between Cody and Ken had been some of the most intense their friends had ever seen.

"Hey, don't mention it," Davis shrugged. "I figured you'd want to go, since you like swimming now. Heck, Ken here would have forgotten all about you if I hadn't reminded him."

Ken glanced sideways at him, but this remark lacked the scornful edge of the earlier ones, and when Davis' eyes met his for a split second, he knew it had been a good-natured joke.

"Are you sure you don't have that backwards, Davis?" Cody asked, knowing full well that Davis forgot everything, while Ken had a mind like a steel trap.

"Like your shirt?" Ken added helpfully.

"What?! No, I don't!" Davis looked down at his collar, and saw that he was in fact wearing his tank top backwards. "Oh, whatever." He quickly fixed it as the others tried to keep from laughing. "I've still got the best trunks."

Indeed, Davis' swimwear was dark blue with flames, much like his jacket (which he wasn't wearing today, for once). Ken's olive green and Cody's black trunks looked dull in comparison.

"There he is." Ken said, pointing down the street. Everyone turned to see the navy blue sports sedan pulling up next to the curb. He waved to them, and they started toward the car. One of Davis' flip-flops slid off, and he turned irritably to put it back on.

"What's up, guys?" Yolei asked cheerfully, already in the front passenger's seat.

"Great to see you again," Cody said, as he and Ken jumped into the back.

"The beach, that's what's up," T.K. answered as he high-fived Cody. "Good to see you too, man. Hey, Davis! You coming?"

"Yeah, yeah," he grumbled, walking toward the car. As he reached for the door handle, T.K.'s foot mysteriously slipped off the brake. The car jumped forward before Davis could get in. "Hey!"

"Sorry, Davis. My mistake." T.K. said sheepishly.

Davis rolled his eyes and walked up towards the car. Somehow, it rolled forward once again.

"Whoops," said T.K.

"Quit doing that!" whined Davis, running after him this time.

The car moved and stopped, moved and stopped along the street with a frustrated Davis chasing after it. T.K. finally waited for him at a stop sign. "Come on, Davis, You're holding us up."

"I'm gonna kill you, T.V.!" Davis shouted over the raucous laughter of the others.

"Sorry about that. I'm still not used to the clutch."

"This car doesn't have a freaking clutch," Davis muttered, buckling his seat belt.

T.K. sighed. "Wait, wait. I'll get it."

The car proceeded steadily down the road.

-

"So how'd your camping trip go, Cody?" T.K. asked.

"Very well, thank you. I think I caught more fish than my grandpa did, for once. He showed me how to carve my own kendo stick out of a tree branch, and we even photographed some deer from only twelve feet away." Cody said pleasantly, his hands crossed behind his head on the seat.

Yolei smiled. "That sounds awesome, Cody. I haven't done stuff like that since the Digiworld."

"Yeah? Well, I saw some deer at the zoo once. Ha!" Davis snapped.

"Those were American bison, Davis." Ken said helpfully.

"They looked like deer to me."

"Deer are much smaller and have shorter fur. Also, they have antlers, not horns. Those were bison."

"You're a bison!"

T.K. glanced back at them as they reached another stop sign. "Guys, don't make me come back there."

-

-

-

After ten more minutes of driving and arguing, the car finally reached the parking lot. T.K. and his friends piled out, and a short walk across a lakeside trail led them to Makino Beach. Plenty of blankets, umbrellas, and chairs decorated the pale brown expanse of sand, and quite a few people were already jumping and splashing in the glittering water beyond.

"Wow," Cody breathed. "Anyone bring a camera?"

"Nah. Joe probably will." T.K. chuckled, also appreciating the view.

Yolei frowned. "Grrr. All those people, stealing our beach like that! We're child celebrities, for crying out loud!"

"Relax, Yolei. We'll just set up further down the beach. See? There's hardly anybody down there." T.K. pointed a little to the right.

"Last one there's a rotten Digi-egg!" Davis cried, dashing past them.

"…That's just wrong, Davis." Cody remarked, walking with T.K. and Yolei at a normal pace.

-

Davis had at least paid attention to where T.K. was pointing; as soon as he reached it, he spread out his towel and stepped forward to test the water. There was still a little of the spring chill in it, but the warmth of the sun definitely helped. Makino Lake was a popular place to swim for everyone in Odaiba and Highton View Terrace; it was a good thing the beach was so large. Even if more people came along, they'd still have plenty of space over here. The biggest crowds usually came in July and August. At least the wooden concession stands were open already; he hadn't eaten lunch yet.

Davis looked over his shoulder at his friends, who were just approaching the beach, and kicked at the water absent-mindedly. He reflected briefly on this morning's phone conversation with Ken. He'd asked if they were going to talk about yesterday, and Davis wasn't sure how to answer. He only wished it were that easy. It had taken all of his courage just to say how he really felt.

Still, as uncomfortable as this whole thing was for him, he owed Ken a better explanation.

He beckoned to his friends impatiently. "Hey! Could you guys walk any slower?"

-

-

-

"Hey, Sor," Tai asked from the backseat. "Could you drive any slower?"

Sora Takenouchi smiled at the remark, but kept her eyes safely on the road. "Yes, I could, Tai. Would you like me to?"

Izzy and Joe, who were also in the backseat, struggled to cover Tai's mouth and keep him from answering. Kari and Mimi glanced back at them and burst into a fit of giggles.

Tai shoved his friends' hands away. "You know what you can do?! You can—"

"Hey, Tai. What did you say about Matt not being able to make it?" Sora asked him, keeping the car directly between the white and yellow lines as they approached the beach.

His rant abruptly cut off, Tai paused, frowning at his shoes. "Uh…well, he called me just a few hours ago, and that's all he said. That he couldn't make it."

"What, you didn't ask him why?"

"Of course I asked him _why_, Sora. But he just said that something came up. He sounded like he hadn't slept all night."

"So that was it, huh?" Joe asked.

"Yep. He hung up pretty quick."

"That's kind of strange," Mimi found her sunglasses in her bag and put them on. "You think something's going on with him?"

"Maybe. But what could have happened between two nights ago and this morning?" Tai leaned back, absent-mindedly kicking the middle front seat.

"Tai? You're kicking me." Kari said, glancing back at him in the rearview mirror.

"No idea…but maybe I can find out." Mimi decided. "If he didn't tell you why he couldn't come, maybe something is wrong."

Tai put his feet down again, and shifted uncomfortably. "Well, actually…we haven't talked that much lately."

Everyone glanced at him in surprise, except for Sora, who was driving.

"Why not?" Kari broke the silence.

"You'll have to ask him, not me," Tai shook his head. "I just don't know. He's been like that ever since we started college. Doesn't hang out with me, doesn't return my emails…and I don't think I'm the only one."

There was another silence, as each of them silently wondered what was amiss. Matt had been perfectly sociable at the party—well, sociable for Matt, at least. Had he really been so busy in college that he couldn't even keep in touch with Tai?

-

The dark red station wagon pulled into the beach parking lot, and as they climbed out, Mimi spotted T.K.'s navy blue car one row across from them. Joe had his duffel bag packed full with supplies, in case some beach-related emergency should occur; Izzy of course brought a large backpack, but that was only because he needed room for his laptop. Kari, Sora, and Mimi had their things in medium-sized shopping bags, while Tai brought only a towel.

Normally Tai would have run ahead of everyone else, but today he merely jogged. The weird phone call from Matt was bugging him. He still considered him a friend, regardless of how rarely they had talked to each other this year, but it wouldn't do any good to call Matt again and grill him for answers. Tai knew that was probably what he would end up doing; he wasn't the most patient guy in the world. For that reason, it was probably better to let Mimi talk to Matt instead and see if she had any luck. She'd always been easy to talk to, especially when you were feeling down about something.

-

-

-

"There they are," Joe pointed out to the somewhat isolated row of blankets and bags in the sand. "On the far end of the beach."

Walking briskly, they followed Tai over and waved to the other kids, who took a break from the water to greet them.

"Wazzaaaaaap?!" Davis yelled at them, making a funny face.

Yolei shoved him. "Sorry about him, guys. He didn't take his meds."

Davis shoved her back. "Real funny, Yolei."

"Morning, everyone," Ken waved.

Cody nodded respectfully. "Good to see you guys! I'm sorry I couldn't make that party, though. Grandpa and I just got back from camping this morning."

"No prob. Good to see you too, Cody." Mimi replied, cheerful as always.

"How was your flight over?"

"Please don't ask," she said, even more cheerfully. "Anything but that. Tell you later."

"Hey, guys," T.K. walked up next to Cody and the others. "Anyone have lunch yet?"

Tai snapped to attention. "Actually, no. Mimi convinced us not to. And, you know, she can be pretty persuasive…"

"What exactly is that supposed to mean, Taichi?" she asked sweetly.

He drew back at the use of his full name, ready to bolt if necessary. "Uh…uh, well, you…I mean…bye!"

He made a beeline for the water. Mimi chased after him. Everyone else followed her to see what would happen if she caught him…that is, everyone except for Sora and T.K.

-

"So…what's up?" she managed to ask him.

She'd already stared at him once, as he was coming out of the lake. She didn't want it to happen again, now that he was right in front of her. With his hair and skin already dripping wet, he looked quite a bit like he had in the dream. Better, in fact; larger biceps, more defined abdomen, even some hair shining on his forearms.

Definitely not a kid anymore.

"Nothing much," he shrugged. "How'd you sleep?"

It took her a moment to realize he was answering her question. _How did I sleep? Oh, just fine. Didn't have any dreams, either; nope, nope, nope._

"Pretty good. You?"

-

_Wonderful, _T.K. thought. _At least, I would have if I could stop thinking about you. Ha ha._

"Great," he said, scratching the back of his head. Even though she was just wearing a tank top, he kept his eyes carefully on her face…but he was slightly curious about whether she was wearing the suit she'd bought at the mall yesterday. In fact, he was more than slightly curious.

_Easy, T.K. Just keep looking at her face and you'll survive. Maybe._

-

The dream wouldn't go away. It was still taunting her, even now, flashing behind her eyes every few seconds. She felt like running away from him and shoving her head underneath the water to get rid of it, but that might look kind of weird.

"…Great." She said, too casually. _Smile at him. Just keep smiling. That should do it. Duckies and bunnies. Et cetera._

But the false expression faded all too quickly, and that just left them staring at each other. She struggled to think of something else to say, but it was useless. His eyes held her prisoner, the same eyes she'd lost herself in at the mall.

_Does he know what I'm thinking?_

_-_

_Does she know what I'm thinking about?_ T.K. wondered. This wasn't just some casual eye contact between friends. She was looking at him like he was the only person on the beach, the only thing that interested her in this beautiful world of sand and water and sunshine and multicolored beach umbrellas.

It wasn't just her. He was looking at her the same way, almost as if he'd been hypnotized. And for the first time he felt something real between them, some understanding or connection that was finally complete, something neither one of them could ignore. Suddenly the silence wasn't as uncomfortable. Now he felt a strange mixture of apprehension and elation, saw it reflected in her eyes, echoing back and forth endlessly between them. He longed for the moment to go on forever, because somehow this was one of the best things he had ever felt.

And she was feeling it with him.

But, in the back of his mind, he figured they should snap out of it already, because if one of their friends had noticed them, and happened to walk over and say—

-

"Everything okay, guys?" Kari asked from out of nowhere, leaning into the conversation with an innocent expression. Or, rather, the conversation that had ended thirty seconds ago.

To Sora's surprise, she didn't feel embarrassed by the interruption. _Bring your fanny pack today?_, she felt like asking. But she wasn't that rude, and besides, it was obvious that Kari hadn't.

"Fine, Kari. How are you?" Sora replied, just as innocently.

T.K.'s eyes shifted back and forth between the two girls as he tried to calm his nerves. He wished it had been anyone other than Kari—even Davis, for crying out loud—but what could he say about it? There was some obvious tension going on here, and for good reason. Kari had all but admitted to him that Sora was the reason for her strange behavior lately, and after their talk on the balcony last night, he'd been unable to deny that he liked her.

Then, of course, there was that incredible feeling between them…just before Kari had helpfully stepped in.

-

In any case, he couldn't just stand there. He pleasantly joined in the act. "So…you guys know where Matt is?"

-

-

--END OF CHAPTER TEN

-

-

-

-

-

-

_ Oh, MAN…I'm sorry, but I was just laughing my ass off when I wrote up that fake ending. Hope I didn't scare any of you guys too badly. Just chalk it up to my occasional appetite for practical jokes. You may recognize the "it was all a dream" shower scene from part two of The Simpsons' "Who Shot Mr. Burns?" But actually, that was a parody of a similar scene from a soap opera called Dallas, which was on during your parents' time. Also, "The Valley of Duckies and Bunnies" is a Digimon: Season 2 reference. Makino Beach is from Season 3, sort of; Makino was Rika's last name in the Japanese version. _


	11. Line in the Sand

_Sorry for the delay. By my sltandards, I've taken way too long to get the next chapter finished. But I hope it's worth the wait. Quite a few people who have followed this story are wondering when something's going to happen between T.K. and Sora. After reading this chapter, you may not have to wonder anymore. And I know they wouldn't be having stereotypical American food or using American money in Japan, but humor me. --Sacred Dust_

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

--

CHAPTER ELEVEN: Line in the Sand

--

-

-

Sora sat cross-legged on her towel and looked out at the water. There was certainly enough activity going on there; Davis was splashing Yolei, she was swimming toward him with murder in her eyes, and Ken was holding the goggle-boy so he couldn't get away. Mimi was already sunbathing near the shore in the new swimsuit, white with red polka dots. Tai and Kari seemed to be playing a swimming-oriented version of tag. Cody, Izzy and Joe were simply treading water and talking about something or other.

But she wasn't really watching any of them.

After all, T.K. was there.

-

He was walking along the shore, taking pictures here and there with Joe's camera. As usual, he'd gotten his friend's permission first; Joe was liable to panic if anything in his bag turned up missing.

Sora had a book in her hands, but was really just looking over the top of it. A pretty sneaky tactic by her standards, but what else could she do? It was more than just simple curiosity now. The look the two of them exchanged a little while ago had convinced her.

She'd never seen that look in anyone's eyes before, not even the few boys she had dated. Tai had always looked at her in that same mischievous way he looked at almost everybody. Matt hadn't looked at her very much at all. And the boys in college mostly looked at her like she was on a menu or something.

But that look T.K. had shared with her felt so unfamiliar, so amazingly different…it was impossible to describe. And she suspected he had felt it, too. The strangest part was how natural it had all seemed, how easy it had been to get lost in his eyes…and how hard it was to stop looking at him now.

-

-

-

_Click._

T.K. turned to the right and refocused the camera. Hey, look. Davis tackling both Ken and Yolei into the water.

_Click._

He whirled around and zoomed out. Hey, look. A beautiful view of the rest of the beach.

_Click._

Boy, was this fun. As long as he focused on anything but Sora, that is. Because he seriously wondered if he'd be able to resist taking a picture of her, and then another, and another, and another, which would no doubt lead to complaints from Joe when he eventually developed the film.

Still, he could glance at her just once, couldn't he? That wouldn't be a problem. Nothing wrong with it.

After a moment, he lowered the camera and looked around a little too quickly. There was Sora, sitting about thirty feet away from him, holding an open book in her hands.

_…But she's not looking at the book. She's looking at me._

He felt his heartbeat quickening as he stared back at her. He attempted a casual smile, but it probably looked anything but casual.

She smiled back at him, in similar fashion.

After another long, extremely pleasant moment, he inconspicuously looked away. Out of the corner of his eye, he even saw her mimicking his action. He decided he'd better divert his attention completely, and looked for someplace else to point the camera.

Suddenly he noticed Davis, Yolei, and Cody coming out of the water in his direction. Without thinking, he snapped a picture of them too.

_Click._

"Hey, T.F.!" Davis called to him, waving. "How about we get lunch or something?"

T.K. blinked. Lunch?

-

_**lunch **__(lunch) n. __**1**__ A light meal, esp. the one between breakfast and dinner. __**2**__ Food provided for a lunch._

_-_

"Oh! Uh…sure, why not? Sounds good to me." he answered smoothly as they walked up to him.

"Good, I'm starving. Ask Mimi what she wants, will you, Cody?"

The younger boy glanced up, surprised. "Huh? Oh…sure." He walked carefully over to where Mimi was sunbathing, trying not to stare at her bikini and failing miserably.

"How about you, Sora?" Davis called to her.

"Sounds good," she said. "Anything's fine."

"Gotcha."

Yolei stepped up, holding out her hand. "Will you donate to the Good Cause Foundation?"

"Are you talking about the lunch money, or your purse?" Davis muttered.

"The lunch money, idiot. And it's a handbag!"

"Same difference." He shrugged.

"Shut up!"

"Guys, guys," T.K. interrupted, holding his hands up in surrender. "We'll give you the money if you'll just stop flirting already."

_"We're not flirting!"_ Davis yelled, turning bright red. Yolei made a face at him. Ken nervously looked away, digging a hole in the sand with his foot. Everyone else just stared.

-

"…Indeed." Izzy finally said. "Perhaps you two should sit around and…er, relax. We'll take care of the food."

He politely took a few dollars from most of the others, and headed off to the concession stands. The others watched him go in complete surprise. T.K. was the first one to follow him (after giving Joe his camera back), and Kari also set off in that direction, walking past Sora, who had somehow turned to face that general area.

"Enjoying the novel?" Kari asked.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah." Sora nodded casually. "It's a very intellectual read, actually."

Kari glanced over her shoulder as she continued walking. "And I guess holding it upside down just adds to the challenge?"

Sora quickly flipped the book right side up and stared after her, wondering whether the younger girl was just being funny or really had a problem.

-

-

-

"You know, you were the probably the last person I'd have expected to defuse that situation." T.K. was saying to Izzy as they walked up the beach, moving quickly because of the hot sand under their bare feet.

"In my opinion, someone had to," Izzy replied as he counted the money in his hand. "Davis seems more excitable than usual. Perhaps there's something bothering him."

"You think so?"

"Perhaps. Not that it's my business to speculate, of course." Izzy stepped methodically over the legs of a sunbathing blonde without even glancing at her, and T.K. had to chuckle at the sight. It was just so Izzy.

"Hey, guys. Need some help?" Kari caught up to them a moment later.

"We might. Thank you." Izzy replied.

Kari shrugged, continuing right past T.K. and falling into step next to Izzy. "So, you think Davis and Yolei were really flirting?"

He shrugged indifferently. "It's hard to say. In my experience, flirting and arguing are two different things."

"In your experience? You mean you've flirted before?"

T.K. stared at them. Where was she going with this?

Izzy scratched his head. "Well…not really. But I have argued."

"Well, then you probably wouldn't know whether it was any different from flirting, huh?"

"…Perhaps 'in my experience' weren't the right words." He glanced over at her. She giggled in response. "You've certainly grown, Kari."

"Well, it had to happen sometime." She said, returning the sidewise look.

A fraction of a smile appeared on his face. "I suppose that's true."

_I don't believe it,_ T.K. thought. _Kari is flirting with Izzy. Or her idea of flirting, anyway._

He looked up, just to make sure the sky wasn't falling, too. Nope…not yet.

They got in line at the main stand and squinted ahead at the menu. The beach had become even more popular for refusing to raise its food prices after quite a few years. Consequently, it was the only place they knew of where you could still get a decent hamburger or hot dog for a dollar, not to mention regular and large fries or soda for one twenty-five and two.

"Hmm…well, there are ten of us here, right?" T.K. asked Izzy.

"Yes. Given our respective appetites and the fact that none of us has eaten yet, I think eight hot dogs, eight hamburgers, six large fries, and ten regular drinks should do the trick." The computer genius promptly replied.

Kari's eyes were wide. "That's amazing, Izzy."

"Oh, not really."

-

-

-

Back on the other end of the beach, Sora put the book down and glanced up. The sun was high in the cerulean sky, without a cloud in sight. She had already applied plenty of lotion just before leaving her house. Now was as good a time as any, she decided.

For many reasons having to do with sunbathing, and absolutely none having to do with T.K., she casually removed her tank top and shorts and lay back on her towel, quickly donning a pair of shades to make it look legit. Yes, that should be fine.

_This isn't like me_, she thought. She never flirted with boys, especially not ones she was friends with. She was surprising herself, just as T.K. was surprising her, and she had the distinct feeling that might become a trend between them. If there _was_ anything between them…but it was becoming more and more likely, no matter how weird that sounded to her. Just half an hour ago, they'd made the mistake of attempting small talk and promptly ended up staring into each other's eyes for a suspiciously long time. It hadn't felt like anything else Sora had ever experienced.

It was illogical to ignore this any more. She had to accept that _something_ was going on between them. And, to her surprise, her curiosity was gradually overcoming her caution. She never could have seen herself going down this path, but no matter what, she wanted to find out where it was taking her.

-

They were back with the food in about twenty minutes. Kari held the two drink trays, while Izzy and T.K. each carried two stuffed paper bags.

"Hey, about time!" Davis yelled.

"He meant to say 'thank you'." Ken said, glancing at him.

"Thanks. Sorry." Davis added, returning the glance.

_Weird,_ thought T.K. as the others crowded around and sat in a circle. It looked like everyone was there but Sora. He turned and saw her, still in that same spot, only now she was…

Sun…bathing…

_Oh, man._

…Wearing the new bikini. That had to be it; her old suit was a one-piece. It was dark blue with light blue piping, although the colors were the last thing on T.K.'s mind. True, the suit was similar to Mimi's, but this was _Sora_, and…

_She looks…amazing. _

Maybe if he stared long enough, he'd come up with a better word—maybe lots of better words. But he probably couldn't get away with that.

"Hey, Sora!" He waved at her, managing to sound casual.

She sat up and took the shades off, walking over to join them. "Thanks. What'd you get?"

"Lots of stuff, it looks like," Davis answered, eyeing the four bags. "So, what are the rest of you going to have?"

"Give it a rest, Davis." Said Cody.

-

"So you're going back to New York in a few days, huh?" Kari was asking Mimi.

"Yep," she swallowed the first bite of her hot dog, her expression apologetic. "That's all we were planning on, anyway. I wish I could stay longer, but I've got a new job lined up."

"Oh, yeah? Where?" asked Tai, looking disappointed.

"Ellie's Beauty Salon," she replied. "It's on-the-job training for a cosmetology degree. They say that's the best way to learn."

"Ah, cosmetology," said Joe, raising his eyebrows. "A proud history of satisfied customers and poisoned, mutilated animal experiments."

Mimi frowned. "Joe, I'm trying to eat."

"So am I."

"It's not like cosmetics are that bad…"

He raised an eyebrow. "Ever do any research?"

She changed the subject. "Well, you're the one who still wants to be a doctor, Joe."

"No, no. I never said I _wanted_ to—" Joe stopped, suddenly, and looked at her. "Mimi, you're changing the subject."

She winked at him and laughed. The others joined in.

-

Tai glanced briefly at his sister as he finished his first hamburger. As if Matt's phone call wasn't weighing heavily enough on his mind, he could sense that there was something strange going on with her, too. He wasn't even sure what had happened between her and T.K. last night, but he knew he should get around to asking.

Even now, Kari's eyes were darting back and forth from T.K. to someone else. Tai couldn't tell who the other person was; Izzy, Sora, and Mimi were all sitting fairly close together.

He frowned and concentrated on his soda. "So, Izzy…how are things in that strange computer world you live in?"

Izzy had to smile at that. "Better than the real world…but of course, that goes without saying."

"Hack into anyone else's computer lately?" Kari chimed in.

He shrugged. "No, I usually don't do things like that."

"I bet you could if you wanted to, though."

"…I suppose."

Sora raised an eyebrow. "You seem like the last person who'd be interested in illegal stuff, Kari."

"I was just curious." Kari looked away. A nasty remark about cradle robbery was on the tip of her tongue, and she bit it back, ashamed of herself. Sora wasn't _that_ much older than him, after all. But still…why her?

_I really need to ask her what's up,_ Tai decided.

-

-

-

They would have gotten back in the water sooner, but Joe continued to keep the conversation going aimlessly, insisting that they wait at least forty-five minutes after eating.

_Oh, hell with it, _Davis thought after twenty minutes of that, and stood up. "Hey, Joe. I'm just gonna…uh, get some sunscreen."

Joe nodded, and Davis strolled casually over to his towel…then dashed past it into the water, laughing.

"Davis!" Joe called after him, uselessly, and sighed. "Well, I'm glad the rest of you are more sensible than that."

Ken shifted uncomfortably on the sand, glancing vaguely in the direction of the water.

Joe gave him a hard look. "Going somewhere, Ken?"

"…Of course not." Ken replied, startled. "It's just, uh…I need to…bye!"

He jumped up and ran after Davis. Joe stared after him in shock.

"These things happen, Joe." Yolei patted him on the arm and followed the two boys.

"Yeah," Mimi agreed, with an apologetic look. "It's no big deal. And even if we do get cramps, you can always help us out, can't you? You genius doctor, you."

Joe blushed. "Well, I…I, uh…"

She was already gone.

Joe threw up his arms, defeated.

"Sounds good to me," Tai said loudly as the others began to get up. Before he followed suit, he turned and whispered to Joe. "Seriously, though. Tell your father the truth."

"What? But I…I don't know h—"

"Just _tell_ him, Joe. You can't put it off for another year."

"…Yeah."

Tai stood up and jogged towards the water. Maybe it was just Matt's absence and Kari's stress, but he felt the need to fix Joe's confidence problem, too. They were supposed to be growing up around this age, but to do it properly, you had to outgrow your childhood and the issues that may have come with it…at least that was what the psychologist said on some new-age documentary Mimi insisted on watching last night.

At any rate, he hated to see some of his friends going through the same problems for so long.

-

-

-

"Meh…this is getting boring," a breathless Davis finally said.

Yolei, who had been trying to provoke him into chasing her again, pouted. "Yeah, right! You just knew I was going to catch you, that's all."

"I don't think so."

"Oh, yeah?!"

"Come on, Yolei. Even the life of the party needs a rest sometimes." Ken said, surfacing next to them. Davis seemed genuinely tired, and Yolei didn't think he was going to ambush her anytime soon. She shrugged, and tentatively swam away to look for Cody.

"Hey, Ken."

"Hey, Davis." Ken replied, trying not to sound awkward and failing. "The water's getting warmer."

Davis glared at him. "Don't look at me!"

Ken rolled his eyes. "I meant because of the sun."

"…Oh." Davis pretended to be focusing on something else. Ken just looked at him. He knew it was a bad idea, but he'd always liked watching Davis, long before yesterday's talk in the park. It wasn't something he really thought about when they first became friends. And even if he had thought about it, he probably would have decided it didn't mean anything.

But now…

"…Quit it." Davis finally said, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"What?"

"Staring at me."

Ken coughed, finally turning away. "…Sorry."

"You're right," Davis said, when he finally spoke again. "We should talk about this. Not here, but…I mean…"

"Tonight?"

"Yeah."

"That sounds all right."

"All right."

"…Okay."

They watched each other for another long moment. And, strangely, both of them started to laugh—at themselves, at their words, at their situation. It felt like forever before they stopped.

-

-

-

Sora closed her eyes and took in the warmth of the sun. It was a wonderful feeling, not like fire or central heating or anything else. Briefly, she wondered if their Digimon were appreciating this day on File Island as much as they were in Japan. After all, the Digital World was basically a copy of Earth composed of interactive data, so it had the same continents and similar weather.

As much as she enjoyed the heat on her face, she decided it was time to turn over. Briefly propping herself up on her hands, she easily shifted her athletic body and lay on her stomach, closing her eyes and losing herself in the sounds of perpetual splashing and the distant voices of her friends. It had been far too long since she'd spent a day at the beach. She drifted, letting the sun warm her back, until she felt something different. Or maybe it wasn't an actual feeling; more of an awareness that somebody was suddenly nearby, somebody important.

-

"Hey," T.K. said, sitting down carefully next to her as she opened her eyes. He looked like he'd just come out of the water, and had finally taken off the fisherman's hat. His hair looked a little darker and longer when it was wet; if he let it grow out much more, it would be longer than Matt's.

"Hey, T.K." she tried to keep her voice casual, but could already feel her heartbeat quickening. "Getting tired of Davis already?"

He chuckled; the sound was curiously different from the innocent giggling of eight years past. Of course it was deeper, more mature; but that wasn't all. It was more self-assured now. He knew exactly what was funny and why. During his childhood, laughter had been just another way to brush off the uncertainty and fear brought on by his parents' divorce, but now it actually meant something to him.

Still, she realized, there was something of that kid left in T.K. Despite everything he had gone through, part of him remained untouched by life's harsh realities. Maybe it was that part of him that justified his Crest of Hope back in the Digiworld.

"I was tired of Davis four years ago," T.K. joked. On the outside, he was a portrait of nonchalance, glancing around the beach, idly sifting the sand over his feet. But on the inside, he felt every bit as conscientious as she did.

_Look at her face, T.K. Her _face.

It was all he could do to make his eyes cooperate.

Sora looked up at him as he sat there, meeting his eyes. She knew she ought to be counting imaginary duckies and bunnies until he went away, but she was past that now. What would he say if he knew she'd had a dream about seeing him in her shower? _Oh, no…not that again._

And, inevitably, she found the image creeping into her head once more. She wanted to jump up, run over to the water, and dunk her head in, but that might look pretty strange.

"So if you're tired of him," she said, hardly knowing what she was saying, "How come you're not tired of me yet?"

His eyes betrayed him for just a moment. He smiled again, surprised, but Sora knew she hadn't imagined it. He was nervous, too.

"Never happen," T.K. shook his head, his clear blue eyes still locked on hers. "I could never get tired of you."

"Why not?"

He breathed in, too slowly. "…I don't know."

_…He knows, _she thought.

-

"_Sora," the boy said to her, "I like you."_

_She'd looked down at him, speechless, wondering how one kid could be so sweet. _

"_So, please—don't go away again," T.K. continued earnestly. "I don't like being away from you…"_

-

All that time, why had he lived such a quiet life? Turning down parties, keeping the same friends he'd always had, doing so many of the same things he'd done four years ago? Had the Digiworld really hammered that much discipline, that much desire for routine into him…or was it something else, too?

What had he been waiting for?

-

_"I don't like being away from you…"_

-

"T.K.?" Sora prompted him.

Her voice was little more than a whisper, but he looked up immediately. "Yeah?"

But they didn't really need to say anything. Both of them knew exactly what was going on.

"Sora, can I…can I, uh—I mean…can we…"

She waited curiously as he stumbled over his words.

"Can we maybe…do something later?" he finally managed to say

Sora knew what he meant. "Sure, that'd be great. I…yeah."

"Can I ask you something?"

She nodded. He could ask her anything.

"Why did you walk away?"

The older girl frowned at him for a long moment, and was about to ask what he meant, when she remembered.

"You know, at the party. The den, the balcony…?" he trailed off, digging into the sand with his fingers.

"Yeah…that." She nodded, half-smiling. She had asked him, when they first talked on the phone in the middle of the night, not to let her forget about that. And he hadn't. T.K. always followed up. "Well…you probably know why."

He swallowed hard. "I think I do, but tell me anyway."

Finally, she pushed herself up to a sitting position beside him. "Well…I guess I was nervous or something."

"About me." It wasn't a question.

"Not in a bad way! It's just—"

"I know."

She shrugged her shoulders, an unconvincing gesture. "But, yeah…it was you."

T.K. felt butterflies racing through his stomach.

-

-

-

Sitting on her own towel, Kari watched them from across the beach. Sure, curiosity killed the cat and all, but she couldn't help it. It wasn't just the shattered preconception that she was supposed to end up with T.K., although that was painful enough. She just wasn't used to thinking of her friends as adults. But she was starting to realize they weren't kids anymore. They were people who could get jobs, and learn to drive, and make all their own decisions in the real world, not just the Digital World. They were people who could fall in love, and—

A strong arm fell across her shoulders, interrupting her thoughts. She turned abruptly, and there was Tai sitting right next to her. "Hey, kid."

-

It was strange; just like that, the anxiety lifted and things didn't feel so bad. Tai always seemed to have that effect on her, so much that she had to avoid him whenever she wanted to stay depressed. That was one of the reasons she hadn't come out of her room yesterday. But he'd snuck up on her this time.

_Cheater._

"Hey, Tai." Kari said, trying to smile. Even with him, it wasn't so easy.

"Something is definitely going on with you," he said, raising his eyebrows, and continued talking before she could protest. "I can tell. I'm not totally dense. And you are going to tell me what it is."

She chuckled, lowering her eyes. "Or what?"

"Or you will be attacked by the Tickle Monster."

Kari laughed out loud, but moved cautiously away from him just in case. "Come on, Tai. We haven't done the Tickle Monster since I was a kid."

"Ha! The Tickle Monster will never die. Now fess up. Before it awakes and unleashes disaster upon both worlds." He crossed his arms expectantly.

She couldn't tell if he was half-serious or completely joking, but she didn't want to take any chances. "…It's hard to explain. I'm not even sure myself, you know?"

"Fine," he sighed, rolling his eyes. "You don't have to explain right this second. Just make sure you do it today."

"Or what?"

"I think you know what." Tai raised an eyebrow.

Kari stared at him, and moved even farther away.

"What?" he asked irritably. "I meant the Tickle Monster. Duhh."

"I know."

"Then why do you look like you're about to call the cops on me?"

She snickered at the thought. "I…I didn't mean to…I'm just…"

"Something's bothering you, I know. Something about T.K. Did he say anything last night?" Tai frowned, confused.

"No, nothing bad…I'll tell you later."

"Yeah, you will. If you know what's good for ya." Tai turned and walked back into the water. Seconds later, a wave of it splashed across the back of his head, partially soaking his mane of brown hair. He whirled around. Kari was sitting innocently on the sand, looking up at the sky.

"What was that?"

She blinked. "What was what?"

"I think you just splashed me."

"Who, me?"

He gave her a hard look, and then drew a deep line in the sand with his toe. "There. Don't cross that line."

"Okay, okay."

He turned away and returned to the lake.

An even bigger splash hit him in the back.

He turned around even faster, in time to catch Kari scrambling back across the line and sitting down again. He ran over before she could get away, scooped her up in his arms, and dumped her into the water. She came up, sputtering and laughing at the same time.

"I hope you learned your lesson." Tai said firmly.

She nodded sweetly, and splashed him again right in the face. "Oops."

-

-

-

Izzy and Cody stood by, watching their frenzied water war without expression.

"People are strange, aren't they?" Cody finally asked him.

Izzy nodded in agreement. "It seems to be their one consistency."

-

-

-

--END OF CHAPTER ELEVEN

-

-

-

-

-

-

_Well, some things are definitely about to happen. What those things are, I'm not entirely sure, but I plan to find out. Before I go, a shout-out to Adam, Showstopper, Tai-for-you, IgStardust, TsubasaBeauty, unanimous, bonzotheman, and Mi Querida for your great reviews. And I hope the especially long wait didn't bother you too much. The next chapter should really be something, because we've got four potential scenes coming up—T.K. and Sora, Kari and Tai, Mimi and Matt, and possibly Ken and Davis. Man, it just keeps getting more complicated…but most relationships are, don't you think?_


	12. Where I'm Going

_Eleven chapters into this story, and I've decided that it's time to speed things up just a bit. No more dodging the important issues between some of these characters. In reality, I've avoided any major resolutions because I'm as nervous as they are about sitting down and talking about this stuff. I don't know how Davis and Ken are going to handle their feelings for each other. I don't know how Matt's going to handle his breakup with June. I don't know what T.K. and Sora are going to say. But I have to find out sometime. A lot's going to happen in this chapter, so sit back and enjoy—and review, if possible. –Sacred Dust_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

--

CHAPTER TWELVE: "Where I'm Going"

--

-

-

They piled into Sora and T.K.'s cars and left the beach at around five in the afternoon. Davis, of course, was the first to propose stopping somewhere for dinner, and the others quickly decided on a pizza place in Odaiba that was only a few blocks from the park. They could order the pizza to go and just eat it there. Since that meant they wouldn't be going home quite yet, it didn't matter which car they chose to ride in. Sora ended up with Ken, Davis, Izzy, and Mimi while T.K. drove Tai, Kari, Cody, and Joe.

The ride back into town was quiet for everybody. As Sora kept her eyes on the road and meticulously obeyed the speed limit, she couldn't help glancing in the rearview mirror every now and then. Ken and Davis were sitting next to each other, and because Cody was on Davis' right, it was a rather tight fit. The strange thing was that both Ken and Davis were sitting very stiffly, hands on their laps, looking anywhere but at each other, not even talking to each other…

_They're usually a lot more relaxed,_ she thought. _I wonder what's going on._

She replied, absent-mindedly, to something Izzy was telling her about the approximate blue book value of her station wagon. Good old Izzy; always predictable. Sora had seen so many of her friends change as they grew up, and it always scared her—because she knew that she wasn't changing as much as they were, and probably never would. But Izzy made her feel better; no matter how old he got, he was going to stay more or less the same person.

And T.K. was that way, too. He would always have those same appealing qualities that made him the Child of Hope, no matter what. He'd gone through some extremely trying experiences, particularly with that second team of Digi-destined—but lo and behold, he was still the same, a teenager who would never quite lose all of his childhood innocence. She smiled at the thought.

-

"Remember back in the Digiworld?" T.K. asked Tai as he followed Sora down the highway. "When I asked you to be my big brother?"

Tai smiled. "Yeah, I do remember that. What about it?"

T.K. paused, and then shrugged.

The older boy studied him for a moment, then said, "It's not that bad anymore, T.K. I know Matt has something bothering him, but he's not going to run away from us again."

"I know he's not."

"Any idea why he wouldn't come today? He sounded wrecked on the phone. You're his brother; maybe you can tell me."

T.K. turned the wheel as the road began to curve. "It's just a guess, but…maybe he broke up with June."

Tai winced. "No way."

"I can't think of any other reason."

"Yeah, but…I thought those two were really going to work out."

T.K. shook his head. "Probably not. He's talked to her about as often as he's talked to you. Like you said, I'm his brother, and he hardly ever called _me_ while he was in college. Or emailed me. I guess he's been like that with everyone lately."

"But why?" Tai frowned, brushing his hair back.

"I don't know why any more than you do. And you know him. He won't tell anyone unless he feels like it. Even then, he's not that good at expressing his feelings. But I guess if Mimi can't get the truth out of him, no one can."

They took the exit back into Odaiba, and parked at the Yksarb Pizza Place.

-

-

-

"What kind of a name is 'Yksarb'? Is that Russian or something?" Joe asked, shutting the car door at the same time as Kari.

"Could be." She agreed. "Weird…it seems familiar."

"Yeah, it does." Mimi nodded, studying the sign closely.

Close by, Davis and Ken stepped out of the car. Ken waited for Davis to run ahead of them so he could be the first one inside the restaurant (it was a habit of his), but this time he didn't. He just walked beside him at a normal pace.

Ken glanced at Davis, and Davis looked right back at him. The afternoon sun was shining cheerfully on Davis' hair, making it seem like a brighter red than usual. But his eyes were still just as dark, just as sincere. For all his goofing around, Davis could never pass himself off as a total jackass, even if he tried. Those eyes would always give him away.

"Hey, you guys coming?" Mimi called to them from the door of the restaurant.

Ken hadn't even realized it; they were just standing in the parking lot, looking at each other. He tried desperately not to blush as he briskly walked the rest of the way, and had a feeling Davis was doing the same. Suddenly, he wished he could reach out and hold Davis' hand, just like he'd done in the park without quite knowing why…but he thought better of it.

-

Considering that the restaurant was fairly busy, the teens were surprised to find the skinny guy at the counter sound asleep in his stool, leaning back against the wall, arms hanging limply at his sides.

Joe cleared his throat. "_Ahem._"

The man mumbled under his breath, but didn't stir.

"Nice service," Yolei was muttering. "Hey, you! Wake up." She reached out and poked him in the arm.

"Mmmfff…yeah, Zoe…do that again…" the counter guy mumbled, smiling, still not waking up. The older kids snickered audibly.

T.K. noticed some large, heavy books lined up on the counter. They seemed to be about the history of pizza, and were probably for sale. He lifted one high into the air and let it fall on the counter. Everyone in the restaurant must have heard the noise; the young man's eyes shot open, and he almost fell off his stool, but managed to keep his balance. "Oh! Uh…welcome to Yksarb's Pizza Place. What can I…(he stifled a yawn) help you with?"

Even now, the guy still looked really drowsy. T.K. leaned forward and studied him. "Hey, are you okay, man?"

"Huh? Oh…uh…yeah, I'm fine…why?"

Behind T.K., Tai couldn't help rolling his eyes. He'd gone to high school with this guy, and was quite familiar with his reputation as a drug user. Some of the less considerate kids had called him "Stony" behind his back. "Just tell us if you have any specials tonight, okay? Before you nod off standing there."

"Uhh…oh yeah. We've got some really nice…uh…pizzas."

They stared at him.

"…Tell you what," Tai said. "We'll just have three of those nice pizzas. Large. You think you can handle the toppings?"

"Be nice," Kari whispered, touching his arm lightly.

"Oh…sure. What toppings on those?" the guy asked, making a conscious effort to stay awake this time.

"First one is sausage and pepperoni…second one is veggie…and I think the third will be loaded." Said Tai.

The kid wrote it down. "All right…for here or carryout?"

"Carryout." Tai said, holding out his hand to everyone else. "If each of you can give me about four bucks, we'll be able to cover it."

They all contributed, although Davis had only two dollars and T.K. made up the difference. After paying, Tai agreed to stay inside and wait for the pizzas; the others could walk to the park right now if they wanted to. Kari hesitated, and would have waited with him anyway if Tai hadn't assured her it was fine. "I can carry three pizzas by myself, Kar."

"Okay," she nodded, and reluctantly followed her friends outside.

-

She struck up a conversation with Izzy as they were crossing the street. "So, are you glad you came?"

"Absolutely," he nodded. "I hadn't been to that lake in quite a while. How about you?"

"I loved it. I wish we could've done this sooner. How long has it been since we were all together?"

Izzy thought for a moment. "Two and a half years, I believe. I suppose I've missed it, too."

"…I guess that's what growing up does to you."

"Yes, unfortunately."

They continued walking. Finally, Izzy said something.

"Earlier today, when we were going to buy the food…"

"Yeah?"

"You seemed a bit more talkative than before. Does that mean you straightened things out with T.K.? You seemed concerned about that situation when I drove you home from the mall."

She still wasn't used to making anything more than small talk with him. Izzy usually wasn't one to ask how other people were feeling. He understood machines much better than humans, and led his life accordingly. But for her, he seemed to be making an exception, even if he hadn't realized it yet.

"I guess things are going all right. We talked about it just last night, actually. He came over to my apartment without even calling…well, actually, he did try to call me, but I didn't want to talk to anybody then. So he just showed up at the door. I guess that's when I knew it was bothering him as much as it was bothering me, and…we finally figured things out."

"And?"

"…Well, he still doesn't have feelings for me, I know that much. And…I guess I still don't have feelings for him, either. Maybe I was just confused…but I think it might have been because of…"

He waited for her to finish the sentence.

"Well, it's not important." She said, trying to sound cheerful.

Izzy glanced at her. "It certainly seems that way."

-

-

-

Tai tapped his sneakers on the floor as he sat in one of the small chairs near the frosted windows, waiting for the pizza. Who knew? Maybe that kid at the counter had forgotten it entirely. Even now, he was lapsing back into slumber, and Tai suspected he wouldn't last the rest of the week at this job.

He hated waiting for things, at any rate, so he distracted himself by thinking about Matt and Kari for a while. Hopefully everything would be okay; Mimi would talk to Matt tonight and see if she couldn't get some answers about him no-showing at the beach today. As for Kari, Tai would talk to her tonight, figure out what was up with her, make her feel better no matter what, etc. He owed her that much, and anything less wouldn't be good enough. He knew it wouldn't.

The memory of her as a toddler, lying motionless on the ground in the Highton View Terrace Park, was burned into his mind. All he had to do was close his eyes, and there she was: helpless, half-dead from pneumonia, all because he had selfishly dragged her outside to play with him when she already had that terrible cold.

He'd spent so many years since then trying to make up for it, but at the same time, he didn't know that he ever could. When she'd just barely survived, and his parents brought her back from the hospital, she had apologized to him right away, thoughtlessly, with that same trusting innocence, and that was what hurt the most. They were two different people, and always had been—but their guilt, their reluctance to let go of past perceptions, their habit of heaping blame upon themselves—those were the things they shared. They suffered from them side by side, and a million miles apart.

-

A deep, raspy, boisterous voice shattered the relative quiet of Yksarb's Pizza Place. "_MY NAME IS BRASKY!"_

Tai's deep brown eyes snapped open as he jumped up, hands balled into fists. In the old days, he'd learned to associate that amount of noise with an evil Digimon attack. But Agumon was long gone, back in the Digital World, and all that confronted him here was a heavyset, redheaded employee of the restaurant, holding three pizza boxes in his chubby hands. He'd even awakened Stony at the counter, who was staring wildly around the lobby like some frightened animal. "…And your pizza's ready, sir."

Very carefully, Tai took the boxes from him and backed away.

"Have a nice day." The man nodded, his eyes still bulging.

"Uh…you, too." Tai backed out the door and made his way down the street, balancing the pizzas in his arms.

_What the hell…_

-

-

-

Sora still remembered the first park she had played in as a child. It was that long swath of grass underneath a bridge in Highton View Terrace with only a few trees and a few swings. But it had been one of the few places she could go to get away from her mother once in a while. In fact, she and all of the original Digi-destined grew up together near that park, in those same apartments that only Tai and Kari now called home.

But then it was gone, destroyed in the very first Digimon battle ever witnessed. The two Digimon involved—Greymon and Parrotmon—had destroyed each other as well, leaving eight stunned children to marvel at the wreckage from their balconies. The news reports called it a terrorist attack, but they knew better; they were the only ones who saw what truly happened, and it turned out to be no coincidence.

She still remembered how much they'd missed that park afterwards. But today, they had the much larger and nicer-looking Odaiba Park to hang out in. It was built to accommodate visitors of all ages; there were of course the stone benches near the fountain in the center, and the creek with the small waterfall along the eastern edge. But there was also a jogging trail that cut through the center of the park, from the gates to the benches to a wooded region, eventually ending up in the parking lot of a senior condominum. Finally, there was open grass and playground equipment to the west. It was an ideal space for anyone to play, relax, hike, or do all three. And, as Tai had pointed out, it would be a better place to eat pizza than that small, cramped restaurant.

"Woo-hoo!" Davis cried. "I call the swings!"

"Aren't you too old for the swings, Davis?" Kari asked him.

"You're never too old for the swings!"

"Remember, they said the pizza would be ready in twenty minutes," Joe reminded everyone. "So Tai will probably be here in about that much time. Wherever you guys want to go, don't be gone long."

"Okay, Dad," Davis called over his shoulder as he ran off.

Sora paid close attention to where everyone was going. For some reason, Ken was following Davis in the direction of the playground. Mimi and Yolei were already sitting down by the fountain, having an animated discussion about…something or other. Cody was asking Izzy something, while Joe and Kari listened with mild interest.

She saw T.K. glancing around, trying to decide where to go. There was a strange, fluttery feeling in her stomach. This was it; finally, a chance to slip away from everyone else. She'd been considering this during the whole walk from the pizza place. She'd never done anything like it before, and just the thought made her nervous.

_But, it's now or never, _she decided.

She just managed to catch T.K.'s eye, shot a friendly smile in his direction, and then slowly walked away down the hiking trail, toward the trees. She had his attention now; either he would follow her, or he wouldn't.

-

Less than a minute later, she heard his footsteps on the path behind her, and her heart began to race. But she didn't stop.

"Where are you going?" he asked her, casually, knowing he'd probably follow her there whether it was the edge of the park or the edge of the world.

Sora glanced back at him for a just a moment. "Nowhere." She replied, even more casually, knowing exactly where she was going. The trees were getting a little bit closer with every step. She couldn't chicken out now; she had to keep going.

"Nowhere, huh?" T.K. barely thought about what he was saying. "You're walking. You must be going somewhere."

"You think so?"

"Yeah." T.K.'s eyes wandered down her back as she walked just a few feet ahead of him, and he swallowed hard. He wasn't used to looking at girls this way—not girls he knew, at least—but it was Sora, and he just couldn't help it. The park, as nice as it looked, was lost on him now. He could have been walking through the city dump without a care in the world, as long as he was close to her.

_When did this happen to me? _He thought to himself. _When did I start feeling this way about her? Sure, we've always been good friends, but…she's in college, I'm in tenth grade…why doesn't that mean a thing to me anymore?_

"T.K.?" she asked him, softly.

Just hearing her say his name was enough to make him blush now. "Yeah?"

"Do you really want to know…where I'm going?"

_Hell yes, _his mind screamed. It was all he could do to answer in a normal voice. "…Yeah."

She was walking a little faster now—they were finally nearing the trees—and he hurried to keep up with her. This couldn't be happening. Things like this never happened to him. But here he was.

_Just a little farther,_ Sora thought, licking her lips nervously. _Almost there…almost…_

They were there. The trees closed around them as they followed the trail, shielding them from the rest of the park. After a few more long, torturous moments, Sora abruptly took a detour and walked off the trail, stepping easily over some tree roots that jutted out of the soil. He stayed right behind her, out of breath from more than the walk, and when they had just lost sight of the trail, she finally stopped. Gathering her courage, she turned around and looked at him.

And immediately she lost herself in those amazing eyes glittering beneath his pale brows, eyes that made her feel as though she were drifting on an enormous ocean, and couldn't care less if she ever found land. And, like an ocean, he wanted to swallow her up, to _have _her—she could tell. Sora had seen enough boys look at her that way to know what he was thinking. But T.K. was different from all of them, too, because she saw more than just desire in his eyes. She saw all the other things she had wanted from life, but never dared to ask for.

-

They called him the Child of Hope, and T.K. was no stranger to the emotion. He had hoped they could come home from the Digital World, hoped they could eventually see their Digimon again, and hoped they were strong enough to save both worlds. All of those things had eventually come to pass.

But now, his only hope was that she would stay here with him and keep looking at him just like this, that the two of them could actually be for real. He couldn't express that hope in words. But then, he didn't have to. She already knew. Her eyes reflected it back to him, so clearly—it was like an electric current between them, stronger than ever.

She was standing so close to him, he couldn't even think straight.

"Sora…" he whispered, leaning forward, and she just could feel his breath on her face. "I…"

But she nodded, she knew, and T.K. felt an amazing warmth come over his body as he kissed her.

-

Like everybody else, Sora had looked forward to her share of accomplishments and special occasions—and, quite often, the experience fell short of what she had anticipated. But this moment was different. Whatever was in the back of her mind as she'd contemplated her emerging feelings for T.K., this was something so much better. She'd kissed a few other boys in high school and college, but it had never felt like this, like her feet had left the ground and she was flying, soaring through the clouds. She felt a million miles away from the park, a million miles away from anyone else but him, and she liked it that way.

_Is this what it's really like?_ T.K. thought to himself. Had he known it was going to happen here and now, he might have been too scared to go through with it, worried that it would be just like kissing Kari a few years ago—strange, experimental, devoid of passion. He'd known back then that the two of them just weren't going to work, and wondered for a long time afterwards why everyone else thought kissing was such a big deal. Now he knew. In a moment of inspiration, his mother once wrote a poem that said it was like "scattering the caution of the mind to the winds of the heart." That line stayed with him, and he knew this would, too.

She pulled back, far too soon, and looked at him to make sure everything was all right. She shouldn't have worried; his eyes told her that much, and more. He licked his lips for a moment, absent-mindedly, and she smiled at the sight. He was even less experienced than she was, but maybe that was part of his charm. Her conscience should have been screaming at her to end this, that she had no business luring some tenth-grader into the woods and pouncing on him, but all she could hear was the silent buzz between the two of them that electrified the air, that was already drawing them back together.

And then it was happening again, his lips moving eagerly over hers, as she tilted her head to the side to deepen the kiss, and one of his hands shyly crept up and felt the softness of her peach-red hair, hair that no one else in the world had—

_"Sora!" _someone called, from a dangerously close distance. _"Where are you? Tai's here with the pizza!"_

_-_

They broke apart, breathless and alarmed. T.K. went with his instincts and scrambled up the nearest tree while Sora stood, awkwardly, in the same spot. Moments later, Mimi Tachikawa came jogging through the trees, looking for them. "Sora?…Hey! There you are!"

Sora greeted her with a meaningless laugh, waving. "Hey, Meems."

"What are you doing? The hiking trail is, like, way back there." Mimi gestured a thumb over her shoulder, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

Less than ten feet above them, hidden by the tree trunk, T.K. balanced himself carefully on one of the branches. He could feel sweat beading on his forehead. _Please let her be gone soon._

Sora shrugged. "I, uh…I just figured I'd take the 'road less traveled' for once. Didn't you ever read that poem?"

Mimi looked even more confused. "What poem?"

"…Never mind. Pizza, did you say? Good. I'm starving. Lead the way!"

_…Crrreeeeaaakkkk…_

Mimi looked around. "…Did you just hear something?"

"Nothing at all."

"That's strange. I thought I did."

Sora walked past her, in the direction of the trail. "Probably just your imagination. Let's go. Davis will get all the good slices."

Mimi turned to follow her. "Okay…you know, you're acting kind of—"

_…Crrrraaaackkkk…_

T.K. looked down at his branch with wide eyes as it slowly started to bend, and then break.

"I know I didn't imagine it _that_ time," Mimi said, crossing her arms. "What _is_ that?"

Sora shrugged. "Er…the wind?"

_CRRRRAAAACCCCCKKKK. _The branch finally gave, and T.K. fell into the bushes with a cry of panic.

Mimi ran up to him. "T.K!! Are you all right? What were you doing up there—" She suddenly frowned with suspicion. "Were you spying on Sora, or what? That's not very nice, you know."

"No! I was just…uh…" T.K. mumbled as he sat up. "We…"

Suddenly her expression changed as things fell into place. Slowly, she turned back to Sora, who stood red-faced behind her, and a piercing squeal of delight escaped her mouth.

Sora darted forward to stop her. "Shh! Mimi, not so loud—"

"_Ohmigod! _You two were…" the pink-haired girl cried, on the verge of hyperventilating. "Because you're…I _knew _there was something going_…OHMIGOD!"_

Sora covered Mimi's mouth with her hand. "Okay, okay! Yes! Just don't make so much noise, all right??"

"Sora, that's _so_ awesome! T.K.—it's true, isn't it? Isn't it?" Mimi demanded, pushing her friend's arm away. "It is!!"

"Calm down, Mimi. You're fan-girling." T.K. grunted as he rose to his feet. He was pretty sore, but not injured.

"Sorry, but…I just never would have imagined…that you two…" Mimi's breathing slowly returned to normal. "…Wow."  
Sora motioned to her. "We'll talk about it later, I promise. But right now we have to get back. They'll think something's going on if we're not there soon."

"Keeping secrets, huh? Naughty, naughty." Mimi scolded her, but followed her back through the trees. T.K. was third in line, and he retrieved his hat, hoping he didn't look very banged up from the fall. In the back of his mind, he worried that Sora would be afraid to do something like that again. But then he saw her glance at him over her shoulder with a bashful smile, and knew everything was okay. Besides, they couldn't have asked for a better person to find out than Mimi. She was a preppie to the core, but she could keep a secret—she had the Crest of Sincerity, after all.

Now, though, it was time to eat pizza. Eat pizza, and pretend his mind wasn't racing with thoughts of Sora, and how her lips had glided so effortlessly over his—and vice versa.

-

-

-

They arrived at the stone benches, where everybody else was already digging into the pizzas.

"Hey!" Tai called out with his mouth full. "Where you been?"

Sora glanced at Mimi for a second, and she shrugged her shoulders. "Well, Sora was taking a walk…but T.K. was climbing a tree somewhere."

-

As they sat down and joined in, Davis found himself almost hypnotized by the way Ken ate. Like everything else he did, it was careful and deliberate; he hardly ever did things absent-mindedly. He took quick bites of the pizza yet chewed slowly, in a strange pattern. Davis realized he ought to do more eating and less staring. That had already led to one awkward moment in the parking lot.

As he finished his slice, he noticed Ken glancing up for just a moment, then returning his attention to the meal.

_Oh, geez. He knew I was looking at him._

Davis turned and looked at the fountain instead, afraid to take his eyes off it for a while. But when he finally risked another glance across the bench, he saw Ken quickly turn away.

_He was looking at me, too, _Davis realized. He thought he should feel embarrassed or something, but he didn't. Actually, he was happy. Since they became friends, Ken had always given Davis what he wanted most—attention. But this was a different kind of attention, the kind he believed Ken could never give to him…until yesterday. Now, he was starting to hope he'd been wrong. Maybe Ken would come over tonight, so they could talk about it or something.

-

_What is with those two, anyway?_ Mimi thought to herself as she ate and made small talk with Tai. _They've been acting strange all day._

First there was Davis' unusual criticism of Ken since she'd gotten off her plane. Then there was the lack of communication between them at the beach today. Then she'd caught them just standing there in the restaurant parking lot, looking at each other. And now they were doing it again; as soon as Davis stopped glancing at Ken, Ken would glance up at Davis.

Mimi knew it wasn't just her vivid imagination conjuring things up. Tai and Kari had speculated with her on just what was going on with them in the last few days, and it looked as if Izzy was noticing it, too. Normally he was the last person she would have expected to pay attention to stuff like that, but it seemed that his interests did extend beyond cyberspace—somewhat, at least.

_Could those two?… Nah. No way._ Mimi thought. But then again, she shouldn't dismiss the idea so quickly. Hadn't she just run into T.K. and Sora, alone together in the forest; and hadn't they just admitted they'd been having a "moment"? Come to think of it, they were probably doing a lot more than that. Despite the undercurrent between them recently, Mimi never imagined they actually had feelings for each other—just as she wouldn't have imagined Ken and Davis having feelings for each other. So she reminded herself that anything was possible.

But for now, she'd better refocus on one Matt Ishida, who was conspicuously absent from this extremely fun day. It couldn't be a coincidence. Mimi hadn't been able to communicate with Matt very much since she'd moved to New York, but she'd known him long enough before that, and suspected something was probably wrong. Suddenly turning down a day at the beach without any real excuse, even for his best friends, was something the old Matt would do. That was the Matt who felt compelled to walk alone, who rejected human contact, who obsessed over the safety of his little brother. But he had changed too much since then to slip back into his old habits. No matter what, Mimi planned to find out what was wrong.

-

-

-

"Well, guys," Tai said when they were finished eating. "We should probably call it a day. I don't know about you, but I've got a few things I should probably take care of…plus Mimi has to see what's up with Matt."

Mimi nodded in agreement.

Sora and T.K. glanced at each other, wishing they could stay longer. But that was impossible, as they were the two drivers in the group and had to drop everyone else off at home.

"Yeah, Tai's right," Sora got up from the bench to take the empty pizza boxes to a trash can. "But we should do this again sometime. With Matt, that is."

-

Sora and T.K. ended the day the same way they had started it: driving.

"Go ahead and drop the others off, T.K.," Ken had told him, glancing back towards the park. "I can walk home from here."

"You sure?"

"Yes, but thank you."

T.K. nodded. "Hey, if you don't mind me asking, what's up with you and Davis?"

Ken didn't meet his eyes; he looked at his shoes. "Nothing. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, come on. I know _that's_ not true."

"It's not important."

T.K. looked at him for a minute, letting him know he still didn't believe it, and then turned to walk back to his car. "All right…see you later, Ken."

T.K. was about halfway down the block with the others when Davis suddenly realized something. "Hey, T.K.! Hold up. I can walk home from here."

Puzzled, T.K. pulled the car over and stopped. "Sure. Anything wrong?"

"'Course not. What could be wrong with me?"

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Davis scoffed. "You never do anything, T.Q."

T.K. rolled his eyes as Davis jogged back in the direction of the park.

"…God!" Yolei exploded. "What is _up_ with those two?!"

"Who?" asked Cody.

"Davis and Ken! They've been like two different people for a few weeks—at least. Davis putting Ken down all the time, Ken ignoring him…now they're like…I don't know." Yolei sighed in exasperation, wiping her large glasses with a corner of her beach towel.

"That doesn't sound like them."

"No," T.K. agreed. "But whatever it is, I get the feeling it's just between them. Maybe it's nothing we need to know about."

Yolei considered this for a moment, then crossed her arms and pouted a little. "Well, I _want_ to know."

"Maybe you just want Davis all to yourself." Cody suggested, grinning.

"What?!" Yolei glared at him across the backseat. "What are you—?"

"Cody, be nice," T.K. instructed the younger boy. "It's none of our business if Yolei is hot for Davis."

_"What?!"_

The car drove as steadily as the trio argued, well on its way to the center of Odaiba. But deep down, all T.K. could think about was calling Sora as soon as he could. He'd never dreamed the two of them could possibly be like this, but now…he felt a lot more open to new ideas than he had in a long time.

-

-

-

--END OF CHAPTER TWELVE

-

-

-

-

-

-

_This was a difficult chapter to write, not only because of all the character dynamics and details I had to pay attention to, but because the entire T.K./Sora kiss scene somehow disappeared from my Word file. So, after going into a rage and destroying a substantial amount of private (and maybe public) property, I calmly sat back down at the computer and rewrote the scene, bigger and better than before. Isn't writing fun?_


	13. No Way Out

_Hello again, readers. Before you plunge into the next chapter (let me tell you, it's a doozie), I wanted to tell you something: I think I've finally realized why so many great stories, on this site and throughout humanity, have been left unfinished. I once read that "writing the first third of a book, you're almost having a sexual experience. But you lose that feeling. Believe me, you do. In the second third, you're just trying to prove something to yourself. And when you get to the last third, it's simply a matter of survival." (Source: Sarah Harding from The Lost World, by Michael Crichton.) Well, I do know that the first third of this story is far behind me; the updates aren't coming as fast as they once did, and neither are the ideas. But I saw that coming, and I'm not going to quit. I've made quite a few people happy with this story, and I know that I have to keep going. There are so many unfinished stories sitting around my room, sometimes I wonder if I'm capable of finishing anything anymore. But I guess I'm about to find out. --Sacred Dust_

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

--

CHAPTER THIRTEEN: No Way Out

--

-

-

At long last, Matt Ishida's dark blue eyes fluttered open.

-

He regretted the action at once. Hadn't he suffered enough? Why couldn't he just sleep forever? Nothing had changed. The world was as dark and miserable as it had been last night. Lying still as death on the couch in the dark, silent apartment, he realized he had lied to himself and to his friends. Even when they were all in front of him there at the party, he couldn't be honest with them.

He'd told them he was doing much better since leaving the Digiworld. He hadn't made a lot of new friends, but he didn't want them. His band was doing well, he was getting good grades at a good college, and felt pretty much satisfied with his life right now.

_What a joke, _he thought. It was all lies. Nothing about his life was better now. His band was on the verge of breaking up because he no longer had the motivation to practice with them. His grades had been slipping for months—he hoped his dad wouldn't find out. And he hadn't felt less satisfied with his life in a long time. Things had been okay for a few years, perhaps—he'd said goodbye to Gabumon, grown up a bit, helped the new team of Digi-destined on the sidelines, started a relationship with Sora. But then it all fell apart. The battle had ended, Gabumon had left him again, and Sora—she was the last one to go.

Why? Why had everyone drifted away from him?

-

There was no denying that what he had with June (despite its surprising longevity) was a relationship of convenience. Two years ago, she was his number-one fangirl, and wouldn't have left him alone no matter what. She was cute, she was basically a good person; and he'd thought, why not make the best of the situation? It had worked for quite a while.

But even her devotion to him had not lasted forever. In time, June had come to realize who he really was: a distant, uncertain loner who pushed people away without even realizing it, who was compelled to isolate himself no matter how badly it hurt him or those close to him. He didn't email T.K. anymore. He didn't hang out with Tai anymore. He didn't meet with June anymore. Lately, he'd hardly played in his band at all. He just didn't see a reason to try anymore. And when he looked deep inside himself for answers, looked for the source of the slow but sure downward spiral that had defined his life for the last four years—he saw only one face.

And it was Sora Takenouchi's.

He'd pretended it didn't matter when she broke up with him, that he wouldn't have any trouble getting over it. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't fool himself. Last night, June said so many of the same things Sora did; perhaps that was what helped him remember.

Matt closed his eyes again. He had finally come full circle, and a vicious one at that, all because he couldn't be honest with himself when it had counted the most.

…_So now what?_

-

-

-

"Thanks for the ride, Sora," Kari said as she climbed out of the car.

"Yeah, thanks." Tai echoed, giving Mimi his hand and helping her out as well.

She giggled, surprised at the contact. "Oh, Tai. You don't have to do that."

"Sure I do. You _are_ a princess, aren't you?" He winked at her. "Admit it, you've still got that dress lying around somewhere."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Fine, believe what you want," Mimi pouted. "But I'm not watching any movies with you tonight."

"Huh? Fine, I take it back." Tai said hastily.

"No, I mean I can't. I have to visit Matt and find out what's going on with him, remember?"

"…Oh, yeah. Duh."

"Wait!" Kari interjected. "Tai, our parents aren't here to drive her. They went out tonight. They won't be back for a few hours yet."

He turned to her, biting his lip. "Oh, yeah…should have remembered that, too. Well…"

-

Sora glanced back and forth between Tai and Kari, and got the distinct impression that they needed to talk. "Hey, don't worry about it, Meems. I can drive you over there."

Mimi's face lit up. "You mean it??"

"No, I just wanted to get your hopes up," Sora said playfully, sounding as close as she ever got to sarcasm. "Come on, let's go."

"Thanks; I owe you one." Mimi jumped back into the front seat. "Bye, you two! I'll be back before ten."

"I'll be waiting." Tai said, smiling.

"Your mommy doesn't let you stay up that late."

He advanced menacingly on the car, but too late; it cruised out of the apartment lot and escaped him. He was already thinking of a practical joke he could play on Mimi for revenge. But, for now…

-

Kari was giggling, beckoning to him. "Let's go inside already."

"Good idea," he agreed. "We do have to talk, after all."

"About what?"

"About what!" he rolled his eyes, as they walked side by side towards the building. "Gee, I don't know. About how weird you acted today, about T.K., about how you wouldn't come out of your room yesterday—but knowing you, they're all the same problem."

Kari shrugged. "I'm okay, really."

"…And you're a bad liar."

"Since when are you this perceptive?" she demanded.

"Well…you _are_ my sister. I guess I just know."

She sighed, holding the door open for him. "Well, it's really nothing."

"Liar liar, pants on fire," Tai disagreed. "Spill the beans, or else."

"Or else what?"

"Or else you will see the resurrection of the Tickle Monster."

She glanced back at him, and immediately dreaded the sinister gleam in his brown eyes. He held out his hands, wriggled his fingers, and charged at her.

It was no joke. The Tickle Monster was back.

Kari ran for her life up the stairs, knowing he was right behind her every step of the way. She remembered him chasing her up and down the stairs like this when they were children. Unfortunately for the neighbors, it seemed they hadn't grown out of it completely.

She ran faster, past their floor and up even higher.

"Wrong floor, Kari," Tai panted, practically in her ear. She turned abruptly, ducking under his outstretched arms; he stumbled, and she bolted back down to the correct floor, across the outer balcony to their door, and unlocked it. She spun inside, closing the door behind her in one fluid motion and sliding the lock back into place. Tai hit the door at the exact same time. "Ha! Do you think a locked door can stop the Tickle Monster?!"

_He's really gone off the deep end, _Kari thought, but realized she was breathless with laughter, enjoying the game as much as him. She ran upstairs, looking for someplace to hide. He was already opening the door with his own key and shutting it hard behind him. She would be a goner if she didn't get herself out of sight very soon. She tiptoed into his room, moved the pile of dirty clothes surrounding his bed, slid underneath it, then pulled the clothes back into place. Clamping her hands over her mouth and breathing as quietly as possible, she wondered if she could escape from the Tickle Monster this time. But, as Kari recalled, he always caught her in the end.

-

-

-

Davis found Ken alone at the playground, reclining on a swing as he watched the lowering sun. His feet quit on him then, and for a long and silent moment, he stood and watched his best friend. Ken's obsidian shoulder-length hair, olive green swimming trunks, and gray t-shirt waved slightly in a mild breeze, and Davis had to smile. There had been moments like this before, when he could watch his friend like this and feel like nothing else in the world mattered. At first, he couldn't understand why he enjoyed that so much, so he wrote it off as curiosity. After all, he still wasn't entirely sure what made Ken Ichijouji tick. But eventually, he'd gotten to know him so well that he no longer needed to wonder.

And with the loss of that excuse, Davis had begun to question what he was really feeling. What was this intense interest, this uncharacteristic tension that felt so important to him? Wasn't it enough to be best friends with Ken? If so, why didn't it feel like enough? And if it wasn't…what then?

These were the questions that had lingered in the back of Davis' mind for months, and eventually the stress got to him. About a month ago, they were practicing soccer after school—just the two of them—and it had finally happened. They touched in a way that regular friends didn't, and Davis saw emotions eerily familiar to his own in Ken's eyes. But it scared him, and he retreated. Confronted with mixed feelings he didn't understand, Davis tried to protect himself by pushing Ken away. He knew it was wrong, and Ken was the last person who deserved that from him. But even so, it had taken him about a month of that to overcome the fear—at least, enough to confess it to Ken himself.

And that, Davis knew, had been the turning point. Now it was only a question of where they were headed, and how they would get there.

-

Ken felt Davis watching him long before he turned around. The goggle-headed former leader of the second Digi-destined was standing at the edge of the playground, strangely quiet and subdued. As strange as it had once seemed to him, that side of Davis Motomiya did exist.

"Hi." Ken said to him, because he couldn't think of anything else. Too much was going through his mind.

"Hey," Davis returned awkwardly, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. "Well, uh…what's up?"

Ken smiled dryly. "You can sit down if you like."

Davis chuckled, walking slowly over to the swing beside Ken. He dragged the toes of his sneakers back and forth in the sand.

"I wanted to thank you." Ken said, surprising him. Davis looked up.

"What for?"

"Being honest. I'm not sure I could have done it in your position."

Davis' face reddened slightly. "Yeah, right. You would have done a lot better than I did, if you felt like—like...well, you just don't understand. I mean, I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm not supposed to feel like this, I'm not supposed to—"

Ken shook his head, interrupting him. "There's nothing wrong with you, Davis." He took a slow breath, trying his best to get the words out. "…And I do understand."

Davis' eyes searched his own, but Ken didn't waver. Finally, Davis looked away and aggressively pushed himself off the ground, pumping his feet in the air. Ken did the same, swinging just as high, and some crazy childhood memory flickered through Davis' mind—how the other little kids always said if two people swung beside each other at exactly the same time, it meant they were "married."

He dug his heels in the sand, slowing himself abruptly, unsure of why such a silly thought was so disconcerting to him. Ken mimicked him, and came to a fairly quick stop as well. "What's wrong?"

Davis shrugged. "I dunno. It's probably n—"

"Don't say 'nothing'."

"Why not?"

"Because it isn't nothing, Davis," Ken replied, "You told me how you felt, and I'm not going to just forget about it. Do you honestly think I could?"

His friend shook his head, staring down at his feet again.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that…well…it's not just you, okay? I feel the same way you do. I don't know what that means exactly, but I…"

Uncharacteristically, he trailed off.

"Ken, if…"

"Yes?"

"If you and I…"

"Yes?"

Davis managed to meet his eyes. "…Our parents would kill us."

"No, they wouldn't," Ken shook his head. "Mine haven't questioned anything I've done since I was the Digimon Emporer—which is rather annoying, to be honest—and your parents have never been able to control you, anyway. They won't start now."

Davis chuckled, in spite of himself. As usual, Ken was right. If he really was this way—if he really had a crush on a guy, not to mention his best friend—well, his parents would just have to get used to it. Even June might not bother him about it; she'd done quite a bit of growing up over the last few years, and besides, there seemed to be something bothering her as well. Still, he preferred not to ask what it was. "Yeah…so…you're sure you're not running away?"

Ken actually laughed. A warm feeling rushed through Davis upon hearing the sound, and he had to join in.

"No, Davis, I'm here. I'm completely unfamiliar with things like this, and I haven't felt this confused in years, but I'm here."

_He looks so…good, _Davis thought suddenly. He knew he should stop staring at his friend about now, but this time he didn't have to. Ken met his eyes, with the same realization, as the sun began to set on Odaiba Park.

-

-

-

"This place looks deserted," Sora stepped out of the car and slipped her keys into the pocket of her shorts. The parking lot gravel crunched beneath her tennis shoes and Mimi's sandals, in an odd duet, as they walked up to Matt's apartment building. "Mimi, are you sure he's here?"

"Well, he'd better be," Mimi answered. "I can't go back home without talking some sense into him, can I?"

"No, you probably wouldn't." Sora yawned briefly, stretching her arms above her head. She usually went to the gym around this time, whether she was in college or at home; it seemed wrong somehow to be doing anything else. Or maybe she was just concerned about Matt.

_That's Matt for you, _she thought. _He acts like a hermit, you worry about him; and the more you worry about him, the more he withdraws._ That unsettling pattern had marred her own relationship with him several years back; she had no doubt June was going through it, too, probably for a long time before she actually realized it was happening. If she even realized it yet. But…

Well, they would find out what was going on soon enough. Mimi was already knocking on the apartment door. When there was no answer, she did it louder and faster. "Hey, open up, Matt! I know you're in there!"

"You _don't_ know he's in there," Sora protested, gently. "Not so loud."

"Well, his dad should be home, too. At least one of them should be able to hear me."

"He's gone on a business trip. He left after the night of the party."

Mimi sighed, was about to start knocking again when the door flew open. A sixty-something man wearing only a tank top and boxers stood there, probably drunk. "Whadda hell do you want…?" Surprised to see two cute girls at his door, his demeanor changed considerably. "Why, hello, _ladies_!"

Mimi reached out and shut the door in his face. "_Sora!_ Why didn't you tell me this was the wrong door?!"

"I don't know which door is his! I thought you did!"

Mimi rolled her pretty caramel eyes. "How would I know? I haven't been here in forever. Duh!"

Sora placed her hands on her hips. "Calm down, Meems. I haven't known him very well since we broke up, and that was ages ago. _Duh_ yourself."

"Well, so you _say_. You two could be painting the town red behind my back, for all I know! Duh!"

"Duh, Mimi! I have a crush on his brother now!"

"Well, you still have to tell me about that anyway! Duh!"

"Double duh!"

"Duh to infinity!"

"Ohhhh, _laaaadiiiiies…"_ the old man rasped provocatively, having opened his door again.

"Shut up!!" Mimi slammed it a second time, and blocked it with a heavy potted plant. "Can we, like, find Matt and get out of here as soon as possible?"

"If you're done flirting with that old guy, yeah! Gees."

Mimi's eyes blazed, and she charged at Sora. Giggling uncontrollably, Sora vaulted over the railing and down to the parking lot, trying to get away. She hadn't felt like this since she was a little kid. Sprinting up to the adjacent Building B, she outran Mimi without much trouble. "Seriously, though! I think this is his door."

Panting, Mimi smoothed down her hair as she walked up to the door. "If this is some other disgusting perv, I swear..."

Sora smiled innocently. "Calm down, Mimi. Just think happy thoughts."

Mimi gently rapped on the door, and waited. After a few long moments, the lock slid back, and the door opened to reveal a teenage girl in tight jeans, a broken-heart t-shirt and spiky red hair in a ponytail. She regarded them suspiciously. "…Who are you?"

Mimi's eyes widened. On second thought, she hoped this _wasn't_ Matt's apartment. The idea of him not only cheating on June, but cheating on her with a girl who looked no more than thirteen, was quite disturbing.

"Oh. Er…sorry, we were looking for someone," Sora smiled. "But—"

The girl narrowed her eyes. "Look somewhere else."

She closed the door.

"Why, that little…" Mimi whispered, outraged. She reached out and knocked again.

Finally the girl answered, glaring at them. "_What?"_

"Can you just tell us which room Matt Ishida lives in? Tall, blonde, rock-star, doesn't talk much?" Sora asked her, as politely as possible.

The girl rolled her eyes. "The door at the other end of the building."

"Thanks a lot! Sorry to bother—"

The door slammed.

"—You." Sora finished, blinking.

Mimi slowly walked past her, clenching and unclenching her fists, muttering something about how many unpleasant people could possibly live in one building. Keeping a hand tucked inside her purse, where her pepper spray was, she warily strode up to the door on the far end.

-

-

-

A brisk knock interrupted Matt's dark, desperate thoughts. Wearily, he sat up on the couch, trying to clear the cobwebs from his brain. Who could be visiting him, and why? June had just broken up with him last night. She wouldn't feel like talking to him again so soon—and even then, she would call. That left one of his friends, and he almost groaned at the thought. He really didn't feel like socializing right now. But whoever this person was, he or she was unusually persistent; the knocking continued, growing louder and more urgent.

Glancing at the digital clock as he stumbled out of the living room and down the hall, Matt saw that it was getting late. It had to be Tai, he decided. He opened the door.

No, it wasn't Tai; it was Mimi…with Sora standing right behind her.

Taken off his guard, Matt froze for a moment. What was going on here? He could see Mimi doing this, maybe, but why was Sora here too? He expected to feel angry at her after what he had realized earlier—but he didn't. Instead, he felt…

"Well, it's about time we hunted you down!" Mimi cried enthusiastically. "Gees, Matt. You live in one crazy apartment building…and you look kind of crazy yourself. You didn't sleep well last night, did you? I bet _that's_ why you stood us up today, huh?"

"S…stood you up?" Matt asked her uneasily, trying to hide his helplessness in this situation. He knew Mimi was here on behalf of the others to ask him what was going on, but that didn't bother him so much. Sora's presence, on the other hand, was inexplicable. He tried not to look at her, standing there nervously behind Mimi in a blue tank top and denim shorts, regarding him with a tentative smile—but he couldn't help it.

_Get real, you idiot. Sora's just a friend. And anything you and her had together is ancient history. Move on already._

_…I never did, really, _he answered himself. _I still can't._

"Remember, Matt?" Mimi prompted him. "The beach? Sora called you yesterday and invited you. You said you could go."

"…Yesterday?"

Sora nodded. "Yesterday morning. You don't remember?"

"Yeah…yeah, I do. It's just…"

"Something's going on?" Mimi interrupted. "Well, yeah, we knew that when Tai called you this morning. He said you sounded 'totally wrecked'. And you look like it, too, to be honest."

Brutal honesty had always been an enduring facet of Mimi's innocent personality. For that reason, Matt couldn't say he had ever been offended by it. "I guess."

"So let us in," Mimi said, with genuine concern in her eyes. "We want to know what's going on."

Matt looked down at Mimi, weighing his options, and again his eyes slid past her and over to Sora. She stared back at him, confused. Cursing himself, Matt turned away and walked back into the apartment. Mimi smiled, knowing she'd just scored a point, and followed him in.

Still outside the door, Sora was momentarily lost in her own thoughts—why had Matt looked at her that way?—until Mimi glanced back at her. "Hey, c'mon. You're not gonna stand outside all evening in _this_ place, are you?"

Slowly, Sora stepped inside and closed the door behind her. The apartment was quiet and dim, the entryway lit only by a weak lamp mounted on the artificial wood wall. Still, Mimi could make out the lost expression on Sora's face. "Hey, are you all right?"

"Huh?" Sora glanced up, biting her lip. "Oh. Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go."

She wasn't being entirely honest, of course. Something about this didn't feel entirely right to her, as though she were somewhere she didn't belong. Normally she would have brushed such an unfamiliar doubt aside with ease, but she reminded herself she couldn't do that anymore. It was better to pay attention to these feelings; the events of the last week had taught her that much. She steeled herself and walked into the living room with Mimi and Matt.

It was dark in there, too—there was only a small lamp on the coffee table. The couch looked about as unkempt and worn-down as Matt did at this point, and the remains of what appeared to be a TV remote control lay by the far wall.

"Wow. Matt, what happened?" Mimi asked earnestly.

He sank bonelessly onto the couch. "I don't want to talk about it."

"I know you don't. But try. We've all been worried about you." She brushed a strand of pinkish hair behind her ear. "Now tell Mimi all about it."

Matt sighed. She would never leave him alone unless he gave her some answers. "Nothing."

"Strike one," she warned him, shaking her head. "Try again, buddy."

He closed his eyes wearily. "It's not that big a deal, okay?"

"Looks like it. Strike two."

He didn't want to know what would happen if she got to strike three. Tickle him or something, perhaps? Matt surrendered. "Fine, I broke up with June. Now can you leave me alone?"

Mimi's eyes widened in shock. A little behind her and to the right, Sora felt more awkward than ever. Matt and June breaking up? How could that happen? Those two were supposed to be just right for each other. Sure, they'd always been really different people, but opposites were supposed to attract. And they had been together for almost two years now—wasn't that long enough to reconcile any misunderstandings?

"No way." Mimi breathed.

Matt nodded, too to tired deny it anymore. He hadn't had much energy lately.

"God, Matt. I'm so sorry." She sat down gently next to him, taking his hand. "I…I mean, I can't believe it. When?"

"Last night."

She nodded. "No wonder you couldn't go anywhere today. I wouldn't have been able to, either. I mean, if we'd known…"

He rolled his eyes. "Well, you do now. And I don't really feel like—"

"Hey, don't act like it's no big deal! You know it is. That's why you could hardly speak to Tai this morning."

She had him there. Matt leaned back on the couch, wishing he could just go back to sleep. "I'll get over it."

_More easily than you know, _he thought to himself. But that wasn't all he had to deal with. It stemmed from something he hadn't gotten over since high school. That realization had just crept into his mind, and he didn't know what he was supposed to do about it.

He stole a subtle glance at Sora as she stood at the front of the living room, near the hall. She still looked nervous, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. She probably didn't feel like she belonged here. He had always been rather distant from her after they broke it off.

"That's the spirit, Matt," Mimi was encouraging him. "You _will_ get over it. And I'm going to help you!"

He raised an eyebrow. "What?!"

She burst out laughing. "I didn't mean it like _that_. But there must be something I can do. I mean, look at this place. It's a mess. And you probably haven't eaten since yesterday."

"I'm not hungry." Matt said. His stomach betrayed him, growling audibly.

Mimi winked at him. "Good, 'cause that's my specialty. Now get in the shower, and I'll see if I can't fix something for you."

"You don't have to—" Matt trailed off as she grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the couch. Wearily, he rose to his feet.

"I know. That's what makes me the greatest friend in the whole wide world. Now go on, shoo." Mimi gently shoved him in the direction of the bathroom.

"I don't feel like—"

"Shoo." She repeated, putting her hands on her hips.

"Can't you come back tomorr—"

"Don't make me say 'shoo' again, Matt. Or I'll yell it in your ear and never, ever stop." She threatened him playfully.

He gave up and shuffled to the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

-

"Good job, Meems," Sora followed her friend into the apartment kitchen. "I knew you'd get through to him."

"So did I," Mimi was opening cupboards and looking inside drawers, grabbing a bowl and some silverware. "Wanna help me?"

"You know I can't cook."

Mimi shrugged. "Well, you can always tidy up the living room, then. Please, Sora? Pretty please?"

"All right." Sora stifled a yawn as she went back and took the blanket off the couch, straightening out the cushions. She frowned at the pieces of the TV remote near the wall, and looked around for a wastebasket. She didn't see one anywhere.

"So you still haven't learned to cook, huh?" Mimi asked her from the kitchen.

"No. I'm always too busy with other stuff, I guess." Sora picked up the pieces of hard plastic, being careful not to cut her hands. "Is there a trash can in there?"

Mimi opened the lower cabinets. "Yep. Right under the sink. So…maybe you should learn."

"To cook? What for?"

"Well, if you're going to marry T.K. and live happily ever after…" Mimi shrugged, opening the refrigerator and recoiling from its contents. "Yuck. Is anything in here _not_ expired?".

Sora looked up sharply as she dropped the wrecked remote into the garbage. "What do you mean, marry him?!"

Mimi took out a carton of eggs, shrugging innocently as she set it on the counter. "Well, I don't know how long you two have been fooling around."

"We weren't 'fooling around'!" Sora insisted, turning red. "It was one kiss!"

"Okay, okay." Mimi closed the cabinets and started cracking some eggs into the bowl. "You know, I never thought you'd go for him. How old is he now? Sixteen, right? …Wow. You're three years older than him."

"…Yeah, I guess. So?"

Her friend studied her for a moment and smiled, as if she were seeing a part of Sora for the first time. "You've changed, you know."

"Since when?"

"Since the last time I was here. I don't know…you're not as stressed out as you used to be, I think."

She couldn't deny that. "Maybe. I guess it helps that I'm hanging out with you guys again. And that my parents actually have time for me now. And—"

"And T.K.?"

"…I was getting to that."

Mimi giggled, stirring the eggs with a fork.

-

-

-

_Okay, Matt. What's going on with you already? _He thought to himself, standing under the shower, hoping all his confusion would wash away, down the drain forever. But no such luck.

_Are you out of your mind? It took you this long to remember what you really wanted out of life, and now it's too late. Sora was never really happy with you anyway._

Not the first time, she wasn't. But things could change, couldn't they? What if he had another chance? What if there was a way out of this situation that he hadn't counted on? Shouldn't he take it?

_But she's not a way out, _he insisted. _She has no interest in offering you one. She's concerned about you as an old friend, and the only reason she's here is that Mimi must have needed a ride._

Still, another part of his mind refused to write off Sora—had always refused to write off Sora, ever since they separated. Maybe if he hadn't suppressed his own feelings so much, for so long, he would have understood that sooner. But that had always been his curse, a bad habit he just couldn't kick. He squeezed the washcloth in his hand, furious at himself. How much time had he spent like this? Pretending everything was all right, when all his actions suggested otherwise?

_I'm done with it, _he thought. _I'm never going to be that weak again. Never. I don't care what I have to do; I'm going to be happy. For the first time since Gabumon was around, I'm going to be happy._

But how?

-

-

-

Tai crept through the dark, silent hallway of his apartment. It seemed that Kari, terrified by the Tickle Monster, had found a pretty good hiding place. He had already looked in the kitchen, the living room, and her bedroom, to no avail.

_Would she really be hiding in MY room?_ He thought, tiptoeing inside.

Well, he would soon find out. Tai could feel goosebumps on his skin. He hadn't played this ridiculous game with his sister for years, and he'd forgotten how much fun it was. Again, it occurred to him how much he'd missed her in college.

"Oh, Kari…" he sang out, ominously, trying to do the Tickle Monster voice. He didn't quite remember what it sounded like, but this seemed close enough.

-

Underneath his bed, Kari trembled with laughter. She knew that if she made a single sound, it was over for her.

She heard Tai's footsteps on the floor. "I know you're in here, Kari. Come on out. The Monster's gonna get you either way."

Kari didn't move. She heard Tai open the squeaky closet door. "Let's see…nope, you're not in here. So that means…you're _under the bed._"

She tried not to breathe as he stalked over, knelt beside the bed, and pulled the dirty clothes aside. But there was no way he wouldn't find her now.

-

Tai looked underneath the bed, and couldn't resist a triumphant smile. "Hello, Kari."

She looked sideways at him, trapped like a rabbit. Casually, he reached over and grabbed her foot. Kari tried and failed to hold onto the bed as he pulled her out from underneath it and pounced on her, tickling her mercilessly. She tried to roll away, but he was all over her. Tai had a much better memory than she gave him credit for; he still remembered all of her most ticklish places, how to make her laugh so hard that it hurt.

"You give up?" he asked, finally.

Kari was so out of breath from laughing she could hardly speak. "…Yes."

"That easy?!" he frowned with disappointment as he crouched over her.

"I'm not used to being tickled anymore!" she protested. "Now can you get off me already?"

Tai blinked. "Hell, no. I was just asking you if you were giving up or not. That didn't mean I was done tickling you."

"Tai, no. _No—aaahhhh!"_ she squealed as he started all over again. This time she managed to push his hands away for a moment, shoving her feet up into his face.

"_Mmmmffff!_ Hey!" he yelled. But she was already scrambling up and out the door. He bolted after her, but the hallway was empty.

Then she tackled him from behind, surprising him completely and sitting on top of him. "Now, do _you_ give up?"

He lifted his face from the carpet. "In your dreams."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Kari replied, and started tickling him under the arms.

Squirming desperately, Tai managed to turn over. He got his hands up, blindly attempting to push her away.

Kari froze. So did he. In fact, time itself seemed to stop for one extremely awkward moment.

"Tai…move your hands."

He jerked them back down to his sides. "Uhh…I'm sorry."

She glared furiously down at him, her cheeks burning.

"Really sorry."

She shook her head, slowly. His fate was sealed.

"…Really _really_ sorry?"

-

Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya came home a few minutes later, chatting about the entertaining movie they had seen.

"Can you believe it?" asked Mrs. Kamiya, setting her purse on the counter. "Those kids finally defeated that horrible purple monster. And didn't you think some of them looked awfully familiar?"

"Hard to tell, with animation that bad," Mr. Kamiya replied, chuckling. He stepped past her into the kitchen and glanced curiously at the pair of legs (with swimming trunks on) sticking out of the garbage can. "…Uh, Tai, we're home."

"Oh, Tai," laughed Mrs. Kamiya. "Do you ever stop playing around? I know—a turkey popsicle will settle you down!"

Tai groaned slightly from inside the can.

-

-

-

--END OF CHAPTER THIRTEEN

-

-

-

-

-

-

_Well, that's the end of that chapter. You would think that T.K. and Sora could just start dating and live happily ever after, but real life tends to complicate things. What's the deal with Matt? Are Davis and Ken really going to make this work? Will Kari ever forgive Tai? Find out on the next Digimon: Digital Monst…I mean, the next chapter of "Only Hope." (BTW, the title of Chapter 12 has been changed.)_

_-_

_-_

_And, just to let everyone know, I've been revamping the early chapters of this story—not majorly, but just enough to make them jibe better with the developments in the later chapters, and so I have a consistent timeline going for this story! I'm telling you, it's been all over the place. _

_I was especially off with my perception of the characters' ages in Season 2; for some reason I thought they might have been 13 at the time, not 11. I am subtly fixing and updating the chapters, one by one, to reflect this correction. Just so we're all on the same page, __here's a list of the characters' ages__ as I see them (this also appears in the newly edited version of Chapter 1):_

_-_

_-_

_END OF SEASON 1: Tai, Sora, and Matt were 11; Mimi and Izzy were 10; Joe was 12; T.K. and Kari were 8._

_-_

_END OF SEASON 2 (3 ½ yrs. later): Tai, Sora, and Matt were 14 ½; Mimi and Izzy were 13 ½; Joe was 15 ½; T.K. and Kari were 11 ½; Davis and Ken were 11; Yolei was 12; Cody was 9._

_-_

_TIME OF THIS STORY (4 ½ yrs. after the end of Season 2): Tai, Sora, and Matt are 19; Mimi and Izzy are 18; Joe is 20; T.K. and Kari are 16; Davis and Ken are 15 ½; Yolei is 16 ½; Cody is 13 ½._

_-_

_Phew!_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_It's about time I got that out of the way. Other notes that may be helpful:_

_--Sora and Matt got together at the end of Season 2, roughly 4 ½ years ago._

_--They broke up (according to me) four months later._

_--Matt was more or less single until he started a relationship with June two years ago (over two years after breaking up with Sora)._

_--Kari and T.K. attempted to date 1 ½ years ago when they both were about 14, but it didn't work out._

_--T.K., Kari, Davis, and Ken just finished tenth grade; Yolei, being a year older, has just finished eleventh. Cody is in seventh grade._

_--Joe has been in college for two years, with plans to attend medical school next fall. Tai, Sora, Matt, and Izzy have finished their first years of college; Mimi has just graduated from high school._


	14. Pandora's Box

_Well, after writing Chapter 13, it seems there are a number of questions yet to be answered here. What exactly is Matt thinking? Where the heck is T.K.? And what about June? I don't know how things are going to turn out myself. But that's what I like about this story, after all. So let's not waste any time; on with the show!--Sacred Dust_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

--

CHAPTER FOURTEEN: Pandora's Box

--

-

-

_Izzzumi: Are you still there, Cody?_

…

…

Cody opened his eyes, and saw the instant message box blinking on his computer screen. He put his hand over his mouth and yawned, then typed in a response.

…

…

_CodY: Sorry. Doing Kendo practice in the evening always tires me out. I could fall asleep right here if I wanted to._

…

_Izzzumi: Feel free. I must have fallen asleep in front of my computer a hundred times._

…

_CodY: No, I can talk a little while longer. In fact, I was wondering what's been happening since you and the others got back from college. Things seem different with everyone, somehow. Is it just because we haven't seen you in a long time?_

…

_Izzzumi: I think that has something to do with it, yes. But it doesn't explain things completely. And it doesn't explain Davis and Ken at all._

…

_CodY: They HAVE been acting weird…_

…

_Izzzumi: Keep in mind that I don't know all the details myself; I'm mostly going on what I've observed. You know about the party Kari organized two nights ago to welcome Tai, Matt, Sora, Joe, and I back from college, right? You and Yolei couldn't make it._

…

_CodY: Yes. How did it go, by the way?_

…

_Izzzumi: It went well. Don't feel too left out; it was mostly us original Digi-destined talking. Ken and Davis just sort of hung around. And you say they've been like this for a while?_

…

_CodY: That's what T.K. told me a few weeks ago. That they weren't talking much, and that Davis was being kind of harsh with Ken. He certainly wasn't acting harsh today, but still…I do think something's going on. So what did you actually do at the party?_

…

_Izzzumi: Well, we ate, drank, listened to music, of course. But we all talked about ourselves to some extent—how we were doing since the Digiworld, and such. Some of those conversations were actually rather deep, particularly in the case of Sora and T.K. And since then, it looks like something's been going on between them as well. Kari is sure of it, in fact._

…

_CodY: You don't mean they're acting like Davis and Ken, do you?_

…

_Izzzumi: Just the opposite, actually. She says they like each other._

…

_CodY: T.K. and Sora??_

…

_Izzzumi: Possibly. But we don't actually know it, so don't go spreading it around or anything. _

…

_CodY: I won't. But that would explain a few things. We did see them talking alone together more than once at the beach. But what about Matt? He didn't show up today, for some reason._

…

_Izzzumi: I'm not sure about that myself. As far as I know, he's been fine lately. But then, all I know is what he told us at the party._

…

_CodY: So maybe he wasn't telling the truth?_

…

_Izzzumi: Perhaps. If he wasn't, I'm probably the last person who could get answers out of him. In fact, that's why Mimi was planning to visit his apartment tonight._

…

_CodY: To talk to him, you mean._

…

_Izzzumi: Yes. She can be pretty good at that._

…

_CodY: Maybe, but…I would've sent Tai._

…

_Izzzumi: I suppose he could have gone, too. But they're not as close as they used to be. In fact, Tai did talk to Matt this morning, if you remember. All Matt would tell him was that he couldn't go to the beach with us. He never said why, and he got off the phone as soon as possible. Hopefully everything is all right with him, but maybe not. I haven't heard of Matt behaving that way in years._

…

…

"Cody, dinner's ready!" his grandfather poked his head in the doorway. "It's your mother's famous macaroni and cheese. Or so she says; she won't let me in the kitchen."

Cody turned in his chair and smiled. "Perhaps she doesn't want you spiking the food with prune juice again."

"I only did that once! It was an April Fools Day joke." the old man replied, crossing his arms.

"Or so you claimed. But it turned out to be an April second, third, and fourth day joke, too."

"Well, maybe I put a _little_ too much in—"

Cody crossed his own arms. "That's an understatement. I'll be there in a minute, Grandpa."

He turned back to the screen.

…

…

_CodY: There's dinner. I'd better go; it's macaroni and cheese night._

…

_Izzzumi: Lucky you. I may still be around later tonight. If not, I'll talk to you tomorrow._

…

_CodY: All right. By the way…I think something else is going on, too. You know, with you and Kari?_

…

_Izzzumi: I can't imagine what you're talking about._

…

_CodY: Ha! Since when have you talked to her that much? I'm not a kid anymore, you know. I could tell something was different._

…

…

_CodY: Well? Say something._

…

_Izzzumi: Enjoy your dinner._

…

**--"Izzzumi" has now logged off.**

_-_

Cody chuckled as he stood up from the chair. "I thought so."

-

-

-

"Are the eggs done?" Sora asked. She was tentatively placing various articles of discarded clothing into a large plastic bag. "Gees. Matt really needs to catch up on his laundry."

Mimi giggled. "I know. Yeah, they're almost done. Could you knock on the bathroom door and tell him? He's been in there forever."

Sora got up and walked past the kitchen with more enthusiasm than she felt. It wasn't that she didn't care about Matt, but they hadn't really talked much ever since she broke it off with him. To be honest, she would rather be out walking, or practicing tennis at the gym…or especially talking to T.K. But Matt needed them, or Mimi thought he did—whichever it was—so she was making an effort to act cheerful.

As she walked up and raised her fist to knock on the bathroom door, she realized she didn't hear the shower going. A crazy image of Matt climbing out the bathroom window to escape from Mimi flashed through her mind. She smirked, remembering he didn't _have_ a bathroom window.

Before she could knock, the door opened, and there stood Matt…wearing a towel. She stared at him for a moment, startled, but quickly turned away. "Oh! Sorry…Mimi, uh…wanted me to tell you the food is done."

Matt moved past her as quickly as possible. "…Thanks. Sorry."

His bedroom door closed, and she sighed heavily. _Not exactly perfect timing. But at least he's kept in shape._

She couldn't help comparing his body to T.K.'s. Matt was taller, of course, but T.K.'s several years of basketball had given him more definition, especially—

_Wait. Why are you thinking about this at all?_

She snapped out of it and headed back to the kitchen.

-

"Oops," Matt whispered, rolling his eyes. He dropped the towel and got dressed quickly, only to spend a few minutes picking out the right clothes from his closet. What did it matter? He wasn't going out on a date or something.

He finally settled on a green button-down shirt and jeans, glancing at himself in the mirror. At least he looked all right, thanks to the shower. How he felt was something else again. And having Sora around didn't help, either. Everything she did distracted him.

But maybe he didn't mind being distracted.

-

"When did _you_ learn to cook, anyway?" Sora was asking.

Mimi scratched her hair. "I dunno. Apparently I'm supposed to know how."

"Who says?"

"Oh. Well, nobody. I just decided I should probably learn."

Sora gave her a funny look. "Are you still dating Michael?"

"I was dating Michael?! That's news to me."

"I _thought _you were."

"Well, I wasn't. And I am currently single, thank you very much." Mimi turned off the stove. "Know any cute guys around here?"

"You heartbreaker! You're going back to New York in two days."

"I'm not a heartbreaker. I just haven't found the right guy yet. You, on the other hand…" Mimi half-smiled.

Sora returned the expression. "Maybe. But we haven't gone on a date yet or anything. I only got back here a few days ago, remember."

"…So…how does it feel? Being around T.K. now, I mean."

She thought for a moment. "It feels really nice. I was thinking about him during the ride back to Odaiba, then I finally saw him again, and…I don't know how to explain it. Ever since that party, I just couldn't stop thinking about him. And T.K. was always fun to be with, back then—but he was just a little kid. Now…it's like he's different, but still the same."

"Well, people do grow up. But I guess you probably noticed that…right?" Mimi winked at her.

Sora looked away, slightly embarrassed. "Oh, Mimi."

They heard the sound of a door opening, then soft footsteps on the faded green carpet. Sora turned to see Matt reluctantly walking into the kitchen.

"About time, Matt! Your eggs are done." Mimi gestured proudly to the plate on the countertop.

That earned her a smile, if only a small one. "…You didn't have to, Mimi. But thanks. I suppose I am kind of hungry."

"Awesome! Dig in."

He picked up the plate and sat at the table. Eating scrambled eggs with chopsticks was no easy task, but he did it as though it were natural.

"What do you think? Are they as good as your eggs?" Mimi joined him at the table.

"I'm not sure that's possible," he joked as he added some salt and pepper, "But almost. I didn't know you could cook, actually."

"I couldn't, the last time you saw me…and that was probably a few years ago."

He nodded, and continued to eat.

"Matt?" Mimi asked him. "Is it all right if I ask why you and June broke up? I mean, two years together and all…it must have been something major."

"…I don't know. We just never talked anymore."

Mimi gave him a funny look. "That's all, huh? C'mon, Matt. It couldn't have been that simple."

"I guess." He shifted uncomfortably. She was more perceptive than the last time he'd seen her, too.

"Why didn't you talk anymore?"

He didn't feel like answering her, but then, he didn't want to hurt her feelings either. He glanced at Sora momentarily. "After a while, things changed. You know how it goes. Once the romance part cools down, we just went into cruise control. I guess we were okay together even then, but…we went to separate colleges, and when we did get together, we started arguing about stuff. Just stupid things, mostly. So we stopped talking much at all. And then just last night we broke up. That's about it."

Mimi shook her head slowly. "Gees, that's depressing."

"Tell me about it." He took another mouthful of eggs.

"I couldn't imagine breaking off a two-year relationship."

"Sometimes it felt like a lot longer." His eyes shifted to Sora, then back to Mimi again.

_Quit doing that!_

-

_Why does he keep looking at me?_ She wondered. Maybe he was just nervous or something.

"Well," she said, choosing her words carefully, "Sometimes it takes a long time to realize who you really want to be with. You'll find the right girl, Matt."

"Absolutely!" Mimi chimed in. "Good looks, a great band, cooking abilities…you have to find the right girl sometime. I don't see how you could avoid her."

_He has his ways_, Sora said to herself. She blinked, perturbed at herself for even having thoughts like that. But then, she had been in a relationship with Matt, hadn't she?

-

_I have my ways_. Matt thought. _I seem to have a talent for avoiding people._

"Hard to believe at this point," he said, "But it's cool of you to say that. So how was the beach?"

"It was all right," Mimi shrugged, deliberately understating how much fun it was. "It would have been nicer with you along, but I understand why you couldn't make it. Tomorrow's another day, right?"

"Yep." He added a little more pepper to the eggs. Oddly enough, he felt more than willing to talk to them now. "You know what the other kids are doing?"

"Well, we didn't make it home until about an hour ago, so they're probably just chilling out. We all wanted to know what was wrong when Tai told us about that phone call, but I decided to go and speak for all of us. I just had to bum a ride off of Sora."

"And nobody ever wants to bum a ride off of me," Sora added.

At least now he had an excuse to look at her. "Why not?"

"Because she drives like an old grandma." Mimi interrupted, and laughed. "She'd freak out in New York, I swear. Some of the drivers over there…well, more like _all_ of the drivers there are just nuts. No wonder everyone walks."

"No accidents, then?" he asked Sora, subtly directing the conversation back to her.

"No. And I hope it stays that way."

"No speeding tickets?"

"Zero. How about you?"

Matt coughed. "Uh…a few."

"A few accidents, or a few speeding tickets?"

"Both." He gave another halfhearted grin. "But, hey. Accidents happen."

Sora frowned. "In my experience, a lot of accidents happen because people didn't try hard enough to prevent them."

"I thought you'd never had any car accidents yourself."

"Well, I haven't. But you know what I mean. It's just common sense."

Mimi glanced back and forth between the two of them, wondering where Matt was going with this.

"Well, it's okay to make mistakes, isn't it?"

"Of course. As long as you learn from them."

He nodded, finishing the eggs. "So what's the last mistake you learned from?"

-

Sora didn't know if that was a casual question or a challenge in disguise—or why Matt was suddenly talking to her so much when he could barely string several words together before—but she didn't ask. "Ignoring my feelings, I guess."

He shrugged. "As I recall, you did that about a thousand times."

She felt her face getting hot.

Matt cleared his throat. "Uh…sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

Sora also looked away. Suddenly the wall looked a lot more appealing than where this conversation was headed.

-

Matt's mind was screaming at him, demanding an explanation for what he was doing. But he didn't feel like explaining to anyone, not even himself.

"I didn't know it was a mistake before, that's all," Sora replied, quietly. "But I do now. I guess something woke me up."

"What did? That one talk we had with you at the party?"

She shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "I guess that was the start of it."

"So what was the rest of it?"

-

_Maybe Matt is just tired,_ Mimi thought. _But this still seems kind of weird. He's been looking at Sora every few seconds—did he do that when we showed up at his door? Maybe that's why Sora seemed so uncomfortable…And now he's playing twenty questions with her or something. I don't get it._

Sora didn't meet Matt's eyes. "I don't know, I guess—"

"You don't know?" he cut in. "You have to know. You'd probably remember something like that."

-

Of course, Sora knew very well what that "something" was, but Matt was the last person she would tell. "Why are you asking, anyway?"

"Just answer the question." He shrugged again, maintaining that casual façade. But there was something hard underneath it, something that unsettled her.

"I don't—I mean, it was just—"

"Come on, Sor. You can do it." It sounded like friendly sarcasm. It looked like one of those talks she remembered from the party. But then, why was he looking at her so intently? Why was it so hard to breathe?

Sora felt a lump rising in her throat. "Listen, Matt—"

His voice rose. "Believe me, I am."

-

Then her cellular phone rang.

-

"Sorry. Just a second, guys." Sora was secretly relieved as she took the phone out of her pocket and glanced at the screen.

Instinctively, she smiled.

It was T.K.

"Hello?" she stepped out of the kitchen and into the hallway.

-

-

-

"Hey, Sora. Look, I'm sorry I didn't call you earlier. My mom read me the riot act for not calling her and telling her I would be home later. So…what's up?" T.K. held the phone tightly to his ear, straining to hear every word she would say. What was she doing right now? Maybe she was at the gym again, although she didn't sound very tired.

If anything, it sounded like she was in a library, the way she was whispering. _"Hey, T.K…"_

-

-

-

Several miles away, Matt glanced sharply toward the hallway.

"What's wrong?" Mimi asked, having been too wrapped up in her own idle thoughts to hear the name.

"…Nothing." He said.

He wasn't bad at lying sometimes, either.

-

-

-

_"…I'm really sorry, but I can't talk right now. I had to give Mimi a ride somewhere."_

T.K. leaned forward, sitting on the edge of his bed. "Oh, yeah. She was… You mean you're over at Matt's?"

_"Yep. I'll call you back as soon as I can, okay? It's just…I—"_

"All you all right, Sora?" she didn't sound all right. T.K. could say that for sure. She sounded stressed.

_"I guess, yeah."_

"Are you sure?" His blue eyes narrowed. He had the distinct impression that something was amiss.

_"…It'll be fine."_

"Sora…"

_"Sorry, I have to go. It's not that I want to, but…"_

-

-

-

Sora glanced at Matt again. He was standing in the doorway. "…I'll call you back, I promise, okay? Bye."

She hung up the phone. "Sorry, Matt. I didn't mean to bother you. Heh…my teachers hated it when somebody's cell phone went off in class." She was nervous, and sounded like it, too. Matt wasn't usually like that.

He nodded. "In my experience, most kids don't make the mistake of leaving them on."

"Matt, if you're still feeling annoyed about all this, we can just leave you alone."

He put his hands in his pockets. "No, no, I'm fine. No offense intended. You brought up the whole 'mistake' thing, right?"

-

-

-

T.K. sat and thought about it for a minute. Finally he'd gotten home after enduring another one of his mother's lectures, looking forward to calling Sora more than he could believe, and then…_pffft._

He could just wait until she called him back, yeah. That was exactly what he should do. But…

Something seemed wrong. He couldn't put his finger on what, but Sora's uncertain words echoed over and over in his mind. She was good at disregarding her own emotions, but not quite as good at hiding them. He thought about Matt, and the problems he and June had been having lately.

Finally, he stood up. "Damn it," he whispered to himself, over and over. What should he do? He felt like he had to do something, but what? Was it any of his business?

Of course! His brother was involved. It had to be his business. Sora must know that, too. So why did she get off the phone as soon as possible? Was Matt's attention really that demanding?

T.K. took his keys off the desk, pocketed the phone, and closed the bedroom door behind him. "Mom? I have to go somewhere."

She looked up from the computer with a disapproving expression. "Right now? It's dark out, T.K. And haven't you used the car for long enough today? Whatever it is, I'm sure it could wait until tomorrow."

He shook his head. "I'm sorry, Mom, but it can't. I really need the car."

"What for?"

"I have to go see how Matt's doing."

The mention of his name didn't improve her mood. "Matt? Why don't you just call him?"

"It's better if we're face to face once in a while. I promise I won't be gone long, okay?"

Ms. Takaishi regarded him for a moment, and then looked away. "Call him."

T.K. took a deep breath, trying not to lose his temper. If he did, he wouldn't be going anywhere. "Mom…this is really important to me, all right? I have to go right now. Matt's apartment isn't that far away. I'm sorry I didn't call you today, but I'm not going there for fun. I'm going there because I have to."

She looked at him again. "…Fine, if it honestly can't wait until tomorrow morning. Just drive carefully. And if you're not back in an hour, forget about driving that car for the next week."

"Okay, Mom. Thanks."

He clenched his fists on the way out, almost dizzy with anger. No matter how old he got, his mother would still treat him like a kid and punish him like one, too. If he hadn't grown so far apart from Matt recently, he would have considered moving in with him and his dad. But that apartment was cramped enough, anyway.

Jogging down to the parking garage, he found the blue sports sedan almost immediately. He didn't know why he was going over there, and it bothered him. He wasn't used to doing things on a whim. But sometimes you were better off that way; the Kari situation had taught him that much.

"I have to get there," he whispered to himself. "I don't know why, but I have to."

-

-

-

Matt didn't mean to make her angry or anything, but he couldn't help it. Suddenly he wanted to get a reaction out of her. He wanted to know what made her tick. He'd never understood that about her, going back to when they were the Digi-destined. He didn't understand how she could have cared so much about everyone else in the group, how a girl who couldn't cope with her own feelings could earn the Crest of Love, how she could have some of the same problems he did and still be so different from him.

"Matt, are you sure you're okay?" Mimi asked, standing up from the table.

"Sure. Hell, I'm pretty much over June already."

"You are?" Sora tried to hide her disbelief.

Mimi crossed her arms. "So that was why you were practically immobile when we showed up? Come on, Matt."

He glared at her. "Maybe I just wanted to get some sleep."

"You were doing nothing but sleeping before we showed up."

"You don't know what I was doing, Meems." He said.

He never called her that. Matt sounded totally casual, but how could he be? Casual people weren't this argumentative. At least, he wasn't. The Matt Ishida they knew just brushed off potential conflicts with other people. The days when he was willing to pick a fight with one of his friends—physical or verbal—were supposed to be long gone. Matt was a different person now, wasn't he?

Mimi didn't beat around the bush. "I don't think you're telling us everything, Matt."

He gave her a tired look. "I feel like I've told you guys too much already."

"If you're so bored with us, how come you're acting like this?"

"I never said I was bored with you!"

"That was about all you didn't say," Sora pointed out.

"…Whatever."

"You're just pushing us away again, aren't you?" Mimi asked him, losing her patience. "I mean, ever since Sora started making conversation, you've been acting strange. First you didn't want to tell us a thing and now you're talking _too_ much. It just seems like you're annoyed about something. I don't know what."

He shrugged. "Everything's cool. It wasn't really the whole June thing that was on my mind, anyway."

"Then _what_ was, Matt?" she asked, her eyes pleading him for an explanation.

Sora's eyes, on the other hand, were looking everywhere else. He wondered if she even cared.

Again, he focused his attention on her. "Nothing you guys need to worry about. Besides, it's kind of hard to answer. You know what that's like. So…how's T.K. doing?"

Sora felt a chill. Why the sudden interest in T.K.?

_Did Matt hear me say his name on the phone? He _was_ standing right out there, for whatever reason._

-

_Well?_ Matt thought. He raised his eyebrows expectantly.

Mimi knew her friend wouldn't want to answer that one, either. "Well, he's doing well, but I don't see what—"

"Thanks," Matt interrupted sharply. "What do you think, Sora?"

Sora looked flustered. "I…I guess he's fine. Why?"

"What, you don't know? You don't talk to him much?"

"Not usually."

"But sometimes?" he prodded her. Maybe this was what he was looking for. Maybe he wanted to know how much Sora thought she'd really changed, or why T.K. would be calling Sora at a time like this; whichever. They came over to talk to him, didn't they? Why shouldn't he get some answers, too?

-

-

-

It was all he could do not to run every red light between him and the apartment.

_When was the last time I visited Matt there?_ T.K. thought as he drove, gripping the wheel tightly with rigid arms and staring eyes. _Probably last summer, before he left for college._

Time and distance—more psychological than physical—had driven them apart by now. It had been inevitable, as much as Matt struggled against it, as desperately as he tried to be with T.K., to make T.K. depend on him…it had happened all the same. Not only had T.K. grown up in the Digiworld, he had found somebody to depend on besides his then-overprotective big brother.

Sora Takenouchi didn't scold him every time he was out of her sight, didn't lose it every time they were separated, didn't hold on to him tighter when common sense told her to let go. Sora cared about him unconditionally. And Matt had never understood why. How could he comprehend a person as selfless as Sora had been? But maybe he'd wanted to so badly that he became interested in her, that he eventually asked her out. T.K. had always wondered why they dated each other back then; they'd never struck him as a couple that could be happy together.

But these thoughts didn't make him any less nervous. Did that really explain why he felt the sudden compulsion to charge over to Matt's place like an idiot just because Sora answered her phone there and sounded uncomfortable?

No. But he was doing it anyway.

-

-

-

"I don't know. I just thought I heard you say his name, that's all. But I guess I was wrong." Matt said, as if it didn't matter.

Matt wasn't just talking. He was doing something else now. Sora hadn't felt right about coming here in the first place; that was why she'd hesitated earlier. She just wanted to do Mimi a favor, because Mimi wanted to do Matt a favor. But Matt was taking that and doing something else with it. Whatever it was, she wasn't interested. She just wanted to leave and talk to T.K. Maybe even see T.K. She recalled the soothing feeling he gave her whenever he was nearby, the desire to be close to him and drift away in his eyes. She valued that now more than anything else, and she wasn't going to talk about it to anyone if she didn't want to—especially not Matt. It was all she had that could make her a happier person, could help her understand herself. And it was enough.

"I'm tired, Matt. I think I'm going to wait outside. Mimi, come out when you're—"

Mimi stood up.

Matt held out a hand. "Wait. I'm not trying to make you mad."

"I'm _not_ mad. I just need some air."

"What, does it smell bad in here or something?" he made a feeble attempt at a joke.

"Your attitude does." Mimi broke in.

The act faltered for a second, but he managed to get the casual expression back in place. "Well, sorry you feel that way. I'm not exactly in a great mood, you know."

"We could tell. It doesn't mean you can take it out on us."

He was ignoring her now, turning back to Sora, who was walking into the living room. "You really have to go? I mean, we're just talking."

"No, we're not," she said flatly. "I know you. That's not 'just' talking."

"You _used_ to know me," he replied in the same tone. "Not anymore."

She stopped in her tracks. _So that's it._

Mimi didn't recognize the look in Matt's eyes. It was calculated, even cold. For the last few minutes, she'd hoped that he was going to suddenly burst out laughing and say he was just kidding around. But he was actually serious. How long was Matt going to try to keep them here, pretending he just wanted to talk with Sora as a friend, knowing exactly how much it was upsetting her? With friends like that, who needed enemies?

Sora tried to blink away the tears in her eyes as she started to leave again.

"I guess you guys don't care after all," Matt said, watching her. "But, hey. Thanks for the eggs."

She stopped again. What could she say to something like that? When would this end?

They were all about to speak at once, Sora out of desperation, Mimi out of anger, Matt out of—who knew what?—but a hard, insistent knock on the door silenced them all.

Sora stood there for a moment, frozen, and then moved to answer it. But Matt was already striding past her. "This is my apartment, you know."

He opened the door.

-

T.K. looked into his brother's eyes with confusion. One look was all he needed; something was going on. One look over his brother's shoulder, at Sora behind him, told T.K. his gut feeling had been right.

"What's up, T.K.?" Matt asked, not sounding interested at all. "Pretty soon we'll have enough people here for a soccer team, it looks like."

-

Sora couldn't have described how it felt to see T.K. standing there, concerned, with his fists at his sides, looking right into his brother's face. How could he know that she wanted him there so badly, when she'd said so little on the phone? But it was all she needed.

Sora grabbed Mimi's hand and walked up to the entryway. She wasn't afraid anymore, not of anything. "We were just leaving."

She stepped right past Matt, with Mimi close behind.

Matt made no move to stop her, but focused on his brother instead. "…What are you doing here, T.K.?"

T.K. didn't bother pretending he was in a good mood. "To see if you're all right, that's what."

Matt nodded. "…Oh. Just me?"

"You look all right to me," T.K. continued, deliberately avoiding the question. "So I guess I'll talk to you later."

"No. I think you should tell me what you're doing here."

"I just did, Matt."

He snorted. "Yeah, right. Like you care how I'm doing."

T.K. didn't like this. "I do. And I care about other people. It's a nice habit to get into."

Matt was speechless. He didn't know how to respond.

T.K. turned and walked away, and the two girls went with him. Matt watched them as they went into the parking lot. T.K. said something to Mimi, she nodded in agreement; Sora handed her something; T.K. and Sora took one car, Mimi the other. And then, they were gone.

-

Matt slowly shut the door, still wearing that same expression. He wished with all his might that it could be real. But it was nothing but a mask he'd been wearing to hide his pain, and he hated it.

It hadn't worked when he was 11, and it wouldn't work now.

Bit by bit, it crumbled, until he was just himself again. No matter what, everyone else always left, and he was alone with his thoughts. Not because the world rejected him—but because he rejected the world.

Finally, Matt started to cry. He cried about how he'd treated his friends of eight years, about how angry he was at his brother for stopping him. He cried about Sora and how she had slipped through his fingers like the sands of time, ages ago. He couldn't do anything else.

-

-

-

Davis closed the door carefully behind him. His parents were used to him coming home later sometimes, although they still weren't crazy about it. But he could have talked to Ken all night, and wished it had been an option.

He listened, but all he heard was the TV. Only one person in the apartment would be watching it this late at night—and sure enough, there was June. His older sister sat on the couch with her legs tucked underneath her, barely registering the evening news broadcast. Her mind was somewhere else.

"Hey, June." He mumbled, pulling his goggles off and yawning.

She returned the yawn. "Hey. Where were you, anyway?"

"The beach, the park, places like that," Davis shrugged. "You look beat."

"I _am_."

He sat down next to her, but paid no attention to the TV. "Today was awesome, though. Everyone was there…except for Matt, anyway."

June pursed her lips. "Oh."

"Is everything okay with him?" Davis was glad to kick off those annoying flip-flops. They must have slipped off his feet twenty times that day.

"Maybe not. I don't really know."

He squinted at her. "Why not? You're his girlfriend, for crying out loud."

"…We broke up, Davis."

That threw him. "…What? You're _kidding._ You and Matt have been going out forever!"

June sighed. "Well, it felt like longer. I'd rather not talk about it, if that's okay."

"…All right, sis," he got up from the couch. "You gonna be all right?"

"I should be. I broke up with him, not the other way around."

Davis nodded slowly. That came as a surprise, but he was no longer tactless enough to say it aloud. He had more on his mind than usual tonight—not only had Matt and June split, but then…well, there was Ken.

-

_"Ken…do you want to hang out tomorrow?" he asked._

_It was already dark by then. They were finally walking home from the park, after spending at least an hour on the swings. He couldn't have named all the things they talked about._

_Ken didn't hesitate. "Yes."_

_"You know, like…just us?"_

_Ken knew what he was really asking. "Yes. Where do you want to go?"_

_"Well…let's try your place, okay? Having my sister around would just make things weird."_

_His friend nodded. "I suppose. Although things are already kind of weird."_

_"…You said it. How about I come over after lunch?"_

_"That sounds good."_

-

Davis finally had his chance. He didn't think too many best friends ended up liking each other this way, but it was happening to him.

_Don't mess it up, Davis. You almost did that a bunch of times._

He closed the door, stretched out on his bed, and waited for tomorrow. But then an especially powerful memory replayed behind his eyes, as it had so many times since that day over three weeks ago: that soccer practice between them after school that ended so strangely, leaving him with thoughts he couldn't cope with. But that was then.

Ken wasn't running away this time, and he didn't plan to either.

-

-

-

"Are you all right?" T.K. asked. Now that they were leaving, his voice was quiet and calm. It seemed he was trying just as hard as Sora to make sense of this.

She felt like falling asleep in the passenger's seat so she could forget any of this had happened, but she opened her eyes anyway. "Yeah, sort of. I guess now you're going to ask me what's going on?"

He managed a chuckle. "You're good."

"…I wish I knew. Mimi just needed a ride over to Matt's apartment. We went over there, talked to him…I thought everything was fine."

"Did you find out what was going on with him?"

"Well, he said he broke up with June."

T.K. winced. "Yeah, I figured that."

"But then…I don't know. He started talking to us, I thought—but then he was arguing with me."

"You in particular?"

She nodded. "It was really bothering me."

"…I could tell." He made a right turn.

"T.K., where are we going, anyway?"

"Highton View Terrace. Mimi has to get back. And this is something Tai should know about, too."

Their headlights cut through the darkness, leaving the Odaiba city limits behind. Mimi followed them in Sora's car, driving far more carefully than usual.

T.K. listened just as closely to Sora's silence, trying to figure out what it meant. She didn't have an easy time explaining it, but it was clear enough that Matt had a problem. T.K. had seen his brother's black, unfamiliar expression for himself. But what did he have a problem with? Mimi and Sora visiting him? Or was he just taking out his frustration on his friends? It didn't sound like him. But maybe Matt wasn't acting like Matt.

-

T.K. parked outside the Highton View Terrace Apartments. They had all lived in these buildings, once. They had known each other as children, had all seen the alleged terrorist bombing in the park that was really an epic clash between Greymon and Parrotmon. Most of their families decided to move out after that, eventually ending up in Odaiba; only the Kamiyas had stayed behind. The event that first drove them apart had eventually drawn them back together, on that fateful August 1st nearly eight years ago. And T.K. had always hoped they would stay together, or at least stay friends.

But sometimes, reality wasn't so kind.

"T.K.?" her voice caught.

He turned the car off and met her eyes. They were trying to speak to him, to tell him something she couldn't say in words. "Yes?"

Sora leaned over and embraced him, and his breath caught in his throat. After a moment, he put his arms around her as well. Her breath was warm on his shoulder, and he couldn't help taking in the smell of her hair. Although T.K. was vaguely turned on, he did well to focus on the situation at hand. "…I was right to come over, wasn't I?"

"Yes," she whispered. "How did you know?"

He shook his head. "I just knew."

She let her breath out slowly. T.K. understood something was wrong, after less than a minute on the phone with her. How was that even possible?

"It'll be okay," he said. "Whatever's going on, Matt will come around. He always does."

"Eventually."

"…Eventually, yeah." Hoping it was still true, he turned his head and kissed her—on the cheek this time. She laughed softly, and the sound just made him warmer inside, but he forced those thoughts out of his head. Quite a few of them were still new to T.K., and he reminded himself not to act on them yet. Especially not in a situation like this.

-

As he and Sora shut the doors and walked over to Mimi, something struck him about the way she was leaning on the back of Sora's car, under a streetlamp. The usually outspoken girl was silent, arms folded, her own shadow thrown in front of her on the pavement. She tried to smile as they walked up to her.

"So what happened in there?" T.K. had to ask. "Was he giving Sora a hard time or something?"

"That's a nice way of putting it," Mimi tried to sound pleasant even now, but it wasn't really working. "I mean, I've never seen Matt act like that before. It can't just—no, he even _said_ he was already over June, so there's got to be something else bothering him!"

"And it has to do with Sora?" he finished. His hat glowed like the moon beneath the light, making his face seem strangely dark.

"As far as I could tell."

T.K. turned to her for confirmation. She nodded. "I don't know why. But I think so."

"Has he said anything to you?" Mimi added.

"He hasn't said much to anyone lately," T.K. replied. "Until now, I guess. Should we go inside?"

-

-

-

Tai was limping warily down the hall, hoping to make it to his bedroom without incurring the wrath of Kari a second time. Getting out of an empty trashcan was a lot harder than he would have thought. And honestly, it wasn't as if he'd _meant_ to touch his sister there—

He opened the door and froze. Just his luck; she was in his room again. Only she was sitting on his bed this time, not underneath it.

"Good evening, Tickle Monster," she greeted him. "It looks like the Garbage Monster got the better of you this time, huh?"

"Oh, leave me alone. It was an accident." Tai insisted. "I was trying to defend myself, and I had my eyes closed. You know that."

"I never said you did it on purpose." Kari brushed a strand of short brown hair behind her ear.

"Well, I'm sorry. So what are you invading my space for? I've suffered enough."

She glanced at her watch. "Because Mimi and Sora should have been back by now."

Tai's expression softened. "Yeah…you're right. They should have been."

They fell silent, both thinking about how long it could possibly take for Mimi and Sora to cheer up a friend. After a few tense, quiet minutes, a familiar sound reached their ears.

Kari stood up. "Someone's at the door."

-

-

-

--END OF CHAPTER FOURTEEN

-

-

-

-

-

-

_Wow. I was up all night writing most of this chapter; the words just poured out of me, and the scenes at Matt's apartment became so vivid I could practically see them happening before my eyes. If you've ever written something like that before, you know how it feels. Since Chapter 8, no update has flowed so easily for me. All I can do is see where it leads._


	15. Chasing the Ghost

_ I'm not sure where this is going yet. The previous chapter was pretty ominous, as far as Matt's concerned. In case anyone was wondering how long this fic will turn out to be, I think it's definitely passed the halfway point. How it will end is another question entirely; anything could happen right now, so be ready for just that. –Sacred Dust _

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

---------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER FIFTEEN: Chasing the Ghost 

---------------------------------------------------

-

-

_"You mean this is literally an emergency, T.K.?"_

"Yes. That's why I can't be back in an hour. I can't explain everything now, but I think something's wrong with Matt. And I can't come home until we talk to him."

_"We? You mean you and the other kids?"_

"Yeah. Some of us, at least. I know we haven't been as close with Matt as we used to be, but…we can't leave him hanging now."

There was a pause on the other end. Finally…_ "All right, fine. But just don't make a habit of this. And thank you for calling me."_

"Yeah."

_"Is Matt really that bad?" _his mother was speaking slowly now, with less certainty. T.K. smiled. She cared about him, too. But then, you couldn't exactly phase your own child out of your life; no matter how rarely she and Matt saw each other, he would always be a part of her.

"We think so. Sora and Mimi tried to talk to him earlier, and…I don't know, he made them really uncomfortable. It's like he's trying to push everyone else out of his life. Like there's something happening that he can't deal with, and he doesn't want to drag us down with him."

_"I suppose you know him better than I do,"_ she answered. _"Well…good luck, son. I suppose if anyone can get through to Matt, it's you and your friends."_

"Thanks, Mom. Call you back."

-

T.K. hung up his cell phone, slipping it back into his pocket. "All right, that's taken care of. So what do you think we should do, Tai?"

The older boy half-sat, half-fell onto the couch next to his sister, looking unusually burned out for someone with such an outgoing personality (not to mention hairstyle). "Search me. I mean, we've got to do _something. _But how? After what happened tonight, it just seems useless. And don't ask me why Matt acted the way he did, because I can't tell you that, either."

"Well, maybe there's something you and T.K. _can_ tell us." Mimi placed her hands on her hips, pulling off the precarious balance of cute and serious. "Like, how things could ever get this bad between you and Matt."

T.K. half-smiled. "To be honest, it was news to me, too. I knew we'd been…well, kind of drifting apart. But I didn't think much of it at first. I mean, we were growing up. Matt wasn't trying to be my babysitter anymore, and we just started visiting each other less and less. And I thought, 'hey, people change when they get older. If he doesn't want to hang out with me as much, that's okay. We don't live in the same house, we don't go to the same school. He's got his band and a girlfriend; he's got different priorities now.' Everything was different without our Digimon. You know what that's like."

Sora nodded. "And?" She had a feeling that wasn't the whole explanation.

T.K. took a moment to sort out his words, and continued. "And I didn't think anything was really wrong, until I found out he wasn't only drifting away from me—he was drifting away from everybody, his best friends and his girlfriend included. But I didn't totally realize that until he got home and I was able to talk to him. I mean, he seemed fine at the party. But he's obviously not fine. There was something wrong with him before he broke up with June, and there's something even more wrong with him now."

"I'd leave the guy messages, emails asking if everything was all right, when we might be able to hang out again sometime, and…nothing." Tai added, gripping his knees and leaning forward on the couch. "I thought he just didn't feel like talking anymore."

"Me, too."

-

"So why didn't he ask anyone for help? Didn't he trust any of us to listen to him?" Sora's hands were tightly folded, her peach-red eyes staring off into space.

"Maybe he didn't think we could help. Maybe he thought he should deal with it himself."

"Well, he was wrong," Mimi cut in. "And I think you guys were wrong to think so."

T.K. sighed. "Mimi, we didn't know it was that bad. The few times I _did_ get a hold of Matt, he acted fine. He always said he was just really busy with school, June, and the band…and I believed him. That's a lot for one person to juggle. I'm not sure if I could handle it myself."

"Only it turns out he had even more to handle," Kari stood up from the couch. "No wonder he acted like that."

Tai stood up next to her. "Well, at least we know now. Sort of, at least. I don't know if it'll do any good, but I guess I have to go over there."

"Now?" Sora asked.

"Now. The longer we wait, the more Matt will…" Tai trailed off. "Well, I don't know _what_ he'll do, but I'm not waiting."

"I'm coming with you." T.K. nodded. "Mimi? Sora? How about you? It's okay if you don't want to go, but…"

Sora shook her head slowly. "I think I would only distract him. I'll talk to him again—I mean, I have to—just not tonight."

"Then I'll go back for you," Mimi put a hand on her shoulder as she got up. "Kari, keep her company for us?"

Kari saluted. "Count on it, guys. Don't give up on him, no matter what he says. I think Matt really needs your help—more than he ever has, maybe."

"Well, he's going to get it." Mimi lifted her white leather purse onto her shoulder. "Ready to go?"

"Hell, yes." Tai nodded firmly.

"As ready as ever." T.K. agreed, and started towards the door. Then he stopped. "Tai?"

"Uh…yeah?"

"Maybe you should change out of your pajamas first."

Tai glanced down, and nodded. "Good point."

-

-

-

_What have I done? _Matt thought.

He was alone again. A faint ray of hope had arrived in the form of Mimi and Sora, and he'd snuffed it out as carelessly as ever. Had he always been like this, since Sora had left him? Neglecting the people who cared most about him, then feeling sorry for himself when they were finally gone?

_It's my fault. I can't blame them for how bad things have gotten. I couldn't move on, I was afraid to get too close to anyone else…it's like I was trying to turn the clock back eight years and be the cold, uncaring lone wolf all over again._

In any case, he had what he wanted. Everyone was finally gone. But, unsurprisingly, it hadn't made Matt any happier.

He thought for a moment, and then shuffled into his room, over to his computer. As he switched it on, he wondered how many times he could have used it to keep in touch—with T.K., with Tai, with June, with everyone else. But he hadn't bothered. He made the odd phone call once in a while, and that was mostly to T.K. His social life was back to square one. So, where could he go from here? By the time he'd realized what he was doing to himself, it was much too late to stop it. Matt had gone so far down this path that he couldn't see any way back.

-

He logged in and brought up the instant message box. This particular contact was always there, always waiting.

-

_TeenWolf: Hey. I don't know you very well, and I don't know what you're actually capable of. But I know who sent you here. I know you're the only one who can help me._

-

The contact didn't reply, but Matt knew he was there all the same.

-

_TeenWolf: Come on, say something. I can't take this anymore. I don't know what the hell to do with myself. Tell him I need a favor. Or a miracle. That's more like it. Tell him I need a miracle._

_-_

There was a long, unbearable pause as he waited for an answer.

-

-

-

"I never thought it would get this bad," Tai muttered, leaning back in the passenger's seat. "I should have done something sooner."

"It's not like you didn't try to talk to him and stuff," T.K. replied, starting up the car and switching his headlights on. "He was just trying harder _not_ to talk, I guess."

Mimi drummed her fingers on her legs impatiently from the back. "I don't care what he does. We're not giving up on him."

Tai shook his head. "Nobody's doing that, Meems. Believe me."

T.K. thought briefly about switching on the radio, but decided against it. The only thing more uncomfortable than silence at this point would be some tacky rock song blaring in their ears. He gripped the wheel tightly as he drove, and finally he couldn't keep quiet any longer. "What's wrong with us, anyway??"

Tai squinted at him. "Huh?"

"With me and Matt! I mean, why did it have to be this way?"

"Eight years can make a lot of difference, T.K. I know what you mean, but—"

"Really? Is he _your_ brother?" T.K. shot back. "What if you and Kari were this far apart?"

Tai's retort died before it left his mouth. He tried to imagine him and Kari being the way Matt and T.K. were now, but couldn't. He would do anything for his little sister, and vice versa. "Well…I guess I don't know. I wouldn't be able to deal with that, T.K. She's like—well, everything."

"But I can deal with it," T.K. answered, clenching his teeth. "I've dealt with it for so long I've stopped thinking about it. You know why? Because Matt and I never had that kind of bond, _that's _why. We never loved each other the way you and Kari do!"

Tai swallowed. "But what about when—"

"When he was breathing down my neck in the Digiworld? He did that because of our parents' divorce. He was afraid of losing his family. He wanted to protect me because he was scared of _that._ Not because he loved me."

"T.K., I think you're being unfair," Mimi interrupted. "I _do_ think Matt loved you."

"It sure looks like it now, doesn't it?" he snapped, pressing the brake a little. His anger was making him drive too fast. "He never hangs out with me, he hardly talked to me—and then he takes it out on Sora? Well, I'm not going to let him drag her into his problems! If he had any idea how I felt about—" he stopped short, realizing what he was about to say.

Tai stared at him. "Calm down, T.K.! What are you talking about?"

T.K shook his head, stopping at a red light. "Nothing. Never mind."

"My ass. That didn't sound like nothing." Tai studied him closely. "How you felt about what? About _Sora?"_

T.K. cursed himself silently. He couldn't say yes, but he couldn't lie about it, either.

"Is that what was going on? You hurt my sister's feelings like that because of Sora?" Tai's voice was rising. "You've got some nerve, you know that, T.K.? For crying out loud, I thought you and Kari were just going through the same old teenager stuff. But you were—"

Mimi reached up and touched his arm. "Tai, stop it, okay? You know he didn't _mean_ to hurt Kari's feelings."

"Well, he did anyway!" he insisted. "And how much do you know about this?"

"Leave him alone. If T.K. doesn't want to talk about it, he doesn't have to."

Tai closed his eyes. T.K. had the feeling he was mentally counting to ten. "_Fine._ Do you want to talk about it, T.K.?"

They were getting close to Matt's part of town. "Not really. It's complicated, all right? There were just some misunderstandings between us. And Kari and I made up the same day they happened. Why do you think I just showed up at your place that night?"

Tai thought that over, and nodded slowly. "…Yeah, I guess. I'm sorry."

"I wasn't playing games with her feelings or anything. It was just…"

"Sora?"

"Yes. I…" T.K. caught his breath. He could see his brother's apartment buildings a few blocks ahead. "I…"

"All right, whatever. Mimi's right. You don't have to tell me." Tai shifted uncomfortably in the seat. Once again, he had overreacted in Kari's defense. As embarrassed as he felt about it, he knew it wouldn't be the last time. He had been that way since he was a kid. And even now, she didn't really know about it. She just went on being herself and loving him, oblivious to how he really felt inside.

Tai turned to stare out the window, and no one said anything else.

-

-

-

"Where are your parents, anyway?"

"Asleep. They don't even know you're here." Kari replied. "Sora…can I ask you something?"

She nodded. "Sure. What?"

They were sitting cross-legged on the living room carpet. An eight-year-old photo album lay open in front of them, but they weren't really paying attention to it. As soon as Tai, T.K., and Mimi were gone, Kari had felt something eating at her, and knew immediately what it was. Now that she was alone with Sora, she finally had a chance to set the record straight.

"…It's about T.K."

Sora glanced up a little too sharply. "What about him?"

"Well, he…he likes you, doesn't he?"

"Of course he does. We're friends."

Kari frowned. "Come on, Sora. You know what I mean."

She didn't see any way out of this one. At least Kari didn't seem angry about it. "…Yeah."

"…I thought so. I kind of knew he did."

"Since when?"

The younger girl turned a page of the photo album. "Since the party, I guess. So…do you like him?"

"Yes," Sora answered, even more reluctantly. "Does it bother you?"

"It did at first. I mean, up until a few days ago, I thought him and I might still have that kind of future together. You know? We never felt that attracted to each other, but I thought it would just happen as we got older. And I was afraid of losing that. It was selfish of me, wasn't it?" she smiled sadly, gazing at a picture of her and T.K. as children, sitting on Tai and Matt's shoulders.

"I don't think so."

"Well, I let my emotions get the better of me, at least. I'm sorry." It felt good to get that off her chest. All the uncertainty she had gone through just days ago felt farther away now. Maybe she was finally getting over it. "T.K. and I don't have to be together. I suppose real life isn't that obvious."

Sora laughed, squeezing her shoulder. "Tell me about it."

"So…what do you like about him?"

"Everything," Sora admitted, brushing her hair behind her ear. "I mean…everything about him makes me happy. I don't think anyone's ever made me feel like that before. I had a funny feeling about T.K. since the party. I thought it would just go away, but it never did. I'm not sure how it happened, but I think he feels the same way about me. And it's not just that. I feel like I'm a better person because of him. He helps me understand things I never had a clue about before. He understands _me_."

Kari didn't answer; she was too busy absorbing the words. Had Sora ever talked like this? If so, she couldn't remember it.

_Will I ever be able to say those things about someone? Will I find the right person for me?_

-

-

-

_Finally,_ Mimi thought to herself as they pulled up near Matt's building again. _I guess Tai and T.K. have a few things going on, too…but I'd better focus on Matt now. The more he pushes us away, the more he really needs our help. We know that now._

"Ready?" T.K. asked them, turning off the engine.

Tai nodded. "For the last time, yes. Let's go."

T.K. smirked and stepped out of the car. Tai and Mimi followed him.

-

"Come on, Matt. We know you're in there." Tai called out. Exasperated, he raised his fist again.

"You knocked loud enough the first time. He must have heard you." Mimi said. She stood close behind him with T.K., shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

Tai knocked again anyway. "It's Tai. I need to talk to you, man!"

Nothing. The door didn't open.

"Damn it," Tai muttered. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys. One of them was for Matt's apartment door.

"You sure about this, Tai?" T.K. looked around, wishing he'd put on a warmer shirt. The night air was surprisingly cool.

Tai put the key in the lock and turned it. "Come on, guys. No time for second thoughts."

T.K. smiled, in spite of himself. Tai sounded like the brash, 11-year-old leader again. Granted, he had never been a great leader—but at least he was an effective one. He was full of spirit, confidence, and courage, all the qualities most of the other Digi-destined had lacked in the beginning. It was hard to imagine anybody else calling the shots.

Tai opened the door slowly and stepped inside the apartment. Some of the lights were still on, but he didn't see Matt in the living room or the kitchen. He beckoned Mimi and T.K. inside; Mimi shut the door behind her.

"Where is he?" she whispered.

"Not in here. Probably in his room." Tai shrugged.

T.K. knew he couldn't be feeling that casual about this, but it was just like Tai to instinctively protect his courageous image. He looked around the apartment nervously as Tai led the way through the living room, down the hall. The bathroom door was open, and nobody was inside. The bedroom door, however, was closed—and they could see a faint light underneath the door.

Tai knocked a few times. "Matt? It's Tai. I think we need to talk."

Matt didn't answer.

"T.K. and Mimi are here, too. We're worried about you. All of us, I mean. Just let me in, and let's talk."

Still nothing. Tai clenched his fists; he felt that the silence was mocking him, and he wasn't going to take much more of it. "I'm not going anywhere, Matt. So you might as well open up."

"Tai..." Mimi started, whispering again.

"Will you guys cut it out? I can handle this." Tai insisted. T.K. had to admire the determination in his eyes as he turned back to the door. "All right, Matt. I'm coming in."

-

Tai walked into the room. "…Matt?"

Matt wasn't there.

The only sign of life in the room was the screen saver on his computer—scrolling photos of Matt with his father at the apartment, Matt with June at an amusement park.

Tai felt heavy inside, like he wanted to collapse. What was going on here? "He's gone."

"What??" T.K. strode quickly into the cluttered room, with Mimi close behind him. "That doesn't make sense. Where would he go?"

Mimi reached out and touched the mouse, and the screen saver disappeared, revealing an open Word file on the computer. "Hey…"

They leaned over the desk on either side of her, and started reading.

…

…

_I don't really know what to say right now. I'm sorry I avoided everybody. I'm not making excuses for it, but it was my problem, and I didn't want to involve the rest of you in it. All I can tell you is that I lied. I'm not doing all right. I haven't been doing all right for a long time._

_My band's about to break up because I never come to practice. My grades haven't been very good lately. I just broke up with June. But the real problem started years ago. I'm sorry for the way I acted. I don't think there's anything left for me here._

_Sora, if you're reading this, I didn't mean what I said. It was about me, not you. We broke up forever ago, and I should have gotten over it. But I just got bitter inside all over again. I thought I couldn't be happy with anyone else. And maybe I was right. But I shouldn't have taken it out on you. So if anything is going on with you and T.K., or anyone else, it's none of my business now. I can't take any more of this. If I can't be happy here, then I'm not going to bother you guys anymore._

_--Matt_

…

…

"I don't like this," Mimi said, shivering. "T.K., what did he do?"

"I…I don't know," T.K. couldn't take his eyes off the screen. Something inside him didn't want to believe the words were there. But they weren't going away. Was this because of Sora? Was it because of _him_ and Sora? "I don't know. _Damn it, Matt—_" He ripped off his white bucket hat and threw it across the room. "Where _is_ he?"

Tai was counting to ten for the second time that night. "Oh, man. This can't be happening."

"Call the others," T.K. said. "We need to find out where he went, right now."

"Don't you have any ideas??"

T.K. threw up his hands. "Does it sound like I do? I don't know where he goes these days. He could be anywhere. Call the others."

Tai glared him, not at all used to being ordered around. But T.K. was right. "Fine! Mimi, knock on a few doors out there and see if anyone saw Matt leave. The upstairs doors, I mean. Those are the ones with windows. T.K., you have your cell?"

"Yeah." T.K. pulled it out. "If you were Matt, which one of us would you go to for help?"

"He said he wasn't going to bother us anymore. Why would he—"

"Tai!"

He turned and snatched up the phone. "Me! Or Joe, I guess! Now leave me alone. I'm calling Kari, all right?"

"Fine." T.K. dialed Joe's number and waited impatiently for the phone to ring. "Come on…"

-

-

-

_RING…RING…_

Joe looked up from the medical textbook, happy for a distraction. For some reason, he just couldn't focus tonight. Tai's words at the beach had been lingering in his mind. Since he'd gotten home, he'd been trying to convince himself to tell his father the truth, that he didn't _want_ to be a doctor, that he was only studying for it all those years to make him happy, obsessing over health and safety issues to convince him he was responsible—

…_RING…_

_Oh, yeah. _Joe picked up his cell phone and answered it. "Uh, hello?"

_"Joe? It's me, T.K."_

"T.K.! Hey, what's up? You know, you haven't called me on the phone in y—"

_"Matt's gone, Joe." _T.K. blurted out on the other end. He was breathing hard, clearly upset. _"He's not at your house, is he?"_

Joe blinked once, then twice. "No. What's going on, again?"

_"We don't know where Matt is. Mimi and Sora were over at his place tonight to find out why he didn't come to the beach with us, remember?"_

"Oh, yeah. I thought they said something about that."

_"Well, I guess Matt was acting really weird and arguing with Sora—"_

"What about?"

_"I don't know! We don't know anything anymore. They left his apartment an hour ago, Tai agreed to come back with us and talk to him, and he's gone. He typed a message for us on the computer, and—I guess he just took off somewhere. Anyway, we think something is wrong and we need to find him. Can you come over right away?"_

Joe swallowed hard. "Well…sure. Yeah, I can. Where's Matt's apartment again?"

"Kimura Apartments, Room 1-R. You know, by the corner of Elm and Magnolia?"

"Oh, yeah. Nasty traffic area sometimes. I hope you guys were careful—some kid flipped over a Suzuki there a few years ago."

"Joe! Just come over here."

"Oh. Uh, right. I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

"Thanks, man." T.K. hung up quickly.

-

-

-

"Hold on, I'll get it." Kari got up from the floor and answered the phone.

_"Hey, Kari."_

"Oh, hey, Tai. That was fast. Did you talk to Matt?"

_"Well, uh…no. Matt isn't here."_

Kari's eyes widened. "You're kidding! Where is he, then?"

_"That's just it. We have no idea. He left some weird note for us on the computer, but he's not in the apartment. He didn't come to our place, huh?"_

"Nope. It's just me and Sora."

_"Damn. Well, we're calling the others to see if they can help us look for him, so—"_

"Then I'm coming too."

_"…What? Kari, you should really stay there. What if Mom or Dad wake up and see we're both gone?"_

"I'll leave them a note. I'm coming over there with Sora."

_"Kari, just—"_

Kari sighed heavily. "Tai, stop treating me like a kid!"

There was a brief silence on the other end, and then… _"Fine. Sorry."_

"See you there." Kari hung up and turned to Sora, who was already putting her sneakers back on.

-

-

-

Izzy covered his mouth with one hand and yawned. He was probably going to turn in soon, but couldn't resist a few more games of Trigonometry Trivia on the computer. Calculus Trivia would have been more suited to his skills by now, but he didn't feel like thinking very hard tonight.

Suddenly he heard the theme song of _Tokyo Top Ten_, an annual game show where one hundred of the country's most brilliant high school graduates competed in a grueling trivia game and the top ten scorers received scholarships to Tokyo U. He had been on it last year, and although he hadn't made it to the final round, he'd kept that song as his ringtone ever since.

"Hello?"

_"Hey, Izzy. It's Tai."_

"Good evening, Tai. Are we planning another get-together?"

Tai scoffed. _"Well, you might say that. Matt's gone and disappeared on us, and I was wondering if you could help us look for him."_

"Disappeared, you said??"

_"Yep. Mimi and Sora were over there earlier tonight, he freaked out on them or something…then they came back to my place and told me about it. So I came back to Matt's with T.K. and Mimi to talk some sense into the guy, and he's gone! All he left was a message on his computer saying he's leaving and doesn't want to bother us anymore."_

Izzy closed the game screen and shut down his computer. "You're right, that does sound serious. I thought he was just being stand-offish or something."

"Trust me, it's worse than that. How soon can you be at Matt's?"

Izzy glanced at the clock as he slipped his shoes on. "I'd say by ten."

"Sounds good. Thanks, Izzy."

"You're welcome." Izzy hung up, slipped the laptop into his backpack, and stepped out of his room.

-

-

-

Finally, the stranger's door creaked open, and a blonde man with sunglasses on stuck his head out. "Yes?"

_About time! _Mimi thought. "Uh…good evening, sir. Sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if you knew Matt Ishida? He lives with his father down on the first floor."

"I know _of_ him," the stranger replied. "Quiet kid, keeps to himself. You need to know which room is his, or…?"

"No. Actually, he's gone and we don't know where he went. You didn't see him leave in the last hour, did you?"

The man shook his head. "Sorry, I didn't. If he did leave, he went through his back door. I've been sitting by the window all evening."

"…Oh. What for?"

He looked briefly from side to side, as though he were divulging sensitive information. "I'm on the lookout for some weird guy who's been sneaking around here. Red hair, overweight, shouts his name at people. You haven't seen him, have you?"

"Hey! Yes, I have seen him! I'm here from New York visiting some friends, and he was sitting next to me on the flight over! He yelled his name at me and everything. I practically died of embarrassment." Mimi said excitedly.

The man pulled out a notepad and scribbled on it furiously. "From New York, you say…on a plane…all right. So have you actually seen him in this city?"

"Yes, at the mall. I think he scared all the customers away."

A nod. "Has he ever said anything to you, other than that his name is Brasky?"

"No, I don't think so. Why are you looking for him? He's not some weirdo or a criminal, is he?" Mimi's voice was hushed.

"Let's just say we're not sure _what_ he is. I can't disclose who I am or why I'm looking for him, and you probably wouldn't believe it anyway. I don't think he's dangerous, but if you see him again, could you give me a call?" The man in the suit handed her his card.

She nodded. "Sure. Thanks for your help, sir."

"Thank _you_, miss. You may have provided me with an important clue."

-

-

-

"Any luck, Mimi?" T.K. stood up from the couch when she walked in.

She shook her head, her long pinkish hair waving from side to side. "No. One guy said he was sitting by his window all evening and didn't see Matt leave."

He sighed. "Just our luck."

"So what does that mean? That he got out some other way?"

"Yeah. Maybe through the back."

Tai stepped into the living room. "Well, if he did, he locked the door behind him. I suppose that means no one saw him go out the front?"

"No," Mimi answered. "Like I just told T.K., one of the neighbors was sitting by the window the whole time and didn't see him. Did you call the others?"

Tai nodded. "Everybody. They're on their way."

Sure enough, there was a knock at the door at that moment.

"There you go," Tai said, heading for the door and opening it.

It was Kari and Sora.

"Hey, big brother," Kari smiled slightly. "Didn't find Matt yet, huh?"

"Nope. He's disappeared. I swear, I'm gonna kill that guy."

"Don't bother," Sora tried to joke. "He's been through enough."

Tai rolled his eyes. "Oh, that reminds me. Check out this weird note he left us on his computer. He even mentioned your name, Sor."

-

She had read the words twice already, but she couldn't believe them.

-

_"You _used_ to know me. Not anymore."_

_-_

T.K. was standing next to her. "So that's why."

She nodded. "Maybe. I…I don't know what to think about this. Why couldn't he tell us where he was going?"

"You know him."

"I used to," she reminded him.

He sighed. "Yeah, I guess it seems that way with all of us, huh? Maybe we only thought we still knew him."

"I wouldn't go that far, T.K. Like you said, he's just drifted away from us."

"Is it because of us? Like, you and me?"

"No, it doesn't sound like it. I mean, he got annoyed tonight because you called, probably. He heard me say your name on the phone and everything. But he says the real problems started when I broke up with him." She shook her head and turned away from the screen.

"I didn't know," T.K. shrugged, helplessly. "I mean, he never mentioned anything about that. I thought he moved on just fine."

"Me, too. But at least now we know what's going on, right?"

"…Right. Now we just have to figure out where the hell he went. You don't think he would have left the city, do you?"

She glanced upwards, thinking. "Well…no, I don't. But at this point, how can we be sure?"

-

Izzy waved to Joe as he pulled into the parking lot. Joe carefully parked his white Toyota and walked up to him. "So they called you too, huh?"

"That's right. Apparently Matt's gone missing."

"T.K. told me the same thing. Oh, gees. I hope he's not running around these streets at night."

Izzy raised an eyebrow. "This is a low-crime area, even for Japan."

"Well, anything could happen!"

"…Right. Let's go inside, then."

-

-

-

For the second time that day, the original Digi-destined (minus Matt) were back together. But the mood was considerably more somber. Izzy and Joe had read the message, and Izzy was still studying it, as though there were some vital clue he was missing. Mimi and Sora were attempting to explain what had happened earlier between them and Matt, while Tai paced up and down the hall. T.K. and Kari just sat on the couch, making small talk.

Basically, they were stumped. Hunting around the city for Matt didn't seem very practical. The note didn't make it sound like he had just stepped out to get his thoughts together; it sounded as if he were leaving permanently.

Izzy was searching around the apartment intently, his eyes catching every detail. After a moment, Kari walked up to him. "Hey, Izzy. Looking for something?"

"Hi. More accurately, I am looking for anything." He replied, slowly pacing along the far wall of the living room. "Any clue that might help us here. Joe is searching in his room."

"What for?"

"To see if he took anything with him," Izzy moved slowly into the entryway. "Well…this is somewhat interesting."

Kari moved closer to him. "What?"

Izzy gestured to the door. "His shoes are gone, of course…but he took his winter coat, too."

She glanced at the empty peg on the coat rack. "It's the middle of summer. What would he need it for?"

"That's exactly the question. His summer jacket would have done just fine, even if he was going on foot. And there's something else, too."

Kari studied the wall, where he was pointing—and then it hit her. "He didn't take his keys!"

"Right. Are you coming out? I'm going to check the apartment garage."

"Sure," she couldn't help but admire Izzy when he acted this way. He was easily one of the most precise people she'd ever met. And, while fully aware of his intelligence, he had no ego to speak of. But then, Kari remembered, he had thrown himself into cyberspace to escape his own lack of self-esteem in the first place.

Izzy grabbed the keys off the ring and stepped outside. Kari followed him quickly behind the buildings and to the garage. He stopped at the door numbered 16 and unlocked it. Kari helped him push it up, and they peered inside.

Matt's car was still there.

"I thought so," Izzy said grimly, pacing around the car to look for clues. There weren't any, and he shut the door again. "Yes, he definitely left on foot."

"So he went somewhere we don't know about, on foot, with his winter coat," Kari finished. "How far do you think he would have gone?"

Izzy didn't answer. He seemed lost in his own thoughts as he slowly turned away, looking back at the apartment building. Then his shoulders stiffened, and he drew his breath in sharply. She stepped up beside him. "You okay?"

"No," Izzy whispered, looking as if he'd seen a ghost. "He _couldn't_ have."

He bolted, dashing back around to the front of the building.

-

-

-

Joe held Matt's wallet in his hand and stared at it, shaking his head. None of this made any sense. And according to T.K., Matt's suitcase was gone from the closet. Several of the hangers were empty; some lay on the floor, as if Matt had pulled the clothes off of them in a hurry.

He turned, hearing rapid footsteps in the apartment and startled exclamations from the others. Then Izzy burst into the room, slightly out of breath, with a rather disturbed expression. "Joe? What did you find?"

"Uh…well, I think his suitcase is gone. Maybe some clothes, too. Or at least, that's what T.K. thought. Is everything all—"

"I found his car keys," Izzy interrupted. "And his car to go with them."

Joe's eyebrows shot up behind his glasses. "Well…then you probably won't be surprised about this." He held out Matt's wallet.

Izzy took it, briefly looking inside. Matt's money, driver's license, and credit cards were still there. He turned and sat down at the computer, his fingers flowing over the keys with amazing speed. Everyone else had crowded in the doorway and stood watching him uneasily.

"He hasn't gone crazy or anything, has he?" Tai whispered to Kari.

"No. I think he has an idea."

"I can hear you, you know," Izzy said, distracted, as window after window began to open on the screen. "I am looking for something that shouldn't be here for any reason. But if it is, I think we'll have a pretty solid lead."

"What are you talking about?" Tai leaned down next to him.

"Tai, your hair is in the way. Just give me a little time, and you'll find out soon enough."

He moved aside. "Okay, okay…"

They waited for a minute or so, and finally something different opened up: a colorful window they remembered all too well. Kari's mouth formed an 'o', and T.K. stood beside the computer to get a better look at it. "Izzy, is that what I think it is?"

"If you're thinking of a Digi-port," Izzy answered, "Then, yes. And it's just been used."

-

The instant message box popped up a moment later, startling them.

…

…

_Yksarb: So, you finally found it, eh? You must be his friends._

…

…

Izzy was still signed in under Matt's name, but the stranger seemed to know it wasn't him. Slowly, he typed in a reply.

…

…

_TeenWolf: Who are you?_

…

_Yksarb: You don't know that yet? Very well, then…MY NAME IS BRASKY!!!_

…

…

They winced as the four words exploded onto the screen in a giant red font. The Digi-destined had various reactions.

"Hey! I've seen that weirdo before!"

"Me, too. He was in the mall, right?"

"Great. Now we're dealing with a psycho."

"Oh, man. That guy scared the hell out of me at the pizza place."

"Who _is_ he?!"

…

…

_Yksarb: It's not who you are; it's who you know. And I know someone you know._

…

_TeenWolf: You mean Matt?_

…

_Yksarb: Oh, yes, I know Matt. He left a short time ago. But I suppose you are also familiar with a man called…Gennai?_

…

…

"I don't believe this." Tai said, mesmerized by the words appearing on the screen. "…Matt's in the Digital World."

-

-

-

--END OF CHAPTER FIFTEEN

-

-

-

-

-

-

_ Not much to say after an ending like that…just tell me what you think and stick around for an update. I never saw this development coming, but here it is, and now I have to deal with it. Wish me luck. _


	16. The Gatekeeper

_I started writing "Only Hope" seven months ago, and if you'd told me then that it would go this far and span over sixteen chapters, I wouldn't have believed it. At that time, I also thought Brasky would only appear once, Sokeru would be the only pairing I focused on, and that the other characters would remain in the background while their relationship developed. Boy, was I wrong. And I'm glad things didn't work out that way, because real life doesn't, either. And now it looks like we're going to the one place I never thought I would take this story— the Digital World. To all the people waiting for an update, I'm sorry about the long wait for this chapter, and by the way—a very Digi Christmas to all. --Sacred Dust_

_-_

-

-

-

-

-

-

_--_

CHAPTER SIXTEEN: The Gatekeeper

--

-

-

"This is crazy!" Tai exploded. "Izzy, tell that weirdo to bring Matt back here! Now!"

…

_Yksarb: Gees, not so loud. I can hear you._

…

Izzy shook his head. "How is that possible? Did he bug the apartment or something?"

…

_Yksarb: No need for that. You must know by now that there's more to me than meets the eye._

…

T.K. was almost as impatient as Tai, shifting his weight repeatedly from one foot to the other. "Yeah. We know that you're a Froot Loop. What have you done with Matt?!"

…

_Yksarb: ……MY NAME IS BRASKY!!…………………Sorry. Force of habit. Where were we, again? Oh, yes. I didn't do anything with Matt. Don't shoot the messenger. He went to the Digital World willingly. All I did was ask my boss to open the gate for him. For crying out loud…_

…

"Gennai?" Izzy wondered out loud.

…

_Yksarb: Yes, indeedy._

…

"So you're not human," Tai said. "Well, that figures. No sane person runs around and screams his name at people."

…

_Yksarb: Hey, I can't control it! I have to do it. I think it was a bug in my programming or something. Gennai's the freak that created me. Go complain to him about it. If you really want your friend back, you'll probably be going into the Digital World anyway, right? I doubt he's going to come back on his own. And that's really all the information I have for you. I'm a digital gatekeeper, that's all._

…

"So you're human, and a Digimon at the same time?" Joe asked.

…

_Yksarb: Just like Gennai. He sent me to the Real World a while ago just to keep an eye on you. Plus he ordered me to get to know all of you, eventually reveal who I was, and let you know if he needed you for anything. But I couldn't. I can't process everything Gennai tells me. And every time I tried to talk to any of you, all that usually came out of my mouth was my name! I can't even carry on a real conversation. That's why I have to talk to you this way instead. Personally, I think I needed at least a few more months of development and bug testing. I don't even make a convincing human, as you probably noticed. _

…

_But, back to the matter at hand. I don't know where in the Digital World Matt is; currently, only a few ports are operational, but they're scattered all over the place, and he could have come out any of them. The communication lines went down again just ten minutes ago, so contacting Gennai from here isn't an option. If you want to find Matt, you'll have to do it yourselves. I hope you have your Digivices._

…

"What about you? Can't you help us?" Sora demanded.

…

_Yksarb: Me? Sorry, but I'm a walking computer program. And a faulty one, I might add. In this condition I'm not of much use in either world; all I can really do now is keep the Digiport open for you. So, what's it going to be?_

…

…

…

Tai secured his goggles on his forehead. "Fine. I don't know what the rest of you are doing, but I'm going."

Izzy glanced up at him. "What, now?"

"No, in about a year or so. When else? You guys can follow me if you want, but I'm not wasting another minute in here."

Izzy didn't move from his chair. "I think we should—"

"Think all you want! Just get out of my way for a second, all right?" Tai crossed his arms. His brown eyes shifted from Izzy's face to the Digiport on the computer screen.

"Tai, are you nuts? You can't just go charging into the Digiworld. It could be dangerous."

"Let me _through!"_ Tai shouted.

Kari put a hand on his arm. "Tai…"

She wished she could understand the real meaning of that look he gave her. It wasn't surprise, it wasn't anger; it was a stern expression, as though he were demanding an explanation for her stopping him. She would have laughed if the situation allowed it.

"Izzy is right, okay? Please. We can't run into the Digiworld after Matt. We don't know which TV he came out of, or where he's gone from there. We should at least come up with an alibi for our parents."

He sighed deeply, taking a step back from the computer. How could she take so much out of him with just a few words? "But, Kari—Matt is…"

"He's gone, I know. And now we have to cover for him—and ourselves—before we look for him. All right?"

Joe scratched the back of his head. "Good point. I mean, Matt can take care of himself. He's always done well by himself, right? If I know him, he's camping out somewhere on File Island and playing that old harmonica."

Tai looked up sharply again; Joe's words had just rung a bell. "That's it!"

"…_What's_ it?"

"Camping! We tell our parents we're all going camping. Someplace up north. Matt, too. Izzy can bring his computer to the campsite, and then we'll go into the Digiworld."

"What if somebody tries to get in touch with us?" T.K. broke in.

"We'll bring some of the younger kids along to cover for us. They'll be the only ones really camping." Tai promptly answered. "Remember? The same way we did it five years ago so you guys could take down the Digimon Emperor's base."

Kari broke into a smile. "Great idea, big brother!"

T.K. licked his lips. "I guess it'll have to do. Which means we all have to pack and leave tomorrow, as soon as we can. Only let's change the story a little bit. Let's just say Matt took off and went up to the state park by himself, right? And that we're going up there to surprise him, make up with him, camp out a little, and go home. That'll be our excuse for leaving so soon."

The others were nodding. T.K. felt a small rush of adrenaline, as worried as he felt for Matt. He wasn't used to acting or feeling like a leader, but now he knew how Tai felt when he was in charge: confident and fearless. Always a team player and a follower—even on his basketball team, whom he hadn't practiced with even once this summer—he wondered if he could be the one in charge.

…

…

_Yksarb: You guys done yet? I'm starting to lose my connection._

…

…

T.K. thought fast. "Can you have the Digiport open tomorrow at 11 a.m.?"

…

…

_Yksarb: 11? You don't waste any time. All right, I'll do what I can. But I should probably warn you, the port's getting as bad as my connection. It could spit you out through any monitor on the Digiworld, just like it did Matt. And be on your guard, because there's a_

…

_**--YKSARB is now LOGGED OFF.**_

…

…

A moment later, the Digiport closed.

Kari could have sworn she heard Izzy swear under his breath as his fingers flew over the keys and he tried to see what was wrong with the connection. "What the…no! That isn't right at all. It's like the computer isn't even recognizing the contact. Or the Digiport!"

"Don't worry," T.K. cut in. "We can give Brasky the third degree later. As long as that port's open again tomorrow morning."

He started to leave the room, but stopped short and looked over his shoulder. "…And he's right; we'd better bring our Digivices."

-

-

-

They were getting ready to leave.

It was the last thing they wanted to do; deep down, they all wanted to do exactly what Tai might have done: come after Matt right away and damn the consequences. But they needed some time to prepare. It would be the longest night in the lives of the Digi-destined as they packed up, called the others, and announced the impromptu camping trip to their stunned parents—not to mention the longest morning afterwards as they drove up to the nearest campground (which was a two-hour drive from Odaiba). But there was nothing else they could do.

Izzy and Joe had left first, right after Izzy copied the Instant Messenger program onto his laptop, somehow acquiring Matt's username and password so they could get in touch with Brasky tomorrow. Now T.K. and Sora were having a hurried conversation with Tai, Kari, and Mimi as they locked Matt's apartment door.

"Mimi, Kari…can you do us a favor and call Davis, Yolei, Cody, and Ken tonight before it's too late?" Tai was asking. "You guys are pretty persuasive. I don't know if they'll all be able to make it on such short notice, but I hope so."

"It shouldn't be a problem for Davis. Or Yolei." Kari half-smiled. "Cody and Ken, I'm not sure about. But we'll do our best."

"Thanks. In that case, let's get back to the apartment so you guys can drive home. Remember, we meet at my place tomorrow morning, eight-thirty. That goes for everyone. We're going in our minivan and Sora's wagon…if that's okay. Any objections, Sor?"

The tomboy shook her head. "Sounds good, Tai. I just hope my parents will understand. But at least they've got me on a longer leash this summer…"

The others laughed (although it wasn't that funny), and quickly said good night. Tai, Kari, and Mimi headed for the Kamiyas' minivan, whispering to each other in the darkness.

-

"Did you see what Matt said about Sora and T.K. in that message?" Kari was asking him.

He nodded slowly, distracted. "Oh…yeah, I did. T.K. kind of let it slip when we were on our way over here, though."

"So you know they're…"

"Yep. I get the feeling it hasn't been going on long, but yeah. There's definitely something happening with those two. Not that it's any of our business, technically."

"I think it's awesome," Mimi had to admit, giggling a little. "They're so cute together."

Tai only shrugged. "If you say so."

She gave him a look. "What do you mean, Tai?"

"I just don't get it. I mean, it all came out of nowhere. She was just a babysitter to him back then, and now look at them. And look what Matt did because of it." His mouth was set in a grim line as he led the way to the vehicle, unlocking the doors.

"I don't think you're being fair, big brother," Kari said. "Things change. I mean, it surprised me too—but I got over it. And it's not like you can choose who you fall in love with."

"You think they're really in love?"

She nodded, slowly. "Yes, I do. And you can't blame them for what Matt did. He was having problems long before they got together."

"Plus he was already acting weird at the apartment before Sora answered her phone." Mimi added.

"…I guess." Privately, Tai was wondering if things could have turned out differently. He and Sora had been close childhood friends. What if it could have become something more? What if he'd acted on the strange feelings he used to have about her—before the days of the second Digidestined, before her feelings for Matt had begun to show?

"You're thinking about something," Kari said, studying his face.

"Not really."

"Liar, liar." She teased.

"Pants on fire." Mimi added helpfully.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "My pants are none of your business, young lady."

She burst out laughing, and Tai had to join in. Maybe he could have been with Sora if he'd done some things differently, but hindsight was 20/20. He was still happy with the way things had turned out, particularly when it came to flirting with Mimi. Now that he remembered how much fun it was to be around her, he didn't want it to end. But she had to be on a plane back to America in less than two days, he realized, as he opened the driver's door—

"Mimi!"

She was about to get in on the other side. "Yeah?"

"Didn't you say you're supposed to be going back to New York the day after tomorrow? What if it takes us longer than that to find Matt?"

Obviously, that hadn't occurred to her yet either. She stood still for a moment, holding the door handle, staring at her reflection in the side mirror. "Well, uh…I guess I'll have to stay longer, then. I won't feel right leaving until he's okay."

He chuckled. "Until Matt's okay? That could be a while, it sounds like."

"…Maybe. But that's a risk I'll have to take." She winked at him. "They didn't give me the Crest of Sincerity for nothing."

-

-

-

"Want a ride?" T.K. asked.

She resisted a smile. Of course she wanted a ride; that was a given. He was really asking whether she wanted to ride alone with _him_. Because if she did, it would suggest that everything was okay between them in spite of Matt vanishing into the Digiworld. For whatever reason, he needed that reassurance.

"Sure, T.K.," she nodded. "Thanks."

They were walking toward his car—or his mother's car, to be honest. But he was still a very good driver, and Sora didn't give out that label casually. He was so purposeful in everything he did, so determined not to fail or to let the team down. But at the same time, T.K. could make things seem effortless. She remembered that from a few of his basketball games she'd caught from time to time. He wasn't a particularly high scorer—but he knew how to defend against anyone, how to steal the ball, how to pick up the rebound, how to avoid committing fouls. He gave it his all out there.

But it wasn't just his driving and his performance on the court. He had also impressed her personally. T.K. had the same memories, the same hang-ups she did—but instead of trying to retreat from their implications, as she had once done, he had taken risks to realize their full potential. He had done so many things he wasn't used to doing: acting on his whims, enduring an emotional rift with one of his best friends, reaching outside the box he had lived in ever since the second team of Digi-destined came together. T.K. had inspired Sora to start reaching outside her box as well.

"Thinking about something?" he asked her.

She looked up quickly. "Sorry…yeah."

"No, that's okay. What is it?"

She wasn't afraid to tell him the truth. "You and me. You've been doing things I've never seen you do before. And I think you've been helping me open up, too."

There was still a flicker of the eight-year-old child in that grin. "Seriously? What things?"

"Oh, you know what I mean. Things like rushing over here just because I sounded worried on the phone."

He couldn't argue with that. "…Yeah. I don't get it myself. It just felt like I had to be here. A gut feeling, I guess."

"Well, you have a pretty smart gut."

"Thank you," he nodded politely, and they both laughed.

The Kamiyas' minivan rolled past them on its way out of the parking lot. Tai, Kari, and Mimi were waving to them; Sora and T.K. waved back, and watched their friends leave. The night was dark and cool around them as they stood alone, a few feet from the car.

"Wow." She whispered. She was looking up, and he did likewise. For the first time, he noticed how beautiful the sky was. The stars were everywhere, burning brightly in the distance. It reminded him of the sky at their party, and the ones he had seen in the Digiworld. Maybe this one was even better.

T.K. felt another unfamiliar impulse surfacing inside of him. Before he could second-guess himself and push it away, he was walking around the back of the car and putting his hands on Sora's arms. The second her eyes met his, he knew he was doing the right thing.

He stood on his toes, closed his eyes, and finally kissed her again.

Sora shouldn't have melted so quickly, but she did. Her arms wrapped around him and pulled him close. Their first kiss earlier that day felt like the distant past, but they made up for it now. This one was already deeper, more intense. There wouldn't be any time for this tomorrow. Tomorrow they would have to be ready for anything, and put everything aside so they could help find Matt. But tonight wasn't over yet.

The kiss lasted a long time.

T.K. couldn't have described it. But the moment their lips had touched, all of his problems—his controlling mother, his brother's disappearance, the impending return to the Digiworld—were a million miles away. They were the last two people on Earth, and all that mattered was her. It was a strange feeling, as if he were finally complete; but at the same time he wasn't, because he wanted more of her, because he wanted—

He opened his eyes.

Wisely, she had broken away. She tried to say something to him, but nothing came. At the moment, words didn't seem so important.

-

-

-

It was just as he remembered.

The tall, strange trees gracefully rose from the lush vegetation into a true-blue sky, forming a world both regular and irregular, a dream within a dream that was all too real. He was still reeling from the force of the memories it had brought back, rushing over him like a tidal wave; after finally getting to his feet again, his balance was still dangerously awkward. He'd completely forgotten the feel of the Digital World, the completely different equilibrium, and would need some time to get used to it.

_No problem there, _he thought vaguely. Time was all he had left. He might as well spend it here, where the cruelty of the real world couldn't touch him—or, he reflected, where his own cruelty couldn't touch others in the real world. Both had been happening lately, and this was his only escape.

Matt Ishida stumbled on through the thick forest for a few more minutes, and paused to steady himself against one of the thick trees. Its limbs twisted stiffly every which way, and afternoon sunlight filtered through the leaves in golden shafts. When he had taken the Digiport from his apartment a short time ago, it had been late at night. Wherever he might be on the Digital World, it probably wasn't File Island. But then, Brasky had mentioned he might come through any one of the monitors that were still operating.

It hadn't escaped Matt that this was a dangerous thing to do. You could never be sure of how safe you were in the Digiworld—and without a loyal Digimon to protect you, wandering in at some random point was really asking for it. But he must not have given that enough thought before, and now it was a pressing concern. At least he had taken some supplies along—a few apples, a few packages of crackers, a few bottles of water he had snatched from the kitchen cabinet and dropped into a plastic bag. He had the clothes on his back, of course—the green button-down shirt, jeans, and a heavy winter coat just in case. There was also a change of clothes (if that was the right description for an old t-shirt and a pair of swimming trunks) in the bag with the food. And last but not least, Matt had his Digivice and crest in his pocket. He pulled the Digivice out a moment and stared at it, trying to remember how long it had been since he'd used it.

_Probably as long as it's been since I've seen Gabumon. Four and a half years._

He could still see the squat yellow Digimon with the horn, the sharp teeth, the soulful eyes, the blue-and-white striped fur coat that modesty prevented him from taking off. Matt found himself laughing out loud as he sat down against the tree trunk, and not just about the fur-related incidents. He laughed because of how good it felt to remember something positive for a change. He had left so many good memories behind in this place not once, but twice, and that had been hard for him to deal with. Perhaps he could have made it in the real world; he'd certainly tried at first. But then he'd broken up with Sora, and it seemed like everything else had eventually gone down the drain with her.

Matt pushed that out of his mind and resumed walking, glancing anxiously around. Aside from the usual background noise of the forest, he couldn't hear—or see—signs of any Digimon who might be living in it. But he was bound to run into one eventually. With any luck, it would be reasonably friendly and smart enough to tell him where he was.

As he slipped the Digivice back into his pocket with the ironically titled Crest of Friendship, he saw the trees thinning ahead of him. The soil seemed to be getting drier and softer the farther he walked. Matt had a sneaking suspicion that he was on the edge of one of the Digiworld's many abrupt climate transitions. Although its shape, size, and continents were an exact replica of the real Earth on a grand scale, the similarities ended there. This place was a patchwork of frozen wastelands next to swamps, rolling meadows next to mountains, and—as he was coming to realize—large forests next to vast deserts.

_…Great. A lot of good this winter coat's going to do me now._

There it was, just beyond the last few stands of trees: a rolling expanse of sand as far as he could see, drifting along in motionless waves and dunes. And, as if to mark his path for him, a seemingly endless line of useless telephone poles ahead. Telephone poles were only one of the useless and superficial real-world objects one might find in this strange world; phone booths that didn't work, street signs in the middle of nowhere, abandoned refrigerators, and empty vending machines still lingered in his memory.

"Might as well," he shrugged, and began walking again, hanging his useless coat on the branch of a tree.

-

Matt hadn't expected to find another soul in this desolate place, but as he began to cross the desert, he saw somebody waiting for him in the distance. He couldn't tell who it was yet, of course—just a tiny, indistinct shape distorted by the heat coming off the sand. But the closer he got, the more apparent it became that the person was real.

Gradually, this dark shape became even clearer as he quickened his pace. It was a man, he was sure—a big man, dressed all in dark blue. Matt's brows twitched in recognition. He broke into a run, and just as he'd suspected, the man waiting for him beside one of the poles was none other than the eccentric Brasky.

He raised a beefy hand and waved to Matt, not looking the least bit surprised. Matt was too out of breath to return the gesture; he pulled a bottle of water from the plastic bag and forced himself to drink only half of it, then looked up and nodded slowly. "How'd you know I was going to be here?"

"MY NAME…IS—"

"Cut it out, man. I'm not buying that ridiculous story about bugs in your programming. If you were functional enough to get me here, you're functional enough to talk."

Taken aback, Brasky cleared his throat and composed himself. "Er…very perceptive. And to answer your question, I didn't know where you'd end up when you came through. Looks like an odd coincidence to me—and a lucky one, too."

"You can say that again," Matt agreed. "Any idea where Gabumon is?"

"Hey, I'm a digital gatekeeper, not a search engine."

"I guess so. But how did you get here, anyway?"

Brasky winked at him. "That, I can answer…if you'll just follow me a little ways."

"Great…more walking."

"Hey, it'll be good for ya."

-

After a few more minutes—or what felt like hours, in Matt's opinion—they came to the last of the telephone poles. Now, the only thing ahead of them was an infinite sea of sand.

"Ahh. Here we are." Brasky gestured. At first, Matt thought he was pointing into the featureless distance, but then he saw that strange thing sticking out of the ground. It looked like the end of a steel pipe, with a cap fastened to it.

Brasky knelt down, sweat already dampening his cheap navy blue suit, to pull the cap off. Then he placed his mouth at the opening and yelled down into the pipe. "AHOOOOOOOY!"

Matt winced and covered his ears. The man certainly knew how to yell. If he could really call a digital intelligence created by Gennai a man. "Exactly what is this supposed to…"

He trailed off as a faint rumbling noise came to his ears. He was about to ask Brasky what it was when the sound intensified, and he had to cover his ears all over again as the sand in front of them began to tremble and sift, finally giving way to the massive shape that was rising from beneath.

First he saw four enormous smokestacks, each about forty feet tall. Then layers of white railings, and decks, and windows were erupting from the sand. Then an even longer and wider main deck, and—finally—the black hull that supported it all. It was a ship—probably the largest one he had ever seen, and it reminded him of some luxury cruise liner he might see in a brochure. It had to be a few hundred feet long, but as imposing as the thing may be, something about it felt familiar to Matt.

"Home sweet home," Brasky announced, offering what he must think was an explanation. "Seen it before, have you?"

"I think…I might have." Matt scratched his head, studying the ship intently. "A long time ago, maybe. But…"

"Don't think too hard. It's bound to come back to you sooner or later. In the meantime, welcome aboard!"

A gangplank was lowered, and Matt slowly walked up to the main deck, still hardly daring to believe his eyes.

"Just a stroke of luck that I was able to find this thing," Brasky panted, clambering up behind him. "Ain't she a beauty? And just the thing we need to find the others!"

Distracted by his unexpected surroundings, Matt barely heard what he was saying. Brasky closed his mouth. He had almost told Matt that the other kids would be coming after him, and there was no reason to let him know. Let him think he was alone here for as long possible, he reminded himself; Matt had come here to get away from everyone else, and he'd be less likely to cooperate if he knew they were on his trail.

"Care to look around? You might want to get used to this place." Brasky offered.

Matt turned to look at him. "Huh? Oh…yeah, good idea. How did you find a giant ship in the middle of nowhere, by the way?"

Brasky shrugged. "To tell you the truth, it wasn't that hard. The thing was just lying out here. But that's the Digiworld for you, huh?"

Matt couldn't argue with that, but doubt still lingered in the back of his mind. "I guess. But what if it belongs to somebody else?"

"The crew told me the captain was long gone. So I introduced myself and took command."

"Then you hid the thing in the ground?" Matt was perplexed.

"Yep. You never know who or what might be roaming these deserts. When you have a piece of property as valuable as this, it's best to keep it hidden."

"And where's the crew?"

Brasky nodded sharply. "Oh, yes. Speaking of which…ALL HANDS ON DECK!!"

Matt covered his ears for the third time, and moments later, an odd squishy sound began to echo up from the cabins. He looked all around for the source—and then, he saw the dozens of Numemon oozing clumsily from below decks. They were superfluously dressed in white sailor's shirts and caps, but their slimy green bodies—gumdrop-shaped, with stubby arms, no legs, and eyes on stalks—were unmistakable.

"ARRRRR," bellowed Brasky. "Ahoy there, you stinky sewer lubbers!"

"Ahoy, Cap'n Brasky!" they chorused, tongues hanging out of their mouths as usual.

"We have a very important passenger here, so let's make him feel comfortable, understand? And start moving west. You in the crow's nest, keep an eye out for any Digimon who might be around here. We're looking for a yellowish dog thing with a fur coat. ARRRR?"

"ARRRRR!" they replied.

"ARRRRRRRRRRR," Brasky nodded, and the Numemon ran—or, more accurately, slid—to their posts all over the ship. Some climbed to the crow's nest attached to the single mast near the bow, others remained on deck, but most of them disappeared into the various levels of cabins. The ship was huge enough to accommodate a few thousand passengers, and yet Matt found himself the only one. He was impressed with Brasky's find—this was a better reception than he had dared hope for.

"You're really going to help me find Gabumon?" he asked. Maybe things would be all right after all.

"Oh, we'll find him, all right!" Brasky nodded. "This ship can go anywhere in the Digiworld, land or sea. Talk about a stroke of luck, huh??"

"You said it." Matt watched as Brasky triumphantly donned a captain's hat, which seemed to appear from nowhere.

"Now we relax and wait. The Numemon have already prepared the ship for you. At least now they have a reason to keep it clean, since they have a captain again."

Matt smirked. "How bad was it when you found it out here?"

Brasky shook his head. "You don't want to know. Let's just say that these Numemon aren't known for their hygiene."

Matt had to laugh at that, and Brasky joined in. "HA HAAAAA HA HA…ko-KAA ko-KAA!!"

Matt stopped and stared at him. "That was one weird-sounding laugh."

Brasky burst into a fit of coughing. "Sorry, my throat must be dry as a bone. I think I need a drink myself. Meanwhile, feel free to explore the ship—just don't go near the orlop deck…or the lowest deck, in layman's terms. We blocked it off, since that's the one part we haven't had time to clean yet. Trust me, it's not a pretty sight."

"All right," Matt nodded. He chuckled to himself at the sheer weirdness of his host. But Brasky had always been a weird guy, ever since Matt had met him that spring. At first, he'd just seemed like a crazy janitor at the college. But as goofy as he acted—he had once run gagging from the cafeteria when he saw chicken on the menu, and often yelled his name at any student walking by, particularly cute girls—Brasky had turned out to be what Matt considered a Digi-human, just like his apparent creator and boss, Gennai. Brasky had given Matt his IM address, and since then had admitted his status as a gatekeeper, as well as direct access to the Digiworld. Matt hadn't seriously considered going there at first. He'd hardly been sure whether to take Brasky seriously. But recently, he had taken drastic measures to "get away from it all", and this was one long shot that had worked out amazingly well.

Brasky didn't even seem to care why Matt wanted to come to the Digiworld; he'd simply done his duty and let him in, giving him fair warning that he might end up anywhere. Matt had accepted, and now here he was, on a ship recently renovated and dredged up from the desert sand. Now he could find Gabumon, and then—well, he hadn't thought that far ahead. He supposed he might stay here for a quite a while, or maybe even permanently. As much as his friends might miss him, or vice versa, he was convinced they were all better off without his company.

-

Matt explored the ship deck by deck, starting at the promenade with its many dining tables and unique skylights. Then there was the boat deck with dozens of lifeboats. Below that he found Decks A through G, which consisted mostly of cabins. The quarters were undeniably luxurious; as he stared around at the king-sized beds with silken sheets, polished wooden wardrobes, and soft carpet, he realized this would be the nicest vacation he'd ever had.

Below the cabin decks were swimming pools, tennis courts, more dining areas. Then he came to the crew quarters and storage decks. As he descended the stairs still further, Matt saw that the entrance to the next deck was blocked with a barred steel door secured by a chain. This must be the lowest deck—or the "orlop deck", in naval terms—that was still being cleaned. Although he couldn't hear any Numemon inside, Matt knew better than to go in here. The idea of entering a Numemon-inhabited enclosure that hadn't yet been cleaned was unappealing, to say the least.

As he turned away to return to the higher decks, a sharp clanking noise stopped him in his tracks. That had come from somewhere beyond the gate; he was sure of it. But no other sounds followed, and the deck was not lit; only darkness waited for him there. Impulsively, Matt called out into the deck. "Everything all right in there?"

If anyone _was_ in there, it was likely to be some of the Numemon; they were quite accustomed to darkness. However, his only reply was an urgent scraping noise and more clanking. Whoever was in there, they were trying to make as much noise as possible. Why would they do that? To scare someone away, Matt supposed—or, maybe, because they needed help. Neither idea made much sense. Numemon were often shy and reclusive creatures, and no one on this ship should have to be rescued. Still…

"Do you need help?" he spoke again. The noise paused, and then continued—even more insistently than before, if that was possible.

Matt frowned and began to undo the chain. Fortunately, it wasn't secured by a lock, and he soon had it off. Swinging the creaky door open, he wondering how he was going to see anything in that pitch darkness—and then he saw the faint glow coming from inside his pocket. He pulled out his Digivice, and sure enough, it shone brightly in his hand. He felt his mind racing. It had been years since anything like that had happened. But what did it mean?

Holding the device in front of him, he was able to see several feet ahead as he stepped inside the orlop deck. To his surprise, the walls and floor appeared reasonably clean—dusty, perhaps, but not the disaster area Brasky had suggested.

The sounds were now becoming frantic, and Matt quickly followed them towards the center of the deck. Finally, he saw what was making all the noise. His mouth fell open.

There was a square cage in the middle of the room, but at some point its lock had been broken and the door forced open—by the short, stocky yellow form that now lay before him, the chains it was wrapped in almost obscuring the blue and white stripes of its fur. As its large orange eyes met his, they gleamed with what could only be pure joy.

"…Gabumon?" Matt whispered, and his Digivice glowed brighter than ever.

-

Matt had untied the chains in moments; his hands had never worked so fast before. Gabumon threw them to the floor and jumped into his arms. "Matt! It's really you! But…how did you…"

Matt felt tears in his eyes as he embraced his Digimon for the first time in four and a half years. "Gabumon…what are you _doing_ here?"

"It's a long story. I'm just glad you're here with me, Matt."

Following their emotional reunion, Matt quickly explained how he'd come to the Digiworld. He didn't say why—there would be time for that later. He described meeting a friend who claimed to be a gatekeeper to the Digiworld, who had opened a Digiport for him and allowed him to enter. "Then I came through the monitor in a forest a few miles away, found this desert, followed some telephone poles…and that was when I met Brasky. He led me to this ship and told me we could use it to find…well, to find you." His brow furrowed at the irony of that statement.

"But I'm right here! Don't believe a word he's told you!" Gabumon exclaimed, his eyes blazing. "He told me that same story. He welcomed me onto this ship as a guest and told me you were coming here. He said he knew exactly which monitor you would come through—the one closest to here!"

Matt shook his head. "He said it was random—"

Gabumon's words rushed on. "And then he threw me down here, and his Numemon tied me up in chains and put me in that cage! I only broke out a little while ago, and then I heard your voice. I thought I must be imagining it, but—"

"No way, buddy," Matt's anxious features broke into a smile. "It's really me. But why…"

The lights came on suddenly, startling them, and then Brasky appeared in the doorway. "All right, you Digi-mutt, what are you doing out of your—" He stopped short, seeing Matt there as well. "Uh…hey, buddy! What's the deal? I thought I told you—"

"That this deck was still dirty? Doesn't look like it." Matt finished for him, crossing his arms. "I think you have some explaining to do. Why was my Digimon tied up down here?"

Brasky rubbed his chin and smiled. "So…a few hours on the ship and you've already spoiled everything. What a shame—I wanted to surprise you! But I guess I'll have to show my cards a little early. AWWWWWKKKKK…"

"Quit making those dumbass noises and answer me." Matt clenched his fists.

"Haven't you guessed who I am yet? A cruise ship in the middle of the desert, with a crew of Numemon? And your encounter with the captain, which ended rather…explosively?"

Something in his memory stirred.

Gabumon, crouching beside his best friend, was on the verge of a similar revelation. "Matt…it couldn't be!"

"Oh, yeah?" Brasky demanded. "Then…_watch…this!"_

He bent over and let out a rather disturbing squawking noise, as if having the worst stomachache of his life—and then, as Matt and Gabumon stared in horror, his body seemed to burst apart. In that moment, they realized the truth. The sweaty, boisterious man was merely a façade, a deceptive skin that was finally being shed before their eyes—to reveal something far more disturbing underneath.

For the first time, Matt thought to himself: _I should have known this wasn't a good idea._

-

-

-

--END OF CHAPTER SIXTEEN

-

-

-

-

_I've got a bad feeling about this. Whatever Brasky's true form is and whatever his intentions are, I hope the other DD get here soon. (BTW, the first reviewer to guess what Brasky is turning into will get a Christmas cookie.)_


	17. Return of the Digidestined

_Hello again, readers. It's time for one of the most fateful chapters in this story. Will T.K., Sora, and the other Digi-destined make it to the Digital World as planned? What is Brasky's true form, and why has he been deceiving our heroes and luring them into the Digiworld? What about Ken and Davis? It's all in here. --Sacred Dust_

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

--

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: Return of the Digi-destined

--

-

-

Matt was having some trouble assessing the current situation. His friend Brasky, allegedly a digital gatekeeping program created by Gennai, was exploding right before his eyes. Shreds of clothing and fake skin flew into the air, and just like that, the Brasky he knew was completely gone.

In his place was an enormous white chicken at least twelve feet tall with sharp claws, a hard beak that opened to reveal rows of sharp teeth, burning red tail feathers, and fiendish red eyes. "AWWWWWWKKK!"

Matt and Gabumon stood in shock as the wind from his wings rushed past them. "MAN, IT FEELS GOOD TO GET OUT OF THAT COSTUME. KO-KAW KO-KAW KO-KAW!"

"…What…what the hell _are_ you?" Matt was finally able to speak, however briefly.

"DON'T YOU RECOGNIZE ME?" the Digimon blared in a rather nasal and obnoxious voice. "A SHIP IN THE DESERT? A GREAT BIG BIRD? PUT TWO AND TWO TOGETHER, GENIUS!"

"Um…Brasky…"

"DON'T YOU GET IT?! THAT'S NOT MY REAL NAME!" shouted the giant chicken. "OH, VERY WELL—SINCE YOU INSIST ON A FORMAL INTRODUCTION…**I'M MEGAKOKATORIMON! YOU THOUGHT YOU'D FRIED THIS OLD CHICKEN, BUT HE'S CLUCKED HIS WAY BACK WITH SOME NEW TRICKS! **_**AWK!"**_

He struck a pose with his wings spread, and then realized both of his intended victims were already gone.

"HEY…HOW DARE YOU ESCAPE DURING MY INTRODUCTION?!"

-

_I was so stupid, _Matt thought to himself as he and Gabumon rushed up the stairs. _This is even the same ship he used before. The weird noises, the aversion to fried chicken…I should have known something was up. Except now he's more powerful than ever!_

"COME BACK, YOU CHICKENS!" Megakokatorimon blared a few flights below them. "THERE'S NO PLACE ON THIS SHIP YOU CAN HIDE FROM ME! YOU'D BE AMAZED AT HOW MY BRAINS SURPASS MY GOOD LOOKS!"

_Oh, brother. _Matt ducked into the lowest passenger's deck. Gabumon stayed close behind him. "Matt! I should probably Digivolve!"

"Good idea." Matt stopped for a moment to reach in his pocket.

The wall exploded behind him, and the debris knocked him to the floor. His Digivice went flying. Gabumon ran to pick it up, attacking the emerging Megakokatorimon as he did so. "Blue Blaster!"

However, it had no effect, and the chicken leapt crazily into the room, knocking Gabumon aside. "I'LL TAKE THAT THING, IF YOU DON'T MIND!" he snatched up the Digivice in the long, thick feathers that passed for fingers. "DIGIDESTINED ARE SO MUCH EASIER TO DIGEST WHEN YOU PICK OUT THE BONES. KO-KAW KO-KAW!"

_…I really wish I had a 'Plan B' right now_, thought Matt, as he lost the fight to stay conscious.

-

-

-

"Davis?"

No answer.

"Hey, Davis."

Slowly, he turned around. "…Huh?"

His sister was standing behind him in the living room. "What's wrong with you? You're just standing there holding the phone."

His dark eyes blinked. "Uh…oh. Yeah." He lowered it to the receiver on the end table, almost dropping it in the process. Suddenly he didn't feel so good.

"Are you sick or something?" June asked, keeping a wary eye on him as she turned and walked into the kitchen.

"Probably," he croaked. He didn't know which was worse—Matt freaking out and entering the Digiworld, or the fact that he wouldn't be able to see Ken tomorrow night. Well, technically he would, but…not the way he'd wanted to. They were supposed to go somewhere together, just the two of them, to see if this thing they had could work. And just like that, everything had changed. He and Ken would have to go camping with Yolei and Cody, covering for the older kids while they went into the Digiworld after Matt.

_Oh, crap. What am I going to tell June?_

"Davis, you've got five seconds to tell me what's wrong with you."

He looked over at her, faking a smile. "Or what?"

"Or else I'll dump this glass of water over your head."

_That might feel pretty good right now, actually. _"Uh…fine. Well, Tai was calling."

"So? Since when do you have a problem with him?"

"Uh…well…it's just…something weird happened."

"What?"

Davis took a deep breath, figuring he might as well get this over with. "Matt's gone." He blurted out, very quickly.

June stared at him, confused. "What do you mean, Matt's gone? Gone where?"

"They don't know. They went over to his apartment tonight and he wasn't there."

She shook her head. "Maybe he's at a friend's house, or…"

"No. He left a note on his computer. It sounded like he wasn't coming back."

June hadn't moved a muscle, but inside, she was reeling. Why would Matt do something like that? Was he really so upset about…about the breakup? Maybe, but knowing him, it could be anything. She jumped at the sharp _crash_ as the glass fell from her hand and broke on the kitchen floor. Cold water pooled around her red slippers.

"Whoa! Careful there." Davis took a step forward, but she was already bending down to pick up the pieces. "You don't know why he disappeared, do you?"

"…No." She was dropping bits of glass into the garbage can, not looking up from the floor. "I never knew much about him, anyway."

Davis frowned. Maybe she hadn't been as happy with Matt as he thought. But he'd never paid much attention to her relationships. "Well, they're going to find him."

"Who?"

"The others. Tai, Mimi, T.K., Kari." _How do I say this without giving away Tai's plan? _"Uh…they think he ran off to a state park somewhere, to be alone. So we're going out with them tomorrow to talk some sense into him."

He waited silently for a response, praying that she wouldn't grab him by the neck and demand to come along. Thankfully, June had matured a bit since her days of fangirling for the Teenage Wolves. "Well…good, I hope you do. Someone should."

_Cold, but true._ "I guess so. Wish us luck. Speaking of which, I need to call Ken and see if he's heard. Do you mind?"

She gave him a funny look, but was too distracted to argue. Throwing out the wet paper towels she had wiped the floor with, June retreated to her bedroom. Davis picked up the phone again and dialed Ken's number without even looking at the keypad. He drummed his fingers impatiently on the wall as he waited for him to pick up.

Finally someone did, after the fourth ring.

_"Hello?"_

It was Ken's mom. "Hi, Mrs. Ichijouji? Can I speak to Ken right away? Sorry about the time, but it's important."

_"Oh, don't worry about it. He just got off the phone with another friend a few minutes ago." _She answered, with that same chronic cheerfulness.

A minute later… _"Hello, Davis."_

"…Hi. They told you, huh?"

_"About Matt? Yes, T.K. just did. I guess there was a lot more bothering Matt than merely breaking up with your sister, if what happened at his place tonight is any indication. I'm packing for our 'camping trip' right now."_

"Man, I can't believe it. I mean, you and I…we were—"

_"Supposed to get together, I know. And we will. But it looks like we have to deal with this first. It'll be pretty hard to talk about…well, us, with Yolei and Cody around."_

"Don't I know it." Davis didn't bother to hide his disappointment.

_"Well, the other kids need us and we can't let them down. So you should probably start packing, too."_

-

-

-

"You're kidding," Cody said, shaking his head. "I just came back from a camping trip this morning. At the same state park, too. I haven't even had a chance to unpack."

_"It looks like you won't have to," _Izzy replied on the other end. _"Will your mother be all right with it?"_

"Oh, don't worry about her. I'll just tell my Grandpa what's going on; he'll be okay with it. But isn't it weird? We were just talking about Matt earlier tonight, and now…"

_"It's quite ironic, I agree. And we were correct; something was wrong with Matt after all. I believe it has to do with Sora."_

"Those two broke up a long time ago, didn't they?"

_"Yes. But it seems Matt never quite got over her. His message suggested as much. Apparently there was some kind of argument between them tonight before Matt took off, but you'll have to ask Mimi or Sora for an eyewitness account. We're going to find him and convince him to return; we can enter the Digiworld through a Digiport Brasky set up."_

Cody frowned. "Wait a minute. Who's Brasky?"

_"…It's a long story…and technically, we're still not sure. We'll tell you everything we find out once we bring Matt back to the real world. And…someone else is on the line. You're sure you'll be prepared when we pick you up at nine tomorrow morning?"_

"I'll pull it off somehow."

_"Good. And thanks again, Cody. See you tomorrow."_

"See you." Cody hung up the phone, and dutifully made a beeline for his grandfather's room.

-

Izzy disconnected Cody and transferred to the other caller. "Izumi residence."

_"Good evening, Izumi residence. This is the Kamiya residence."_ A cool female voice answered.

He smirked. "Hello, Kari. I've contacted Yolei and Cody. Apparently they'll be able to come."

_"Thanks. Tai just called Ken and Davis; they should be able to make it, too. I guess we got lucky."_

"I doubt luck was a factor. Just because they're willing to help us doesn't mean it won't disrupt their schedules. For example, Yolei will have a hard time getting ready with her brothers and sisters in the way, and Cody just got back from a trip to the same state park with his grandfather."

"Oh, yes…he did say that. Well, at least now he won't have to unpack, right?"

"I told him the same thing. So we've agreed on the driving arrangements…?"

"Uh-huh. Our minivan can fit eight people. It's going to be me, you, Tai, and T.K. picking up Ken, Davis, Yolei, and Cody. Right?"

"Yes."

"…And Sora will follow us to the park in that station wagon with Joe and Mimi, along with most of our luggage and supplies. We should get there at about ten-thirty, check in, and set up camp. Then you boot up your laptop, and…we go back to the Digiworld for the first time in four and a half years. Wherever Matt is, we find him and bring him back so we can straighten this whole thing out."

"I can see why you were such an effective figure in the second Digidestined."

-

She blushed. Coming from Izzy, it was more of an observation than a compliment, but still… "Oh, well. I didn't really do much."

_"If you call that 'not doing much', then you're more of an overachiever than I am. Believe me, you were a crucial member of that team. While it's important to remain humble, there's nothing wrong with acknowledging your own accomplishments."_

The blush deepened. "I thought I just stood around and looked good in shorts."

_"You fought particularly well, too, as I recall."_

Kari knew she hadn't been imagining it. Ever since he had picked her up from the bus station near the mall, he had spoken to her a little more and looked at her a little differently. And conversations like this were quite rare for him; by Izzy's standards, this was irrelevant banter. Then there was his implied agreement that she did, in fact, look good in shorts. Now her ears were burning, as well as her face; it was a wonder her hair didn't catch fire.

"Thanks, Izzy," she managed to reply, "But I don't think I could have pulled off what you did tonight. You know, all the detective work."

_"I wouldn't call it detective work. Just a little deductive reasoning, perhaps. And I had Joe helping me, not to mention you. Technically, everyone has played a part in this."_

That sounded more like the Izzy she knew. "Well, I don't know where we'd be without your part."

_"I might say the same about you."_

For a long moment, both of them were silent.

It was Kari who finally spoke again. "Izzy…"

_"Yes?"_

"I was wondering…well, after we get Matt out of the Digiworld, do you think everything will go back to normal?"

_"With him, you mean? It's hard to tell. I don't think he's been normal for a while, quite frankly."_

She was digging her fingernails into her bare knee, but didn't even notice. "Yes, but if it turns out that he's all right, do you think…do you think you would want to—"

Somebody knocked loudly on her bedroom door, startling her. "Kari?" It was Tai.

"…Hang on, Izzy. Tai's at the door."

_"Sure."_

She had been so close to asking him! Kari clenched her fists as she went to open the door.

"Sorry to bug you," Tai said, in what he thought was a quiet voice. "Just wanted to make sure you were packed and everything."

She nodded. "Of course."

"Good," he paused awkwardly. "Um…you sure you're feeling all right and everything?"

Kari frowned at him. "Yeah. I don't get sick as easily as I used to, you know."

"I know," he was fidgeting, kicking one of his feet back and forth. Strange, she thought; her brother wasn't usually this nervous. "It's just, I have a bad feeling about it. If you need any help, just—"

"Tai, I'll be _fine_. I can take care of myself. If you really want to help me, then relax and go to sleep so I can finish talking with Izzy."

"Izzy?" He glanced over her shoulder and spotted the phone on the bed. "Oh. Uh, sorry. But, I…" Tai trailed off. "I…"

Why was he just standing there? Kari took a deep breath, turned away from him, and picked up the phone again. "…Sorry, Izzy. Can I call you back tomorrow?"

_"That can be arranged."_ At least he didn't sound mad.

"Thanks. See you then." She hung up the phone and turned, placing her hands on her hips to confront her brother…who was gone.

She gritted her teeth. _What is his problem?_

_-_

He was just stepping back into his room when she caught him. "Tai! What's wrong with you, anyway? Do you want to talk to me or not?"

Tai's back was turned, and one hand was reaching back, about to push his door shut. He didn't move, didn't look at her. "Sorry. I shouldn't have bothered you. Forget about it, okay?"

He wasn't getting away that easily. Kari marched up to his door and pulled it open wider. "You still can't let me go, can you?" She demanded.

He froze. "What do you—"

She was already in his room, shutting the door behind her. "You know what I mean! Every time something happens, all you can think about is protecting me! It's like I'm still just a kid to you. Like I'm still sick."

Tai's hands were quivering in shock. She was dangerously close to the truth. He'd always done his best to hide it, to pretend everything was okay—

"Tai? That's what it's about, isn't it?" she asked, her expression finally softening. "You taking me outside, and me getting sick, when we were both little kids?"

He backed away from her, nearly falling onto his bed. "No."

"Tell me the truth." She looked him square in the eye, and thought she could actually see his resolve cracking.

He couldn't tell her. Never. If he told her now, those twelve years of regret might disappear, might blow away like dust in the wind. And if they did…

_It might happen again. It _will _happen again. If I let it go, I won't be a good brother anymore, I'll be right back where it all started, with her lying there on the ground. I can't let it go._

But he was trapped. Now she was standing right in front of him, and she wasn't going to let him lie again, not one more time. "Tai, do you love me?"

He nodded, slowly. Of course he did. He loved her so much it hurt, and that was why he couldn't…

"Then tell me."

_I can't…_

_"Yes!"_ he shouted._"It's about that, okay?"_

_-_

She stared at him, frightened. The words rang through the room harshly, painfully, as if she had torn them from his mouth with her own hands. And in a way, she had.

"I _can't_ forget it! No matter what happens, it won't go away!" He could feel tears on his face. Humiliated, he turned and threw a fist into the wall. _"Damn _it—"

_"Ssshh. _Don't." she stepped forward, embraced him. "Calm down, Tai."

He trembled violently in her arms. The final wall between them had crumbled at last, and now he felt himself crumbling with it, clinging to his sister like a drowning man as she sat him down on the side of the bed. "Don't tell me to calm down! You don't know how it feels to know that…that you did something like that…I almost killed you, and…" He broke down completely then, sobbing into her shoulder. She knew. She finally knew. Nothing else mattered anymore.

Kari felt sick. How _did_ it feel? How much had he obsessed over her since then, afraid to forgive himself? And after all this time, could she still help him do it?

…_I have to. I…I won't let him be afraid anymore, _she told herself. _I swear. No matter what it takes, I swear I'll help him let go._

"It's okay, Tai," she whispered as his tears stained her nightshirt. "All right? Everything's going to be okay."

-

"What a horrible night." he muttered a few minutes later.

She nodded. "I guess so. But it's almost over."

"And how the hell am I going to deal with Matt tomorrow? I can't even deal with myself right now."

"You'll be all right. And even if you aren't, I'll be there to help you." She kissed his cheek. "We should get to bed. But we have to talk a lot more about this, Tai. I don't understand why you did that to yourself for so long and never said a word about it. But maybe you can help me understand. Because if you can help me, that means I can help you. Okay?"

"…Okay." He gave her what felt like a smile. As she left the room and gently closed the door, he sat on the edge of his bed and stared into space for a while. _First Matt loses it, and now I'm going nuts too, _he thought. _I wonder who's going to crack up next._

It was a sad thought, but he'd already cried himself out. Tai lay back on his bed and stared up at the ceiling, trying to comprehend the new feeling that had crept into his body. Later, he would realize, it was like a giant weight finally being lifted from his chest.

-

When she checked on him fifteen minutes later, he was already asleep. Kari watched him for a long moment, then slowly shook her head and turned his light off.

-

-

-

"…Matt? Matt!"

He groaned slightly, lying motionless on the hard wooden floor.

Encouraged, Gabumon shook his friend harder. "Wake up!"

Matt's eyes opened, blinked a few times, then cleared as he remembered what had happened. "Gabumon! Where's Brasky? I mean—Mega-kok-a…whatever?"

"Megakokatorimon," The angry gleam in his Digimon's eyes was just barely visible. "He threw us into this cell after he knocked you out."

Matt sat up and looked around. It was dark; he could barely see his hand in front of his face. Evidently they were back on the lowest deck of the ship, though they must be in a larger cell than the one he'd found Gabumon in. "How long has it been?"

"An hour, or maybe two."

Matt sighed, gritting his teeth. The Digiworld was supposed to be his escape, his ticket out of all the problems that had plagued him for so long. And Brasky had used that against him, had spent months befriending him in the real world to lure him into a trap. He swallowed hard, almost sick at the thought. Throwing up wouldn't do him any favors; he already had a pounding headache. "Gabumon, I wish we didn't have to meet like this, but…I'm really glad to see you. Nothing's been the same since I left."

He reached out in Gabumon's general direction, managing to hug him. Gabumon chuckled softly. "Well, technically you can't see me. But I've missed you, too."

"Everything's just been going wrong for me. I mean…I don't really know how to explain it. That's why I came here, you know? To get away from it all."

"So that was Brasky's plan?"

"In a way, I guess so. He was a janitor at my college. He always seemed kind of weird—shouting his name at people and everything—but a few months ago, he told me he knew about the Digiworld and that he might be able to get me there. I took the Digiport several hours ago, and…well, you know the rest."

Gabumon shifted slightly, testing the bars of the new cage. Of course, they were quite solid. "Sorry he mixed you up in this. Like I told you before—I was looking around my part of the forest when he arrived in this ship and told me you were coming. Once I was on board, those Numemon jumped me and locked me up down here."

"This must be the same Kokatorimon from eight years ago, then."

"Same Digimon, only a lot more powerful."

"…Didn't we blow him up? Along with this ship?"

"I thought so, too. But like Motimon once said, nothing is normal in the Digiworld."

Matt smirked. "You've got that right. So how do we get out?"

"I don't know if we can. He's got your Digivice, and I've already tried to force this lock open. But it's a lot bigger than the last one. And so is this cage."

"…So we're stuck here?"

"We might be, yes."

"What's he going to do with us? What's he waiting for?"

Gabumon's claws scraped lightly on the floor. "…For the rest of you."

-

-

-

"KOOO-KAAAAAAWWWWW!" Megakokatorimon bellowed on the top deck as the vessel churned full speed ahead through the desert sand. "AT LAST, I'VE GOT ONE OF THEM! ONLY A DIGIMON OF MY GENIUS COULD HAVE COME UP WITH SUCH A BRILLIANT PLAN!"

_"Yes, Captain. You're awesome!" _the Numemon answered in unison.

Megakokatorimon lashed out at the nearest group of them with one wing, scattering them like bowling pins. "YEAH, YEAH! NOW GET BACK TO WORK, YOU LAZY BUMS!"

_"Aye-aye, Cap'n!"_ they rushed to obey.

Growling, the Cap'n grabbed a pair of binoculars and scanned the horizon. "HMMM…AH! I WONDER WHAT THAT IS. LOOKS LIKE IT'S FLYING. LOUSY SHOW-OFF." He was still considerably bitter about his inability to fly. And, ever since his humiliating and explosive defeat eight years ago, he was even more bitter about those blasted children who had strolled onto his beautiful ship like they owned it and made themselves at home. He'd immobilized most of their Digimon with his Petrifier attack and tied the children up in the rigging…except for the stragglers. Two young girls in towels, with fairly non-threatening Digimon (until they Digivolved, anyway) had wiped the deck with him. Then they freed the other kids, and everyone escaped. He tried to chase them down with the ship and run them over, but suddenly a giant cactus had appeared right in his way. After hitting the cactus, the ship was catapulted into the sky and blew up for some reason. He still hadn't lived it down.

Ever since then, when he'd somehow crawled out of the desert alive, he knew he would someday rebuild the ship, get the Numemon back, and Digivolve to make himself more powerful so he could take his revenge. Surely very few evil Digimon, if any, had orchestrated a plot as patient and complex as this one—impersonating a human in the real world for months on end. But soon, it would all be worth it. The other children (though they weren't children anymore, but still) were bound to come through the portal after the blonde one sooner or later. He would capture them all…and then, he would make them pay.

When he looked through the binoculars again, the speck in the distance was somewhat bigger. Whatever this flying thing was, it seemed to be approaching his ship.

-

The desert was a great place to fly. Heat radiated off the sand, and warm air rose in a thermal—an invisible bubble, pushing her up higher than she was used to. And Biyomon already had years of flying experience.

However, the pink bird-like Digimon had not come here just to have fun; she was also looking for Gabumon. She hadn't found him in his usual neck of the nearby woods, which seemed rather strange, and so the desert was a possible alternative. Still, it didn't seem likely. Gabumon had a fur coat and staunchly refused to take it off under any circumstances; he hated the desert.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Biyomon mused as her bright blue eyes scanned the area. "Gabumon should be somewhere around here. I wonder if he's on vacation…but he probably would have told me."

Just as she was about to turn back and return to the woods, she noticed an unfamiliar shape in the distance. It was hard to make out through the waves of heat coming off the sand, but…it definitely wasn't a mirage. She headed straight for it, and as it became larger, Biyomon realized it must be coming towards her as well. A few minutes later, she could see that it was a ship—a big one, too.

The idea of a ship in the desert made her uneasy, although she wasn't sure why.

-

When Biyomon finally converged with the giant ship, she saw a man in a blue jacket, white pants, and a captain's hat waving from the bridge. It couldn't be a real man, of course…so then, what was it? She stiffened her wings and glided, spiraling gradually down to the deck.

"Ahoy there, miss! That was some fancy flying there." the portly captain greeted her with a jovial smile. "I believe you are known as Biyomon?"

"Why, yes, I am." She answered happily. "If you don't mind me asking…where did this ship come from?"

"Well, it's mine. I've traveled the entire Digiworld with it, you know. This thing can go anywhere! I think I've seen just about every continent by now."

Biyomon nodded. "That sounds great. I wish I could do that."

"Hey, why not? I could always use another crew member. In fact, you might be able to help me find…" He lowered his voice and leaned towards her, confidentially. "…A _human."_

That caught her off guard. "A…a human? There haven't been any humans in the Digiworld for years."

"That's why I have to find her. It wouldn't be safe for the girl to go charging in here; you know how dangerous our world can be."

"Who's 'her'?" Biyomon asked, fascinated.

"I'm not sure what her name is," the captain frowned at the deck. "All I know so far is how she looks. Young woman, athletic, hair kind of short and light brown—or dark red—or in between, maybe. Eyes are the same color. And last I heard, she was actually looking for a Biyomon, so I thought maybe—"

_"Sora!"_ Biyomon jumped up and down on the deck, her wings flapping hard. She was frantic with excitement. "I know it is! She was my best friend, and she looks just like that!"

"Well, I'll be darned," the captain sounded quite surprised. "In that case, you'll have to stay on board. She could be showing up around here pretty soon!" He laughed heartily, barely holding in another demented chicken noise.

Biyomon couldn't believe her luck. Thanks to this helpful stranger, she was finally going to see Sora again.

-

-

-

After a long day and an even longer night, it was morning again at last. For the group of teenagers now gathered outside the Kamiyas' apartment building, however, the unusually bleak weather complemented their moods perfectly. The sun was completely hidden beneath a gray blanket of clouds, and had it been a few months closer to fall or spring, the breeze would have been cool enough to chill them.

This was something that hadn't happened in a long time and might never happen again. At no small inconvenience, and despite some of their parents' objections, every one of them was here to escape into the wilderness—and, in the case of the original Digi-destined, to reenter the Digital World. A lot could have happened there in the several years they'd been absent; new evil Digimon could appear and thrive, hoping to spread their darkness over the entire Digiworld, and perhaps the real world as well.

Sora, in fact, was addressing this now. "Whatever might or might not be going on in the Digiworld, we're going there to save Matt. I really hope we run into our Digimon there…but if we don't, well…"

"We can't really go looking for all of them," Joe finished for her as she trailed off. "I mean, I want to see Gomamon again more than anything, and I'm sure you guys feel the same way about your Digimon. But at the same time, they aren't the reason we're doing this."

Izzy cleared his throat; Kari noticed a glassy look in his eyes. "That's correct. I trust everyone remembers the driving arrangements? Sora will take the station wagon with Mimi and Joe, following me and everyone else in the van. Let's make sure we both have our directions."

He took a folded piece of paper from his coat pocket and held it up. Sora rummaged in the front pocket of her duffel bag momentarily and showed hers as well. "Yep."

"All right; then it looks like we're good to go," Noticing Tai's unusual silence, T.K. found himself taking charge. "Put as many of your bags as you can into Sora's trunk; the minivan won't have as much space with eight people inside."

The wind blew into their faces again as they got ready. No one attempted small talk, not even Yolei or Davis.

"All right. Let's get going." Tai nodded, and they started climbing into the vehicles. T.K. was the only one who noticed Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya watching them and waving from the balcony. He waved back.

Tai didn't move. He was deep in thought for a long moment, leaning against the back of the van. Before she got in, Kari risked a short conversation with him. "Are you okay, Tai?"

To her surprise, he managed a half-smile. "Well, I have had better days. But yeah, I think I'm all right."

She nodded. "Then we should probably get in the van now, don't you think?"

"…Yeah." He moved quickly past her and jumped in, taking the front passenger seat his friends had saved for him. Kari sat next to T.K. and shut the sliding door. Izzy started the engine, and Sora's wagon followed them out of the lot.

-

The drive seemed to take forever. Izzy was usually a patient person, but today was different. Today one of his friends might be in big trouble, and it was all he could do to keep from speeding. He drummed hard on the steering wheel with his fingers. Beside him, Tai was unusually quiet, slumping into the seat and closing his eyes. Izzy wondered if he was tired; a few of the others looked that way, too. He hadn't gotten much sleep himself.

"So, how'd everyone sleep?" T.K. asked, practically reading his mind.

Some of them managed a halfhearted chuckle; the others just shook their heads. Only Yolei spoke. "Not that good. Gees…I really hope you find him! He must have been really upset, to run off into the Digiworld like that. Don't you think?"

"You said it." Cody agreed, but decided not to divulge any of the problems Izzy had hinted at.

"Don't worry about it, guys," Kari tried to sound upbeat. "We'll straighten things out. You just cover us."

Davis suddenly thought of something—and, of course, no good could ever come of that. "Hey, Sora said you guys might get to see your Digimon again, right?"

"…Some of them. Maybe." T.K. admitted, hesitantly.

"Well, what about us?! Why can't we look for ours, too?"

Tai shook his head. "There have to be at least some of us camping out, Davis. We're not changing the plan at the last minute. And we're _not_ looking for them. This is about Matt, not the Digimon."

Davis clenched his fists. "I know, but…I want to see Veemon again! Why can't we just take turns, or something? I mean—"

"Davis, just be _quiet!"_ Tai shouted, much too loudly. The other teenagers jumped. "I'm not in the mood!"

"Oh! Well, excuse me, Mister Big Shot—"

Ken nudged him and wisely interrupted. "Tai, please don't yell."

Tai didn't answer. Izzy glanced at him for a moment, and quickly returned his eyes to the road. Tai looked like he was about to cry, or scream, or both. Was the whole issue with Matt wracking his nerves that much?

_Gees,_ T.K. thought, as he watched the other cars through the window. Tai's fuse wasn't usually that short. Then again, not everyone could tolerate Davis as well as Ken did. Speaking of those two…there _was_ something different about them. He was certain they had changed somehow, although this was hardly the time to ask about it. Besides, he was too worried about Matt to give it much thought.

_I should have said something. Or done something, to keep things from getting this bad._ _I know I didn't find out what was wrong with him until it was too late, but I still feel like crap. Why couldn't he just let go of Sora?_

_Then again_, the darker side of his brain whispered, _it's no surprise. I don't want to let go of her, either._

Squeezing his eyes shut and trying to force out fresh memories of kissing her, he felt even worse.

-

The ride seemed to take forever, and Sora felt relieved when they finally got there. She waited behind the minivan while Izzy checked them in at the park office, and then they were in. Set against the cloudy sky, the trees seemed to glare down at them, branches spread wide as if to bar their path.

Sora swallowed and kept her eyes on the road. The whole situation with Matt was stressing her out, and her mind was playing tricks on her. Mimi and Joe probably weren't feeling much better. Why did they have such a bad feeling about this? Was it just their concern for Matt, or was it something else, too?

"He shouldn't have gone there," she said, abruptly. "I just know something's wrong."

"…Wouldn't be surprised." Joe nodded. When it came to pessimism, he passed up few opportunities. "It's bad enough that he ran off, but he could have run into real trouble over there. You remember what that place could be like."

"Oh, yeah." Mimi agreed, closing her eyes. She was wearing less makeup than usual, and her pinkish hair was tied up in a ponytail. Apparently she'd left the little yellow stars at home. She hadn't exactly brought any outdoor clothes with her; her jeans and spring jacket had been borrowed from Mrs. Kamiya. "Hey, Joe. Did you tell your dad yet?"

"Huh?" He turned and looked at her, then looked away just as fast. "Oh. No…not yet."

"Joe, you're going to tell him you don't want to be a doctor if I have to be there with you!"

His face reddened. "Yeah, yeah…I'll tell him. It's just that there's been so much going on lately."

-

They'd checked into several campsites (B13, B14, and B15). Davis, Ken, Yolei, and Cody wasted no time setting up camp. The others waited as Izzy sat at a picnic table and booted up his computer. "It's too bad we can't enjoy the scenery, but it's almost eleven."

"Let's see if our friend Brasky was being straight with us." T.K. nodded, leaning over so he could see Izzy bring up the Digiport window.

It was open.

"Looks like it," Mimi smiled, somewhat relieved. "I guess we're going back."

"I guess we are." Kari was shifting from one foot to the other, she was so nervous. _Come on, come on, let's go!_

"Everyone ready?" Tai held up his Digivice. The others scrambled in their pockets and produced theirs as well.

"Supplies?"

All seven of them held up their backpacks.

"All right, looks good," Tai called over to the others. "See you later, guys. If anyone calls for us, tell them we're out hiking, or climbing trees, or…something."

"Will do," Yolei waved. "Good luck!"

"Take care of yourselves." Cody added. "Want me to turn the computer off after you're done, Izzy?"

"Yes, thank you. Watch the D-Terminal. We'll send you a message if we find Matt, if we're coming back, or if anything else important happens." Izzy stood up from the table. "T.K.? Since we going to find your brother, you might as well do the honors."

T.K. nodded slowly. Sora watched as he aimed his Digivice at the screen. "All right…here we go."

He hesitated for just a moment, taking a deep breath, preparing himself for a world he hadn't visited in four and a half years. He hadn't been able to get over life as a Digi-destined ever since—and maybe this was the reason. Maybe he'd always known that he would be back again someday.

"…Digiport, open."

-

-

-

--END OF CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

-

-

-

-

-

-

_Finally got this one done. I'll try to get these chapters up a little faster, seeing as how the story's almost finished. Next chapter: back to the Digital World. And what the hell is Brasky—I mean, Megakokatorimon—up to? Only time will tell…_


	18. Summer Vacation

_ I usually don't write my chapters so fast, but something possessed me this time around. Instead of any clever messages or hints, all I have to say is: read, read, read!--Sacred Dust _

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: Summer Vacation 

------------------------------------------------------

-

-

They had almost forgotten what an odd feeling it was to travel between the worlds.

It wasn't like on TV, where the characters were surrounded by fancy graphics for a moment and then just appeared in another place. The computer screen seemed to explode, expanding so fast that it filled their vision—because it was drawing them in. Everything went black, and for a bizarre, lingering moment, none of the Digi-destined could feel their bodies. Only their minds seemed to exist in this darkness.

Then, as the darkness slowly gave way to light, they could feel themselves materializing again. It was as if their molecules had been taken apart, transported, and reassembled (and, as Izzy had speculated, that was probably the gist of it).

T.K. breathed a sigh of relief, glad to have his body back, as he watched the blurry, pixellated mass of green and blue in front of him. It was solidifying, the details becoming clearer every second; then he felt his feet on the ground, and he was standing in the Digital World.

-

Standing there was all he could do at first, as his senses struggled to adjust to these new surroundings. He stared at the dozens of strange trees and a pale blue sky, breathed in the amazingly fresh air, listened to a gentle wind in the leaves and the far-off sounds of what must be Digimon.

T.K. took a careful step forward, then looked over his shoulder. A monitor sat there behind him, hardly visible among the tall grass and weeds. The screen showed only static. How had he come out of that thing, anyway? Someday he was going to have Joe or Izzy videotape him coming out of the monitor so they would know how it actually looked.

"Hey, we're here," he said shakily, managing a smile. "We're really here, guys!"

Then his vision caught up with his mouth, and he realized he was alone in the woods.

_Okay, T.K. Stay calm. Remember, Brasky said the system was out of whack, and we might not all come through the same port. That's why we're all carrying our own food and water. I guess it can't be helped, but still…I hope this doesn't take _too_ long._

He reached inside his pocket, making sure his Digivice was there. He didn't know which way to go, and a compass wouldn't be much use even if he had one. But as long as he went somewhere…

"Let's try this way." He muttered, walking past the monitor and into the woods. The forest appeared wild and overgrown, and he couldn't be sure whether he'd traveled through it before. "Hey! Can anyone hear me?"

Predictably, there was no answer. He shrugged, and decided to walk a little faster. There was no telling how far he might have to go before he got out of the woods. It could be half a mile, or it could be twenty.

_Who cares? I'm here, I'm really here! _He thought. _…All right, all right, let's get focused. If I were Matt and I had the Digiworld all to myself, where would I go?_

That was an easy one. Considering how Matt must have felt when he arrived, he probably would have looked for an enclosed space, somewhere he could hide or sleep. If he hadn't found one close by, he might have kept walking until he did find one.

"Well, then I'd better do that, too." T.K. said aloud. He knew how serious this mission was, but as he stepped lightly over a clump of bushes, he couldn't help whistling.

-

-

-

"Can you hear me? _Hey!" _Gabumon looked up in exasperation. "You try, Matt."

Matt studied the bird-like Digimon now lying motionless on the floor of the cage, and gently nudged her side. "Biyomon? Hey, Biyomon."

She groaned slightly, and Gabumon's eyes lit up. "Finally! Hey, Biyomon!"

"Give her a minute." Matt said. "He must have hit her pretty hard."

After another long moment, her eyes fluttered open. "…Huh?"

The light from the ceiling cast a spooky shadow over Matt's face, and for a moment all Biyomon saw was a dark, sinister figure crouching over her. She jumped up, her wings fluttering wildly. "Ahhh! Stay back, you—"

He held up his hands. "Calm down, calm down. It's me, Matt."

_"Matt!"_ she flew right into him, knocking him over. Gabumon laughed uproariously, only to be her next target. "Gabumon! So that's why I couldn't find you in the woods! That weird captain must have got you, too!"

"Both of us," Matt agreed. "And that's no captain. That's Megakokatorimon. The bastard tricked me into coming here just so he could get the drop on me."

She froze. "Wait a second. You mean Kokatorimon from eight years ago, don't you?!"

"The one and only." Matt rolled his eyes.

"Oh, no," Biyomon shook her head sadly. "Not the perverted chicken."

Gabumon blinked. "Perverted?"

"…I'll tell you later. Right now we need to get out of here!"

"Well, good luck doing _that,_" Gabumon remarked. "A hundred Blue Blasters and Spiral Twisters wouldn't break us out of this cage. And that chicken has Matt's Digivice."

-

Although he had caught only one Digi-destined and two Digimon, "that chicken" was already running around the deck in triumph. "KO-KAW KO-KAW KO-KAWWWW HAW HAW HAW! THOSE KIDS WALKED RIGHT INTO MY TRAP! IT DOESN'T MATTER WHICH MONITOR ANY OF THEM CAME OUT OF—THEY'LL STILL END UP HERE ONE WAY OR THE OTHER! KAAAAAAWWWWWW!!"

He spread his wings in triumph for about five seconds, before he realized no one was there to see him. But that was okay. He would have an audience soon enough: all eight Digidestined, and perhaps even their Digimon as well.

But even if they connected him to some of the strange events in the Digiworld lately, what could they do about it? This time, it was his turn to win. The only problem was the waiting involved. If only those damn monitors could be moved; then he would have simply planted them inside his ship and captured all of the Digi-destined at once.

But he still had his ways.

-

-

-

The moment Tai could feel his feet again, he tripped and fell on his stomach.

_That's a great omen, _he thought to himself. But, for some reason, it hadn't hurt that much; the ground felt surprisingly soft. He looked up and saw an overcast sky, much like the one at the campground. What if they hadn't really gone to the Digital World? But his other senses assured him he was in a very different place. For one thing, it was cold. His knees felt chilled and wet—the unmistakable feeling of snow. And the air smelled like soap.

_Soap?_ He looked down.

"Hello, Tai," said a rather perturbed Izzy, whose face was mere inches from his own.

"_Gaaaaahh!"_ Tai scrambled off of him, kicking snow into the air. "Don't _do_ that, Izzy!"

"You did it, not me." Izzy reminded him, getting up and methodically brushing the snow off his clothes. "I appreciate your effort to keep me warm, but I think it would be more practical to put on our extra clothes, don't you?"

"Very funny! It was an accident." Had Tai been less distracted, he would have been surprised to hear Izzy cracking a joke. "Where are the others, anyway? _Kari!_ Can you hear me?" His voice echoed over the frozen plain.

"Don't start that," Izzy put a hand on his arm. "These monitors are all miles apart. If they didn't come out of this one, they're all too far away to hear your voice. And I wouldn't call this an ideal location to search for Matt, either."

"Damn it," Tai muttered, struggling irritably with a sweater from his backpack. "How can the connection be so messed up that we don't even come out through the same portal?"

Izzy quickly donned some extra layers and shouldered his backpack again. "If we come across Brasky, I'll ask him. For now, we'd better pick a direction and start looking."

"I can't believe we didn't have a better plan than this." The former leader muttered.

"Our objective was to get here as soon as possible. Besides, it would have been hard to formulate a strategy under these conditions. Ready?"

-

-

-

Izzy was correct; Kari couldn't have heard Tai calling for her. While her brother had no way of knowing, she had actually come out of the monitor closest to theirs—but that was still quite a few miles away. Like T.K., she found herself standing in a forest, but this was one was packed with snow-covered evergreens, and the terrain was considerably steeper.

As her slender body solidified in the chilling air, she threw out her arms to keep from losing her balance. It wasn't enough, and she fell to her knees in the snow. "Ahh! Gees…that's…"

Her voice trailed off as she looked around. Her mind slowly adjusted to the different feel of this place, the certainty that she was indeed back in the Digital World. Moreover, she was in a very cold part of it—alone. She got to her feet, slipped her backpack off, and reached inside for her extra clothes. But her eyes stayed on the trees, and her mind was still buzzing from the crossing.

When she finally felt normal again, her first thought was that Matt wasn't here, and neither was her brother or any of her friends. Her second thought was that a cold, snowy forest was the last place where she was likely to find Gatomon. This was going to be a tough one.

"Hello?" she called, just to see if anyone might be nearby. But her voice wouldn't carry too far, muffled by the trees and the frigid air. She had to start moving, and fast; the only thing worse than walking through the bitter cold was standing still in it.

After burrowing inside the hooded winter jacket she had wisely brought along, as well as the sweat pants, she set off. The old, beat-up TV monitor buzzed faintly behind her.

-

-

-

Far, far away, almost on the other side of the Digiworld, the other girls found themselves in a very different situation.

"Is…is this…" Mimi breathed.

"…What else could it be?" Sora replied, just as quietly. "There's only one…"

"_Toytown,_" they whispered at the same time. And, of course, they were right.

Mimi glanced back at the small monitor that had spit them out into this world, after Izzy's computer swallowed them and the uncomfortable crossing chewed them up. _Cool…I should write that down…_ She shook her head violently and took a deep breath of the fresh digital air. _All right, Mimi, get a grip._

"You okay?" asked Sora, who was recovering beside her.

"…Think so."

"At least we're in Toytown. We could have ended up in much worse places."

Mimi looked up, taking in the colorful buildings, awash in a rich sunset. It was like some of the amusement parks she used to visit with her parents; everything was so bright and cheerful and carefree. "It's so beautiful..."

The girls fell silent and looked at it for a few minutes longer. Neither one wanted to speak again first, but finally Sora did. "We should probably see if anyone's around."

"Oh. Yeah! Good idea." Mimi fell into step beside her. Their sneakers thudded softly on the cobblestones. Something about this street struck her as familiar. And then it hit her: the memory of Palmon digivolving to Togemon for the first time, as she looked on in awe.

_Yeah…that was an awesome fight she had with—_

**"Hello!"**

They both jumped about ten feet in the air. Mimi screamed, while Sora just gasped, and they turned to see a giant yellow teddy bear lumbering out of a side street.

"Oh," Sora said shakily. "It's just you, Monzaemon. Don't scare us like that!"

"Monzaemon!" Mimi cried, smiling. "You big…teddy, you! Remember us?"

Monzaemon smiled. While the mayor, constable, judge, jury, executioner, and undisputed master of Toytown resembled a huge stuffed animal, his voice was still surprisingly gruff. **"But of course! How could I forget such delightful guests? It's been a long time; how about a heart hug?"**

Sora found herself giggling. "Maybe later. We're actually here to look for our friend Matt. You haven't seen him, have you?"

**"Oh, no problem! I completely understand! I wish I had seen your friend, because I've been rather lonely as of late. But you're the first humans to come here in a long time. Welcome to Toytown! Will you be staying the night?"**

"Well…that's nice of you to offer," Mimi glanced at the sun, as it finally sank below the distant horizon and evening shadows began to cover Toytown. "What do you think, Sora?"

Sora crossed her arms. "Well, I'm not really sleepy, since it was just morning when we left. And besides, we really should start looking for Matt as soon…as…pos—" She stopped, frowned. "Monzaemon, are you all right?"

The giant bear was changing, right before her eyes, as the sunlight disappeared. His fur suddenly appeared dark, shabby, even worn off in several places. His twenty-foot figure seemed even more imposing than usual, and the strangest part was his eyes. They narrowed, began to glow with a strange red light that was all too familiar…

And even his voice was different. It was deeper, and the warm optimism in it was replaced by a snarl. **"Oh…but I **_**insist!**_**"**

"Uh…heh heh heh!" Mimi laughed nervously as she brushed back her hair. "He insists, Sora. Shouldn't be, uh, polite to our host?"

"Mimi, I think something's really wrong with him."

**"Wrong? Why, nothing at all is wrong! On the contrary, everything is right in Toytown tonight!"**

Mimi's Digivice buzzed. She lifted it from her pocket, and the screen was already projecting the bear's image. "Wait, you're right…that's…that's not Monzaemon, it's—"

**"WEREMONZAEMON!" **the towering Digimon bellowed. **"The new master of Toytown! How about a slumber party, you two??"**

There was no warning; the beams were suddenly lancing out of his eyes, coming straight at them—and Sora's reflexes were all that saved them, as she tackled Mimi to the ground. The rays swept inches over their heads, leaving a burnt smell in the night air.

**"How delightful! You must indeed be the Digidestined! Megakokatorimon's plan has worked to perfection. Let's all celebrate together, shall we? Or maybe just me!"**

Sora was barely paying attention to his ranting; instead, she was pulling Mimi across the street and behind one of the buildings. "Come on! Run!"

"Where? He'll find us no matter where we—"

"Come on! We have to try!"

**"Awwww! No one wants to play with me!"**

They threw open a door, ducked into the nearest building just as Weremonzaemon's heat vision scorched the path behind them. Mimi shut the door, jumped back as the red beams fired again through the wall. Then again, and again, as they torched the wooden roof. The structure was ablaze in moments.

**"Goody! Let's play house!"** Weremonzaemon's stubby arm crushed the top of the building, and the roof caved in, suddenly a mass of flaming debris falling on their heads.

The bear watched, but there was no further movement in the ruins.

**"What a shame. None of my games ever last long enough!" **he moved some of the wreckage aside, curious to see the results—and the red eyes widened. **"Hmmm?"**

The girls were gone.

-

"Shh. Don't make a sound, Mimi."

"…I know." She whispered back.

They sat at the bottom of the stairs, trembling from their near-death encounter; Mimi had found the basement trapdoor as the house was burning, and the girls had used it just in time. But they could still feel the overwhelming heat beginning to seep through the ceiling. If Weremonzaemon didn't punch through the floor and finish them off, the fire would.

"This is really bad, Sora…"

She didn't answer. She couldn't. It wasn't right, for everything to end like this, with an evil Digimon picking them off as soon as they'd arrived. Before they could find Matt, before they could straighten things out. Sora saw T.K.'s face inside her head, just for a moment through her tears.

_T.K. I'm sorry…I'm not going to make it. I'm never going to see you again._

But she would try. If hope had made him the amazing boy he was today, then it could help her, too.

"He's…he's…" Mimi was nearly paralyzed with fear.

"Mimi, get out your Digivice."

The other girl stared blankly at her.

"Do it!"

Slowly, she complied, and now Sora had hers out as well. Without their Digimon, without any real means of self-defense—they still might have a chance.

And then Weremonzaemon's face was exploding through the floorboards, just as Sora pulled Mimi back against the far wall. **"Heeeeeere's Teddy!"**

The eyes glowed.

_"Now!"_ Sora held out her Digivice, and so did Mimi. For a moment, the heat vision was rushing toward them, about to burn them to ashes—but the light that exploded from their Digivices was far brighter. In seconds, their own rays forced back Weremonzaemon's and bored right into his eyes. He roared in pain, rolling away from the opening.

Seizing her friend's hand, Sora made a mad dash up the stairs, across the burning floor, around the huge pieces of smoldering wood, and out the empty doorframe. They tumbled onto the street, but not fast enough. Weremonzaemon was getting to his feet, glaring furiously down at them. **"This is what happens when you don't play nice in Toytown!"**

They were running away, looking for somewhere to hide, but they were too late. He was already spreading his arms. **"Dark Hearts Atta—"**

"_Poison Ivy!"_

The vines lashed out behind him, twisted around his neck and pulled him backward. Caught off guard, he lost his balance and toppled into the burning wreckage. Seconds later, a short green Digimon vaulted right over the house, straight into the arms of an astonished Mimi. The pink-haired Digi-destined fell down in shock. "Palmon…it's really you! But…"

"Stay back, you two! I'll handle this guy!" Palmon cried. Fire reflected in her luminous green eyes as she turned to face a rising Weremonzaemon, who was now even more enraged.

**"Don't cry! Toytown is the greatest place to die!"** The evil Digimon stepped out of the house, brushed against a corner of the adjacent building and nearly dislodged it. Then he was leaping into the air, higher and farther than they could have imagined. For one terrifying instant, Mimi saw nothing but a blackened bear belly above her, and then Palmon's vines had pulled both her and Sora out of the way. They left stinging welts wherever they touched skin, but that was far better than the pain Weremonzaemon had intended for them.

The bear landed with a massive belly flop on the road, but managed to get up too soon for their liking. **"Rrrrrrr!"**

_"Poison Ivy!"_ a third time Palmon's fingers extended to the wrecked corner of the building, pulled down the brick chimney and smashed it across Weremonzaemon's face. He reeled backward, dazed, and—

_"Poison Ivy!"_ The vines re-launched once more with frightening speed, pulling the huge bear's feet out from under him. He landed flat on his stomach.

Mimi couldn't believe it. Through all their difficult weeks together in the Digiworld when she was still a child, she had never seen Palmon fight like this. Either she was going all out for Mimi and Sora's survival, or her skills had improved dramatically after years in the wild without the ability to digivolve; probably both.

But it wasn't enough. Weremonzaemon propped himself up on his hands, and the heat vision blazed from his eyes once again. It was a reckless attack, and fortunately missed; Palmon wouldn't have been quite agile enough to avoid it. Too irate for any more insipid comments, the bear only growled and threw its arms wide. **"Dark Hearts Attack—them all!"**

The hearts floated relentlessly towards them now, but not the pinkish ones that filled you with happiness once you were caught inside them—these hearts were an ugly gray, with only darkness and despair inside of them. Their only chance now was to run, and as Mimi did, she tripped and fell to the ground. Her Digivice was jolted from her hand and went skittering across the road. She cried out in panic. And at that moment, Sora shoved her out of the way of the giant heart bearing down on her—and then it had swallowed her up instead.

-

For a long, horrible moment, everything went black.

Sora's adrenaline was drained as the heart enveloped her. Feelings of depression, of certain doom, began to infiltrate her soul and fill her mind. Everything was over now, despite her and Mimi escaping a burning building, despite the fight Palmon had put up. Finally, this was the way it would all end for her.

She couldn't see, couldn't hear. Maybe she could breathe, but she didn't have the strength to try. Maybe this was their fate, to be captured at the hands of Weremonzaemon, and then—who knew what he would do with them?

_…Well, technically he doesn't _have_ hands, and your fate is what you make of it…_

She opened her eyes.

_Come on, Sora. It's not over until you decide it's over. You're a Digi-destined, and this isn't the way a Digi-destined goes out._

It was her mind, she realized, or at least a part of it. A part that wouldn't back down, and refused to give up hope. It was a part of her that had been growing ever since this whole crazy business started, since she had caught herself daydreaming about T.K. on the bullet train.

_You'll be free soon. Believe that you'll be free. Help is coming, Sora._

But how…?

_It's coming…_

It wouldn't be soon enough. Even now she couldn't feel her body anymore, could barely feel herself think as she lost herself in the sea of blackness. And this persistent voice inside of her—this was all that kept her afloat.

_NOW!_

-

The dark vanished, and in its place came a blinding light—then vision, feeling, emotion—and her back hitting the pavement. Palmon fell limply beside her, freed from a heart of her own. Only Mimi had escaped the attack, and she stared in wonder as a white, catlike Digimon landed gracefully on her right. A second later, a blue and white Digimon with a round head skidded to a stop on her left.

"Nice moves there, Veemon," said Gatomon. "Almost as good as mine."

"Hey, I had to pop the big one!" He retorted.

**"Where did you come from?" **demanded Weremonzaemon. **"Cheating isn't allowed in Toytown! I think you'll have to take a time-out—permanently!"**

"Oh, shut up," Gatomon rolled her eyes. "We'll see how tough you are without your friends helping you. Veemon?"

He nodded. "Let's knock the stuffing out of this guy! The rest of you, get away. Fast!"

Sora managed to crawl aside, still breathless from the ill effects of the heart bubble. Veemon had popped it just before she might have lost consciousness—and possibly never regained it. As for Palmon, it seemed like she was out cold; Sora caught a glimpse of Mimi, yelling "wake up!" over and over as she carried Palmon to a safe distance.

Focusing on the scene before her, Sora was sure these two Rookie-level Digimon didn't have a chance of taking down a brute like Weremonzaemon. He was clearly at the Champion level. Palmon had gotten lucky, buying them enough time for Davis and Kari's Digimon to arrive. The former had been a revered legend in Digimon lore before he even appeared several years ago, and the latter could take down much larger opponents with sheer mobility. But as Veemon and Gatomon ran fearlessly, side-by-side towards their formidable adversary, Sora and Mimi both knew they couldn't win this battle.

And then, they attacked.

Weremonzaemon's scarlet rays were already lancing out at them, but they separated at the perfect moment; Gatomon veered far off to the left, while Veemon jumped aside and continued running basically straight ahead. The bear couldn't take them both out at once with the Dark Hearts Attack; they were too far apart. But he didn't have to. He knew Veemon would reach him before Gatomon did, and raised his paw to squash the blue Digimon in his tracks.

He didn't account for the side of the nearest building, the superfluous park bench, or the lamppost near his head. With incredible speed, Gatomon had scaled and jumped from the first, to the second, to the third—then to Weremonzaemon. _"Lightning Paw!"_

True to the attack's name, he never saw it coming. Nobody knew how Gatomon could put so much force behind that attack, but the motion suggested a level of martial arts ability foreign to most humans and Digimon alike. And then the bear was stumbling, forced off balance by the much smaller creature that now landed safely on another lamppost.

_"Vee-Headbutt!"_ And then came the attack from Veemon, the one Weremonzaemon had been expecting first. It was like someone had fired a cannonball into his midsection. The impact of the hardest skull in the Digiworld was always a difference-maker, even against an enemy this powerful. Combined with Gatomon's disorienting move, it was enough to knock him flat on his back.

Sora and Mimi could only stare in disbelief. They'd never seen such a skillfully executed dual attack before—and yet it looked natural, almost effortless, clearly the result of years spent training and surviving together in the Digital World. Even Davis and Kari would have been stunned.

Again, Weremonzaemon recovered and made the mistake of trying to get up. Veemon had already turned left and circled around behind him, just as Gatomon was doing from the right. This time the headbutt hit him first, like another missile exploding into his lower back. Then the Lightning Paw a few seconds later, taking out his leg. Weremonzaemon was down again.

One more time, with the stamina of a seasoned Champion, Weremonzaemon was dragging himself up. He managed to fire his heat vision; Gatomon and Veemon were able to dodge aside, but that gave him more precious time to find his feet again.

Sora had been so engrossed in the battle that she didn't even see Palmon recover, but the next thing she knew, the plantlike Digimon's Poison Ivy was wrapping around the face of a weakened Weremonzaemon. Now that he couldn't see, he was powerless to use either of his attacks. Veemon and Gatomon were running out far in front of the bear, then abruptly turning back around, crossing each other's paths and charging at him for the final blow.

_"Vee-Headbutt!"_

_"Lightning Paw!"_

This time they attacked simultaneously. As Veemon jumped up and plowed into his chest, Gatomon leapt even higher and struck a terrible blow beneath his chin.

The vines released their grip. Gatomon and Veemon landed safely on the cobblestones. Slowly, slowly, Weremonzaemon fell. And this time, they knew he wouldn't be getting up. His data was evaporating before he even realized it, so quickly that he didn't even have time to ponder his loss to three much smaller and supposedly weaker Digimon.

Neither did Mimi and Sora. They may not have understood how it could happen, but it had, and that was enough. For now, all was relief and congratulations and happiness under the stars.

-

-

-

"Excuse me, Cap'n, sir," slobbered one of the Numemon. "There's something you should see!"

"IS THAT RIGHT?" Megakokatorimon picked up his binoculars and examined the edge of the distant forest. Amazingly, the Numemon was correct. Something was coming—and it looked human.

"FINALLY. AT LEAST ONE MORE OF THEM CAME OUT OF MY MONITOR." The chicken's razor-toothed smile was a frightful thing to behold.

However, he wasn't all bluster and rage and uncontrollable noises. Revenge had always been his chief motivation, to be sure, but this plan had been well coordinated. Near the other four monitors in the Digital World (there were only five of them in operation now), an evil Digimon he had personally recruited was waiting, ready to capture any Digi-destined who showed up and send them straight to his ship. He stopped and scanned the horizon with his binoculars again, not only to keep an eye on the approaching kid, but to check for any strange-looking balloons. He had seen those Dark Hearts of Weremonzaemon's as a perfect tool for making the Digi-destined suffer and delivering them across the Digiworld at the same time. In fact, he'd even found a way to preserve and distribute the balloons among his henchmen—or hench_mon_, he thought with another cackle—so that all four of them had at least a few Dark Hearts at their disposal to capture the Digidestined with (most notably the recent usurper of Toytown, who seemed to have an infinite supply).

However, he couldn't see any hearts floating his way just yet.

"RRRRRRR. THEY'D BETTER BE DOING THEIR JOBS. I'VE SPENT TOO MUCH TIME HATCHING THIS PLAN TO END UP WITH EGG ON _MY_ FACE…" He muttered, and went stomping back to the bridge. It was about time he contacted his flunkies, just to make sure it was all going as planned.

-

-

-

Joe knew he should have mentioned how illogical, and even foolish, their plan had been. True, everyone had packed plenty of food, water, and standard wilderness supplies with bedrolls, but he was glad he hadn't stopped there. For each Digi-destined, there was also one of most advanced and durable walkie-talkies available on the market. They were Joe's fourteenth-birthday present, and until now had lain dormant in a box in his closet. Whatever portal the teenagers might come out of, those devices could be extremely helpful.

Except for one crucial problem, of course…

_I forgot to hand them out to everyone!_ He fumed silently, for about the hundredth time, as he made his aimless way up the seashore from the nearby monitor. The box (more like a leather case with a handle) was still swinging from his hand. Furious with himself, he kicked the sand more than he walked.

However, several dark shapes that caught his eye made him stop short. He squinted, rubbed at his glasses, but they didn't go away. Unless he was losing his mind already, there were several large, ugly, grayish-black heart-shaped bubbles floating in front of him.

_What the heck are these for?_

_"Joe!"_

The voice came from far away. He was immediately at attention, looking everywhere—the beach, the ocean waves, the nearby hills. But he saw nothing.

_"Hey, Jooooooe…"_ Now the voice was a little closer. _"Stay away from those things!"_

"Where are you?" He called back, realizing he recognized this voice all too well.

Something surfaced in the water. Soon, Joe could make out the dozens of colorful fish that were swimming to shore, and especially the Digimon resting on top of them. The white and purple seal-like Digimon with a red Mohawk had been at his side through thick and thin all those years ago. Joe's face broke into a delighted smile. "Gomamon! Is that really you?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing!" his partner shouted breathlessly, struggling onto the beach from his makeshift raft of fish (all of which immediately disappeared beneath the water). "I swam so far that I probably…set a record…wouldn't have made it, if…if I didn't have the fish."

Indeed, Joe thought, Gomamon appeared to be in rough shape. But the Digimon still had enough energy to jump up and tackle him in the sand. "Four years and you don't even write! Some partner you are, you geek!"

Joe burst out laughing. He and Gomamon had to give each other a hard time, regardless of the circumstances. "First, the Digiworld doesn't exactly have a postal service. Second, you couldn't write back, anyway, thanks to your noticeable lack of hands. And third—well, Gennai always keeps the Digiports closed."

"I can still take you down, macho man," Gomamon shot back. "But, about Gennai…I think you and I need to get out of here, fast."

"What are you worried about? Quicksand?"

"Those gray things! They're not just balloons, Joe!"

"What's…going on?"

"It's hard to explain."

Joe crossed his arms. "Try your best. I'll piece it together."

Gomamon took a deep breath, and then began talking much faster than usual. _"The Digiworld is getting totally screwed up because Gennai's disappeared and we don't know what happened to him and this evil chicken we fought eight years ago is back and he's using Gennai's power to open the gates and lure you all here and take horrible horrible revenge!"_

Joe blinked once, then twice. "…Oh." His brain struggled to process the information. Maybe it was just the natural disorientation left over from his crossing, or the unfathomable notion of Gennai disappearing and an evil Digimon taking control of his machines.

"Joe, come on, stay with me. _We're in trouble._ The chicken guy has other evil Digimon hiding by all the port monitors to catch you! With those gray things! Gatomon and Veemon were the first ones to find out about it, and they've been trying to spread the word to the rest of us. But even if all of us found out about it, we didn't think we would make it in time! Any minute now, some evil Digimon is going to find you here and—"

"AHAA!" a new voice shouted, and a pale orange crustacean Digimon with sharp blades along its sides was exploding from beneath the sand. Joe and Gomamon went sprawling. "That sounds like my cue! Scorpiomon at your service!"

Joe retrieved his glasses and squinted. "What…how…when…you were—"

"Aw, c'mon. You didn't think Metalseadramon dropping me fifty feet into the sand would finish me off, do you? Then who would eat all the **clams** around here?!"

_Yep, it's the same Scorpiomon, all right._ Joe got to his feet. Gomamon crawled in front of him defensively, although he wasn't much of a fighter in his Rookie form. "If you want him, you have to go through me!"

Scorpiomon stared at him. "Eh? What are you guys doing here? Who tipped you off?! I'll **clam** them up good after I've captured you. _Scorpion Storm!"_

A foul-smelling, blinding wave of sand issued from his mouth—if you could call it a mouth—and instantly enveloped them. Joe couldn't breathe—and, as he recalled, the attack would continue until he passed out. He could only think of one escape.

When Scorpiomon finally stopped, he expected to see two unconscious partners lying on the beach, where he could stuff them into the balloons and send them off to Megakokatorimon's desert. Instead, he saw that the Digimon disappeared, while the human was swimming out to sea faster than anyone should be able to. "Huh?!"

-

Joe couldn't swim, so escaping by sea really was a last resort. He struggled to keep his balance, lying flat on top of Gomamon's fish. Unfortunately, Scorpiomon was already coming after them, but he wasn't exactly famous for his speed. Maybe they could out-swim him.

"You don't really think you can out-swim _me_, do you?" Scorpiomon taunted, gaining on them with every stroke.

"Oh, man," Joe whispered, trying not to panic. "We'll never get rid of him."

Gomamon surfaced beside him. "Not with that attitude. Did you at least bring your Digivice? It's going to take more than my fish to deal with this guy, if you remember."

Joe held it up, and suddenly felt much better. "Oh, yeah. Uh…good luck!"

"Gee, thanks."

Scorpiomon was only twenty feet behind them. "I've got you nooooowwww…"

-

"Gomamon, digivolve to…"

Seeing his partner digivolve again was hard to describe in words. Always the worrywart and the compulsive voice of reason, Joe felt different when he was around Gomamon. He didn't mind taking a few chances, he didn't beat himself up for making mistakes; in fact, his Digimon made him feel like he could take on the world. But today, one clam-obsessed opponent would suffice.

For a moment, Gomamon was surrounded by light. When it faded, it was a much larger and more intimidating Digimon that rose to the challenge. _"Ikkakumon!"_

Scorpiomon stopped short before his furry, walrus-like enemy. "Oh, gees, not you again!"

_"Harpoon Torpedo!"_ Ikkakumon's horn launched four pointed projectiles into the air, which broke apart to reveal bombs that fell toward Scorpiomon. One missed; two of them hit Scorpiomon's back, causing no real damage. The fourth hit one of the radar bulbs on his head, which enabled him to see in the dark.

"Ohhh! Owww! Hey, that wasn't nice!" the crustacean protested. _"Tail Blade!"_

He swing his tail in the air, throwing a yellow bolt at Ikkakumon that hit him square in the chest. Several years ago, that attack would have forced him to de-digivolve. But, just like all the other Digimon who had been former partners of the Digidestined, Gomamon was now a battle-hardened veteran.

Surprised that Ikkakumon had withstood the blast, Scorpiomon prepared for a second Tail Blade. He never got the chance; his opponent's Harpoon Torpedo fired again, and this time Scorpiomon's tail intercepted the explosives before they could hit. But when he looked again, Ikkakumon was gone.

_No way, _Joe thought. _Ikkakumon can swim now?!_

One after another, five more Harpoon Torpedoes blasted their enemy's underside, where he was most vulnerable. Long before he could recover, Ikkakumon was powering back up to the surface.

Joe couldn't see exactly what was going on, but he could guess from Scorpiomon's cry of pain that Ikkakumon had just impaled him with his horn. He sat motionless on the net of fish, watching as Scorpiomon's body fragmented into bits and pieces of data. At last, he vanished completely, never to eat another clam.

Ikkakumon reverted to Gomamon and swam as hard as he could over to the net of fish. Joe pulled him up, where he lay gasping for air. If he had been tired before, he was exhausted now. "Gomamon…how did you _do_ that? I mean, that's not possible! You and Togemon both had to digivolve again to beat that clown, the first time—"

"That was eight years ago," Gomamon reminded him, his eyes only half-open. "We were…amateurs then. I'd tell you more…but I think I need…some shut-eye."

"What?! Not now! We're in the middle of the—"

He was interrupted by the sound of snoring.

"…Oh, great."

Joe looked around at the featureless ocean and the disappearing shore. Clearly, the fish were taking him somewhere—and under Gomamon's orders. He would figure out the details of it later. Now, he was just happy to be with his Digimon again.

And luckily, he was still clutching the case of precious walkie-talkies in his arms.

He never saw the enormous dark shape, drifting silently beneath them, until it was too late.

-

-

-

"MY NAME IS BRAAASKYYYYY!" the red-haired man greeted him. "I mean…sorry. Those damn bugs again. I was wondering when you'd get here."

T.K. barely had the energy to shake his hand. After the walk through the woods, and an even longer walk through the desert, he had been lucky enough to find this enormous cruise ship. Something about it struck him as odd, but he was too tired to dwell on it. Weren't things supposed to be odd in the Digital World? "Thanks, Brasky. Looks like you came through for us."

"But of course! BRASKY…er, sorry…is a man of his word. I mean, my word. Well…you know what I mean. Sorry about the monitors all spitting you out in different places, though! I already have some friends of BRAAASSSKYYYYY…sorry again…out looking for the rest of you. You'll be together again soon enough."

T.K. stared at him. This guy appeared to have some serious bugs, all right. Gennai really should fix him. "Uh…thanks again. Can't believe I made it this far without them."

"Yeah, you look like you're pretty bushed, kid." Brasky commented, sweating profusely in his officer's uniform. "Go down below and take a rest, why don't you? Any Digi-destined visitor is welcome aboard BRAAAASSSKYYYYY'S ship…"

The Child of Hope nodded. "I'd better do that. Gees…and I thought I was still in shape."

"Compared to me, you are," answered Cap'n Brasky. "But then again, I'm no…spring _chicken_."

"Uh…yeah." Said T.K. _I swear, there's something really weird about all this…_

-

-

-

--END OF CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

-

-

-

-

-

-

_ All right, let's see if I have this straight: Megakokatorimon already has two Digidestined and two Digimon trapped on his ship. He's got four flunkies watching the other monitors. Sora, Mimi, and Joe are okay—somehow—but that remains to be seen in the case of the others. And we still don't know what happened to Gennai or how Megakokatorimon is using his powers. But you'll have to wait until Chapter Nineteen for that. _


	19. Far From Home

_And here we are at Chapter Nineteen. Don't let the events of Chapter Eighteen scare you; there may be a lot going on right now, but Sora and T.K.'s relationship will not be lost in the shuffle, and neither will any of the others. Problem is, Megakokatorimon and two other evil Digimon are still out there, and we need some way to get all the Digi-destined together again. Can they do it? We'll see._

_By the way, Birdboy's recent review mentioned two discrepancies in Chapter 18: namely, that I got Warumonzaemon's name wrong and Scorpiomon clearly died in Season 1 because we saw his body disintegrate. Just so there's no misunderstanding, WEREmonzaemon is a different Digimon entirely, because he took on the appearance of Monzaemon but reverted to his true form at night; Warumonzaemon was just a bully with a red cape and a whip. The two Digimon merely have a similar appearance. (In a way, Weremonzaemon could be considered a more evil and threatening version of Warumonzaemon.) As for Scorpiomon's death in Season 1, it didn't look all that convincing to me; I never saw his body "disintegrate" when he hit the ground; I only saw that he fell and was obscured by a cloud of dust. Then the next thing we saw was the imprint of his body in the sand. So there's always a chance that he could have plunged beneath the sand when he fell and survived the drop. (Or maybe the dub version just edited part of it out.)_

_Now, on with the show!--Sacred Dust_

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

--

CHAPTER NINETEEN: Far From Home

--

-

-

"This is pointless," Tai said, when they finally stopped to rest. "At this rate, it'll take us forever to get _anywhere_. What idiot put a monitor all the way out here?"

His obvious frustration was not lost on Izzy, but the computer whiz saw no reason to acknowledge it, either. "We have to get somewhere eventually, Tai. And I agree that this is not an appealing location for a monitor, but there's nothing we can do about it now. There's only one thing that will get us out of this place, and that's persistence."

"So, in English, you're telling me to pull myself up by my bootstraps." Tai gave him a sour look.

"That's a logical conclusion," Izzy checked the buttons of his thick jacket. "Care to borrow my gloves for a while? It seems you didn't bring your own."

"You can keep the stupid gloves."

Izzy started walking, and Tai reluctantly followed. The snow was deep, heavy, and clung to their shoes; walking itself was a chore. Perhaps talking would curb his friend's aggravation. "Tai, maybe if you told me what was bothering you, it would make you feel better."

Tai sounded incredulous. "What's _bothering_ me? How about being stranded in a frozen wasteland?"

"I mean, besides that."

Tai didn't answer. Izzy knew right away that there _was_ something else, some new issue that was weighing him down. That phone conversation with Kari last night had ended strangely; she'd been about to ask him a question, then put him on hold, then abruptly said she had to let him go. He'd also caught a glimpse of Tai and Kari talking outside the minivan, looking unusually secretive. He hadn't thought much of it at first, but now…

"Is it Kari?"

"There's nothing wrong with my sister, Izzy." Tai's voice had sharpened to a defensive edge.

Izzy tried a different approach. "I didn't say that. I meant, is it _about_ Kari?"

Once again, silence.

"Apparently you don't feel like talking about it. Why not?"

"There's nothing to talk about."

Izzy wasn't fooled. "You mean there's nothing you _want_ to talk about. But holding it inside isn't going to help."

He waited for a reply, but didn't get one. In fact, he didn't hear any footsteps behind him, either. Izzy turned around. Tai was just standing there, not moving, with his back turned and his fists clenched. There was clearly some mental struggle going on inside of him, and normally Izzy would have left him alone. However, Tai's behavior was counterproductive in this situation.

He walked up to him. "Tai, listen. We—"

_"No!"_ Tai shoved him roughly, and Izzy fell on his back in the snow. _"You_ listen! I don't have to tell you anything, all right?! It's _our_ business, and you can just stay the hell out of it!"

Tai looked as if he might actually hit him, for the first time in years. When Izzy didn't reply, Tai stalked past him and continued walking.

_I don't want to talk about it. I don't even want to think about it._

It seemed like forever before they finally saw something up ahead. Tai stared intently, grabbed his mini-telescope from his bag and looked through it. No question about it; those bumps on the pale horizon were trees. At least there was something out here.

"What do you see?" Izzy asked him, at a safer distance.

"There are trees up ahead." Tai replied sharply, as though it were obvious. He started walking faster, although the snow was deep enough to hamper his best efforts. He didn't feel like talking to Izzy right now, and was embarrassed about overreacting and pushing him down earlier.

_Am I always like that when something's going on with Kari? _He asked himself. Yes, he was, and everyone else knew it. Things had always been that way; he knew the reason better than anyone else.

_…And now she does, too._

How could he let her find out? How could he have been so stupid? She shouldn't have to worry about his problems, how much he still suffered inside for those five minutes in the park. He regretted them more than anything else in his life. He _wanted _to regret them, so he would never take her for granted again. And that was nobody else's business. The only person he'd been foolish enough to tell was…

Tai stopped short. The only person he'd ever told, until last night, was Izzy.

He turned around slowly, not knowing what he was going to say. He wanted to apologize, and confess everything, and punch his friend out all at the same time. "Izzy, I…"

The words stopped as quickly as they had come. Izzy was gone.

-

He felt goose bumps rising all over his body. _What's going on? This doesn't make sense. Izzy wouldn't disappear just because I got mad at him. Besides, where would he disappear to?_

How long had it been since he paid attention to the sound of the other boy walking behind him? He didn't know. As he looked back at the snow, he realized there was only one set of footprints.

Despite the cold, Tai could feel himself beginning to sweat. _"Izzy? Hey, Izzy! Where are you?"_ His words echoed slightly over the empty field. He'd never known Izzy to play practical jokes on people, and if this was his first, he'd picked an extremely bad time. _"I'm sorry, okay?"_

Still nothing.

"Shit, shit, _shit_," Tai was whispering to himself, over and over. "Where did he go?"

_"That's an excellent question, young man."_

He cried out, and spun around to face— "Dev…Devimon?" It couldn't be. They had defeated him long ago.

_"Yes and no," _answered the tall, gangling silver-white figure before him. _"__**IceDevimon, actually. I was familiar with the original at one time, but I daresay he never possessed my skills."**_

Tai wasn't in the mood to talk. "Where is he? What the hell did you do with him?!"

_"The original Devimon? I believe you defeated him yourself, quite a few years ago."_

"With Izzy, you moron!"

"_Why do you assume I did something? Perhaps he's merely giving you…the cold shoulder." _IceDevimon replied, with a sinister smile.

Tai wasn't in the mood for puns, either. "If you don't bring him back, I'll…"

The winged Digimon nodded. _"You'll what? Truly, I am curious."_

Just his luck; there was nothing he _could_ do. Trying to beat up a Digimon himself would be a death sentence, especially one as powerful as this. And who knew where Agumon was right now?

_"As I suspected. But I wouldn't worry too much about your so-called 'friend'. I'm certain you'll run into him again soon enough."_

Tai didn't like the sound of that, either.

-

-

-

It was a night they would never forget. After living normal lives in the real world for so long, they had come totally unprepared for the dangers of the Digital World; the merciless assault from Weremonzaemon, and then his stunning defeat at the hands of three rookie Digimon, had been an overwhelming experience.

"All right, guys," Sora broke in, when she felt calm enough to speak rationally. "It's wonderful to see you again, and you couldn't have picked a better time to show up. But…before we do anything else, Mimi and I have to know what's going on."

Mimi wasn't quite ready to release Palmon from her embrace, but she nodded in agreement. "Yeah! So what's up, Palmon, huh? I hope we don't have to do any more fighting from now on!"

"That would be nice," replied the slightly muffled voice of Palmon, "But I wouldn't count on it."

-

Gatomon had been the first one to suspect some kind of conspiracy involving an evil Digimon. She maintained contacts all over the western continent, and their news had been especially troubling lately. Things had been different in the Digiworld for some time, but this sounded completely bizarre. She shared the information with Veemon, who had become a close friend and partner of hers for several years, and he suggested that they find Gomamon. Not only did he usually hang out around coasts of their continent, he was a notorious gossip who had many friends throughout the oceans of the Digiworld. Gomamon was bound to know something.

After getting in touch with Agumon and Tentomon and telling them everything they knew, they enlisted the help of their friend Unimon. He had flown Gatomon and Veemon to the eastern shores, and heard that Gomamon was actually looking for them, too. After a day of traveling down the coast, they found him—and Whamon—waiting for them. Gomamon's news coincided with many of the rumors they heard, and Whamon agreed to take them across the Digital World so they could spread the word to the other veteran Digimon and see firsthand if their suspicions were correct.

As they talked, Palmon explained that she was the only famous Digimon who normally hung around File Island. A few weeks ago, she had been surprised by a visit from Veemon and Gatomon, who reached the island by hitching a ride with Whamon (or, rather, inside his mouth). Gomamon apparently split up with them and headed for Server to find Biyomon and Gabumon.

However, the real problem had started months earlier, when the famous patriarch of the Digiworld turned up missing.

-

"What do you mean, Gennai is _gone?"_ Sora couldn't believe her ears. "What happened to him? You're sure he didn't just take a vacation or something, right?"

Veemon was considerably tougher than he had been the last time they saw him, but the slight lisp in his voice remained intact. "That's the problem, Sora. Nobody knows what happened to him. But wherever he is, someone else just moved in and cleaned house."

"Not that he really had a house to begin with," Gatomon added. Her luminous blue eyes flashed in the moonlight. "Gennai managed the Digital World with knowledge, not just technology. That's how it was always supposed to be. He didn't need a lot of power or influence."

"But if an evil Digimon had access to his knowledge, things could get really crazy," Palmon finished for them. "You wouldn't need to be the strongest Digimon around. If you knew everything about the Digiworld, all you'd need was a halfway decent plan, and you could cause some real trouble!"

Mimi briefly inspected her Digivice for scratches, but there were none. In fact, she couldn't remember seeing a Digivice ever get damaged. Maybe they were magical or something. "And…you're saying that's what's happening?"

"As we speak," Gatomon said wryly. "And it took us all a few months to realize it. There were some wild rumors going around from the start—not that I believed them at first, but then I heard about the monitors."

Sora leaned forward, eager to hear their explanation. Finally, they were getting some real answers. "What about them?"

"When Davis and the others used to come over here, there were a bunch of monitors all over the Digiworld, and you could choose which one you wanted to jump through," Veemon answered. "But they've all been disappearing!"

"And the ones that are left don't even work well anymore. But they must not be completely broken, since you managed to get here." Gatomon nodded.

"So you think this evil Digimon is responsible? Who is he, anyway?" Sora wondered what kind of Digimon could possibly usurp Gennai, if that had indeed been the case.

Palmon hesitated. "Um…that's the weird part. Nobody knows that either. Whamon heard it was Devimon, or at least some Digimon that looks like him. But he thought it might be Scorpiomon. The Yokomon villages were warning me about that Weremonzaemon a few days ago, but we just defeated him."

"Agumon and Tentomon thought it was Meramon, or something like that." Muttered Gatomon, rolling her eyes.

"But the strangest one we've heard," continued Palmon, "Is from Gomamon. He seemed sure that it was a…a giant chicken."

-

Sora and Mimi froze, slowly turned to look at each other, then returned their attention to Palmon.

"Are you sure??"

"Ohmigod! It better not be who I'm thinking of!!"

"The big ship—"

"And that gross chicken?! _Eww!"_ Mimi shuddered.

Gatomon frowned at her. "'Gross'?"

"The one who broke into the shower, while we were still—_ugh!" _Mimi shuddered again. "I don't even want to think about it."

"Besides, we blew him up, remember?" Sora prompted Palmon.

"Yep. All thanks to Mimi's cactus. Remember? That was when you got your crest, Mimi. Anyway, that's why the chicken rumor had me worried."

Mimi crossed her arms. "Well, cross _that_ freak off the list. We fried him years ago. And Metalseadramon killed Scorpiomon. Like you said, we just beat that horrible teddy bear. So that means it's either the Devimon thing or the Meramon thing, right?"

"Not necessarily. There's no law saying evil Digimon can't come back." Gatomon said. She would never forget the return of Malomyotismon, among others.

"And you never know—it might be _all _of 'em," Veemon pointed out. "But Gomamon was sure that whoever it was would trick you into coming here. See, if there are less portals, that means he has a better idea of where you're going to come out. And that means it's easier for him to catch you!"

"Especially if there are multiple Digimon who are in on it."

And then Sora remembered something Brasky had warned them about when they were messaging him the night before.

-

_But I should probably warn you, the port's getting as bad as my connection. It could spit you out through any monitor on the Digiworld, just like it did Matt._

-

Something was wrong. She had felt it ever since they found Matt's apartment empty. And Veemon, Gatomon, Palmon—all of their Digimon—they knew something was wrong, too. They didn't even know what they were fighting against, but they were out there trying to stop it anyway.

"Gatomon," she said slowly. "Do you know if Gennai created any new…well, people like himself? Digital entities, or whatever they are?"

"Created?" the catlike Digimon's confusion was evident.

"Yeah. The guy who helped us—and Matt—get here…he said he was a gatekeeper program or something, and that Gennai had created him. Only he had a few bugs."

Gatomon looked questioningly at Veemon. He just shook his head. Palmon didn't appear to recognize the term, either. The cat's eyes narrowed. "Gennai can't create things like that. There's only one program like him. If there were others, they'd fight over the Digiworld and everything would be a complete mess."

"But…"

"Your friend was lying. All he wanted to do was get you into the Digiworld. And it worked, too."

Sora shook her head. "But we only came here to make sure Matt was all right. That guy just let us in."

"And he let Matt in to begin with?"

She hesitated. "Well…yeah, I think so…"

"I'm not surprised. Whoever your 'friend' is, he wanted to get all of you into the Digital World. And if he's the same evil Digimon we're looking for, then we're all in big trouble."

"We're lucky not to still be floating in those balloons right now!" Palmon said. She finally detached herself from Mimi, staring at the silent town. "The worst part is that Weremonzaemon might not be the only one who can use them! Other Digimon have seen them all over the place. Most of them are afraid to come out into the open, and I can't blame them."

"Hang on…" Mimi raised an eyebrow. "Who's in on this, anyway? There's you, Gatomon, Veemon, and…"

"Gomamon; he said he was heading for Server. Agumon and Tentomon; they're really far away, probably out west somewhere. Biyomon and Gabumon are right in the middle of Server; they might not even know about this yet. Those two keep to themselves a lot. So do Hawkmon, Armadillomon, and Wormmon. We don't even know where they are. And Patamon is usually on the southern continent, so I don't think he knows, either."

Mimi pondered this for a moment. "Well…if you guys are just going on what you've heard—like, rumors and stuff—you could be wrong, don't you think? How do you know if it's really such a big deal?"

Gatomon shook her head. "When you've been in the Digiworld long enough…you just know. And if this is as big a deal as we think, then some of you guys must have already been captured. Your lives might be at stake, and we don't take that lightly."

-

Palmon and Veemon nodded, solemnly. The five of them sat in silence after that. They wondered where the others were, if they were safe, and what their next move should be.

Then Veemon stood up and stretched. "Well, our work here is done, so let's get to the beach! Whamon's waiting for us."

-

-

-

"More iced tea?" asked Captain Brasky.

"No, thanks," T.K. shook his head. "At this rate, I'll drink it all before the others get here. And that might be quite a while, now that I think about it. Shouldn't we go look for them?"

Brasky waved him off. "Don't worry about it, my white-hatted friend. BRAAASSSKYYYY—"

T.K. jumped back. "You've gotta stop doing that."

"I can't help it. What I meant to say was, _I_ already have some associates around the Digiworld. In fact, they're watching all the monitors and are taking your friends here as we speak." That was only a half-truth, however; only two of his "associates" had responded when he tried to contact them. Maybe they'd forgotten to turn the communication devices on, he thought. "Don't you worry. BRAAASKYYYY—BRAAAAWWWWWKKKKKK…"

His eyes bulged. T.K. took another step back.

"…Sorry."

"I didn't think Gennai would be such a sloppy programmer." T.K. chuckled, nervously.

"Well, you can bet I gave him a piece of my mind," Brasky assured him. "In any case, you look pretty hungry! Care to have some lunch? I don't know about you, but I feel like…CHICKEN."

T.K. opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by Brasky's body completely exploding—and something much bigger and more threatening taking its place. A memory stirred in his mind. He had only been eight at the time, but whatever this thing was…it looked somehow familiar.

"KO-KAW HAW HAW!" howled the twelve-foot chicken monster. "IN FACT, I _REALLY _ FEEL LIKE CHICKEN! AWWWWKKKKK!!"

"Who…who…" T.K. was having trouble putting words together.

"OH, HELL. HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO INTRODUCE MYSELF HERE?! **I'M MEGAKOKATORIMON! YOU MAY HAVE RUFFLED MY TAIL FEATHERS BACK IN THE DAY, BUT THIS TIME I HAVE THE UPPER WING!**"

He looked down, and saw that T.K. was already running across the deck towards the edge of the ship.

"HEY!! STOP DOING THAT!"

Then the Numemon were in his way, swarming all over him, holding him down. His Digivice was ripped from his pocket.

T.K. gasped for air and struggled to push them off, but he was still too tired from his walk across the desert to put up much of a fight. The ugly green Digimon were carrying him belowdecks, while Brasky—or whatever his real name was—stood there and cackled. "AWWWWKKK KAW-KAW-KAW KO-KAAWWWW! DON'T FEEL TOO LONELY; YOUR FRIENDS'LL BE JOINING YOU REAL SOON!"

-

"Here's some company for you!" drooled the Numemon as they shoved T.K. into the cage. He stumbled and fell, hearing the door locked behind him. The Numemon quickly slithered off, and T.K. knelt on the dusty wooden floor, coughing violently.

"T.K.!" three voices exclaimed, in chorus.

Then someone was beside him, putting a familiar hand around his shoulders. "You okay, bro?"

_"Matt?"_ he looked up. And indeed it was, although the dim light cast odd shadows over his face. "We've been—we've—"

He started coughing again, overcome by the musty air.

"Looking for me? Well…here I am."

"And here we are, too." Gabumon added, referring to himself and Biyomon.

T.K. recovered and tried to catch his breath. "But…how?"

"How do you think, T.K.? That disgusting chicken. I thought he was only a janitor at my college named 'Brasky'. Then we got to be friends online, and he told me he was actually a gatekeeper for the Digital World. I wasn't sure whether to believe him at first, but…"

"It sure looks like you did." T.K. took off his hat and waved it in front of his face, trying to clear the air.

"…Yeah, well. Eventually. I guess that wasn't very smart. But I was too bummed out to think clearly about it. I just wanted to get away."

There was an awkward pause. Matt wasn't sure what else to say, and T.K. was reluctant to press him for information. It had been that way between them for a long time.

Finally, T.K. spoke. "Sora and Mimi told me about…you know. That night at the apartment."

"You mean Sora did, over the phone."

T.K. looked up, surprised, as Matt stood and turned away from him.

"Don't play dumb, T.K. I heard her mention your name."

He felt his face turning red. "All right, so I talked to her. But she didn't tell me anything then. I just got the feeling that something was wrong, and that's why I came over."

"Yeah," Matt said, sarcastically. "I'll bet you did."

"Well, what's that supposed to mean?"

-

Matt had come here to escape from all of those problems. Even being imprisoned by an evil Digimon wasn't worse than the emotional turmoil he had been through since the breakup with June. And now his little brother, who had taken Sora away from him, was dumped into his lap. He knew he should be happier to see him, but…

"You said in your message that there weren't any hard feelings." T.K. tested him, carefully.

Matt snorted. "I didn't intend to come back for quite a while. I figured I might as well tell you guys what you wanted to hear."

"You mean you lied?"

"I don't _know, _T.K.!" Matt snapped at him. "Yeah, I went too far with Sora. I imagine she's told everyone else about that by now. It didn't mean you had to come galloping over like some knight in shining armor. You didn't even care what was going on with me, or why I was doing it. You just wanted to 'rescue' her, didn't you?"

"Matt, it's not that—"

_"Didn't_ you?! Answer me!" the older boy clenched his fists. Being played for a sap by one of his friends and imprisoned down here with his Digimon, after all the problems in the real world, had frayed his nerves to the breaking point. "You wanted to come over and help her! You just couldn't let her deal with a problem by herself, could you? But I bet that's just how she likes it, huh? If she's trained you that well by now—"

T.K. felt his blood start to boil, and was on his feet in less than a second. "Don't talk about her that way, Matt."

"And what the hell are you going to do about it, big guy?"

He struggled to curb his temper. "Matt, this isn't helping us right now!"

"He's right," Gabumon was anxious to resolve this particular conflict. "There will be another time to—"

"Yeah, right! Things can't get much worse than this anyway! You know that she and I—" Matt stopped suddenly, unsure of how to say it without sounding ridiculous. "You know that we—"

"What, that you were going out like four years ago?! Yeah! That was all over a long time ago. What about it?"

_It never ended for me. He doesn't know that, _Matt thought to himself. _Well, he's going to._

"It's not all over, T.K."

He froze. "What…what are you talking about?"

"Not for me, it isn't. I thought it was, for a while. But I guess you could say I lied to myself. I'm pretty good at it, you know."

"Is there anyone you _haven't _been lying to?"

Matt shook his head. "Screw you, T.K."

He took a step towards him, but Gabumon and Biyomon jumped in the way.

"Matt, that's enough!" Gabumon insisted. "We need to think about getting out of here and taking down Megakokatorimon, not argue among ourselves! Whatever happened between you and the others, it can wait. It _has_ to."

"He's right. Please understand! You two are supposed to be brothers." Biyomon added.

"Yeah, we sure are." Matt grumbled.

T.K. bristled. "What's that supposed to—"

"Enough!" Gabumon raised his voice. "The Numemon are coming back. Can't you hear them?"

The others stopped and listened—and, sure enough, they heard the wet, squishy noises of the Numemon descending the stairs. But they weren't carrying a person this time. Instead, they seemed to be pushing a gray, heart-shaped bubble into the room.

"Get back!" snarled one of the slimy creatures, opening the door as the others floated the bubble into the cage. Megakokatorimon stalked in after them. With one of his razor-sharp feather-fingers, he reached over and popped the bubble. In its place, Izzy Izumi fell to the floor.

"ALL RIGHT, YOU BUMS! GET BACK TO WORK! THE OTHERS WILL BE HERE REAL SOON! KO-KAWWW!"

The Numemon locked the cage and ran off once again, leaving the other prisoners to check on their friend.

"Izzy!" T.K. yelled, shaking him roughly. "Hey, are you all right? What _was_ that thing?"

Izzy groaned slightly, but didn't respond. He looked pale and sweaty, as if he'd just had a nightmare but couldn't wake up yet.

"What the hell did they do to him?" Matt had never seen his friend look so helpless before. "What was that thing he was floating in?!"

"It looked like one of Monzaemon's heart bubbles. Except it was all dark." Biyomon said quietly. "I…we might have heard about those things before."

Gabumon nodded. "We heard rumors, yes. I never believed them until now. What purpose could they possibly serve?"

"Well, I guess we have an idea now, don't we?" Matt asked angrily, staring down at Izzy. Would things ever start to go right around here?

-

-

-

She was just sitting on top of the picnic table with her knees drawn close to her body, clutching the D-Terminal and staring at it. In fact, she hardly seemed to blink. Cody understood the need for vigilance, but thought she might be overreacting again.

"…Yolei, are you feeling all right?"

"Yes!" she burst out. "Of course! Peachy!"

He dragged one shoe in the dirt, glanced around nervously. "Er…don't you want to put that thing down and have some lunch?"

"I'm not hungry." Yolei's orange eyes were fixated on the terminal.

"It will buzz if they send us a message. You don't have to keep staring at it."

"I'm not staring." she replied, holding the D-Terminal even closer to her face.

Cody threw up his hands. "Yolei, you've been—"

_"Not staring!" _she repeated shrilly.

Fortunately, Ken happened to step in. "You don't have to watch it yourself all day, Yolei. We can take turns with it instead."

She looked up, meeting his gaze. "You think so?"

"Sure. Take a break for a while. Davis is already making the hot dogs, and you must be hungry."

_"Davis?!"_ shrieked Yolei. "He'll burn them to a crisp!"

She shoved the D-Terminal into Ken's hands and sprinted over to the fire ring. Cody chuckled and turned back to Ken. "I don't know how you deal with her."

"You just have to speak her language, that's all. At least you tried."

Cody nodded. "Yeah, but…I can't speak _any_ girl's language. I don't even know what they want."

Ken sat down at the picnic table and passed him a bottle of water. "Who have you asked? Perhaps your mother would be helpful."

"Thanks. Well…I've asked her before."

"What did she say?" Ken opened his own bottle and took a drink.

Cody paused. "She said that 'women want respect, support, and endless patience'."

"…She could be right."

"You don't know, either?"

Ken smiled. "I'm not very good with girls, actually."

_I wonder if he actually likes them, _Cody thought. At first he would have assumed it, but…the way Ken acted around Davis was beginning to make him wonder_._ They had stared at each other awkwardly at least a few times while setting up camp—or, rather, Davis had stared at Ken awkwardly, and Ken had just given him a firm look that said _forget about it._

What if they really did like each other? If so, he couldn't say he was comfortable with it. His upbringing had been rather traditional and strict. _And what if I ended up liking boys? I don't want to imagine what my mother and grandfather might say._

"Cody? You all right?"

He looked up sharply. "Huh? Yes, I'm fine."

-

Did he know something? Ken wasn't sure, but he certainly wasn't about to ask. Still, wouldn't that be the wisest course of action here, to just tell them and get it all over with?

_Maybe later. When I'm sure about how I feel._

"Hey, Ken!" Davis was calling to him from the fire. "Yolei just swiped the hot dogs! Make her give 'em back, would you?"

"You always burn them black!" Yolei retorted. "Excuse me if I don't feel like eating charcoal!"

Ken stood up from the table. "Davis, didn't you pack more than one roasting stick? Not everyone likes them burnt."

Davis shoved his hands in his pockets. "Um…well, no."

"Very considerate of you." Yolei muttered.

"No need to rub it in, Yolei. I might have packed some of mine."

"Okay!" she handed the stick back to Davis and started looking through Ken's duffel bag, as Cody approached Davis to examine the rather well-done hot dogs.

Ken felt something clench in his stomach. "Yolei, wait. Why don't you let me do that?"

"Why?" she shrugged, continuing to paw through his belongings. "We're all friends here. If—heeeey! What's this for?"

To Ken's horror, she lifted the framed photograph—one of him and Davis—out of his bag. His reflexes took over, and immediately he was kneeling by her side, obscuring the picture in case Cody—or especially Davis—might see it. "Yolei, _put that back._"

Her eyes went wide, and she quickly did so, helpfully zipping the bag shut as well. "Um…okay, sorry. But Davis is right here. Why would you need a picture of—"

_"Don't say a word about it."_ His indigo eyes burned into her.

"…Okay." She agreed, quietly.

"_I'll_ get the stick. All you have to do is go back over to the fire so you can eat some hot dogs and have fun, just as if you'd never seen that picture. How does that sound?"

She nodded very fast, and rather conspicuously sidled over to Davis and Cody. "Hey, you guys! How about that weather?!"

Ken let his breath out slowly, and carefully extracted a roasting stick from the bag. Only Davis was supposed to see that photograph, and not until later. It was from a few years ago. His father had taken the picture after a winning soccer game, just as they were coming off the field together. That was the most important thing about it. Because if he did show Davis the picture, it would mean that what happened when they were practicing almost a month ago—just before Davis started avoiding him—was okay. That it wasn't a mistake.

-

It felt like yesterday.

He had been alone in the school gym, on a Friday afternoon. All of the other kids had evacuated the building as fast as possible, and he couldn't use the field because they were repainting the grass. Of course, he hadn't bothered to change into his cleats—just his soccer uniform, although he wasn't sure why. Maybe because it felt more comfortable than his regular clothes, and it didn't feel right to practice without the white shorts and green jersey.

He had just halfheartedly scored yet another goal in the empty net, when the familiar voice startled him. "_Hey, _you started without me!"

Ken turned to see Davis jogging in, still wearing his jean shorts and t-shirt. "I couldn't just sit and wait for you, could I?"

"It's not my fault Ms. Yonihara went nuts and kept me after class. I didn't even do it! Kazu did! He even showed me the glue a few days ago—"

Ken held up his hand. "Relax, Davis. I believe you."

"That's what I like to hear," Davis nodded approvingly as he sauntered over. "So, you ready to get beat?"

"That would be an interesting experience, I'm sure. You're finally ready to stop 'letting' me win?" Ken said wryly, kicking the ball over to him.

Davis stopped it easily. "Yeah, maybe I am! Got a problem with it?"

"Not at all. Maybe it's just that you've been promising to beat me for years and never followed through."

"Well, today's different!"

Ken walked over to him. "Rules?"

"Nah, I think this time we'll play without them. Stick it to the man, you know what I mean?"

His best friend gave him a tired look. "Sure, Davis."

Davis tensed up and positioned the ball between his feet. He went for the opposite goal, and felt elated when he actually got close before Ken promptly stole the ball. "Heyyy! That was cheating!"

"No, it wasn't. It's a fairly common occurrence in soccer, actually."

"Not today. This time you're going to learn your lesson." Davis shot back, attempting to steal in a similar manner. Ken avoided him easily. Davis tried again, faking a toe-poke with one foot and then doing it for real with the other. Ken was surprised, and Davis had the ball back. He was known for great footwork; passing was usually his weakness, but of course that wasn't a factor here.

Davis began moving the ball back across the gym, but then Ken's defense pushed up. Even though Davis had all his strength on the ball, it was gone again in the blink of an eye—and then Ken was streaking toward the goal, faster than he could keep up. He barely even saw the ball before it ended up in the net.

"Goal." Ken said, all too casually.

"We're not keeping score!" Davis went to retrieve the ball, gritting his teeth.

"Of course not. You're just supposed to be beating me."

He knew Ken wasn't making fun of him, but he was mad anyway. He put the ball down again, attempting to shield it while "speed dribbling" up the floor, but the indirect attack only lasted a few steps before the ball mysteriously vanished again.

Davis had long ago accepted that Ken was a better soccer player than him, plain and simple, but he still found it tough to handle sometimes. Most of their practices together would degenerate into Davis illegally tripping him up for laughs.

This one was no different. As soon as Ken advanced across the center line, Davis used a somewhat reckless slide tackle (much like the one he had used the first time he played Ken, five years ago) and tripped Ken, rather than kicking the ball away. Ken twisted his body instinctively, landing on his side and rolling, as the ball went out of bounds. Their practices didn't usually go south that quickly, and he glared up at Davis reproachfully. "This really _is_ a valuable lesson you're teaching me."

"Meh, I could beat you straight if I wanted. I just get bored with you too fast."

"Oh, is that what it is?" Ken asked absently, getting up and brushing himself off. "They need to sweep these floors."

"Not after I'm done with you, they won't."

Ken went to find the ball. "Did you notice where the ball went after you blatantly fouled me?"

"Nope."

Ken looked all over the gym, but didn't see it anywhere. "Apparently you've lost the ball, Davis."

"Oh. Well, I guess you got lucky for today, then."

"And what are we supposed to do now, may I ask?"

Davis grinned and lounged on the bleachers. "I guess we'll just have to enjoy each other's company," he said, smiling in a way that looked almost too innocent.

It was a joke; that much was obvious. But Ken still felt his face heating up. Two could play at that game, he decided. "That sounded rather suggestive, Davis."

"Oh, yeah, Ken," Davis snorted, rolling his eyes. "You know I'm hot for you."

"In that case, I should be charging you with domestic abuse for all this tripping." Ken walked up and sat beside him.

"You're wasting your time. I don't have any money."

"I'm surprised you didn't offer to 'pay me back' some other way, then."

He had Davis blushing this time. "Hey, maybe I was just leading you on. Besides, I'm not into that."

"Not into what? Recognizing good opportunities?"

The boy was red as a beet. "I mean I'm not _like_ that, weirdo."

Ken paused a moment, realizing they were sitting closer together than before. Had Davis moved? "Running away from your feelings again, I suppose."

"Yeah. Sure I am."

They were definitely closer together now. Ken shifted ever so slightly, and suddenly their legs were touching. It didn't feel the way it should have. It didn't feel casual. It felt _good._

He swallowed hard, trying his best to ignore it like he always had before. It was one thing when they were caught up in a game, but when they were alone…it was different, somehow. And the way they talked to each other was different, too. Their words were often sarcastic, but filled with hidden meanings both boys thought they must be imagining; subliminal messages they hadn't intended.

But lately, it seemed, they were beginning to run out of sarcasm. That was what scared them.

"…Davis?"

"What?" They were both whispering now, even though there was nobody else in the gym. All the other students had gone home long ago, having better things to do with a sunny Friday afternoon in late spring.

There was a rather long and awkward pause.

"What?" Davis repeated. _Go on, _was what he really meant to say. _Tell me._

Ken swallowed again. "Never mind." _I'd better not._

"No, go ahead." _You're not getting out of it that easy._

"It wasn't important." _Why are you even interested?_

"Say it anyway." _Because I just am._

Anybody who happened to walk in would think something rather strange was going on. They were even closer now, looking straight into each other's eyes. Their legs were still pressed together, but neither of them moved.

"You already know, don't you?" Ken asked. At that moment, Davis seemed like the only person in the world.

Davis couldn't bring himself to reply.

Ken knew he shouldn't be doing this, but it was too late; his hand was already moving, crossing the narrow border between them to rest on his friend's arm. "Davis—"

He jumped up suddenly and backed away, as if he'd been awakened from a dream. Ken's words died in his throat. He'd never seen this look in the other boy's eyes before, a strange mix of pain and longing that cut through him like a knife. But it only lasted a second, and then he was gone; Davis was running from the gym.

-

_…And that's when it all started. Him avoiding me, putting me down, thinking up excuses to avoid spending time with me. That's why he still feels so guilty about it._

But he wouldn't have to anymore, Ken decided. And when Davis saw the picture, he would know it.

-

-

-

There was only one thing Tai could do. He swallowed his pride, and ran.

Or, at least, he tried to run. But the deep snow made it almost impossible. IceDevimon watched him with amusement. _"You're not really trying to escape, are you?"_

Tai pushed onwards, knowing how useless it was. He could feel tears on his cheeks. _It's all over. I'm going to die out here like a coward._

But maybe he deserved it.

_"Your struggling entertains me so much, I may finish you off quickly," _IceDevimon mused. _"But probably not."_

Tai slipped and fell, and finally gave it up. There was nothing he could do now, nobody close enough to help him. He looked up and saw the frozen Digimon's claws reaching for him, wrapping around his throat. The fingers were so cold they burned, and then he was trying desperately to breathe. But the grip only tightened. He saw IceDevimon's face leering above his own, reveling in the helplessness and panic of his newest victim.

_"Tai!"_

IceDevimon glanced up, only mildly distracted. Tai couldn't turn his head, but he knew the voice immediately.

_Run away, Kari. Don't worry about me. Just think about yourself for once and run._

"Get off of him, you ugly freak!" she shouted. She was closer now, probably close enough to get killed. Tai would have yelled at her to save herself or something, but the Digimon's hand never loosened. The edges of his vision began to blur, and then go dark.

Suddenly the hand was gone, and not a moment too soon; Tai gulped in air with desperation, trying to roll away from him even though he could barely see.

_"Just a little game, young girl," _IceDevimon assured her. _"Although if you wish to join in…"_ And then something hit him, shattering right across his face. He cried out in pain and surprise.

"I'm giving you one more chance to leave us alone!" Kari cried, knowing full well how ridiculous that sounded.

IceDevimon stood, and his evil face was riddled with cuts. Kari stood only twenty feet away, out of breath, her backpack lying in the snow behind her. She'd just thrown a glass bottle at him, and obviously scored a direct hit.

_"Ahhhhh, how delightful," _IceDevimon purred. _"At last, someone who isn't afraid to share her pain. Now allow me to share mine."_

"Stay away from me," she warned him, trying to keep her voice steady.

_"But then I wouldn't have any fun." _His claws shot out at her this time, knocking her over and pinning her down.

"Kari…" Tai tried to get up, but he was still reeling from his own near-death experience. One of the Digimon's wings easily swept him aside. Tai held onto it with all his might, trying to distract him in any way possible.

It worked, at least enough for Kari to reach into her pack, pull out the second bottle of fruit punch, and smash it over his head. IceDevimon reeled backward, and Tai fell in the snow.

"Come on, Tai." She yelled, running over to him and trying to pull him up. Somehow he got his feet back underneath him, and from there she was pulling him back in the direction of the trees. If they could just make it there, they might be able to hide—at least temporarily.

But they weren't going to make it. IceDevimon was already recovering. _"Ohhhhh, yessssss…MOST refreshing, little one. And to think—two for the price of one."_

What kind of sicko was this guy? Kari tried not to think about it. She focused only on helping Tai.

_"Where are you going, humans? The pain has only begun. Perhaps I could prolong it an entire day for every step you take to escape me. A delectable thought, wouldn't you say?"_

Kari wasn't normally prone to filthy language, but she managed a rather colorful reply.

_"…I only wish it were that simple. Unfortunately, my orders are merely to capture you and send you somewhere else. But if you insist on making trouble, I could easily lose control."_

What did he mean by that? Send them somewhere else?

" _You're not going to make it to the trees, you know," _he smiled. _"But perhaps I'll let you get as close as possible before I catch you. Yes, that will make it even better."_

He was right. This guy was only toying with them. They didn't stand a chance of getting away. But they would still try.

-

Then Kari saw something else, something smaller, flying up behind their pursuer.

_"Boom Bubble—pwaah!"_ a light brown, cigar-shaped Digimon with winged ears and four stubby legs spit a giant bubble at the much larger IceDevimon. He winced, turned around, and narrowed his eyes. _"May I help you?"_

_"Boom Bubble! Boom Bubble!" _Patamon attacked again. IceDevimon casually lifted his hand to swat him aside, but the rookie Digimon avoided him with surprising speed.

Occupied with Patamon, he didn't see the red and white hawk-like Digimon, or the tan armored Digimon he was carrying, fly out of the forest.

"Ready?" asked Hawkmon.

"Ready!" said Armadillomon.

"Bombs away!" Hawkmon flew over IceDevimon and dropped Armadillomon like a bomber. He curled up into a ball on the way down, and would have landed on his adversary's head if the devil hadn't seen him at the last moment and jumped aside.

Armadillomon plunged into the snow, but IceDevimon reached down to pull him out. _"This is becoming tiresome."_

Then Armadillomon burst out behind him, hitting him in the back. _"Diamond Shell!"_

_"Feather Strike!"_ Hawkmon was next, pulling the large feather from the back of his head and hurling it like a boomerang. IceDevimon deflected it with his wings, but that left his body unprotected.

Another Boom Bubble from Patamon hit his ankle this time, to greater effect; he cried out angrily and almost fell. Hawkmon was already retreating, back to the trees.

"Tai," Kari whispered. "Look! They're helping us!"

He nodded, and turned to her for a moment. "Kari, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. For now, at least."

He embraced her. "If that creep had done anything to you…"

"…It would have been your fault?" she finished, pushing him back. "No, it wouldn't have. Don't you ever say something like that again."

Tai was stunned. "But…but I…I'm responsible for you."

_"No, you're not! _Stop saying things like that, okay? _Stop _it! I can take care of myself!"

-

Armadillomon went for another Diamond Shell attack, but Icedevimon jumped over him this time, flying high into the air. Hawkmon emerged from the woods again, this time carrying a green, insect-like Digimon with large eyes. Once they reached IceDevimon, Wormmon sprayed a large web from his mouth. _"Sticky Net!"_

The web covered IceDevimon's wings from behind. Finding himself unable to move them, he quickly fell back to earth.

The Diamond Shell worked this time; Armadillomon slammed into his midsection as soon as he landed. Patamon's Boom Bubble into his face didn't help, either.

_No way, _thought Kari. _They've actually got him down!_

_"You pitiful fools," _hissed IceDevimon, as he jumped back to his feet and tore the net to pieces. _"Tundra Freeze!"_ A freezing ray shot out of his eyes, blasting Patamon out of the air. _"Avalanche Claw!"_ Now a barrage of icicles flew from his wings. As Hawkmon was still carrying Wormmon, he couldn't avoid the attack, and both Digimon went down.

Kari was about to suggest that they run back into the woods, when they heard something very large crashing through the trees behind them. Then Tai was tackling her into the bushes, and a second powerful Digimon emerged: a hulking silver giant with black pants, chains wrapped around his chest, a metal mask for a face, and blue fire erupting from his shoulders. The heat coming off his body was almost overwhelming, melting the snow off the trees and reducing it to slush beneath his boots.

"There you are, you freak," he growled. "Are you capturing these losers or what?"

IceDevimon turned on him furiously. _"You're the one who failed to capture that girl! Who do you think you are, imbecile?"_

"Who?! I'M SKULLMERAMON! DISTURB MY BONES, AND YOU'RE GUARANTEED TO GET…BURNED."

IceDevimon just stared at him, as did Tai and Kari.

"Hey, I had to say something, didn't I?" SkullMeramon's booming laughter seemed to shake the entire forest. "Anyway, down to business."

He stepped back and threw something at him. Actually, Tai saw it was two somethings, both of them gray and ugly and coming way too fast.

"Kari!!" He tried to jump in front of her, but it was too late.

The dark heart enveloped him, and from that point on, all he knew was despair.

-

-

-

--END OF CHAPTER NINETEEN

-

-

-

-

-

-

_This isn't looking good. Megakokatorimon seems to be gathering more and more prisoners. What about Mimi, Sora, Joe, and the others? Guess you'll just have to catch the next episode of Digim—er, I mean…Only Hope. And since I've never bothered with a disclaimer before, I might as well remind you (needlessly) that I don't own any of this stuff and no profit is being made._


	20. On the Brink of Destiny

_Chapter Nineteen was a huge rush. It was the longest chapter I've written for this story so far, and I spent an entire day on it. Amazingly, I'm still not done. But the end is definitely near. Will it come along before my fingers fall off from typing so much? We'll have to see! It also bears mentioning that of the five evil Digimon who have appeared in this fic, all of them have already appeared in the series except for Weremonzaemon, who I sort of made up.--Sacred Dust_

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

--

CHAPTER TWENTY: On the Brink of Destiny

--

-

-

Joe Kido hadn't felt this good in a long, long time. He had barged into the Digital World under the worst possible circumstances, forgetting even to hand out the precious walkie-talkies to his friends before they were separated. But then he'd stumbled across Gomamon, and they'd finally beaten Scorpiomon, who had somehow survived the attack by his boss Metalseadramon years ago.

He couldn't believe his luck. What were the odds that he would come out of this particular monitor, and that Gomamon would be there at around the same time? Then again, it wasn't a total coincidence. Gomamon would have been waiting there no matter who came out of that screen—as would Scorpiomon. Joe had yet to hear a detailed explanation of what the heck was going on around here, but it seemed Gennai had mysteriously disappeared and a giant chicken was terrorizing the Digiworld or something.

"Why didn't Brasky tell us about this?" Joe asked aloud, talking to himself. "He must have known about it. I _knew_ his motives couldn't be as innocent as they sounded. Now what do we do?"

The fish, of course, didn't answer; they were too busy floating him and Gomamon across the ocean.

"Whatever's going on here…I think we'll have to fight a lot more before it's over." Joe glanced down at his Digimon, who was snoring softly. He didn't have the heart to wake him up, even to ask where they were going.

Joe felt his own eyes beginning to close, until something surfaced close by—something so big that it made waves all over the place, nearly sending Joe into panic mode and easily waking up Gomamon. "Huh? Wha? Who's doing that—oooohhhh. It's Whamon!"

"Oh, yeah," Joe slowly remembered, still trying to keep his knees from knocking. Whamon was the blue and gray whale-like Digimon who had taken them from File Island to Server eight years ago, later saving them from Metalseadramon and sacrificing himself in the ensuing battle. _"Yeah! _Whamon! I can't believe you're ba_aaaaccckkk_—" And then Gomamon had to stop him from losing his balance and falling into the water.

"Perfect! Just the ones I was looking for!" Whamon replied in his jovial voice. "Some of you, that is. The others, I'm not sure about."

"The others?! You haven't seen any of them, have you?"

"Not yet, Joe. I've only seen Gomamon, Veemon, and Gatomon; I was taking them to File Island this morning, but Gomamon had me drop him off at Server instead."

Gomamon nodded wearily. "What can I say? It just felt like the right place to look."

Joe grinned at him. "You always come through for me, buddy."

"Awww, well…"

"Despite having no hands, no legs, and a major odor problem."

Gomamon rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I…_hey!"_

"Relax, I was just kidding on that last one!" Joe laughed, holding his hands out defensively. Being reunited with his Digimon had revitalized his sense of humor, as well as his courage and optimism.

"I_ thought_ so," Gomamon turned back to Whamon. "Thanks for picking us up and everything. Too bad I had to beat Scorpiomon without you."

_"You_ beat Scorpiomon? I had a feeling it was him!" Whamon thrashed his tail in anger, and fortunately they weren't floating in that general area.

"If it's only him, that is. We should get back to File Island and meet up with the others right away."

Whamon swam closer to them and opened his giant mouth. "Just what I was going to say! Boy, I'm really racking up these frequent swimmer miles."

-

-

-

"Goodbye, Monzaemon!" Mimi and Sora waved as they followed Palmon, Gatomon, and Veemon out of Toytown.

**"Goodbye, Digi-destined. I'm sorry for all the trouble that crazy imposter caused you, and thank you for letting me out of that trunk! I thought I would have to eat my own stuffing to survive."**

"Nice to see you, Monzae. Bye-bye now!" Mimi waved back, but avoided looking at him. She really didn't feel like seeing any more teddy bears for a while.

"Well, I don't want to tire you guys out too much," Palmon said as they reached the edge of Toytown, "But we should probably jog. It's a long way there, you know?"

Gatomon stared blankly at her. "Why don't we just use Monzaemon's hearts to _float_ to the beach?"

"Uhhh…I think I've had enough of floating heart bubbles for a while."

"I can't blame you. So have I." Sora shook her head, hoping she'd be able to forget that experience.

**"Have no fear, my friends! There's nothing but happiness and good cheer in these hearts!" **Monzaemon was spreading his arms before they could stop him. **"Hearts attack! With a hug!"**

And then they were drifting high above the ground, feeling infinitely happier and more optimistic.

-

If Sora thought she'd had pleasant daydreams about T.K. before, the "heart hug" only amplified them. She remembered vividly what it had been like to kiss him and lose herself in his eyes. It had only happened twice in real life, but in her mind it happened again and again. Even that frequent, nagging guilt about him being three years younger—a high school kid—was gone. Matt and Gennai may have vanished, and the Digiworld may have been turned completely upside down, and they may not even be able to find the other kids in time to save them—nevertheless, she felt absolutely wonderful.

_These hearts really work,_ she thought blissfully. _I just wish that he were here to enjoy them with me. It isn't fair; all this stuff had to happen, and now T.K. could be on the other side of the planet! Well, I don't care what I have to do; I'm going to find him, wherever he's ended up. Then I'll help save him and the others, whether we have to fight one evil Digimon, four, or a hundred. Then I'll drag him into the nearest enclosed space and pounce on him._

That sounded like a plan to her. But for now, she would have to make good use of the heart hug and enjoy its various fantasies.

-

Naturally, they were all disappointed when the hearts deposited them on the beach and then popped out of existence.

"Awwww, gees…" Mimi complained. "Did it have to end that soon?"

"I know." Agreed a dejected Sora.

Her pink-haired friend smiled in spite of herself, still feeling extraordinarily happy. "You're such an awesome friend, Sora. I love you so much!"

"Awww…" Sora felt tears in her eyes. "I love you too!!"

They embraced as though they'd been separated for years.

Beside them, Palmon sat still on the dry grass, still imagining the life's supply of Miracle Gro she had won in her own daydreams.

"Mimi, I really wish T.K. was here," Sora admitted to Mimi's shoulder. Suddenly she didn't feel like hiding it anymore. She cared deeply about him, she missed him, and she was going to get him back no matter what.

"You'll find him again, Sora," Mimi said into Sora's shoulder. "I know you will. And I hope Tai's with him, too…"

"Really??"

Mimi found herself crying, even though they were happy tears. "Because he's so sweet and he's so awesome and he's so fun and he listens to me and he watches the movies I like even though I know it drives him crazy, and he's so incredibly handsome that I would have asked him out by now if all of this hadn't happened."

"…Wow." Sora sighed, feeling just as happy for her.

"I know…"

Under different circumstances, Veemon and Gatomon would have been on the ground laughing at the three of them. But the heart hugs had affected them as well, dissolving their inhibitions.

"Hey, Gatomon…" Veemon said, sounding even more cheerful than usual. "You know we're the greatest tag team in the Digital Universe, right?"

"Damn right we are." She nodded, smiling wide at the thought.

"Did you ever think that…maybe we could be more?"

They gazed into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity. Then, Gatomon's paw hit him as fast as lightning (hence the name), and he tumbled end over end into the water.

Moments later, he crawled back onto the beach, obviously dazed. "Is that a 'yes'?"

At that moment, a gargantuan whale-like Digimon surfaced close behind him, interrupting the love-in. "Hey, guys! Are you ready to get moving or what? I already found some of your friends near Server. In case you forgot, we have a _whale _of a problem on our hands here!"

Fortunately, his bad jokes brought them all quickly down to earth.

-

_"Joe!"_ Sora and Mimi cried, ecstatic. It seemed that they hadn't come all the way back down quite yet.

He waved. "Hi, guys! I'm sure glad to see you aga—"

They both ran and hugged him at the same time, knocking him into the wall (if the dome-shaped chamber inside Whamon's body could be called a room, that is). Although it was hard to breathe, he couldn't say it wasn't enjoyable. "Guys…this isn't really…necessary…"

"We love you, too, Joe." Mimi whispered happily.

"Air…need_ air…_"

They finally let him go, and he took some time to catch his breath.

"Soraaa! I knew you shouldn't have squeezed his ribs so hard."

"Oh, that was _you, _Meems."

"Are you guys…okay?" Joe asked them, as soon as he could talk again.

They both gave him an enthusiastic thumbs-up. _"We got heart hugs!"_

"Ahhh. So that's why they're acting crazy." Gomamon muttered. "At least it was the good kind of hearts and not the bad kind we've been hearing about. In fact, I even saw a few of those back on Server!"

His explanation was interrupted when Palmon tackled him in a hug as well._"Gomamon!"_

Fortunately, Gatomon and Veemon only waved at him, and avoided looking at each other as much as possible.

"If we're all finished here," Gatomon suggested, "I think we should get moving now."

Whamon chuckled. "Get moving?! I already am. You guys are just in the way…Wha-MON, that is! Get it?"

Everyone groaned in response.

-

"…So I said to the narwhal, 'Look, man, whales may be pretty large by nature, but I'm not gonna let you talk about my mom like that.' And he said to me, 'Wanna make something of it?' So then I decided to—"

"Um, Whamon," Veemon broke in, stopping him at last. "Thanks a lot for your help, and your stories are really interesting and all…but we kind of have to figure out a strategy here, if you don't mind."

"Oh." the whale's voice was clearly audible, despite the fact that they were inside his body. "Figure out a strategy, huh? Well, that certainly sounds tough. But it couldn't have been any tougher than the insult contest I ended up having with that beluga."

Joe raised an eyebrow. "I thought he was a narwhal."

"Hey, who's telling the story here?"

"If you don't mind, Whamon…" Gatomon broke in, "We'll be happy to listen to every detail of this later. Now, guys, we have to figure out where to go. And since File Island is closest to Server, that should be our next destination. Biyomon and Gabumon live there. There are only two monitors there, and they're not very far apart. One is right on the eastern coast, but Joe and Gomamon just came from there, so we know the area's clear. The other monitor is in the desert; that's closer to the middle of the continent."

"Too bad there weren't any in the western continent," added Veemon. "Then we could have checked some of them out right away. But, I guess you can't win 'em all."

"So…what are we planning for, exactly?" asked Mimi, sitting cross-legged on the floor.

"Anything." Veemon answered helpfully.

"And everything," said Gatomon. "If this weird balloon theory is true, then the other kids might have already been captured no matter what monitor they came out of. But we have to check just to make sure, and any kind of evil Digimon could be waiting for us—maybe even tougher than Weremonzaemon."

"We'll still take 'em down!" Veemon slammed his fist into his palm for emphasis. "Right, Palmon?"

"Right!" she crowed. "Let's go get 'em!!"

Sora felt like cheering, too, but managed to contain herself. "Sounds good to me! How long until we get to Server, Whamon?"

"It'll take me a few hours, Sora. And that's not counting rest stops and gas."

"He's right," Gatomon admitted. "We might as well try to sleep. After a battle like that, I think we all deserve some downtime."

-

-

-

"He's capturing all of us, isn't he?" Matt asked aloud, sitting quietly in a corner of the cage. "That was his plan. He used me to get to the rest of you."

T.K. didn't bother to answer him. He was too busy trying to wake up the other Digi-destined and Digimon who had been dumped in with them minutes ago. They were captured by those gray bubbles, just like Izzy—and even he hadn't recovered yet.

The computer genius was still lying motionless on the floor, his eyes tightly closed. Now that he was physically free, he was trying to expel the devastating memories that had been dredged up by the effects of the dark heart. For hours, he had relived them all in vivid detail: the shame of being an adopted child in a rigid and traditional society, overhearing that conversation between his parents when he had first learned about it, and the feelings of worthlessness and inadequacy that had driven him to seek refuge in cyberspace.

"Izzy?" he heard T.K.'s voice close above him. "You're getting better now...right?"

He felt the boy's hand clasp his own, and struggled to respond. "Don't…"

_Don't worry about me,_ he wanted to say, but couldn't finish the sentence. His breathing was still shallow. He was committing most of his energy to staving off the black depression that threatened to overcome his mind. Had he remained in the limbo of the dark heart for long enough, it would probably have drowned him in misery until there was nothing left of him to save. But he could feel himself winning, little by little.

-

"You'll be okay, Izzy. Hang in there." T.K. moved on the others. He had already made attempts to revive Tai, Kari, and the veteran Digimon who had been captured with them, but to no avail. They were all out, and the dark hearts had affected them just as badly as Izzy.

He picked Patamon up, cradled him gently in his arms. "Patamon…gees, I really wish you could talk to me right now, buddy. I swear, I'm going to destroy that thing—Brasky, or whatever his real name is. And whoever else did this to you guys."

"They can't hear you." Matt said. As he studied his stricken friends, he felt sympathy, but was reluctant to show it. Whatever those weird bubble things had done to them, it couldn't be much worse than his own depression recently. And what could he really do to help? T.K.'s efforts certainly weren't doing much.

_Doesn't that kid ever learn? _He thought, bitterly. _I guess you'd have to be as naïve as he is to get the Crest of Hope anyway, but it still gets on my nerves. He really believes that helping other people is as important as helping himself, if not more. People like him don't get appreciated these days; they get taken advantage of. That's just how the world works. They don't know the difference between doing someone a favor and being used._

And wasn't Sora using him now, as a way to make herself feel better and bottle up her insecurities? That was how she'd used Matt, to his reckoning.

"Matt?" Gabumon's voice broke into his thoughts.

"…Yeah?"

"Why aren't you doing anything?" the dog-like Digimon's eyes were accusing. "Those are your friends lying over there. Biyomon and I are trying our best to wake them up, and you haven't done anything to help them."

Matt closed his eyes, shook his head. "What can I do?"

Gabumon saw his slumped posture, heard the defeat in his voice. He was giving up. It wasn't the first time it had happened, but it would be the last. He'd make sure of it.

"You can get over your problems, Matt. You did that eight years ago, and you can do it again."

"No, I can't," Matt replied in a dull voice. "Coming here was my last resort. But all the problems just followed me." He glanced derisively at his brother, who was kneeling over Kari and whispering to her.

"Followed you? Or did you just bring them with you? A lot of humans dream about going to a different place and leaving their troubles behind, but you ought to know that's just a fantasy! You may be in a different place, but your problems haven't gone anywhere."

Matt clenched his fists. "You don't know anything about what I've been through."

"Then tell me."

The words came out much easier than he had expected. "I've been through hell, that's what. I thought I was okay after the Digiworld. For a while, I thought I could actually be happy. Then I was crazy enough to start dating Sora. I don't even remember why I liked her, and it doesn't matter. The point is that it didn't work out. I never understood her, even then. I still don't."

He glanced up and saw T.K. standing near them, listening.

"Why not, Matt?" Gabumon asked him urgently. He wanted Matt to continue his explanation, not get in another fight with his brother.

"She doesn't make any sense. Hell, girls never do, but her especially! She tried so hard back then to support all of us and make us depend on her that she never got around to supporting herself. Even when there was nothing in it for her, she still bent over backwards for people! And for what? The girl can't even handle her own feelings. She said she grew up not knowing what love was? I believe it."

T.K. was trembling with anger, hearing him talk about Sora that way. Even if she _didn't _fully understand love, she was still a loving person. And he was helping her understand, little by little. Every time they talked or kissed, it was like a new piece of the puzzle was falling into place. Not that Matt would believe that; he'd already decided she was incapable of finding herself.

"We broke up after a few months, and I couldn't take it. I guess I only pretended to move on. Do you have any idea what it's like to live a lie for four years? I did. You think I haven't tried to get past her? Even now, I can't. Everything's just been falling apart this week. I broke up with a girlfriend I didn't love and I took it out on my friends. That's another reason why I came here. It's better for all of us if I'm gone."

T.K. wasn't convinced. "If you're trying to run away from your feelings, it's perfect. But if you want to understand them, it doesn't do any good. Don't you get it? You're doing the same things that Sora used to do."

Matt actually felt a chill. He wanted to really pick a fight with him this time, just to make him be quiet, but he didn't have the strength for it. And his brother was right; that was the worst part.

"That's why you guys didn't work out. You had a lot of the same problems and dealt with them the same way. You bottled them up and didn't talk to anyone about them."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"I know exactly what I'm talking about, Matt. You and Sora weren't good for each other to begin with."

He rolled his eyes. "Thanks for noticing."

"Because you only made each other's problems worse. The whole thing was going to self-destruct sooner or later, wasn't it? You can't blame her for breaking it off."

"What's your point, Love Doctor?" Matt was suspended between anger and fascination, wanting to shut him up but hanging on every word. T.K. understood him so easily it unsettled him. Had he really grown up that much?

"She got over it and moved on. You didn't. But you didn't want to get over it, did you? You still wanted to be with her—but not because you still liked her or anything. You just wanted to figure out what made the two of you so similar and so different at the same time. So why didn't you just _talk_ to her instead of feeling sorry for yourself?"

"I don't _know_ why!" Matt shouted, throwing his arms up in exasperation. "Leave me alone already!"

T.K. shook his head firmly. "You don't have the confidence. You convince yourself that everyone's pushing you away, when you're the one rejecting them. You make it so hard for anyone to communicate with you that most people just give up trying."

Matt's resolve was breaking down again. He didn't feel like denying it now. "Talk is cheap, T.K."

"Yeah. You _think_ about it like it's cheap, but you treat it like it's expensive. You always have."

"…So?"

T.K. knew he was getting somewhere. "But if you'd just talk to us, maybe we could help you. All you have to do is let us in."

He turned and went to check on his friends again, giving Matt some time to think.

At the moment, however, his brain was overloaded. "Gabumon…what the hell am I supposed to do?"

Gabumon looked him in the eyes. "Right now? Help your friends. Get free. Beat Megakokatorimon. And, like he said…open up."

"…I don't know if I can."

"But I do," his Digimon insisted. "Because I have faith in you, and I always will. No matter how long it takes for you to sort things out, you'll always make the right decisions in the end."

Matt returned his gaze in disbelief. How could anyone believe in him that much, when he didn't even believe in himself? He was stricken by an intense feeling of déjà vu. This had happened before, back when he chose to rebel against Tai and the other Digi-destined eight years ago. Even then, Gabumon was right there with him.

-

_"…I know that no matter what choice you make, it'll be the right one—because I have faith in you."_

-

And then he felt it coming. At long last, his body was rejecting all the ugly feelings that had built up inside of him—all the frustration, anxiety, and self-loathing of the previous years. It was all about to pour out of him now, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Almost everyone in the cage was still out cold, and…well, he didn't care if T.K. saw.

Gabumon was right; he couldn't escape from pain like this. But he could always cry it out.

He didn't remember too much about it later, but one thing that stayed with him was how good it felt. He wasn't just wallowing in grief anymore. True to Gabumon's advice, he was opening up.

-

T.K. had never seen him cry like this.

Matt just didn't show that much emotion. Like Sora, he held everything in and pretended things weren't all that bad. He rarely cried, or showed any kind of weakness, in front of other people. But the last few days had battered his defenses considerably. Now, cornered in some dark, threatening place with Gabumon and his brother—the two most important people in his life—the walls were finally coming down.

Gabumon beckoned, and T.K. walked over to sit beside them. Matt embraced him for the first time in months, shocking him again. But T.K. hugged him back, and now he found himself crying, too. "You'll be all right, Matt. I promise."

_And I really believe it. I'm going to have faith in him, too. He needs that now, more than anything._

-

-

-

No matter where he looked, there was darkness; no matter how loud he tried to scream, no sound came out. He felt as though he were suspended in an endless void, so dark and empty that he could never escape from it. Maybe it was his world now.

He couldn't see his friends anymore; he couldn't even feel his body anymore. He had come from nowhere, he was going nowhere, and he felt like nothing.

_It might as well be this way. Everything's been falling apart with us—especially me. Matt's flipped out, we knew coming here was a bad idea from the start, and now Kari knows how pathetic I really am. What's the point of going on?_

Then, in the distance, he saw a light.

It was small, it was weak…but it was definitely there. But did he want to go toward it? What if it was better to just stay here? If he did, at least he wouldn't have to worry about anything else anymore.

He didn't have to make that choice. As he watched, the light was growing brighter, brighter, until it chased away every last corner of darkness. He winced and shut his eyes. _Is this it? Am I really dying?_

_-_

When he opened his eyes again, there was no more darkness or light. Now he saw a world of dense fog, drifting as far as he could see. There was nothing else.

Nothing but the small wooden rowboat he found himself sitting in—and his little sister, across from him.

_Kari! _His voice didn't make any noise, but somehow he could still communicate. She jumped up, and he heard her laughing with joy inside his head. They held each other for what seemed like forever, adrift in a sea of shapeless fog with no beginning and no end.

-

_Tai…you're still here. We're not dead. _She said. Her mouth didn't move, but again he could still hear her. _At least…I don't think we are._

_I don't feel dead. At least… not anymore._

_You were in the dark, too? _She asked, clasping his hands.

He nodded. _That felt kind of like death. But this is better, at least._

They gazed around at their featureless surroundings.

_Where are we, though?_ She asked.

_I think I have an idea, _Tai replied. _It was long before you joined up with us, eight years ago. There was this weird little Digimon named Piximon who trained us how to survive in the Digiworld. At least, that's what he said. I think we really just cleaned his house most of the time. Anyway, I don't remember quite how it happened, but he put me and Agumon through some kind of test. And I remember we ended up here, in this boat._

_What does that mean? Is this a part of his house or something?_

_No. It's a part of me, I think. Or a part of us. _He gestured to the oars inside the boat. _Maybe if we start rowing, we'll get somewhere. It worked for Agumon and me._

She nodded, and as they began rowing, their surroundings didn't change—but Tai still felt like they were moving.

_And when we rowed long enough, _he said, _we saw me. Only…I was a little kid. I think it was sort of like going back in time and seeing myself. That was how I passed the test._

Kari frowned as she worked her arms. _This is weird…I'm not even getting tired._

_Neither am I. Don't get freaked out, but I don't think we're quite 'real' yet, if you know what I mean._

_Well, I hope we are soon. I'd rather not spend the rest of my life as a ghost._

The fog swirled thickly in front of them. It didn't seem like there was any end to it, but he knew there had to be. There had been last time; he just had to go far enough and believe in it enough to get there.

-

Finally, something began to take shape in the distance. They could make out shades of green and white that seemed to waver like a mirage. Tai and Kari rowed even faster, until it was no longer just a distant image; it was becoming a real place. And they were becoming real along with it.

_It's the park. Highton View Terrace Park. _She whispered beside him.

_Where you got sick._

_…Yeah. _Kari scanned the playground and the benches._ Wait—I don't believe it! It…it IS us. Look, there we are!_

He turned to where she was pointing, and sure enough, there they were. Much younger, but still no strangers to suffering. _What should we do, Kari?_

She put her hand on his arm. _Try to make things right, if we can. It won't change what happened. But I think it will make a difference. It has to._

-

The playground was especially gray and overcast. A storm had been predicted, but there was nothing yet. Still, most of the park's regular visitors—the little kids, the parents, the older people feeding the ducks by the pond—decided they were better safe than sorry. But there were still several children there, probably from the nearest houses; they wouldn't have to run very far to get home if there was a storm. Two of them sat near the far end of the playground, barely noticing the cloudy sky; it suited their thoughts all too well.

The little girl was slumped on one of the swings, looking dolefully across the playground at her big brother. He was just sitting there. Why didn't he want to play with her anymore? Had she made him angry? She couldn't remember if she had…but maybe she ought to apologize, just in case. Sitting by herself wasn't very much fun.

Then another person sat on the swing beside her. The little girl knew staring was rude, but she couldn't help it. Something about this older girl was very odd, but very familiar at the same time. She didn't know this person. But it didn't feel like she was a stranger, either.

"Hi," she said, smiling. "Will you play with me? My brother won't. I guess he's in a bad mood."

The older girl looked up, as though deep in thought. "You think so? He looks more sad to me."

"But…what's he sad about?"

The big girl hesitated, then got off her swing. "Want me to push you a little?"

"Sure. Thanks." The little girl was still learning how to pump her legs the right way. "And my name is Kari!"

"That's a nice name," the big girl carefully pushed her, and she savored the feel of the air slowly moving past her, of her body floating above the ground. "Your big brother told me why he was sad."

"He did??"

"Yes, he did. He said he was very sorry for taking you outside to play ball when you had that cold. Remember, when you fell down and they had to take you to the hospital?"

The girl's face fell. "…Yeah. I bet…I bet Tai doesn't want to play with me anymore, huh?"

"That's not it. I know how much you love him, but…what happened was his fault, not yours."

She shook her head stubbornly. "That's what Mommy and Daddy said. But it's my fault for being so bad at playing ball."

"Nobody is good at playing ball when they're all stuffed up and can hardly get out of bed."

Kari thought about that. "I…I guess. But…"

"Tai is sad because he's afraid you're mad at him. And he needs you to forgive him." The big girl gave her another soft push. "Because even when you love someone very, very much…they can still make mistakes. And Tai knows he made a big mistake that day. He wants you to know it, too."

"It's not…my fault?"

"No, it's not, Kari. You didn't do anything wrong. Tai made you go outside to play when he knew how sick you were. And if you don't talk to him about it, he's going to feel bad about it for a really long time. You don't want him to feel bad, do you?"

The little girl's response was immediate. "No! I don't want Tai to ever feel bad."

"Then wait just a few minutes, and then he'll come over and talk to you. If you forgive him for what he did…I think it will help him a whole lot."

-

The little boy, meanwhile, was still sitting at the edge of the playground, staring at his sneakers as he kicked them around in the sand. He didn't want to be here. It was his first time coming to the park with her ever since _that day_, and it didn't seem fun anymore.

He stole another worried glance at his little sister. Did she hate him? If he apologized, would she accept it? Maybe she wouldn't. Maybe she didn't like him anymore.

"Hey, little guy," said a much bigger kid, sitting down beside him.

Normally he would have felt nervous about talking to a stranger, but there was something different about this guy. They even had the same kind of hair—but his was even bigger!

"Hi." He managed to say.

"You look pretty sad about something. Why don't you want to play?"

The boy bit his lip. "I…I don't feel like it."

"It's because of your sister, isn't it?"

He stared. "How…how do you know??"

"I was there. I saw the whole thing happen. You were playing ball with her and then she just fell over."

The kid buried his face in his arms, and didn't reply.

"I'm glad to see that she's okay. Aren't you?"

The kid nodded, still not showing his face.

"You feel really bad about it, huh?"

Another nod.

"That's okay. It will get better."

"…No, it won't."

The big guy's voice was warm and soothing. "If you let it get better, it will."

The little boy looked up. "Yeah? How do I do that?"

"You can say you're sorry, and she can forgive you."

"But…but she won't!" the boy clenched his fists, kicking the sand hard with his heels. "She hates me. I don't deserve to be her brother anymore."

He felt the guy's hand on his shoulder. "Sure you do, Tai. You've been a very good brother to her. You just made a big mistake that day. But it's all right to make mistakes if you learn from them, and you really learned a lot from that one. You don't have to go on feeling sorry about it forever."

"…It feels like I do."

"Well, stand up, little guy. Let's talk to your sister, and see how _she_ feels."

-

The big kid led Tai over to the swings, where a big girl was standing with Kari. He swallowed hard. Was she really mad at him after all? What was she going to say?

He wouldn't have had the courage to ask her if it weren't for the big kid, but now he finally could. "Kari…are…are you mad at me?"

She shook her head. "I could never be mad at you, Tai. You're my big brother. I know you didn't mean to hurt me."

He looked closely at her, trying to see if she might be lying. Kari never lied, but he still couldn't believe it. How could she not be mad at him? Did she really love him that much? "Kari, I…you know I did something really wrong, don't you?"

Kari hesitated. "Maybe I…should have played with you better."

"It's not your fault! You had a really bad cold!" He was starting to cry. "I'm really sorry about it. Please don't hate me, Kari."

She took a step forward and hugged him. "I forgive you, Tai. I'll never hate you. Never, ever."

They left the park hand in hand, still talking to each other. If they had looked back for the two older kids, they wouldn't have seen them; the nice teenagers were already gone, as if they had never been there in the first place.

-

They walked back to the boat, and Tai carefully helped her in. They sat there and looked at each other, trying to contemplate what they'd just done. Right away, they knew a great burden had been lifted from their shoulders.

_…I think we did it,_ Tai said, his voice hushed with wonder. _Did we really do it?_

She smiled at him, the most wonderful sight he could have asked for. _Yes. I think we did._

_I never thought I could forgive myself. Never. But..._

_I understood how you felt this time. And you know that I don't hate you. How could I? _She threw her arms around him. _You're the best brother anyone could ever have. I mean it. But you don't have to beat yourself up about something that happened twelve years ago. That's all in the past._

_Yeah…yeah, it is. _He hadn't allowed himself to think about it that way before, and yet…it was so true. That _was_ all in the past. He didn't have to punish himself; he already knew he would never make a mistake like that again. Tai still felt like he had to protect her—but now it was out of love, not fear.

And it was bliss. He had never felt so happy.

-

_Tai?_ She asked him, picking up her oar. _Let's get moving. I think we know where to go from here._

And he nodded. _You're right, we do. _

-

-

-

"Okay, so we've got three possible enemies left to deal with," Joe said, summarizing what his friends had just told him. "A chicken, some form of Meramon, and some form of Devimon. And we don't know which monitor one or any of them is waiting at…or if they're even still there…or if they've captured our friends…or where they would send them if they had…or which one is leading the operation."

Gomamon nodded, reluctantly. "It's a disaster, isn't it?"

"I wouldn't go that far. But it's certainly one waiting to happen." Joe cracked a smile. "The sooner we find our friends, the better. That's the most important thing."

Veemon slapped him on the back. "We'll find 'em!"

"Hey!" Joe winced. "Watch it. You have claws."

"Oh, sorry."

"Good news, guys," Whamon's voice interrupted. "We'll be at Server very soon now. Like Gatomon said, be prepared for anything."

Joe's eyes widened behind his glasses. "Hey, wait…what _are_ we supposed to do, anyway? Gomamon and Palmon can Digivolve, but…what about you two?" He looked over at Veemon and Gatomon, who were leaning against the wall, itching to get out and start looking.

"Don't worry about us," Gatomon assured him. "We've all had to make do without Digivolving for a long time. We can handle it."

"Didn't Sora and Mimi tell you?" asked Veemon, giving him a thumbs-up. "We're the best tag team in the Digiworld."

-

-

-

_"HELLO?! HELLO!" _came a boisterous, impatient, slightly nasal voice._ "ANSWER ME, YOU TWO!"_

IceDevimon and SkullMeramon glanced down at their wrist communicators wearily.

_"We're here, Megakokatorimon. They're already on their way."_

"They weren't so hard to handle."

_"WHAT?! THE REST OF THEM?"_

"Nah, two kids and four Digimon who tried to interfere."

_"THEN THERE ARE MORE OUT THERE," _The boss growled through the communicators. _"AND WEREMONZAEMON AND SCORPIOMON HAVEN'T BEEN ANSWERING FOR A FEW HOURS. THAT'S A BAD SIGN."_

IceDevimon tapped his foot impatiently. _"What's our next move then, oh master?"_

_"HEY, DON'T GET FRESH WITH ME. USE A FEW DARK HEARTS TO GET TO THE EASTERN COAST, PRONTO! THE OTHERS WILL BE LOOKING FOR ME. I DON'T THINK THEY EVEN KNOW WHO OR WHERE I AM, BUT THAT WON'T STOP 'EM. EITHER THEY'RE ALREADY ON SERVER, OR THEY'RE COMING HERE FROM THAT WEIRD ISLAND. AND WHEN THEY DO FIND US, WE'LL BE READY FOR THEM. THEN I'LL HAVE THEM ALL TOGETHER…AND IT'LL BE TIME FOR REVENGE! REVENGE!! WAAAAAH-HA-HA-KAW-KAWWW-KAWWWWWWW!!"_

The devices clicked off.

SkullMeramon shook his head. "…That guy has problems."

-

-

-

It wasn't even noon yet in the Digiworld—but in the real world, where the campsite was, the sun was descending behind the trees.

The four kids were sitting peacefully around a campfire, closely watching the flames as an off-key, less than beautiful voice was singing to them. "KUMBAYA, M'LORD…KUMBAYA…OHHHH LORD, KUMBAYA…"

" 'Oh lord' is right," muttered Yolei.

"What was that?" Davis shot a suspicious look at her. "I have a beautiful singing voice! My mom and dad said so!"

Ken stifled a laugh. "Er…Davis, we appreciate your efforts, but we don't have to sing all evening, you know."

His friend shrugged. "So what else is there to do here? Chop down trees?"

"This is a park reserve. You could get arrested for that."

"Meh. They wouldn't take me alive."

Cody held a flashlight under his chin and clicked it on. "Say, that gives me an idea. Why don't we tell some scary stories instead?"

Yolei shrugged. "Davis is here. Isn't that enough?"

"Hey!!"

"I mean about something _besides_ Davis," Cody interrupted. "Something so creepy that you'll never forget it."

"We're listening." Ken nodded.

Cody put together his story with surprising skill. His friends crouched tensely around the fire, hanging on every word. Their own heartbeats pounded in their ears. And as the chilling climax approached, they could barely resist clinging to each other in terror.

"…And _that's _how much prune juice my grandfather drinks _every day."_ Cody finished, with a sinister smile.

They screamed.

-

"All right, now that that's over," Davis said, still shivering a little, "Why don't you take a turn, Ken?"

"Well…I'm not sure I know very many—"

"Tell us an Emperor story!" they pleaded, in chorus.

He winced. "I knew you were going to say that."

"Emperor story! Emperor story! Emper—"

His pupils shrank, and his voice became hard as steel. "What if I don't_ feel_ like telling an Emperor story, you insignificant pests?!"

Suddenly they were cringing several feet back from the fire.

Ken burst out laughing, delighted at how easily he'd frightened them. "Just kidding, guys…just kidding…oh, wow."

"Holy crap. Don't ever do that again." Davis croaked, trying to make himself breathe.

Ken was surprised, too. His notorious stint as the Digimon Emperor was the darkest chapter of his life, and he almost never joked about it. But tonight, it felt so much easier. When was the last time he had laughed like that? He honestly couldn't remember.

"All right, if you want to hear one that badly…but I'm running out of Emperor stories that don't involve me tormenting innocent Digimon. Here's the one about how I designed Kimeramon…"

-

-

-

Tai and Kari Kamiya's eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Hey! Matt, T.K.!" a familiar voice called above them. They found they could move again, could actually feel their own bodies and speak.

"…Tai?" she whispered.

"Yeah." He struggled, pushed himself up on his elbows. And there she was, lying a few feet away.

"Is this real?"

Then five faces were looming above them, all looking distressed or disheveled in some way.

"It's good to have you back, guys." Said T.K.

Tai squinted. "No way. Is that really you? Matt…"

"Right here, buddy." Matt looked tired, beaten, as if his stress had only increased since coming to the Digiworld. But at the same time, there was a gleam in his eyes that hadn't been there before. "You guys all right?"

"Never better," Tai coughed. "And those heart things…where the hell are we? Do I even want to know what's going on here?"

Izzy sat down beside him. "I know how you feel, Tai. So he got you, too?"

Tai recalled Izzy's baffling disappearance in the snowy field. So that was what happened. "With those heart things. Yeah."

"Those are seriously messed up," T.K. shook his head. "The Digimon still aren't awake yet."

"What? Huh? …Is it morning already?" said a small voice behind him. He whirled around to see that, in fact, they _were_ waking up.

"Patamon!" T.K. rushed over and picked him up. "You're awake! Are you all right? What did they do to you?!"

The winged Digimon groaned. "Ugh…one at a time…" Then he finally opened his eyes. "…T.K.?"

"That's me, buddy," his partner smiled.

-

-

-

"And here we are, at our destination of eastern Server," Whamon announced as he swam up to the coast. "Please remain seated until the extremely handsome whale has come to a complete stop."

"Oh, brother." Gatomon whispered to Veemon, who smirked in reply.

"Please refrain from making fun of the whale until he is out of earshot." The giant Digimon added. "And…all right, everyone out."

-

"Wow," breathed Mimi. "Smell that fresh air!"

"Boy, do I ever." Sora scanned the coast for any signs of life, but didn't see anything yet. A cool summer wind blew through their hair, shielding them from the heat of the midday sun.

Gomamon jumped into the water. "All right, you guys, get ready. _Marching Fishes!" _Hundreds of small, colorful fish surfaced beside him, forming a makeshift dock. "Go ahead!"

Jumping out of Whamon's mouth and onto a mass of wriggling fish wasn't easy, but somehow they pulled it off. The fish moved forward like a conveyor belt, carrying them to shore.

"Thanks for your help, Whamon!" Joe called out. "We couldn't have gotten here without you."

"Don't mention it," the whale said amiably. "No, really, don't mention it. I don't want it to get around."

They waved goodbye as he disappeared beneath the waves.

"Well," Palmon observed as she stood near the large hole in the sand. "This is where Scorpiomon was hiding, all right. Now we just have to find his balloons and destroy them, quick."

"Look! There they are!" Mimi yelled excitedly, pointing to the sky.

"What?" Joe protested, shielding his eyes. "The balloons were tied to a tree further up the beach. They can't be floating up th—"

Even as he was able to make out the dark shapes, they vanished, and two large and very threatening Digimon fell and landed skillfully on the beach.

"Uh-oh," Mimi whispered.

_"Perfect timing, Digi-destined," _IceDevimon greeted them._ "For your punishment, that is. Hopefully you'll put up a better fight than the others."_

"There's someone who wants to see you," SkullMeramon added. "And he hates to be kept waiting. Know what I mean?"

-

Gatomon and Veemon swallowed hard. In Toytown, they had been able to take down a Champion-level foe, but now they faced a far more experienced and sadistic Champion, along with a full-fledged Ultimate. They couldn't charge into this one; they had to wait for an opportunity.

"Get back on the fish," Gomamon was telling Joe, Sora, and Mimi. "We're going to have to Digivolve."

_"Why, that sounds delicious. Please do." _IceDevimon said, patiently. SkullMeramon chuckled beside him.

Blinding light surrounded Palmon and Gomamon.

"Palmon, Digivolve to…_Togemon!"_

"Gomamon, Digivolve to…_Ikkakumon!"_

They wasted no time attacking. However, Togemon's Needle Spray was useless due to the heat from SkullMeramon's body, and IceDevimon's wings protected him from the Harpoon Torpedo. _"Come, now; surely you can do better. Tundra Freeze!"_

Togemon and Ikkakumon barely avoided the icy beam, although it froze some of the sand on the beach around them.

"They're too strong." Mimi said, stating the obvious. "Guys! You have to Digivolve again!"

"Go for it, Ikkakumon!" Joe agreed.

The light came one more time as their Digimon changed into their Ultimate forms.

_"_…_Lillymon!"_

_"…Zudomon!"_

IceDevimon smiled, observing the small green and pink pixie-type Digimon and the giant blue sea-animal Digimon that now stood before him. _"At last, a worthy challenge. I believe I'll take you, little one…Avalanche Claw!"_

His wings fired a row of razor-sharp icicles, but Lillymon was able to avoid them. "C'mon, big guy! Can't you fly with those things, too?"

He leapt into the air and flew towards her, reaching out to rip her to shreds. _"Frozen Claw!"_

Her hands came together, forming a yellow flower that quickly opened up._"Flower Cannon!" _The blast of green energy hit him right in the face, blinding him, and Lillymon once again evaded his grasp.

-

SkullMeramon charged and tackled Zudomon in the sand. The heat radiating from his upper body was nearly overwhelming; Zudomon roared in pain, and just managed to shove him off.

"What's wrong, pal? Can't take the HEAT?" The giant laughed. _"Heavy Metal Fire!!"_He launched a burning hunk of metal from his mouth. Zudomon got up and destroyed it in midair with his large hammer.

"Not bad! Let me try that thing! _Heat Chain!"_ he grabbed one of the chains wrapped around his body and lashed out with it, yanking the hammer from Zudomon's hand.

-

"You think we can beat 'em?" Veemon asked Gatomon, as they stood back near the water.

"Right now, I have my doubts."

"So what do we do?"

Her sapphire eyes narrowed. "Whoever's in charge of them isn't very smart. These freaks are playing right into our hands."

"You mean it? How?"

She leaned over and whispered into his ear.

-

_"Raining Thorns!" _Lillymon opened her arms, shooting dozens of poisonous barbs down at IceDevimon. Again his wings shielded him, and the thorns simply bounced off.

_"I tire of this," _IceDevimon's arms shot out even farther than normal, grabbing her in midair. _"It's time our boss dealt with you instead."_

Technically Lillymon's power surpassed his own, but she found herself helpless in his grip. If she could just get her arms free…

_"A heart, SkullMeramon, if you please."_

"You got it!" the fire Digimon rammed the end of the hammer into the stomach of Zudomon, who collapsed on the beach. He jumped over to the tree where the balloons were tied, but then Gatomon and Veemon sped in front of him, slashing all of them into nothingness. "Hey, what the…"

IceDevimon's voice was cold (no pun intended)._"Is there a problem, you blundering—"_

_"Flower Cannon!"_

Too late, he realized her arms were free, and again the attack blasted him in the face. _"Ahhh—no!"_

Lillymon had slipped out of his grasp.

"Zudomon! You okay?" Veemon asked the larger Digimon, who was still trying to recover.

"Ugggh…"

"I guess not. Don't worry; we'll get 'em for you."

-

Lillymon stared down at the two evil Digimon, knowing she had no chance of winning if she fought them alone.

_"Very well," _IceDevimon was gloating. _"If there are no hearts left to use, we'll have to finish you off ourselves. Hopefully our master will understand." _He licked his lips, and his crimson eyes widened in delight. _"And I assure you, your deaths at my hands will be…much less merciful."_

In seeming desperation, Gatomon and Veemon ran between the evil Digimon and jumped up onto the hammer in SkullMeramon's hand—right in front of his face. The heat was nearly unbearable, but they wouldn't need to stay there long.

"Bad idea, little guys. _Heavy Metal Fire!"_ SkullMeramon spat another hunk of super-hot metal from his mouth, intending to blast them off the hammer and undoubtedly destroy them. But they just barely jumped off in time to avoid it.

The deadly attack struck IceDevimon from behind, and he screamed in agony and shock as his body melted away, fragmenting into harmless data. At long last, the Digiworld was free from his rampages.

SkullMeramon stood there, incredulous. "Uhhh…oops." He had just destroyed one of his own associates. What was the boss going to say?

_"Flower Cannon!"_ Lillymon was there to take advantage, but SkullMeramon blocked it with Zudomon's hammer.

_"Heat Chains!"_ his own attack shot out over thirty feet, circling around Lillymon. The white-hot chains pulled her out of the sky and into the water.

Mimi started to panic when she saw her partner wasn't coming back up. "_Lillymon!_ Where _are_ you?!"

Zudomon stumbled over and scooped her out, but she had already de-Digivolved to Palmon. Meanwhile, Gomamon directed the fish further out to sea. As Gatomon and Veemon ran circles around SkullMeramon, he could already tell what they had in mind.

"Stand STILL! _Blue Flame!"_ This time blue fire poured from his mouth, scorching the sand beneath—but as the teenagers cried out in alarm, somehow the two Rookies avoided it.

_"Heat Chains!"_ Once more they dodged this attack. Instead the chains were caught by Zudomon, whose hands were protected by thick fur. SkullMeramon had less than a second to realize he was at an extreme disadvantage now, and it wasn't enough. "NOOOOO—"

Zudomon tugged with all his strength, pulling SkullMeramon face-first into the ocean. Steam exploded around his body as he went under. Normally he was hot enough to turn ice or liquid attacks into mere vapor, but a large body of cold water was something else altogether.

They waited in silence for a few minutes, until the steam had dissipated. And when Zudomon went to retrieve his hammer, there was nothing left of the enemy who had been holding it.

-

The Digimon rested and ate for a few minutes, having turned in another excellent effort. Sora, Mimi, and Joe knew that hiking inland to the next monitor—out in the desert—would take much too long, and they were trying to figure out an easier way.

Mimi had the first idea. "Well, it wouldn't be really easy or comfortable or anything…but I suppose if Palmon could Digivolve to Lillymon again, she could use her vines attack to carry us and then fly to the desert, don't you think?"

"Not easy is an understatement!" Joe scratched his head. "That's more like totally insane. She might be able to carry one person that way, but three people and three Digimon?"

"Oh, yeah…guess you're right, Joe."

Sora scanned the horizon and frowned. "I wish Biyomon were here. If she Digivolved to Birdramon, it would be so much easier."

"Well, she's not here, so we'll have to make do with what we have," Joe said, and began to pace up and down the beach. "We need to get there fast…as fast as possible, without any setbacks along the way. None of the Digimon can do that for us. Maybe we'll have to walk after all."

"You do know how long that would take, right?" Sora felt tired just thinking about it.

"Yeah, but what else can we do?"

Sora thought for a moment. "Why don't we just use the monitor here, go back to the real world, then go through the port again and again until we come out at the right place?"

"Well…first, how could we be sure which one was the right one? We don't know whether this second Server monitor is in the actual desert or the forest several miles south of it. Second, going through that port once is bad enough; the feeling drives me nuts. Third, if the Digiport happens to be closed, we won't be able to go anywhere. Besides, we have no way of contacting Davis and company in the real world, because Izzy has the D-Terminal."

She turned red. "Sorry…I knew it was a dumb idea."

"Don't worry about it. You know me; if there's a problem with something, I'll find it." Joe turned and continued to pace. "I don't like it, either, but hiking is the only way. Or we could jog, if you prefer."

Mimi's face fell. "My calves are going to look like a bodybuilder's."

"You complained about that eight years ago, and they still look fine."

-

As Joe had suggested, the motley group of Digi-destined and Digimon started walking. It would take a long time, and probably tire them out beyond belief. But for now, they had no better plan.

The trees gave way to sand before too long, although it couldn't be the desert near the second terminal. But nevertheless, there was something particularly interesting about this place. Old black cables were running just beneath the sand, the remains of Etemon's Dark Network, which hadn't been working for eight years. And then, as they remembered that ridiculous Elvis-impersonating monkey and how much trouble he had caused them, Gomamon spotted something else.

"Hey, guys, look! It's that weird thing Etemon used to ride in!"

As his friends gathered around, they saw that he was right. It was mostly buried in the sand and clearly hadn't been running for a long time, but it was there.

"Maybe there's a chance we can use it!" Mimi cried enthusiastically. Any chance to stop walking was a welcome one.

Joe shook his head. "The Network isn't working anymore, remember?"

"Well, maybe it will run on its own. Or maybe there's something in there that can help us, like a map. I don't know! Just please, pretty please, dig it up?"

Joe sighed, and then nodded. "Oh, all right. Guys, you think you can Digivolve one more time?"

-

Togemon and Ikkakumon had a lot of trouble unearthing the vehicle, but in the end they managed it. Despite its neglected condition, the tram was actually in half-decent shape. The cord connecting the cigar-shaped vehicle to the network was still there, and when they cautiously stepped inside, they found the biggest surprise of all.

The monitors lining one of the walls were dark, but several lights still blinked on the computer station bolted to the floor.

"That's impossible," Joe ran up and examined the dusty console. "None of those lights should even be on. The Network's been down for years."

"Ohhh! What does this button do?" Mimi ran up and pushed the biggest one she could reach, and as she looked on in surprise, strange noises began to emit from the computer, and the screen turned on.

Sora ran up next to her. "No way! It actually started?!"

Joe's jaw had practically hit the floor. "But…but…how…who…?"

"Computer got your tongue, Joe?" teased Gomamon, who had just de-Digivolved.

He ran to the wall and pushed the main power switch for the monitors. Half of them were still operational, switching on right before his eyes. Slowly, he turned back to the others. "Guys…who's been using the Dark Network?"

-

-

-

--END OF CHAPTER TWENTY

-

-

-

-

-

-

_One of the most fateful chapters in this story, without a doubt. I'm writing faster than ever before, and now we could be on our way to the confrontation with Megakokatorimon. I hope so, because that chicken's really getting on my nerves. (You probably caught a few lines from Season 1 in the dialogue, too.)_


	21. Goodbye, Digidestined

-

_This story has proven unusually difficult to finish. I originally planned to make this the last major chapter, but at least one more will probably be necessary. I'd like to thank everybody for waiting over a month for this update. Enjoy the final battle! --Sacred Dust_

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

--

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE: "Goodbye, Digi-destined"

--

-

-

They were coming.

More importantly, he knew where they were coming _from._ He'd been unable to raise SkullMeramon or IceDevimon on the ship's com system minutes earlier, and it was obvious what must have happened to them.

_Damn kids, _Megakokatorimon thought darkly. _If they have enough information, they'll be heading straight for me. And not every Digimon in the world is smart enough to stay out of my business; they must have had help._

But, unlike them, he no longer needed any. He had imprisoned most of the Digi-destined and their Digimon aboard his ship, and once the others arrived…well, then the real fun would begin. His revenge had been eight long years in the making, and he wasn't about to let it slip away. He sat perched on the ship's bridge, ready to resume his human disguise as soon as he spotted company on the eastern horizon.

"SOON," he muttered to himself, although even his library voice wasn't very quiet. "I'LL PLASTER THEIR FEATHERS ONCE AND FOR ALL. KAW HAW _HAW_…"

-

-

-

It may have been mid-afternoon in the Digital World, but back in the real world, night had fallen hours ago. Clouds obscured some of the stars, but the moon shone brightly on the Minamoto Park Reserve, bathing the trees in a strange, silvery glow.

Davis sat on top of a picnic table and watched the campfire die down. Cody and Yolei had gone to bed early, as usual; he was known to stay up far too late. And maybe Ken would feel like staying up, too. They had to talk, as they'd reminded each other too many times already, and Davis didn't know how much longer he could wait.

But once the waiting was over…what then? Was it wrong to have feelings like this for another boy, particularly his best friend? He'd never really thought about things like that before. In his experience, people did what they wanted to, no matter what everyone else said—or at least, the smart ones did. And if having that kind of relationship with Ken would make them both happy without hurting anyone, what else really mattered?

"Davis?"

_"Whoa!"_ He jumped a little, surprised to see Ken standing a few feet away. "Hey, don't do that, man! It's already spooky enough out here."

"Sorry," Ken lowered his voice as he sat on the table beside him. "You're not tired?"

Davis scoffed. "I can sleep any time. But I was thinking…you know, that we could talk."

"Yeah. I was, too." Ken admitted, his eyes moving from side to side. He seemed more nervous than usual, but Davis couldn't blame him. "Listen—"

"I—oh, sorry. You go ahead." Davis said sheepishly.

"That's all right. Listen, about that day in the gym…"

He nodded.

"I'm sorry if anything I said or did in there bothered you."

Davis shook his head. "Well, sort of…but not really. I mean—how do I say this? It wasn't you; it was me. I'm just not used to thinking about you like that. Or any guy. I'm pretty sure I still like girls. I always have before. But…"

Ken realized he'd been holding his breath, and carefully let it out. "This is different."

Even in the light from the fire, it was clear he was blushing. "Yeah."

That was an understatement. From the moment Ken sat down next to him, Davis' senses had gone on red alert; he felt that strange buzz every time he got close to him, since that ill-fated soccer practice at school. And it wasn't just from being near Ken. It was how he smelled, too—just a hint of modest cologne and something else Davis couldn't quite identify. And even though he wouldn't have admitted it to save his life, he really liked it.

"Davis?" Ken asked again.

"Huh? Sorry." He snapped to attention, feeling like an idiot.

"All I really need to know is whether you feel the same way I do."

He took a chance, ready to sink into the ground if he got a bad answer. "Well, how do _you_ feel?"

Ken gathered his resolve, managed to look into his friend's dark eyes, and then started to talk. "I've never really thought about this, either. You know as well as anybody what my childhood was like. I never thought much about relationships when I was the Emperor. I assumed I didn't need them. But you guys proved me wrong. And even after all the terrible things I did…you accepted me. And you helped everyone else accept me, too."

Davis nodded.

"The point is…I thought that when it was all over, when my life was back to normal again…I would start going out with girls. I thought I was supposed to. But it never really happened. For a while, I told myself I just hadn't found the right one, you know? But that wasn't it, either."

"Yeah?"

Ken sorted out his thoughts for a few seconds, and continued. "I probably started feeling different around you about a year ago. At least. It felt like something had changed when I was with you, when I talked to you…and at first 'different' was the only word I could think of to describe it. But now I know what it was."

Davis nodded, bracing himself.

"I liked you," Ken had been talking quietly before, but now he whispered as if everyone in Japan were hiding just outside the light of the fire, spying on their conversation. "I mean, I really liked you. I just couldn't talk about it. I didn't think you would understand. And that day in the gym, when you ran away, it was like my worst fears all came true. And you avoiding me—well, that only made it worse."

He swallowed. "Sorry. I was being an ass."

"Don't worry about it; it's in the past. At least we straightened it out, and we're here right now, so…" Ken was reaching into his pocket, pulling out something square that gleamed in the firelight. "I wanted to give you this."

He placed it in Davis' hands. It was a small, framed picture of…a picture of them. Together on a soccer field, smiling, after winning one of their games a few years ago.

Davis didn't know what to say. "…Thanks, Ken."

"You're welcome. I felt like I had to give you something. It's silly, I know, but—"

"No, no. It's fine." Davis assured him. "I think I remember that game, actually."

He wondered how he was still communicating intelligently with Ken this close to him. It certainly wasn't easy.

"You're okay with…you know, that day? And the park, and…us?" Ken's voice was calm, but his eyes betrayed all the emotion he was holding in, especially his fear.

Davis smiled. "I don't know what any of it means, and I feel like I'm going crazy, but yeah. I'm okay with it, Ken. In fact, I…well, I'm happy."

Ken broke into a relieved smile. "You mean it?"

Davis clenched his fists. It was now or never, he decided. "Yes. You said you weren't running away. And I won't do it anymore, either."

He didn't have to say it aloud; Davis asked him with his eyes if it was okay. Ken responded by leaning even closer to him; and then, it was happening. It didn't feel gross, and it didn't feel weird. It felt _right,_ as if he'd finally found something he'd spent his whole life searching for.

Ken was in heaven. He had dared to dream about this a few times before, but always with a miserable feeling that it would never happen, that it was only an empty fantasy, that Davis would never feel that way about him. He had never felt so happy about being wrong.

Davis was still holding the picture in his hands, but didn't realize it. He had forgotten where they were, how late it was, what their friends and family might think—he didn't care. After weeks of pain and confusion, he and Ken had finally broken free. They knew where they belonged.

For now, that was enough.

-

-

-

The ship sat still and quiet in the middle of the desert, awaiting its final passengers.

And currently those passengers were already well on their way, hurtling across the desert in Etemon's electric tram. The sand it blazed over was relatively smooth, but the speed was still taking a toll on the passengers.

_"Man! _Can this thing move or what?" Gomamon cried. He was filling in for Joe after an unexpected bout of carsickness.

Joe was gasping in the corner, still holding his stomach. "Um…Gomamon…how about letting someone with hands drive this thing, before it gets us all killed?!"

"Aww, you're no fun!" Gomamon sighed, but he grudgingly allowed Sora to take his place at the steering controls.

"No grandma-driving this time, Sora," Mimi reminded her. "The sooner we get to that monitor, the better."

The tomboy nodded, setting the tram at a reasonable speed. "Tell me about it. And you know who the mastermind of this whole thing is, don't you? We took out Weremonzaemon, Scorpiomon, IceDevimon, and SkullMeramon. That leaves Kokatorimon."

Mimi winced at the mention of his name. "Believe me, I know."

"You're still thinking about that shower thing, huh?"

"How could I forget?! What kind of a freak just breaks into a shower like that? How old were we then, like _eleven?"_

"I was. You were ten."

"Ugh…"

Sora laughed out, loud, unable to stop herself. "Hey, don't worry about it, Meems. At least this way we can kick his ass all over again."

Mimi gaped at her. "Sora…did you just swear?"

She winked. "…No, I didn't. You must have imagined it."

Almost everyone laughed, but Joe remained stoic. "Guys!! You do realize it's not going to be that simple. Assuming that this psychotic chicken survived his own ship blowing to smithereens with him on it, he's probably got revenge on _his_ mind, too. Maybe he even got the ship back. If he's captured all the others, he has to be holding them somewhere, right? And we're coming up on the exact location we found him in before, right? I don't think that's a coincidence. _And_ he somehow has access to Gennai's knowledge about the Digiworld, so he might even know we're coming. Maybe he's kidnapped Gennai or something; I don't know. We'll figure that out later. But first and foremost, we need to _be prepared."_

"Now you're speaking my language," Gatomon smirked. "Why should we walk right into his hands? Or claws, or feathers, or whatever he had? Heck, I've never seen him before…but Joe's right. We do need a plan."

"Sounds good! What kind of plan?" Palmon asked. The gleam in the cat's eyes suggested that she already had something in mind.

"Oh, you'll see," she replied mysteriously. "Veemon? Think you're up to it?"

He struck a heroic pose. "You'd better believe it! Just tell me what to do. I wanna see Davis again."

-

-

-

To the west, something else was also headed straight for the cruise ship—a flying Digimon resembling a beautiful white horse, except for the strange mask and the horn on his head. The two smaller creatures on his back were gesturing eastward, talking to each other excitedly.

"That's it! I remember that ship! We found it after I Digivolved to Skullgreymon!" the yellow, dinosaur-like Digimon exclaimed, pointing.

"I can't believe those crazy rumors were actually right for a change," the red insectoid Digimon admitted. "But I guess Gatomon and Veemon were on to something after all. We don't know that it's Kokatorimon, but I suppose there must be someone aboard."

Agumon nodded. "It's gotta be him! Maybe eight years was long enough for him to come back. Or maybe he survived; who knows? Either way, we're going to beat him once and for all."

"And how are we supposed to do that? What if it's only the two of us against him?"

Agumon wasn't certain. If that was the case, they definitely couldn't win. But they had to try. Something rotten was going on in the Digiworld, and it was time they got to the bottom of it.

-

-

-

"GRRRRR. I'M GETTING TIRED OF WAITING! MY 'DOODLE' IS WASTED ON YOU GUYS!" Megakokatorimon snapped at the Numemon, who scurried away to avoid his wrath. How long were those kids going to take to get here? At least they had showed up on the Dark Network by now. In fact, they had somehow gotten a hold of Etemon's vehicle and were closing in on his location. But even at that speed, it seemed like they couldn't arrive soon enough. This was _it_; his dreams of revenge were finally going to be fulfilled. For this, he had usurped and imprisoned the patriarch of the Digital World, using his information to put together a foolproof plan, posing as a human in the real world, luring them all back onto his home turf…and even with his henchmen gone, it was all coming together.

"KAWWWW! IF THEY DON'T GET HERE SOON ENOUGH, MAYBE I'LL FRICASSEE YOU NUMEMON INSTEAD!"

They quickly retreated belowdecks, leaving him to storm around the bridge. A conspicuous "beep" sounded from the largest monitor; he rushed over and looked. Sure enough, they were almost right on top of him! Only a few minutes now…and then they would all get what was coming to them.

He snatched up his binoculars, looked to the east—and there it was, a white cigar-shaped vehicle in the distance. It was even faster than he remembered, closing the distance between them much too quickly. He shrank to a smaller size and took on the appearance of Brasky again. Although they might not buy the disguise at this point, he could at least try to surprise them.

But then something unexpected happened. Instead of stopping within a reasonable distance of the ship, the tram simply kept on coming. Why? Didn't they know how to stop the damned thing?! For a moment he winced, waiting for them to crash into the hull—but there was no sound. The faint noise of the electric motor had cut off.

What were they doing? He couldn't see anything from the deck; they were effectively hiding underneath the ship. The chicken felt a nearly uncontrollable urge to move it forward and crush them right there—but then it wouldn't be any fun. He had to get them all together, and _then_ make them suffer.

"What are they doing down there?" he muttered to himself. "Those little troublemakers. Well, maybe they're just looking for an entrance. In that case…LOWER THE GANGPLANK!"

"Aye, aye!" The Numemon rushed to obey him. Captain Brasky watched the wooden ramp intently, nearly jumping up and down in anticipation.

He deflated like a punctured beach ball when only one dorky-looking kid, with shoulder-length black hair and large glasses, stumbled up to the plank and waved. "Ahoy! This is the last thing I thought I'd find in the middle of a desert!"

Brasky struggled to mask his disappointment. There must be at least a few more kids and Digimon out there for him to capture. Where _were_ they? Surely this exhausted nerd couldn't have defeated his two most powerful minions earlier. "Uh…welcome aboard, buddy!"

-

Joe Kido tried to be brave. Where he had been expecting to find a psychotic chicken, he saw a pudgy red-haired American man. Who the heck was this? Could it be that "Brasky" guy?

He clambered up on deck and leaned against the railing to catch his breath. "Hey…I'm Joe. Who are you?"

"MY NAME IS BRAAAAASSSSKYYYYYY!!" the man roared, practically blowing him right off the ship. "Err…nice to meetcha. Sorry; I do that a lot. Bugs in the program and everything, ya know."

Joe scratched the back of his neck. "…Yeah. Well, we came here looking for our friend, but we must have all come out of different monitors. You said it was a crapshoot, but you never said _that_ would happen."

"Didn't I?" Brasky asked him, curiously. "Darn, must have slipped BRASKY'S mind…I mean, my mind. There I go again. Ha ha!"

This guy was bizarre with a capital "b". Joe tried to sound lighthearted and concerned at the same time. "Well, I don't know where the heck the others are…me and the girls are really worried about them."

Brasky's already bulging eyes got even wider. "Girls?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sora and Mimi were with me. We all got kind of dirty from the trip, and as soon as they saw this big ship out here, they were all over it. I tried to make them wait until we were invited aboard, but you know girls."

"Interesting…well, BRAAASSKYYY doesn't mind. I'm sure all three of you must need some rest," the captain said, relieved that he hadn't come alone after all. "So where are the girls, anyway?"

Joe shrugged. "They said they were heading straight for the shower. Can you believe it?"

"KO-KAAAAWWWWW!!" Brasky screeched in delight, and Joe stared at him for a long, awkward moment. "Ack…ack. Sorry, something in my throat. This desert air…I think I need a drink. I'll go down and get us some iced tea; then I'll be right with you, Joe."

He nodded. "Thanks, that sounds great."

The portly captain nearly sprinted belowdecks. Joe shuddered, then whipped one of his walkie-talkies out of the suitcase. They had come in handy, after all. "Okay, guys…I think you were right. He's coming."

-

It couldn't be more fitting, Brasky thought as his body exploded into its true form and sent feathers flying out behind him. It reminded him all too well of their original encounter eight years ago—only this time, those little chickadees weren't going to get away from him. Maybe they were all a bit older now, but they were still snot-nosed kids in his mind; he had dedicated his digital life to recreating the battle from eight years ago, and refused to give up on that fantasy.

"In here, Cap'n!" one of the Numemon stood waiting for him at the second passenger deck, and he managed to slow down. He didn't want the girls to hear him coming. Instead, he walked as softly as possible down the hall and pulled open the door of the most luxurious cabin. "HUH?" The Numemon were already inside, looking behind the curtains and under the beds. "WHERE ARE THE REST OF THE CHILDREN?"

"Duh, we don't know." One of the Numemon drooled.

Megakokatorimon's feeling of déjà vu grew even stronger. "RRRRR. HMM?"

And then he heard it—the shower was running in the bathroom.

If there was ever a time when he felt like cackling madly, this was it—but he desperately clamped his claws over his beak and stumbled over to the bathroom. At last, it was happening all over again. His crimson eyes bulged with perverted glee as he easily broke down the door and jumped into the bathroom. "SHIP RULE NUMBER ONE: NO UNDERAGE GIRLS ALLOWED IN THE SHOWER WITHOUT DIRECT SUPERVISION! KO-KAAWWWW!"

His sharp feathers easily tore the curtain to shreds, and he glowered triumphantly down at…nobody. The shower was empty…just like the last time.

"WHAT THE HELL…?"

"What do you mean, underage?!" cried an outraged female voice behind him. "I think you're under_cooked,_ you dirty bird!"

"At least you'll be well done by the time we're finished with you," another female voice added.

Slowly, Megakokatorimon turned around. Sora and Mimi were standing in the bedroom, near the doorway, with their Digivices in hand. Three Digimon jumped in front of them to protect them from attack. "WHAAAAAT?" He trembled with fury at the Numemon, cowering behind them. "YOU LITTLE TWERPS! HOW DARE YOU LIE TO ME!"

"Oh, don't blame them, omelet head. All I had to do was ask them nicely." Mimi smiled. The Numemon melted. Apparently, their crush on her was never-ending. "Digivolve, Palmon!"

"I DON'T THINK SOOOO! KO-KAW!" Megakokatorimon smashed a part of the wall, and his enemies quickly retreated. "YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO BEAT ME EVEN IF YOU DO DIGIVOLVE! BECAUSE **I'M MEGAKOKATORIMON! MY COCK-A-DOODLE-DOO WILL BLOW OUT YOUR EARDRUMS! MESS WITH ME AND YOU'LL BE PECKED INTO SURRENDER!"** he stopped, frowning. "WAIT, HAVE I ALREADY USED THAT ONE?"

He looked up to see that the room was empty.

"KAWWWWW! THIS IS GETTING _REALLY_ ANNOYING!" the huge chicken barreled

furiously out of the room and up to the deck. "YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY THAT EASILY…AHAAAAA!"

They were making a mad dash for the gangplank. He jumped over them with unexpected agility, landing right in their path. "WAIT, DON'T GO YET. I'M NOT SUCH A BAD EGG! I'VE EVEN GOT A PRESENT FOR YA! _COCK-A-DOODLE DOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"_

It wasn't an attack, exactly, but it was so loud that it made them all wince and cover their ears. Megakokatorimon took advantage and blasted all three of the Rookies out with one kick. "WELL, NOW WE'RE UP CLOSE AND PERSONAL!"

"Ummm…Sora…" Mimi said uneasily, as they backed away from the evil chicken. "Now what?"

"I'LL TELL YOU WHAT! YOU'RE GOING IN THE BARBECUE PIT!" he leaped at them with his feathers outstretched, intending to capture them and drag them down to the cage. If those mutinous Numemon wouldn't, he'd do it himself. But they were able to dodge him with surprising speed. "HEY, HOLD STILL!"

"What did you do with Gennai?" Sora demanded, hoping to distract him.

"OH, DON'T WORRY ABOUT THAT GUY. PERSONALLY I FIND HIM A LITTLE BIT ON THE STIFF SIDE…BUT THAT JUST HAPPENS TO BE MY PERSONAL OPINION."

"Not that joke again." Mimi groaned. "Well, your opinion stinks!"

"AND NOW YOU'RE GOING TO MEET THE SAME FATE! KO-KAAAWWWW!"

-

-

-

When Joe finally reached the orlop deck, dozens of surprised voices greeted him.

"Hey, it's Joe!"

"Joe! Awesome, man! How'd you get here?"

"Where's the chicken?!"

He laughed, relieved to see so many of his friends here. "Relax, guys. Mimi and Sora are distracting him. Let's get you out of here. Gomamon?"

"Right." Gomamon immediately digivolved to Ikkakumon, who rested his horn under the padlock and carefully blasted it off. Joe pulled the door open, and finally the Digi-destined were free.

"Man, I was getting way too used to this place," Matt slapped Joe on the back. "Thanks."

"I knew you got the Crest of Reliability for a reason," T.K. winked at him.

"Aw, well…you know," he chuckled. "I never would have made it here if it weren't for Gomamon and Whamon. Let's go already! I think that chicken is pretty tough."

He ran across the room, threw open the door, and disappeared. A crash followed shortly afterward.

"I believe that was a closet, Joe." Izzy said helpfully.

He stumbled out a moment later, adjusting his glasses. "Yeah, thanks…ugh. I think you guys better come look at this."

They crowded around the open door, and their mouths dropped open almost in unison. Standing stiffly upright in the closet, with his body turned to stone and encased in a dark heart, was Gennai.

-

-

-

Veemon charged across the deck for a Vee-Headbutt. Megakokatorimon reacted quickly; his eyes started to glow with green and purple light. "_MEGA PETRIFIER!"_

"Watch it!" Gatomon jumped in, tackling Veemon, and they both rolled out of the way.

_"Palmon, digivolve to…"_ Palmon chose the wrong time to take action, and the chicken turned the petrifying beam on her instead. She was immediately turned to stone.

_"No! _Palmon!" A horrified Mimi knelt over her newly statuesque partner as Megakokatorimon squawked with laughter.

"NOW FOR THE REST OF YOU!"

Veemon and Gatomon hung back. Their enemy's reflexes were very good, that much was clear—which meant they probably couldn't attack him fast enough to avoid the Mega Petrifier.

"Now what?" Veemon whispered.

"Stall him." Gatomon promptly replied. "Hey, feather face! I've eaten pigeons that were tougher than you! Not to mention more hygienic."

"That's right, you…er…you creep!" Veemon yelled in support.

"GRRRRRRR!" Megakokatorimon flapped his wings hard, blowing the two Rookie Digimon overboard. "THAT'LL TEACH YOU TO COMPARE ME TO A PIGEON! …NOW THERE'S ONLY ONE OF YOU LEFT TO TAKE CARE OF. WHERE IS HE, ANYWAY?"

"Sorry to burst your bubble, so to speak," said T.K. Takaishi, "But you've got _seven_ of us to take care of."

Sora and Mimi cried out in relief. There on the deck stood T.K., Matt, Tai, Izzy, Kari, and Joe—not to mention Patamon, Gabumon, Gomamon, Biyomon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon, and Wormmon.

"W…WHAT?!" Megakokatorimon gawked at them, obviously beside himself. This wasn't how it was supposed to go! "NO! HOW DID YOU GET OUT?!"

"Because we're special," Tai snapped, sarcastically. "So, you're still sailing around the desert, huh?"

"Too bad you didn't learn your lesson the first time," said Matt. "But since you went to so much trouble to get us here, _Brasky,_ we might as well teach you again."

"I currently know of twenty-six conventional ways to cook a chicken," Izzy stated matter-of-factly, holding up his Digivice. "But digivolving is the twenty-seventh."

To the chicken's chagrin, _all_ of them were holding their Digivices. This couldn't be. His dream was turning into a nightmare. "WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THOSE?!"

"I gave Mimi's regards to the Numemon." Kari said sweetly.

"THEN HERE'S _MY_ REGARDS! _MEGA PETRIFIER!!"_ Irate, he turned his fearsome attack on the teenagers and Digimon alike—and might have been successful, if Veemon hadn't slammed into the back of his head with a Vee-Headbutt.

Gatomon jumped over the railing after him, gracefully hitting the dazed chicken with a Lightning Paw. He stumbled forward, right into an all-out assault from the other Rookies. Suddenly they were all attacking at once. Wormmon's Sticky Net wrapped around his talons, while the other attacks blasted him right in the midsection. He protected himself with his wings, but the force sent him reeling backward.

Recovering more quickly than they had hoped, he quickly decided to change tactics. _"COCK-A-DOODLE DOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"_

Again, it didn't exactly blow out their eardrums, but when they opened their eyes again, he was gone.

"Oh, great." Muttered Matt.

"Come out and show yourself, you chicken!" Mimi yelled, still dragging a petrified Palmon back across the deck.

_"MEGA PETRIFIER!"_ This time the ray came from above; Megakokatorimon was hanging off the ship's mast. The Digimon tried to get out of the way, but only three of them made it. Gomamon, Armadillomon, Wormmon, and Gabumon were turned to stone.

"AWWWW HA HA HAWWWW!" shouted the chicken. "THIS IS TOO EASY!"

_"Pepper Breath!"_

_"Super Shocker!"_

Agumon and Tentomon's attacks hit him in the back. Startled, Megakokatorimon lost his grip on the mast and fell to the deck. The two Rookies landed far more gracefully.

"Agumon!" Tai shouted, rushing over and nearly tackling the yellow dinosaur to the deck. "It's really you!"

"Prodigious entrance, Tentomon!" Izzy greeted his partner. "As you can see, we have quite a situation on our hands here."

Megakokatorimon jumped up. "YOU CAN SAY THAT AGAIN! NOW THAT ALL OF YOU ARE FINALLY HERE, I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT I CAN _REALLY _DO! _BARBECUE WINGS!"_ He threw open his wings suddenly, unleashing a sweltering wave of fire. Patamon, Biyomon, and Hawkmon would have been roasted if not for their flying abilities.

"Quick, guys!" Tai held out his Digivice, and Izzy did the same.

"Agumon, digivolve to…"

"Tentomon, digivolve to…"

"DIGIVOLVE TO THIS! _BARBECUE WINGS!"_ shrieked Megakokatorimon. The fire reached both Digimon before they could evolve, and they fell lifelessly to the deck. "KO-KAWWWW, I LOVE BEING EVIL! WHO'S NEXT?"

_"Vee-Headbutt!"_ Again Veemon hit him from behind, this time in the back. At almost the same time, Gatomon dove right into his face. _"Lightning Paw!"_

The double attack sent the demonic chicken off his feet.

"T.K.! Sora! Hurry!" Kari cried.

They didn't need any further encouragement.

"Biyomon, digivolve to…_Birdramon!"_

"Patamon, digivolve to…_Angemon!"_

"Gatomon, digivolve to…_Angewomon!"_

The last three Digimon who could still evolve had finally done it, and at least now it was a fair fight: Megakokatorimon vs. two angels and a big orange birdlike creature.

"DAMN IT. WHY AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN'T FLY?!" Megakokatorimon was getting up, his red eyes almost turning green with envy.

The Champions attacked him impulsively, before the teens could even give them orders; it had been a long time since they could digivolve, and the excitement was too much for them.

_"Meteor Wing!"_ Birdramon flapped her wings hard, unleashing several burning rocks that hurtled toward the chicken. He jumped back with a loud squawk, barely avoiding them.

_"Celestial Arrow!"_ A bow appeared in Angewomon's hands, from which she fired a bolt of lightning. Somehow Megakokatorimon dodged that as well.

Angemon was flying up behind him, releasing a ray of golden light from his fist. _"Hand of Fate!"_

It struck the chicken in the back, and he stumbled forward across the deck. "AWWWK!" Eight years ago the attack would have destroyed him, but he was quite a bit stronger now. "HEY, I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT! _MEGA PETRIFIER!"_

_"Hand of Fate!"_

The attacks collided; the Digi-destined hid their eyes from the blast, which forced Angemon back through the air. Seconds later, Megakokatorimon jumped over a second Celestial Arrow. _"BARBECUE WINGS!"_

The fire had a surprisingly long reach, and Angewomon veered wildly to avoid it. Birdramon then hit the evil chicken from the side, driving him across the deck and straight into the mast, which let out an ominous _crack_. She was about to follow up with a Meteor Wing, but even then he was too fast for her. A searing orange light formed around his body, then expanded all around him, torching everything in its reach. _"DEEP FRYER!!"_

Angemon and Angewomon barely jumped in front of the Digi-destined in time to save them as the unbearable heat washed over the deck. When the teens opened their eyes again, the wooden planks looked noticeably darker, and all three Champions were de-Digivolved and down for the count.

"WELL, WELL, WELL," Megakokatorimon gloated as he caught his breath. "I GUESS FRIED _CHILDREN_ WILL BE ON THE MENU TONIGHT!"

_I really hate that chicken, _T.K. thought helplessly, crouching beside Patamon. He knew none of the Digimon would recover in time to save them.

"Biyomon!" Sora was yelling, uselessly. "Biyomon, you have to get up!" She and her friends had become famous for surviving, always finding a way to come back and win. But maybe their luck had finally run out. Still, it shouldn't be ending like this, with all of them (ironically) getting barbecued by a chicken. They still had so much more to experience, so many more years to live. And now, when they were just getting used to normal lives—

"I WIN, DIGI-DESTINED!" Megakokatorimon screeched. "I WIN!"

The orange light was building around him again, and this time there was nothing to protect them. Kari sat transfixed on the deck, unable to move, as Tai knelt protectively beside her. Both of them knew it wouldn't make any difference. Matt looked around wildly for an escape route, but there was no way to outrun that attack. T.K.'s eyes met Sora's for a hopeless, frightened instant, but there was no time to say goodbye.

_"DEEP FRYER…!"_

_"Vee-Headbutt!"_

Megakokatorimon looked up, but the blue Rookie didn't hit him this time. Instead, there was another loud _crrrrrack_ from behind him. He turned slowly, gaping in surprise.

Veemon had headbutted the mast. Already charred and damaged from the fight, it had broken from the impact, and was now toppling over. Even he couldn't move out of the way in time, and the mast fell on top of him, smashing him right through the scorched deck of the ship.

-

The Digi-destined crouched nearby, struggling to breathe again. They realized how close they had come to getting killed—but, amazingly, they weren't out of miracles yet. At the same time, the stone Digimon suddenly became real again.

"Palmon! You're…you're back…" Mimi was nearly crying with relief.

But then, so was Matt as he knelt in front of his partner. "Gabumon? Are you all right, buddy?"

"My throat's a little dry," Gabumon rasped. "Otherwise, I'm fine. Where's the chicken?"

T.K. finally snapped out of it. "Guys! We've got to get out of here now, before he wakes up! If he attacks us again, we'll be dead. We have to try something else."

Tai clenched his fists. "What?! In your dreams, T.K.! You actually think I'm going to run away now?"

"If you want to live? Yeah! You saw what he can do."

"I don't care what he can do! There's no way—"

Kari grabbed his arm. "Tai, _please._ He's right. We have to run, or he could kill all of us right here!"

"Well, what about Gennai?!"

"He's not going anywhere," Matt said. "Now come _on."_

An ominous groan from belowdecks followed his words, and Tai looked up sharply. "But…"

"We don't have any choice. Get the Digimon into the tram, quick!" Joe was yelling, and the others scrambled to help him. Tai knew he was outnumbered. Silently, he bent down to pick up Agumon and carry him off the deck.

"RRRRRRR!" The chicken growled a few moments later. "…OWWWWW…MY DOODLE…." He reached up from beneath the shattered part of the deck, lifting himself up to the edge. "YOU MAY HAVE RUFFLED MY TAIL FEATHERS…AGAIN…BUT I CAN STILL 'AWWWK KO-KAWWW'…AUUUUUGH. MAYBE NOT. BUT I'M NOT COOKED JUST YET…"

He promptly lost his grip, crashing back down several floors.

-

"Is everyone on board?" Izzy dashed over to the driver's console. They had just helped their exhausted Digimon into the tram.

"Yeah! Let's go!" T.K. was shutting the door, with Matt's help.

Everyone tried to relax as they sped away from the ship. A few minutes passed before any of them spoke again.

"…Oh, wow," Mimi finally said. "We barely made it, guys."

"I'll admit it was very close," Izzy agreed, his eyes glued to the controls. "But I have to congratulate Veemon on that clever strategy."

Veemon shrugged, embarrassed. "Aw, well…I was just there at the right time, I guess."

"Why do you think I keep you around?" Gatomon said weakly, sitting against the wall.

Most of the Digi-destined laughed nervously, but Tai didn't crack a smile. "Why the hell did it turn out like that? How can he be so strong?"

"If I had eight years to stew over being humiliated and blown up by a bunch of kids," said Matt, "Maybe I would become a lot more powerful, too."

-

_Almost there, _Megakokatorimon thought. _Almost there._

He was crawling up to the ship's bridge. He wasn't going to lose this time, no matter what. Besides, running them over might be almost as glorious as burning them alive. Even if they had Etemon's tram, he would still be able to catch them, especially since they were driving through sand.

At last, he dragged himself up to the wheel and punched a large red button on his console. An alarm blared throughout the ship, and his hapless crew of Numemon knew what it meant. Terrified, they threw themselves over the railings, desperate to get off the ship. Only half of them made it, and the rest were suddenly tumbling over the deck as the huge vessel violently accelerated. Evidently the crazed chicken had added jet propulsion to its original design. The craft blazed through the desert like a giant speedboat, throwing up a sandstorm in its wake.

Megakokatorimon clung to the wheel, bursting out in psychotic laughter as he followed the Digi-destined's trail. In less than a minute, he could see the tram in the distance again. It was only a matter of time before he caught up to them, and then…

_"GOODBYE, DIGI-DESTINED!"_

-

"Um…we have a problem." Izzy said, in a rather choked voice.

The other kids turned to the monitors on the wall of the tram. And indeed, one of the flickering screens displayed the gigantic ship already bearing down on them.

"That…that's impossible!" cried Joe. "How can it move so fast?"

T.K. jumped to his feet. "Well, just turn out of the way! He can't catch us if we zigzag all over the place, right?"

"I suppose not." Izzy turned a rather sharp left, and anyone who wasn't already leaning against the right wall ended up there in short order.

"…Owwww." Mimi exclaimed.

"Sorry. I guess Etemon never thought to install seat belts." Feeling somewhat ill, Izzy watched the radar system closely. The ship was curving around to catch them, but just as T.K. had said, it was too big and clumsy to catch a moving target.

In the next moment, the monitors all went dark, the console shut down, and all the lights went out.

The tram slowed down, then came to a stop. Izzy was already trying to figure out the cause as he tried to suppress his panic. What had just happened?

_The cord that powers the tram, _he thought. _The ship must have run over it._

"Izzy…what do we do now?" shouted Tai, and half of the other teenagers.

He stood up shakily from the console. "We get out of this tram as soon as possible."

-

Just as Megakokatorimon had thought, their tram could no longer operate with its connection to the Dark Network severed, and it was now a sitting duck. He lined up the vehicle in his sights again, and bore down on it with breakneck speed. Seconds later, the hull of the ship swallowed the vehicle and crushed it flat like a soda can as the chicken cawed in triumph. He stopped the vessel as soon as he could and grabbed the binoculars, examining the wreckage with morbid fascination.

However, there didn't seem to be any human remains.

_"WHAAAAT?"_ Megakokatorimon roared in consternation. He turned his binoculars left and right, and then saw what had happened. Somehow, all of them had escaped the tram before he could reach it—and were splitting up, running away in different directions. "NOOOOO!!"

He switched the jet engines back on, and went to run them down one by one.

-

"Sora, it's coming! It's coming!" Biyomon cried. She was flapping her wings wildly, on the verge of panic.

Sora couldn't blame her. "I know, Biyomon. Fly out of the way while you still can, all right?"

"Forget it! I'm not leaving you!"

The ship's speed was incredible. It was already bearing down on them. She heard T.K. yell out her name, but nobody could help her now. Anyone who came to her rescue would be crushed as well.

_I knew I was going to die someday, but why this way? Why now?_

Before her life could even flash before her eyes, however, Biyomon was rocketing off the sand, her body surrounded by light. It took Sora a moment to realize she was digivolving—this time to Garudamon, her Ultimate form. Moments later, the enormous half-human, half-bird had her safely in its claws, sweeping her out of the ship's murderous path.

"Are you all right, Sora?" Garudamon asked her, swooping high over the vessel.

"I…I…"

"I'll take that as a yes. Hold on tight; I'm going to take him out."

The ship finally ground to a stop. The chicken was undoubtedly looking behind him to see if he'd made a successful kill. Garudamon flew like the wind, aiming straight at him. To Sora's surprise, a few of her friends had the same idea. Gabumon had digivolved to Weregarurumon—and, somehow, Patamon had digivolved to Angemon a second time. The humanoid wolf hung onto Angemon's legs as they neared the ship's stern, and let go at precisely the right moment.

Megakokatorimon looked up to see a giant werewolf falling out of the sky in his general direction, and was too amazed even to squawk.

_"Wolf Claw!"_ The fearsome Ultimate slashed the air with his claws, generating two bolts of raw energy that hit the chicken square in the chest, throwing him back across the deck. He landed hard, but managed to stand again and defend himself.

_"Barbecue Wi—"_

_"Hand of Fate!" _But Angemon's timing was perfect as well. The brilliant light sent the chicken stumbling forward, and he fell on his face, overpowered at last.

The cheering Digi-destined were running up to the ship, jumping aboard for another round—and this time, retreat was not an option. As Megakokatorimon tried to get up, he found himself completely surrounded by several furious humans and Digimon alike—and too exhausted to use any of his attacks.

"NO! I…I CAN'T LOSE! NOT AFTER EIGHT YEARS! YOU'LL BE SORRY…I…I'LL…" he ranted, helplessly. But there was nothing else left to say.

"Get him." Hissed Matt, with an evil grin. Weregarurumon moved to obey the order, but Megakokatorimon jumped up into the air, knocking him to the deck. Instead of turning to fight, he made a mad dash away from the stern.

He didn't get far. That was when Garudamon made her entrance, rising up over the bridge and launching a colossal bird-shaped flame from her wings. _"Wing Blade!"_

The chicken looked up to see his most effective element being used against him. There was no time to escape it, no time for regrets—his judgment day had come once again.

"KAAAAWWWWW!!" the fiery attack nearly burned Megakokatorimon to a crisp. He fell back, the edges of his body fragmenting into data. The back of his head struck the large red button. But he never heard the blaring alarm, never saw the jet engines flare up one more time.

He was already gone.

And before the Digi-destined could celebrate, they were thrown like rag dolls across the deck as the vessel took off.

-

Fortunately, most of them were at the stern, so they didn't have very far to roll before they hit the railings.

"Shit! Someone's got to stop it!" Matt shouted, at no one in particular. Weregarurumon was trying to claw his way towards the helm so he could reach the controls. Nobody else seemed to have a chance; the wind was pinning the other kids and Rookie Digimon to the railing, and not even Angemon or Garudamon could keep up with the ship when it was at full speed.

"Angemon, we have to do something! It's headed straight for that village!" Garudamon pointed to a line of trees and straw huts on the distant horizon.

He trusted her eyesight. "What _can_ we do? Even if we were powerful enough to destroy this ship, we'd be destroying everyone else as well."

"Then let's rescue them first!"

Angemon examined the vessel closely behind his gray helmet. "It's going too fast for us."

They tore after the runaway ship as fast as they could, but it was getting further away from them every second—and the Digimon village was getting closer.

-

Weregarurumon's claws lost their grip on the wood, and he tumbled back into Matt's arms; fortunately, he de-digivolved on the way. "Sorry, Matt…it's just going…too fast!"

"You did the best you could." Matt shouted back as they neared the edge of the desert.

"There has to be a way!" shouted Kari. "There just has to! _Gatomon!"_

The cat felt her strength return, at least temporarily, and now it was her turn to re-digivolve. Moments later, the majestic Angewomon stood in her place. She spread her wings, shielding the Digi-destined from the wind, and slowly began to back up—towards the bridge. "One of you, stop the ship! Quickly!"

She braced herself a few feet back from the helm, and somehow her wings provided just enough protection for Izzy to crawl up to the bridge. The red button had been broken by Megakokatorimon's head; he couldn't turn the engines off. One look ahead told him that it was too late to simply turn the wheel and avoid the village; the giant ship wasn't mobile enough for that. They could already see hundreds of tiny pink Digimon, some trying to run away from their approaching doom, most of them stricken with terror.

Izzy gave up. This thing was too big, too powerful to stop now. There was nothing they could—

"IZZY!" T.K. screamed from the stern, interrupting his hopeless thoughts. "THE CORD!"

What? What was he…

The _cord._ The ship was powered by a cord! How could he have forgotten? _"Angewomon! Cut the ship's cord!"_

She knew there was no time; she rose into the air, letting the wind carry her off the ship. As soon as she'd steadied herself, the angel took careful aim and released a Celestial Arrow.

It was right on target, immediately severing the cable. With its connection to the Dark Network lost, the ship's power went out, and the jet engines immediately shut down. But they continued to race over the sand, straight for the helpless Digimon. The ship was going on sheer momentum now, and it was still doubtful that they could stop it before it flattened the entire village.

-

"They did it!" Garudamon cried in disbelief.

"Not quite. At this speed, it still won't be enough." Angemon explained. "We need to get ahead of it!"

As the Digimon pushed themselves harder than ever before and the ship's momentum began to wane slightly, they found themselves first matching its breakneck speed, then catching up to it, little by little. Angewomon was dropping down behind them, realizing what they had in mind.

"Angewomon! We have to get to the bow!" Garudamon called back to her.

"There's no time," she replied, and spread her arms. _"Heaven's Charm!"_

A multicolored aura radiated outward from her body. It would have destroyed many enemy Digimon, but it greatly helped her partners. The force catapulted Angemon and Garudamon ahead of the ship. They turned around, cautiously dropping back until they were close enough to touch the rampaging cruise liner. With their hands on the front of the hull, they began to fly against it, hoping to stop the ship before it was too late. It was futile—the Yokomon village was terrifyingly close. But they would try anyway.

-

Still pinned up against the railing and hanging on for dear life, the Digi-destined and the other Digimon were even more helpless. Sora watched the village ahead. They were close enough now to see that it was full of Yokomon. Memories of their time in a smaller Yokomon village on File Island raced through her mind. That was when Biyomon had first digivolved. The pink, radish-like Digimon had been so helpful, given them food and water. And now they were about to destroy…how many of them? It had to be hundreds.

Sora felt sick. _We're going to hit them, and there's nothing we can do about it._

_This can't be happening._

But it was, as hard as Garudamon and Angemon were trying to prevent it. They were only several hundred feet from the outskirts of the village.

Then she lost her grip on the railing, and to her surprise, the force of the wind wasn't enough to throw her overboard.

"We…we _are_ slowing down!" she shouted to the others. "Look!"

T.K. let go of the railing as well, but stayed low on the deck. He wasn't taking any chances. "You're right! They're doing it!"

"Not fast enough," Matt insisted, shaking his head. "They can't stop us fast enough."

"Yes, they can! They can do anything!" Sora shouted at him.

-

Angemon and Garudamon didn't know where their strength was coming from at this point, but they kept on pushing—and it was finally starting to work.

As Angewomon reached the bow and began to push with them, the ship slowed down even more.

But the village was only a hundred feet away.

-

T.K. realized that sitting on the deck without hanging onto the railing was one thing; crawling forward against the wind was another. But with Matt and Sora pushing him from behind, he was making progress. When the other Digi-destined got the idea and joined in, T.K. finally reached the bridge.

He leapt forward and clung to the steering wheel, throwing it hard left. Now that they were going slower, the ship might actually turn with some efficiency. And, amazingly, it did; the bow slowly began to shift from the village to the forest behind it.

Moments later, the ship crashed into the trees. The three Digimon had narrowly escaped destruction by letting go of the bow; they tumbled back helplessly through the air and de-digivolved, their power exhausted. The others, still trapped on the boat, clung to the railing yet again. The noise was immense. Trees cracked, fell, and lost dozens of branches as the vessel plowed into them, penetrating deep into the woods. Dozens of unsuspecting Digimon scattered, barely avoiding its path. And then, at long last, it was over.

-

-

-

A deep, heavy silence descended on the forest and the wrecked ship that lay within. After several long minutes, a courageous Elecmon approached it and climbed up on deck. He glanced around, his nose twitching slightly, and took in the grave situation.

The ship itself was badly damaged. The hull had buckled in many places, broken tree trunks lay across the top, the mainmast had fallen, and there was a large hole in the deck. The Digi-destined and most of their Digimon lay immobilized at the stern. Some were unconscious; others were just too hurt to move. But they all had survived, and that was the important thing.

Elecmon breathed a sigh of relief. "You guys sure know how to make an entrance, don't you?"

He decided he had better get some help from the Yokomon; the teenagers clearly needed medical attention. The red Digimon turned, running to the edge of the ship where he could call the Yokomon and ask for their help. However, he was distracted by a subtle motion in the corner of his eye.

When Elecmon looked back, his mouth fell open. Someone was finally stirring—but it wasn't a Digi-destined or one of their Digimon. It was a short, elderly man with a white topknot and mustache, staggering up from the lower decks. His eyes seemed perpetually closed; his orange and blue robe was rumpled and torn.

Elecmon stared in disbelief. He knew this geezer! It was…it was…

"Hello," the old man mumbled in a faltering, aged voice. "I'm…Gennai."

Elecmon slowly held out his paw, intending to shake hands with the patriarch of the Digital World. But the old man was already falling forward, collapsing on the deck with his rescuers.

-

-

-

--END OF CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE

-

-

-

-

-

-

_…Whew. Well, uh…at least they're alive. I don't know if they're all okay, or what comes next; I guess that'll be the next chapter. Keep an eye out, my friends._


	22. No Regrets

_I know…I know. I'm a horrible person. I don't think it's ever taken me this long to update. I wouldn't blame you guys for having given up on me by now. As I said before, when you get to the last stage of a long story it's a matter of survival. I have definitely been reacquainted with that rule in the last several months. For the longest time, it seemed like I just couldn't decide how to follow up on the previous chapters. The right tone wouldn't come to me, or the motivation wasn't there; you know how it is sometimes._

_But fortunately, that's all over with at last. This is the final regular chapter of the story (but check back afterwards for the Epilogue). To review, the DD are all back in the Digiworld, Megakokatorimon is dead, and now we have to check on our heroes after they crashed his ship into the woods near a village on Server._

_By the way, I looked up a ton of colors on Wikipedia to determine once and for all what Sora's real hair and eye colors were. Turns out her hair is "rust," while her eyes are more of a "mahogany." Food for thought… --Sacred Dust_

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

--

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO: No Regrets

--

-

-

The Yokomon were awestruck. Just minutes ago, a giant cruise ship powered by a jet engine had raged across the sands and nearly obliterated their populous village. At the last moment, it barely missed them and crashed into the nearby woods. Once they calmed down and some order was restored, some of the bravest Yokomon hopped tentatively aboard the wrecked vessel. They weren't expecting any survivors—but the eight humans, the multiple Digimon, and the old man sprawled across the deck were all still breathing somehow. An Elecmon, the first one on the scene, helped the Yokomon carry them all into the village.

"I can hardly believe it myself," he raved as he dragged Agumon by his feet, "But that's Gennai back there. He's all right! He's been missing for months! He—"

"So if all these humans are with him, does that mean they're our friends?" One of the pink radish-like Digimon inquired. They were carrying a motionless Izzy not far ahead of him.

"Of course! I think I recognize them, too. They might be the Digi-destined!"

Word of this got around the village very quickly. Once the teenagers and the Digimon had been brought into the largest hut (and even that was rather cramped), Elecmon ran back outside to see if they'd missed anyone. Almost immediately, he spotted half a cigar-shaped body with two stubby legs protruding from the brush. "Yowza!" he dashed up and pulled the Digimon out. "Hey, _Patamon!_ I'd recognize you any day! I knew you guys were the Digi-destined! …Patamon?"

Patamon groaned in response.

"No worries, buddy. We'll have you guys fixed up in no time."

-

At first, everything was pitch-dark and silent. She was numb, detached—but somehow conscious.

_Is this what being deleted feels like?_

Suddenly a chorus of faint, muffled voices began calling to her, like a choir of angels. That was proof enough for Biyomon.

_I'm gone…there's nothing left of me. Do I go to Primary Village now?_

Suddenly she felt pressure on her feet (she still had feet?), and after a loud cry from the "angels", Biyomon's head was pulled out of the sand. She lay there, coughing and gasping, as her concerned cousins gathered around her.

"Are you okay?"

"Do you need a drink of water, Miss Biyomon, sir?"

"Why were you and your friends trying to kill us?"

She responded with another fit of coughing. Content to wait for their answers, the army of feminine radishes carried her to safety.

At the edge of the desert, Gatomon was the next Digimon to regain consciousness. She sat up and rubbed her luminous eyes, squinting hard at the village. Incredibly, it was still there—the only damage she saw was a giant hole in the trees.

They had done it. They diverted the ship, and not a single Yokomon died. Not only that, but they'd reunited after being scattered all over the Digiworld, managed to defeat the psychotic Megakokatorimon and his henchmen, and rescued Gennai. Short of saving both worlds from Apocalymon (and helping to save them, in the case of Malomyotismon), it was their greatest accomplishment ever. Gatomon would brag about it for years to come.

Right now, though, all she wanted was to get some rest.

-

-

-

As the teenagers lay in the hut (which normally served as a town hall of sorts), the Yokomon attempted to treat their various injuries. None were unscathed, but some were in worse shape than others. Tai had wrenched his back rolling away from a falling tree trunk. Someone had accidentally kicked Kari in the face; her nose was bleeding and she couldn't breathe through it, which meant it was probably broken. Joe's head had struck the deck at some point, and he wasn't all "there" yet. Sora thought he might have a mild concussion.

Without him, she was the closest thing they had to a doctor, and she crawled around the town hall examining everyone in turn. She had sustained some nasty bruises around her torso and it hurt to move, but she reminded herself that it could have been much worse. It was amazing that they'd all survived in the first place. But there wasn't much she could do for them now. Sora wished she still had that old fanny pack, with the first aid kit that had never been used.

When she saw T.K., her heart nearly stopped.

His right leg was sticking out at a different angle, an impossible angle; it had to be broken. She bent over him, shouting desperate things, words she'd never remember. But he couldn't hear; he'd gone into shock. For a while, everything was a terrifying blur of tears, shouting, bandages, and blood.

Then Gennai opened his eyes, struggled to a sitting position, and surveyed the grim scene before him.

Elecmon jumped over to his side, relieved that he was coming to. "Can't you help 'em, boss? These guys are in really bad shape, and they've done so much for us already!"

"Patience, my high-voltage friend," Gennai grunted as he struggled to his feet. "I won't promise anything, but I'll see…what I can do."

-

It began only as a spark, an infinitesimal point of light. Hanging in the air above the fallen humans, it seemed useless and feeble. But as the patriarch concentrated, it began to grow. In less than a minute, it was the size of a tennis ball, and then a soccer ball. The more it grew, the brighter it became. Opalescent rays burst forth, filling the air and numbing the pain of almost every Digi-destined, despite their various wounds and the panicked atmosphere of the hut.

Sora could only watch as Gennai swayed on his feet, dizzy and exhausted. He hadn't done something like this in years and years, and didn't have nearly enough power left to finish it. He knew his strength was liable to give out at any second, but at least he could say he'd tried his best.

Elecmon saw his shaking legs, saw the light begin to falter, and turned to his fellow Digimon. "He needs help! Do something quick, guys!"

They could only think of one thing. One by one, they took out their partners' Digivices and held them up to the light. The strange machines instantly responded, sharing all the power they could. The light had been flickering ominously for a long moment, like a candle about to go out; now it glowed anew and continued to spread. Soon it overwhelmed them, reaching every corner of the hut. The radiance hid everyone and everything from sight.

For a long time afterward, there was nothing left.

-

-

-

This, Matt thought, must be what it was like to be born again. Or to die; he wasn't certain. But the first option seemed more likely. True, the pain that had wracked his body was gone, and he couldn't see or hear, and he felt a sense of deep isolation. But there was something else—an acute consciousness, a few sensitive nerve endings that reminded him he still had a physical form.

Yet even as he drifted, he felt it warp and shift. The process was vastly unfamiliar and beyond his control, but Matt found that he wasn't afraid. After the years of seclusion and denial, and the suffering of the last few days, he would have given anything for this. He'd seen Gabumon again, reconciled with T.K., and the goddamn chicken was finally dead. Whatever might be happening to him now…well, he could take it. He had no more regrets.

Just as he began to wonder if this limbo would go on forever, he began to feel a subtle pressure against his back; he was lying on something. Then he heard a few whispering voices; they passed back and forth somewhere above him, like a warm breeze. Finally he saw a dusty, crudely thatched roof, and knew he must still be in the village—alive.

His piercing blue eyes blinked, focused, and looked around the hut for his friends.

-

There they were, lying in various positions on the earthen floor. Like him, a few were stirring slightly; others stared vacantly at the ceiling, still a long way from reality.

_I think…I think they're okay,_ he realized. _And I'm okay. What just happened to us?_

A series of deep, hacking coughs rang out in the back of the hut. Matt pushed himself up on his elbows and saw that they were coming from Gennai. Matt wasn't about to say it aloud, but he looked like hell. Sitting against the bamboo wall, bedraggled, and struggling for breath, the old man looked as if he'd just run a marathon.

"You okay, boss?" Elecmon asked, eager to lend a hand. "You need a drink of water?"

"…Too darn old…to be doing this anymore…" Gennai wheezed. "Yes, water…would be nice, thank you."

"Gennai? What…what was that? What happened to everyone?" Matt knew how dumb he must sound, but his head was still a bit foggy.

"They got hurt…of course. What did you expect…after sailing a jet-powered cruise ship straight into a forest?"

Matt still had enough strength to roll his eyes. "That's not what I meant."

"Patience, my young friend," the old man coughed again, loudly. "You'll have your answers when everyone else is awake to hear them—which may not be for quite a while."

He was right. Gennai's power had relieved them of their injuries, but not their exhaustion. Matt was about to follow their example and get some rest when he saw Tai's eyelids fluttering.

He grinned, crawled over to him, and nudged him gently.

The brown eyes remained half-closed, but there was a glimmer of recognition.

"Hey, Tai."

His friend smiled. "Hey, Matt. Sorry I can't talk. I really need to crash right now…" He trailed off into a deep yawn.

Unable to stop himself, Matt yawned as well. "Yeah, so do I."

"Are we really okay? I thought…my back…"

"Don't worry about it. We're all okay now."

Tai processed this for a long moment, then nodded slowly. "Good. Let's never, ever do that again."

"Never." Matt squeezed his shoulder, and lay down beside him. They were asleep in seconds.

-

-

-

This isn't right,_ he thought. _This was all supposed to be over.

_But here it was, another memory dredged up from his subconscious. And it was far less pleasant than the others had been. _

_He was hiding, cowering in…a basement? No, it was all made of wood, and the ceiling was way too low. He could almost reach up and touch it with his—_

_His hands. T.K. stared at them, open-mouthed. They were the hands of a little kid._

_He _was _a little kid. And he was terrified; he could feel his own sweat. At least he wasn't alone. The presence of other people lingered around him—but he couldn't ask who they were. He had to be quiet, very quiet, because if he made any noise…_

_The sword burst through the wood right near his head. He screamed and rolled away as far as he could, hearing the mad laughter of someone right above him. _

"_Run for it!" another person shouted at him, somewhere off in the darkness. He couldn't see who it was. Several more blades were lunging down at him, as if they knew exactly where he was. Some of them missed him by inches. T.K. scrambled around on the floor, panicking. In just a few more seconds, they were going to get him._

_Then he heard other voices—Digimon—shouting attacks from above, and the swords stopped coming down. Whatever had been trying to kill him, it was momentarily distracted._

_Someone grabbed him from behind. He almost screamed, but realized it wasn't an enemy. As he was carried across the floor, he felt blue jeans brushing against his leg, reached out and touched the hard plastic of a bike helmet._

_-_

_And then he was up out of the dark. Instead of wood, there was a corridor of white stone. She set him down—and there was Kari standing nearby. She was as young as him, still wearing her yellow shirt and pink shorts with the signature whistle around her neck. Now Sora was in front of him, climbing up out of the floor. He wanted to thank her, but she was already talking._

"_T.K., come here." Her voice was tense, but not frightened. They'd spent too much time in this world, and her friends were counting on her. Getting scared was no longer an option. _

"_What is it?" he felt embarrassed by his own voice, still that of a child. She was so much bigger than him, and yet so small compared to what must be after them. In the grand scheme of things, she was just like him. He'd realized that a long time ago._

"_I want you to take Kari and get out of here."_

_His blood went cold. "But what about you?!"_

"_Listen to me. There isn't much time. Piedmon has the rest of our friends, and if he gets us, it's over!" She climbed all the way out of the floor and stood above him, looking him straight in the eye. "T.K., please. You're the only one who can protect Kari. You have to be brave. Now, get going."_

_T.K. clenched his fists. "I won't leave you!"_

_If he did, she would get caught. Even as she placed her hands on his shoulders and said, "Don't worry about me—I'll be fine," he knew that wasn't true. But there was nothing he could say to change her mind. All she cared about was keeping him and Kari safe, even if it was a lost cause by now. T.K. felt sick, like he was going to throw up and never stop._

_All that came out were the timid words, "All right…"_

"_No matter what happens, just keep running!" she ordered him._

_But they were all going to die anyway. If he couldn't stop her, and if it was really what she wanted…_

_He swallowed hard. "Okay, Sora…I promise I'll do whatever I can to protect Kari."_

"_Right. Hurry, __go!"__ she turned him around and gave him a push._

"_Come on, Kari; let's go." He tried to keep his voice from shaking. He knew he shouldn't have done it, but he couldn't help looking back at her for just a moment as he ran, with Patamon and Gatomon close behind._

_She was standing alone in the corridor, watching them leave. But her expression had changed. It was the same look he had given his father, months ago—the way you looked at someone you might never see again._

She knows it's over, too.

_He looked away, his eyes burning with tears._

I lied. I can't leave her alone. I won't!

_But he didn't have to. Piedmon was already bursting through the wall behind her. Gomamon tried to attack him and was easily knocked aside. Then Sora whirled around and threw him one of Piedmon's demented keychains—the one of Matt. Gomamon had swiped it! "T.K.! _Catch!"

_He did, clutching it in his hands. The white sheet descended over her a moment later._

_T.K. couldn't bear to look. He bolted for the door, hating the darkness, hating himself and the whole world._

-

-

-

T.K. woke suddenly, his senses still alive with terror. Sweat ran down his forehead. He tried to breathe slowly and told himself again and again that it was only a dream; their battle with Piedmon had been years ago. Here and now was Megakokatorimon, and the big ship, and…didn't they crash or something?

"Hello?" he called out, a little nervously. He didn't even recognize where he was—alone in a small room made of straw or reeds or something, lying on a crude bed of similar material. "Is anyone there?"

There were light footsteps outside the room, and then Izzy Izumi stepped in. "Yes. You're finally awake, it seems. Everyone's been worried."

"What the hell happened out there? Didn't we crash into the forest? What about everyone else? Are they—" He tried to jump to his feet, but slipped on the floor and fell down again. "Ow."

"Calm down, everyone's fine now. I think we all were injured in the crash—you worst of all. You had a broken leg. Fortunately Gennai was able to heal us."

T.K. looked dazed. He touched his leg gently, as if scared to use it again.

"The other one, T.K. And it's fine now."

He relaxed and rubbed his eyes. "But I don't understand. How did Gennai…how could he do something like that?"

The computer whiz frowned. "That's exactly what I'd like to know. He refuses to explain until we're all awake. And now that we are, it would probably be a good idea to…"

A light, feminine voice called his name from outside—Mimi. Izzy wearily stood up and leaned out of the doorway to answer her. He was quickly ambushed and pulled bodily into the hallway.

Seconds later, Sora tiptoed in. Her hair was messy, and a large tear in her shirt had been stitched together with some kind of crude thread—but she was okay.

He jumped up, managing to stay on his feet this time, as she ran over and embraced him.

They stayed like that for a long time, neither one saying a word.

-

She sighed. Her breath was warm against his neck. "I'm really, really glad you're okay."

"You mean that broken leg thing really happened, huh?" T.K. asked, forcing a laugh.

"Oh, it happened," Sora nodded. "We're lucky Gennai did something. I don't know what I would have done. I…" she trailed off, preferring not to talk about it.

He changed the subject. "At least I never felt it. I was out the whole time. Actually, you wouldn't believe what I just dreamed about."

"What?" she stepped back, still holding him with her eyes.

"Piedmon's castle. When you were trying to save us."

Sora thought for a moment, then nodded. "Oh…wasn't that when we got turned into—"

"Yeah, I know," he hastily interrupted her. He'd never looked at a keychain the same way again. "I felt like…I'd failed you, I guess. You weren't just a babysitter or something like that; we were teammates. I was supposed to take care of you, too."

"Well, you _were _only eight."

"That didn't make any difference to me," he shook his head. "Not even then. Sure, I was the youngest, but weren't all of you in danger just as often as me? Didn't I contribute just as much as everyone else?"

She glanced down for a moment, embarrassed. "Well, yes, I guess you're right. But I liked watching out for you. It wasn't really your age…I just liked you the best, that's all."

His eyebrows shot up. "You mean that?"

"Cross my heart," Sora smiled bashfully. T.K. knew that expression well. For a split second, she looked eleven all over again. "Besides, I wanted to take care of everybody. I guess…I could've been taking care of myself too, huh?"

"You have been." He put his hands on her arms and held her close again.

-

She didn't step away this time. Instead, she gently rested her chin on his shoulder and stared into space. The two of them fell silent again, until something else occurred to her. "…T.K, it's not that I don't want us to stay together. I do. I think you're a wonderful person. But…how are we going to make this work?"

"What do you mean?" T.K. felt a chill. He'd been secretly dreading a question like that. It was something the old Sora would have said—the indecisive, preoccupied girl who was so afraid of putting herself first. There was still plenty of that in her, too much of it. She was learning how to have fun, how to take care of herself, how to understand her feelings. But there was one more thing she needed. He'd been trying as hard as he could to make himself look dependable, like someone she could trust without a second thought. She'd never had that kind of person in her life before. T.K. knew how badly she needed it. But in the end, had he done enough? Could he ever do enough?

She broke it to him gently. "Well, we both go back to school in a few months. And it won't even be the same school. I'll be living on campus, and you'll still be living here. I mean, I won't really be able to see you."

T.K's mind raced. There had to be another way. His optimism had to be stronger than her pessimism. "All right. But who says you have to live on campus?"

"Well, I…" she trailed off uncertainly. No other option had occurred to her.

"Who says you can't just move back here and commute instead? Just take the train? Or…" he swallowed hard, crossing his fingers behind her back. "Is the college life really that great?"

Sora chuckled. "No…to tell you the truth, it's not really that great." _And it would be even worse without you._ "But even if I moved back to Odaiba, the classes wouldn't be any easier. It's not like I'd have a lot of free time."

"But at least you'd have some…right? At least we would live in the same neighborhood again. We could try to see each after school, or on weekends. And you'd learn how to play basketball, and I'd beat you at tennis, and we'd go to the park again—you know, that place off the trail?" He tried to keep his voice steady. "Maybe your parents wouldn't mind. You said they've been better lately. And even if they didn't like it, would it really matter? I don't care what _my_ mom or anyone else would say about it. And I don't care if you're older than me, or taller than me, or any of that stuff! I _love_ you, okay?"

Sora couldn't believe he'd actually said it. She stared at him, unable to respond.

"I know it's only been a few days, but that's how I feel! I mean…everything's changed. I can't go back to the way things were and I don't want you to do it, either. For once, can't we just take control of things? Can't we just decide to go on like this, and be happy?" T.K. was holding back tears. He wanted so badly to make her understand, and he just knew that if they didn't make a decision now, they probably never would. They'd drift on through the rest of the summer and it would be too late. The thought scared him more than anything else. "Couldn't we do that?"

-

There was a long, agonizing silence as he squeezed his eyes shut and waited for Sora to answer. It must have been less than a minute, but to him it felt like hours. When she finally spoke, her voice was quiet, subdued. "I'm not sure if that's going to happen, T.K."

T.K. turned pale. He felt like he'd just been punched in the stomach. That was it? After days of hoping against hope, after everything that had happened here?

It couldn't be true. It couldn't be right. "W…what?" he whispered hoarsely, though he already knew.

"…You beating me at tennis," she answered, with a goofy grin. "But the rest of it sounds okay."

-

"Oh, _man…_that wasn't funny." He groaned, sagging against her. He'd never felt so relieved. It was like a fifty-ton weight had been dropped across his shoulders, then just as quickly lifted off. She was laughing uproariously, like she never had before. T.K. shook his head. "You're gonna pay for that one."

Without warning, he tackled her to the floor. She struggled against him, knocking his hat off, and together they laughed until they nearly cried. At last, he captured both of her arms just long enough to lower his face to hers, and the struggle was over.

-

"I love you," she whispered, when they stopped to catch their breath. "I love you too, T.K…"

A strange peace washed over him, like an ocean wave cleansing the dry, barren shore. _We did it,_ he thought in some remote corner of his brain. After so long, they'd finally found what they were waiting for.

-

-

-

A short time later, Sora and T.K. rejoined their friends and their Digimon. They'd had a great time together in the last few days, but it was nothing compared to this. They had not only their friendship to celebrate, but their survival. The crude village hall was hardly the ideal location for a party, and all they had for dinner was water and some of those strange seeds the Yokomon ate. Many of the teens—Mimi in particular—wanted to bathe as soon as possible, and it would take the Yokomon quite a while to prepare that much hot water and pour it into their largest swimming hole, which was still only big enough for one person at a time. But you couldn't be picky in the Digiworld.

-

Matt felt like he had to say something. In a way, he supposed, this situation had been all his fault. Of course he couldn't be blamed for the malfunctioning portals or Brasky's deception, but in his weakness, he had rushed over here in the first place. If it weren't for him, none of this would have happened.

_What was I thinking? I should have known they would have to come after me. Why don't I ever think about them? Why is it always about me?_

He winced as he swallowed his last mouthful of dry seeds. It was now or never. Before long, Gennai would be standing up and giving them an explanation for what had happened.

_Well, here goes._ He stood up and waved his arms. "Guys? Hey, guys. I think I should probably say something..." They fell silent quicker than he'd expected. Matt took a deep breath and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Listen, uh...I didn't mean for all of you to come out here, looking for me. I mean, I guess I should have known you'd do that. But it was a pretty bad time for me, and I just wasn't thinking. I didn't know Brasky was that crazy chicken from eight years ago, but still…I led you guys right into his trap. So I, uh…I wanted to apologize."

Tai smiled. "Don't worry about it, Matt. You're right, you _were_ going through a pretty bad time. Maybe if we'd gotten off our asses and tried to talk to you more, you know—"

Matt shook his head. "Don't say that. I pushed all of you away, not the other way around. You remember back at the party, when I told you how my life had been going? You probably know I left a couple of things out. You know what it was about from that message I left you, so I'd rather not talk about it now. I just wanted to say that I'm kind of feeling better now. Well, I definitely am, and…all I had to do was endanger your lives. I'm sorry."

"No worries, bro," T.K. stood and clapped him on the shoulder. "Number one, we're used to it; number two, everything worked out okay. Number three…hey, if you hadn't led us over here, Cockmon—or whatever his name was—he would be taking over the continent. So if it hadn't happened, nothing would have been solved in the real world, and the Digiworld would be screwed."

Tai burst out laughing. "There you go, T.K. Tell it like it is." He turned back to Matt. "He's right. If you hadn't come here, things would be a lot worse."

"Seriously?" He hesitated, looking around for confirmation.

Izzy gave him a thumbs-up. "I'd say there's a 99.9 percent chance they're right, Matt."

"You did the right thing," Mimi winked at him. "Eventually. That's what matters to us." The Digimon chimed in, all agreeing with her at once.

"Damn right," Tai stood up. "And because of that, I'd like to propose a toast."

He whipped a slice of bread out of his bag and held it up. A well-placed fireball from Agumon did the job.

"To Matt?" he asked loudly.

"Here, here!" Everyone answered, laughing and raising their glasses.

Matt couldn't help smiling as he stood up and accepted the burnt toast. "…Thanks."

-

Sure enough, Gennai had choked down his portion of seeds and was standing up from the opposite table. The high-pitched chatter of the Yokomon subsided, and the Digi-destined turned and waited for him to speak.

To their dismay, the first thing that escaped his mouth was a loud belch.

Kari turned slightly green. Next to her, Tai gave the old man a withering look. "Anything else you'd like to share with us, Gennai?"

He cleared his throat loudly. "Pardon me, but I haven't eaten in several weeks. Not that I need to, but it's nice anyway. Now then…I suppose you're wondering why you're all able to walk, after what happened to you."

"I think it crossed their minds." Gatomon agreed.

"Well, somehow you all lived through it. If you hadn't, there was nothing I could have done for you. But since you did, I was able to use my mystical power to save you. It's a very nifty tool, you know. It slices, it dices, mends broken limbs, what have you."

Matt watched him closely. "Yeah, we know. But how? We never knew you could do stuff like _that_."

"Well, I _am_ the floating glowing guy," Gennai paused and went into a fit of coughing. Elecmon rushed back with some more water, and he drained the whole bucket in about a minute. "…Ahhhh. As I was saying, it's fairly simple. I have an inherent connection with all Digimon, so it was simply a matter of tapping into your Digivices and channeling my power through them…into you. I amaze myself sometimes. However, the Megakokatorimon affair was not my finest hour. Apparently he knew you from a long time ago and wanted to settle the score. He knew he couldn't do it with me here, so he infiltrated my network. No matter how sound a system is, it still has its flaws."

"Well said." Izzy agreed. "But how did he do it?"

"Well…it was a rather embarrassing oversight on my part. I didn't pay close enough attention to his movements, and before I knew it he was recruiting Datamon from all over to hack into the database and fill it with viruses. They damaged the system so badly that I could no longer control it. Many of the Digiports stopped working, and the others had some serious bugs. After that it was simply a matter of Megakokatorimon and his friends storming my base and turning me into a lawn ornament. A crude but effective plan, I must admit; I wasn't expecting it."

"But as you said," Izzy spoke up again, "Even the best plans are flawed. Megakokatorimon was defeated by his own motives. His goal was to exact revenge on us; therefore, he lured us back to the Digital World even as he was about to conquer it. That was a major risk on his part, and as you can see, it did not pay off."

"It almost did, you know." Wormmon pointed out.

"Hate to say it, but he's right. That guy almost had us." Armadillomon agreed.

"Even after all the practice we had while you were gone," Veemon added. "Things got kinda rough over here. But not that rough."

"Hey, don't worry about it!" Mimi rushed forward and hugged them. "We got the job done, didn't we? Don't feel bad."

Hawkmon gasped for air. "Then please…stop suffocating us."

Gennai was clearing his throat again. "As I was saying…Megakokatorimon bringing you here was indeed the best thing that could have happened. With me out of the picture, you were the only ones who could have stopped him. What did he tell you he was? A computer program created by me?"

"Yeah," Matt flushed with embarrassment. "Kind of a gatekeeper to the Digital World, disguised as a human. Even then he couldn't stop himself from acting crazy, so he blamed it on bugs in his programming."

"Complete nonsense," Gennai shook his head firmly. "I would never create something like that. I'm the only walking computer program that exists here. Frankly, I think one of me is more than enough."

Joe raised his hand. "I have a question. Er, now that we've defeated the most evil, noisy, perverted, and unhygienic chicken in history…will those portals be able to send us home?"

"Of course, once I repair the network. It will take a while, but I'll make the monitors my first priority."

Joe had another complaint. "Hold on! What about Davis and the others? They haven't heard from us since we came in!"

"No, no," Kari reassured him. "Izzy sent them a message as soon as he woke up. They know everything. They should be able to come over here, too, once we give them the OK."

"Davis? DAVIS!" Veemon shouted, making everyone jump. "I'm going to see Davis again!!"

"Thanks a lot," Gatomon muttered. "Now he'll be yelling about it for hours."

T.K. cleared his throat. "So…this whole thing is finally over, then?"

"Yes, it is. You have achieved your final victory." Gennai replied solemnly. "And therefore, only one task remains for us…to eat more Yoko seeds." He noisily buried his face in one of the bowls and went to town. Most of his fellow diners recoiled at the sight, including the Yokomon.

Mimi put a hand over her mouth and turned away. She had to say something, just to distract everyone else. "Heh heh…do we ever lose a fight, after all?"

"Hell, no. We're the Digi-destined; we were born to win." Matt smiled, raising his water glass in triumph.

"There's more to it than that," Gabumon said beside him. "I don't think we call you 'Digi-destined' because you were destined to win, or have Digimon, or even save the Digital World, Matt. You are called 'Digi-destined' because the Digiworld gave you the power to shape your own destinies."

The hut was very quiet afterwards. Not for the first time, the teens remembered what the Digital World had done for them—and just how long it had taken some of them to learn from the experience.

-

-

-

"Ready?"

"I'm ready."

There was a long pause.

"Are you sure you're ready?"

"Heck, yeah! I just told you I'm ready!"

"You don't _look_ ready."

There was an even longer pause.

"Don't rush me, don't rush me. I'm ready."

"Davis, please be honest with me. You are not ready."

Davis looked back at him defiantly. "Okay, so I'm not ready! Big deal! Give me some time. I haven't done this in like a million years."

"Four and a half, actually." Ken corrected him. "The Digiworld's been fixed, at least the transportation aspect of it. Yolei and Cody already went. Izzy said they made it over just fine. They're all waiting for us. Chances are nothing will go wrong."

"I know, I know. Give me some time."

"I've given you several minutes, Davis."

The goggle-head took a step back from the open Digiport on the screen. "Um…I was just wondering if you wanted to go first."

"No. Because if I do, you'll be too scared to follow me."

"Who's scared, dude? I'm just not used to it anymore."

Ken smiled grimly. "We can fix that, you know."

Davis took another step back. "No way. Don't even _think_ about it. You're not throwing me in there!"

"I wasn't thinking of that." Instead, Ken held out his hand.

Slowly, suspiciously, Davis took it. But as soon as he did…he felt better. The Digiport didn't look quite as threatening now. Nothing did, when Ken was there to help him. Even on the remote chance that something went wrong, at least he wouldn't be alone.

"Let's go." Ken said softly. "And don't try to let go of my hand and jump back out, because it won't work."

"…I know." Davis replied. "So are we going in there today, or what?"

"You're finally ready?"

"I was _born_ ready."

Moving as one, they turned and jumped headfirst into the screen.

-

-

-

For the second time in less than a week, the Digi-destined were partying. Most of their supplies had been lost, so they didn't have much to celebrate with besides water and seeds, and everyone had to take turns bathing in the water hole, but none of that seemed to matter. It was certainly the best time Joe had had in ages. He averaged one party every few years, so this summer was quite a change of pace for him.

He didn't say anything about it for once, but something was bothering him. Even as Joe watched Tai and Kari singing along with Matt's harmonica—both of them sounding equally bad—regret loomed in the back of his mind. He was only half-conscious in the aftermath of the crash. He hadn't been able to treat everyone else's injuries. And he knew the Yokomon meant well, but they had made a big mistake by moving injured people from the scene of an accident. It didn't matter now; Gennai's magic, combined with the power of their Digivices, had taken care of everything. But the guilt was still there.

"Aww, snap out of it, four-eyes."

He jumped at the voice behind him, even though it was all too familiar. "Don't do that, Gomamon! And snap out of what?"

The seal-like Digimon snorted. "You know what. You're beating yourself up for not being able to play doctor back there. Hey, it's not like you don't have an excuse. You were totally out of it. Besides, there was blood and everything. So even if you _were_ awake, you'd have fainted or panicked like Sora did."

He winced. "I know, I know."

"Everyone knows. Except for your dad, that is."

Joe didn't answer. He felt even more worried just thinking about that.

"You still haven't stood up to him, have you?" Gomamon wasn't making fun of him; he was just being his usual abrasive self. But it still made Joe angry.

"That's none of your business!"

"None of my business?" Gomamon shot back. "I'm your partner. If it isn't my business, whose is it? I want you to be happy! You really think that can happen, the way you're going right now? You're still trying to be a doctor and it makes you sick!"

They glared at each other for a long moment, until Joe finally looked away. "You didn't grow up with my dad. You don't know what it's like."

"I know what it's like to…to think that you don't measure up." His partner shrugged. "You know how bad I wanted legs? And hands? And an attack that was actually powerful, like everyone else? But you showed me it didn't matter. With you around, falling over everything in sight, I learned that limbs weren't all they were cracked up to be. Neither is all this doctor business your dad is forcing you into. So do me a favor, huh?"

"…What?" Joe knew what he was going to say.

"As soon as you get back home, tell him you're finished trying to be a doctor. You're already paranoid about diseases and injuries, and you faint at the sight of blood. I know he wants you to follow in his footsteps and everything, but tell him you don't want to. Tell him to take his footsteps and shove 'em."

Joe tried to keep from smiling, and failed. "I don't think he'd like that very much."

"He doesn't have to like it. He just has to accept it. Come on; promise me you'll stand up to him as soon as you get home. We'll shake hands on it." Gomamon held out one of his white, three-clawed appendages.

"You call that a hand?"

"Don't start with me."

As they sealed the deal, Joe felt like his future had already changed.

-

-

-

"You've gotta be _kidding!"_ Davis was yelling at Tai not far away. "You guys ended up all over the planet, found the Digimon, got captured, got back together, killed a giant turkey, saved all these pink vegetables, and I was stuck in the real world the whole time?! That's so not fair!"

Tai leaned back against a tree, his features constricting in a deep yawn. "…Yeah, that about sums it up."

"Don't worry, Davis!" Veemon winked and nudged him in the stomach. "I kicked butt out there for ya!"

"That's true," Sora pointed out. "He and Gatomon are the reason most of us are alive right now."

Veemon gave them the thumbs-up. "Hey, all in a day's work for the best tag team in the Digiworld! Right?" He turned to his partner, but she was sitting alone by one of the fires, barely in earshot.

"…Yeah. All in a day's work." Gatomon said, swishing her tail back and forth absent-mindedly.

As Davis continued to argue with Tai, Veemon managed to sneak over to her. The catlike Digimon glancing up at him, with eyes that somehow looked wetter than usual.

"What's wrong?" he asked, knowing she might not answer. Even now, she was difficult to figure out. "We just pulled off our best accomplishment ever. Aren't you happy?"

"That's just it," she said flatly, "This was our last big fight; I just know it. We'll never have another one like it again. And that means we might never see them like this again. They might be able to visit us later, but soon there'll be a new group of Digi-destined with new Digimon."

That hadn't occurred to Veemon. He gazed silently into the fire, trying to think of something to say. "You mean…"

"We'll be replaced," she lay back on the grass and closed her eyes. "Any day now. Maybe we'll know about it, maybe we won't, but it's going to happen."

Veemon knew his partner well. For a fighter as proud and ambitious as Gatomon, that must be a frightening thought. "Well, when you really think about it, haven't we done enough? We'll all go down in history, especially you. The Digiworld will never forget us, and neither will our friends. It had to end sometime, y'know."

Gatomon's tail stopped twitching and hung in the air. She frowned, thinking about what he said.

"So we'd better enjoy this while it lasts, huh? Or else."

After a few seconds, she sat up and narrowed her eyes. "Or else what, Baldy?"

_"Yoink!"_ he answered, snatching away her golden tail ring with surprising speed. "Or else I won't give this back."

"Yes, you will," she assured him, and pounced.

-

-

-

Kari watched them with alarm as they rolled through the tall grass, fighting over the prize. She was about to run over there and break it up, when someone grabbed her arm.

"Oh! …Izzy."

"I think they're all right," the genius estimated. "That seems to be their way of communicating these days. Enjoying our latest party?"

"A lot. I think I'm actually getting used to them." She admitted, shaking her head. "What a crazy summer. And this was only the first week! I still can't believe it."

"It will sink in eventually, I'm sure. And congratulations on Gatomon's performance back there."

Kari shook her head. "Uh-uh. That was all her. I was so scared I couldn't think straight."

"Well, if you must know, so was I," he remarked. "For a little while. It seems four and a half years of computer games were not enough to keep me prepared."

She squinted at him a moment, then realized he must be making a joke. She laughed politely.

Of course, he knew she was faking it. "No need, Kari. I know I'm not much of a comedian. Ask my parents sometime."

"Hmmm," she nodded, racking her brains for something to talk about. "Well, I guess my training was even worse than yours. I've never been into computer games…besides, ours isn't working anyway."

"No? What's wrong with it?"

"Oh, a bunch of things, probably. It'll only stay on for a few minutes before it shuts itself off. My parents are afraid we'll lose all our files." Kari shrugged. It didn't seem like a very big deal now, compared to their recent problems.

"In that case, may I come over and take a look at it in a few days?" Izzy asked. "I do know a thing or two about computers, after all." That, of course, was a massive understatement. He knew computers inside and out, and ran his own tech support hotline.

She chuckled and looked down at her shoes. "Well, you don't have to. I mean, there are probably other things you have to do—"

"But nothing else I'd rather do." He finished. Then he flashed her that pleasant, understated smile of his, and Kari knew they had just reached some wholly different, unspoken agreement.

-

-

-

Mimi had been fortunate enough to get one of the first baths. The neck-deep swimming hole had been filled with hot water and a curtain had been drawn around it, made from sticks and reeds.

"Ahhhhh…" she breathed, enjoying the heat. "Much better."

"Sounds like it," said a male voice nearby. "Mind if I join you?"

Mimi smirked. "Sure! Don't be nervous. I'll just kill you."

"I'm not so sure. You don't have a shampoo bottle to throw at me this time." Tai answered, sitting down some distance away from the closed curtain. "I just wanted to ask you something."

"No, I'm not telling you my measurements."

They both laughed. Tai reminded himself to find those out sometime. "Actually, that's not it. It's just…how much longer are you going to be here?"

Mimi sounded less cheerful about that. "I guess I'll go tomorrow. As soon as I can, basically. I have to start that new job and everything."

Tai pulled up a few blades of grass and stared at them, letting the breeze slowly take them away. "I wish you didn't have to."

"Start my new job? Hey, I've been wanting to do something like that forever. And my boss is—"

"I meant about leaving," he said. "We say that every time you visit, but…especially now. I guess I just forgot how much fun life could be with you around."

Mimi was impressed. He didn't usually talk that way. "Aw, well…you know I always come back."

Tai rubbed his forehead anxiously. What more could he say, without repeating himself? "Uh…do you know the next time you'll be able to come?"

She thought about it as she soaked her hair. "Oh. Well, I'll be real busy at the job even before I go back to school, so maybe…Labor Day?"

He winced. "That long?"

"Yep. Sorry, Tai, but it's the best I can do." She felt flattered. It was so sweet that he would think about her that way.

"Do you ever think you'll move back here, sometime?"

Mimi hadn't been expecting that one. "Well—I wish I could say yes, but we've really gotten used to it over there, you know what I mean? We all like it. Especially me. Plus if I did move back here, it wouldn't be the same. People would look at me differently, I mean."

"We wouldn't."

She was smiling now; he could tell by her voice. "Well, yeah. I know you guys wouldn't."

Was this how it would turn out with all of them? After a week like this, would they all just drift apart again as they graduated, became adults, started families, and merged into the real world? The old home video he'd taken of his friends came back to him now. And with it came the familiar fear of their separation.

"Mimi, I really want us to stick together this time. We can't just go back to living our old lives after this is all over. How can we?"

"You'd be surprised." She said, sadly.

"Yeah, so maybe it happened once before. But can't we stop it from happening again? If we wanted you to stay here badly enough…would you stay?"

There was a catch in her voice now. "Tai…please don't make this hard."

"Would you?"

She was holding her breath. Finally she let it out in a whoosh. "Yes, Tai. If you guys needed me really bad, I would stay. Is that good enough for you?"

"Sorry. I'm not trying to be mean or selfish or anything. But the thing is, we _do_ need you. The same way we all need each other. We've been way too far apart lately, and you saw what happened because of it." Tai's gaze was now fixed on the curtain, as if staring at it hard enough would change her mind.

Now it was Mimi's turn to be silent. Tai waited as long as he could bear, but eventually he had to speak. "Meems?"

"…Stuff like that has to happen, Tai. I don't like it, either. But that's just the way things are. That's the way _life_ is."

Tai couldn't say anything more. Right now, he was just glad she couldn't see the tears in his eyes.

-

-

-

T.K. and Davis stood some distance away, watching the stars. The party was beginning to die down by now; most of their friends were huddled near the bonfires, talking with their Digimon or each other. T.K. was trying to remember the constellations he had learned about in a freshman astronomy class; Davis was throwing Yoko seeds into the air and trying to catch them in his mouth.

"You're getting rusty," T.K. said to him after a while. "I remember when you were able to catch a dozen peanuts in a row."

Davis shrugged. "Hey, lay off. I haven't had time to practice."

"Oh, yeah. Speaking of that…there's something I've been meaning to ask."

"Shoot."

"Not to be rude or anything, but what the hell has been going on with you and Ken?" T.K. crossed his arms, waiting to see how Davis would react. He expected him to either laugh his head off or blow a gasket.

Instead, he just grinned. "…Y'know, T.D., that's kind of a long story. Probably both of us should tell you. That is…we'll tell everyone, I mean."

"All right, suit yourself. As long as we finally get a straight answer out of you guys. And there's one more thing…I kept my promise."

Davis frowned at him. "What promise?"

"The one I made to you about summer vacation. Less than a week ago. Remember?"

-

"_I think I'll swim in the pool every day and see if I can turn my hair green," Davis continued. "What about you?"_

_"Well, as thrilling as that sounds, Davis, I think I'll play basketball with some guys from the team. If we practice enough, we could get a killer head start on the other teams next season." T.K. said, watching with mild interest as Davis twirled a pen skillfully between his fingers._

_"Aw, that sounds just like you," Davis scoffed, his goggles reflecting the fluorescent lights._

_"What does?"_

_"I dunno; it's…I've never seen you just go wild. I mean, we've got the best summer of our lives ahead of us, and you're still—"_

_"The best summer of our lives? How do you know that?" T.K. raised an eyebrow._

_Davis shrugged. "I just know this stuff. So promise me you'll do something different. Something unpredictable. Surprise us for once."_

_"…Fine."_

-

"Oh, _that_ thing." Davis blinked. "I can't believe you still remember that. Well…coming over here doesn't count, you know. It's not like you chose to do it. I meant…something more personal."

"So did I." T.K.'s lips curled up into a smile.

Davis picked up on his vibe immediately and put away the rest of the seeds. "No way."

"Yep."

"Who?!"

"Keep your voice down." T.K. looked over at one of the fires and carefully gestured to the person he meant.

Davis looked hard, then turned back to him, goggle-eyed (no pun intended). "You mean Biyomon?? I know she's cute for a bird, but—"

_"No,_ you idiot. Guess again."

Davis looked a second time, and went white as a sheet. _"Matt?!"_

"Hell _no,_ not—" T.K. realized they might be able to hear him, and forced himself to speak more quietly. "Try the person sitting in between them, you sicko."

"…Sora?"

"Good job."

Davis rubbed his chin. He tried to picture T.K. getting together with her, but the image just wasn't coming to him. "Gees…is that legal?"

T.K. resisted the urge to lay him out. "Davis, you're missing the point. I did something unpredictable, right?"

"Well, yeah…"

"I surprised you, right?"

"Totally."

"So that means I win. You owe me twenty bucks."

The gogglehead was speechless for a moment. "Wh…what?! What do you mean, twenty bucks? Money was never part of the deal!"

"Sure it was. You just don't remember."

"Dude, no it wasn't. I would have remembered something like that."

"You never remember anything!"

-

Ken sat by the other fire, watching them. Their indefinite bickering soothed him, in a way; no matter how much had changed in both Davis and T.K.'s lives, that love-hate relationship would always endure. Just as Yolei would always be a good-natured drama queen, just as he and his friends adamantly refused to change their hairstyles, just as the Digital World would always be a mix of good, evil, and everything else in between. In an unpredictable and confusing world, life itself was often full of uncertainty. It was nice to have those things you could always depend on. Even if you were one of the Digi-destined.

Wormmon shifted slightly on his lap, and opened one eye just a crack to see the two boys arguing. "Oh, no. They're at it again, aren't they?"

Ken smiled warmly. The stars were clearly reflected in his blue eyes, like city lights on water. Things were going to be better for all of them from now on—they had to get better, he told himself. "Yes, they are. Isn't it wonderful?"

-

-

-

--END OF CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO

-

-

-

-

-

-

_Wow. I was starting to think I might never type those last four words. But there they are. I began this story in May of 2006. At the time, I thought it would only last about twelve chapters and could be finished before the end of the year. Now it's December 30, 2007 and I've just finished the twenty-second chapter. In the meantime, I've done some editing and cleanup on most of the other chapters as well. As you read this, the improved versions have all been resubmitted. Thanks a lot to everyone who's reviewed, emailed, and given me advice—I'll describe the most helpful members in my hall of fame in the Epilogue. (Don't forget to check back for that!) I want to thank all of you for your attention and your patience over the last year and a half. And I hope I've achieved what my goal was during all that time: to write the greatest Sokeru fanfic ever._


	23. Epilogue

_Was that fast enough for you?_

_Before I begin, I'd like to thank all of the reviewers who have given me feedback on this story. I will also give some personal shout-outs to the most helpful readers of all._

_-_

**_Adam_**

_Nobody has given me as much feedback and insight on this story as you have. Your messages helped me to stay focused and follow the main plot--and all the subplots--to a logical conclusion. It wouldn't have been the same story without you; it's too bad every writer can't have a friend like you._

_-_

**_RobotMasterDusty_**

_Your emails were very insightful and interesting to read; not sure what you're up to by now, but I miss you._

_-_

**_Birdboy_**

_Your observations in the reviews were always interesting, especially this one: "I'll NEVER get used to thinking of a chosen-child female as having well-defined curves. Once chosen to save both worlds, always an ironing board!" Well, we have finally broken free. Just because the animators refused to let the female characters develop doesn't mean I have. WOO!_

_-_

**_Lunarian_**

_Thanks a bunch for your reviews. You were really good at pointing out which parts of the story were and were not canon, and I'd love to hear your opinion on the later chapters._

_-_

**_Sparta's Ghost_**

_A year and a half ago you said, "I'm dissapointed at how many of the Sokeru and Takimi fics are unfinished, and I hope this story won't become like that, lol." Well, rejoice, because this is finally done. Thanks a lot for your input. _

_-_

**_Showstopper_**

_Ironic...I was able to restore your faith in Digifics, but wasn't able to finish my own for what seemed like forever. Thanks for reading, and I really liked your commentary._

_-_

**_Mi Querida_**

_Thanks a lot for writing some of the best reviews I've ever received. Let's talk some more; I haven't heard from you in quite a while!_

_-_

**_Soradonomi_**

_You were the one who told me you didn't like Brasky. At first I wondered why. Then I realized that a character like him didn't exactly fit into the story. So I started wondering what he was REALLY doing there, and as the story progressed...it turned out he was an evil Digimon in disguise. Basically, I have you to thank for the main villain in this story._

_-_

**_Angel of Faith (Crystal)_**

_Thanks for reviewing! Hope you liked the parts with (Mega)Kokatorimon. He was one of my favorite bad guys in Season 1, even though he only showed up once. Great voice, and really funny. Every time I imagine him saying the lines in this story, I crack up._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_And now…enjoy a snapshot of the near future._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

--

EPILOGUE

--

-

-

It came as an explosion of noise; the blare of a guitar, the crashing of drums, and the sustained roar of people who were having the time of their lives. There were hundreds of them, everywhere you looked. This place may have been considered a building at one point, but now it was a massive void of sound. Only the music mattered.

It came from a single source of light, and the four figures beneath it. The entire crowd leaned toward that light, unable to reach it but more than happy to bask in its glow. Between songs, two fans in the front were shouting into each other's ears—one with bobbed reddish hair, a blue tank top, and jean shorts; the other slightly shorter, in a black t-shirt with lengthening blonde hair. His white fishing hat had somehow been lost in the chaos.

"Have there ever been this many people?"

"…What?"

"I said, have there ever been so many people here?"

"Never! Has he ever played like this?"

-

Matt Ishida himself didn't think so.

He couldn't believe what a high this was. In the last one or two years, The Wolves (they'd finally discarded the "Teenage" label) had been slowing down. They hadn't played as often as they used to, their material got old, and all the players—especially Matt—were losing interest.

But just when it seemed the band was about to go under, now it came roaring back with a vengeance. The songs were all new; some of his friends even contributed to the lyrics. The drummer had finally gotten over his nasty summer head cold. And with Matt's personal life no longer in shambles, he was shredding and attacking the mic like never before. Not just his best friends, but everyone gathered in the gym could tell that he was a new man.

"And I can't bail you out this time," he sang, entering a final chorus.

"If you cared, you shouldn't have crossed the line

You didn't want our help

This time, you'll have to help yourself

…Find yourself…"

-

"I came up with that part, you know!" Mimi yelled at Izzy. He couldn't hear a word she said. Izzy almost never attended rock concerts, and was still completely bowled over. Beside him Kari was cheering as loud as she could, completely swept away in the moment.

-

It was crazy, being under the bright lights again. Matt waited for the next song to start, when it finally occurred to him that they'd already gone through their entire set. It came as a disappointment. He wished he could do this all night. But, reluctantly, he leaned back into the mic and said, "All right! All right, we want to thank you guys for coming out, and…"

Immediately the sea of dark, indistinct faces protested, pleading for one more song. Matt glanced down at T.K. and Sora, who were yelling as loud as anyone else. He turned to consult the other Wolves. Dan the perspiring drummer nodded at him; he could handle one more. Anderson and Jonas, on bass and rhythm guitars, shouted their approval. That was all Matt needed; he signaled for one more song. They had already played all of their new ones, so this time the Wolves launched into a cover. It didn't completely match their style and wasn't the kind of thing you'd often hear on the radio, but it was a great closing song nonetheless.

The guitars came in first, buzzing slightly in emotional tones. Another cheer welled up; the fans knew they would be hearing at least one more song tonight. The drums settled into a fateful rhythm, and Matt took hold of the mic. "You probably wish you were anywhere but here," he began."…Remember this now, 'cause it soon will disappear…"

-

Ken stood mesmerized, holding up the D-Terminal with one hand. This was an unprecedented opportunity. Gennai had finally managed to forge an email link between the real and Digital worlds, and at last they all could speak to their Digimon again on a regular basis. But this experience was so overwhelming that he'd forgotten he was even holding the machine. Every so often Davis had to gently move his hand, to keep the entire band on the screen. The mass of screaming young people was not the only audience tonight.

-

"Wow!" Biyomon cried, covering her ears. "Is all human music this loud?!"

"They must be sustaining some kind of ear damage," Tentomon agreed.

Agumon didn't mind at all. "C'mon, guys! I think they're doing great!"

Gabumon said nothing. For him, it was enough just to see Matt on the monitor, to know that he was all right. In fact, he was better than all right; he was happy again. The fur-coated Digimon couldn't have wished for anything more.

The visuals may have been slightly fuzzy, and the sound rather tinny over the cheap speakers. But Digimon of all kinds had come to watch, more and more of them gathering around the screen as the concert continued. Elecmon, Meramon, Centarumon, Monochromon, Frigimon, dozens of Yokomon and Numemon, and even Ogremon and Shogungekomon were there.

"Wow," Veemon said in a hushed voice, watching the band with rapt attention. "I don't know if even Davis could do this…"

"Davis sings worse than a Gekomon," Gatomon muttered. "If you want to hear real singing, listen to Matt. Or me."

He blinked. "You mean you can sing?"

"Of course I can sing, bonehead."

"Prove it!"

"Sssshhhh!" said all the Digimon behind them.

"…Okay, I will sometime," Gatomon continued, in an exaggerated whisper. " 'Cause I'm a Digi-kitty. Oh, yeah."

He stared at her; red eyes met blue and they searched each other for an answer.

Oblivious to the "moment" they were having, the other Digimon listened closely to the second chorus.

-

"Sweet dream…it's all I have…"

The song was reaching new heights, elevating the entire crowd with it. The lights on the stage seemed to shine even brighter, as Matt's clear voice rode the melody with barely contained emotion. Suddenly it slowed down, floating for a short time as everyone caught their breath. Then, without warning, the last segment began; the final piece of their vast, convoluted puzzle was falling into place.

"It's the finest moment that you've ever had…"

Sora wasn't cheering anymore. She could only stand in awe. T.K. stood close beside her, his hand entwined in hers. He couldn't imagine a better person to experience this with.

"...Like a fallen star in the palm of your hand…"

Some of the lights, which had briefly gone out, blazed up again. Mimi listened with her eyes closed and Tai gently held her from behind, as though afraid she might vanish any second. Davis supported Ken's arm to keep the Terminal from moving again. June Motomiya watched near the back, her expression unreadable. No more words came from the Digimon watching; everyone knew this was the end—and, somehow, the beginning.

"A sweet dream…it's all I have

A sweet dream…it's all I've got…"

-

-

-

There was something about warm summer nights like this one that seemed to bring out the best in everybody, and it wasn't just T.K.'s imagination. His mother was finally starting on her novel, reaching outside the realm of journalism. Just that morning, Cody had managed to beat Ken at chess for the first time. (Yolei claimed to be bored out of her mind, but watched just as intently as her friends.) Joe's medical schooling was coming to an abrupt end; he hadn't decided what to do instead, but Tai suggested he become a counselor at a summer camp. And Matt, of course, had just ended an incredible concert.

As for T.K. and Sora, they weren't doing too bad, either.

"So, are you ready?" she asked him as they stepped out into the evening air.

"For what?"

She half-smiled. "You know…school, and—"

"Aw, don't talk about school right now," he smiled, his eyes gleaming in the dark. "Not on a night like this. It's too perfect. Say anything else."

"Er…well, you lost your hat."

He shrugged. "It was worth it. Besides, I've got like ten others at home."

"Always prepared, huh?"

"And having fun, too," T.K. stopped at a bench near Odaiba Park. "It's been way too long."

She sat next to him without thinking. "Same for me. But…there is something else, you know. Something we still have to do. I've been talking to Tai lately, and he agrees."

"Haven't we done enough this summer?"

"Well, yes, we have. But we need to make sure it doesn't end. I don't want to lose this. Not just because of us; because of everybody. What do you think?"

"I think my optimism is finally rubbing off on you. Go on, I'm listening." He put his arm around her shoulders.

Sora looked at her boyfriend earnestly. "Sorry to say it again, but we all go back to school in a few days. Most of us have got college to deal with again, and it's lucky Mimi was even able to come back for this."

"I know."

"You promised we could stay together no matter what. And we will. But what about our friends? I know the real world is staring us right in the face, but we can beat it. We can stay close, all of us. I just know we can. We can do anything."

He took a breath, let it out slowly. "I don't know…"

"It'll be hard, but we'll convince them. Maybe even Mimi. I'm with you, my parents are actually starting to accept me, Matt is doing better than ever; even Ken and Davis are making it work."

"Still can't believe it," T.K. scratched his head. "Neither could anyone else, though. Well...maybe Cody and Izzy. They might've seen it coming. Remember how Yolei almost fainted?"

She laughed out loud. "Yes. But the point is, since all of us got back together...everything's been different. Better, I mean. Should we really just let that go?"

"But Sora, it has to happen like that sometime. That's how it goes for everybody."

"No," she whispered. "Real life doesn't have to go a certain way, T.K. Real life is whatever real people make it out to be. I think maybe that's what we were trying to tell each other. Don't you?"

-

They couldn't think of much else to say. The moon, veiled in drifting clouds, cast a dull blue glow over their faces as their foreheads touched. A deep calm was passing over them, as it had so many times before. It was a certainty, a deep conviction that they were both exactly where they belonged, and were going to stay there. It was the feeling of a single hope coming to fruition, altering perceptions and changing lives forever.

Matt was right. It was the finest moment they'd ever had.

-

-

-

--THE END

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_-_

_-_

_I didn't want this to be a comprehensive ending that covered all the relationships in detail; I believe those things are best left to the imagination. Maybe they'll work out, and maybe they won't. But we know that they haven't changed in the few months since Chapter 22, so they've got a good foundation going. This is how I always wanted to end it, right from the beginning: with Matt's comeback concert. The first lyrics, I came up with myself. The lyrics of the closing song are from "In a Sweet Dream" by Strata, which of course I do not own. Nor do I own Digimon or any of the associated characters. Before I sign off once and for all, here are a few of my own observations about how this story developed. I have finally completed a fitting tribute to my favorite Digimon pairing. I surprised myself by including any other romances in detail, but as it turned out, the story has a strong Daiken subplot. I'd never really tried yaoi before, but I'm pleased with how it turned out. After all the doubt and complications that got in the way, they finally made it._

_-_

_There were two characters that really went through the wringer in this one: Kari and Matt. In terms of the story, I guess you could say they were both in the wrong place at the wrong time. Both of them came between T.K. and Sora without realizing it (at first). But despite all the pain they had to deal with, their stories ended with silver linings. Not only did Kari get over T.K. and turn her attention to Izzy; she was able to reconcile with Tai. I wasn't intending to go too deep into their complicated relationship, but obviously I did. They've always fascinated me. It drove me nuts that they could completely understand and misunderstand each other at the same time. I just had to make things right between them. As for Matt, it was all downhill for him after the breakup with June. He was headed for a depression until the end of the story, when things turned around for him in a big way._

_-_

_I also didn't intend for the plot to ever cross from the real world into the Digital World, or for any action to take place, or for Brasky's character to have a purpose. But it happened, and I'm happy it did. Those things added a whole new dimension to the story and really helped some of the Digi-destined settle their issues once and for all._

_-_

_It's been 19 months, and I've finally finished my first big fanfic. Looking back on it…gees, it's long enough to be a full-fledged novel. Then again, I've always been interested in those. So where do I go from here? I currently have no other active stories, and I'm just searching for the right inspiration. Maybe it'll be Digimon, maybe it'll be something else; heck, maybe it won't even be fanfiction. If you're interested, stick an Author Alert on me as a tracking device of sorts and we'll see what happens. It's been an honor to write for all of you. So until next time, goodbye and good luck._

_-_

_ONLY HOPE_

_Sacred Dust_

_May 5, 2006—January 1, 2008_


End file.
